


The Search Is Over, A Kreacher and Regulus Black FanFiction

by blaisegellert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Death Eaters, Horcruxes, M/M, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 134,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaisegellert/pseuds/blaisegellert
Summary: There was a very good reason that Regulus Black reacted hard enough to lose his own life when he discovered that Voldemort had nearly killed Kreacher to protect the hiding place of his Horcrux. Discover that reason and much more Voldemort related intrigue here, because Regulus Black didn't die and what doesn't kill us better make us stronger.  More trouble is coming and old curses raise their heads.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Blaise Zabini, Regulus Black & Kreacher
Comments: 33
Kudos: 10





	1. You Were The First, You'll Be The Last

The Search Is Over,

Chapter 1, You Were The First, You'll Be The Last

(In the year 1977)

  
Regulus hadn't wanted to have the stupid new years eve party, but his Mum insisted that he come out of himself and be social for once. He was plenty social. It was just that there were only a few people who inspired and uplifted him to a mood of sociability. There were four or so school friends who were intelligent and interesting enough, and of course there was Kreacher. The elf was his best friend and the only person he was always in the mood for. Kreacher had a sharp mind and understood things most others did not. The fact that Kreacher was a servant was often a thorn in Regulus's side, though, because stupid chores removed him all too frequently from Regulus's company.

He insisted that Kreacher be allowed to remain at this new years party on which his mother had insisted, and with a shrug, she'd agreed. Of course Mrs. Black insisted that he only invite his pure blood classmates, but he'd stupidly allowed a plus one option. Barnabas Carrow had brought a Muggle born girl to the party and during truth or dare, a game Barnabas insisted on everyone playing, the girl had dared Regulus to kiss her.

For one thing, he wasn't at all the sort to kiss the date of a friend. It wasn't at all sporting. For another, he certainly wasn't about to snog a Muggle born. Ug. The very idea made him shudder. So he'd kissed her on the cheek, because she hadn't said where he should kiss her. Then he'd gone to the restroom to wash his lips. After that he'd returned to the party where he was greeted by a look of sympathy from Kreacher who always understood. As people dared one another and asked for uncomfortable truths to be told, the Muggle born girl, Janet Henderson, continuously shot him dirty looks that Regulus did his best to ignore.

When it was her turn again, she smiled happily.  
"Regulus...Truth or dare."  
Not stupid enough to go for another dare, in case she told him where to kiss her, he opted for truth.  
"Who do you care for most," Janet asked.  
That was easy.  
"Kreacher. He's my best friend. He's the smartest elf I know, the smartest person really."  
Janet smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you."  
Leaning over she whispered something into Barnabas Carrow's ear and he choked, then nodded.

Eventually it was Barnabas's turn and he pointed at Regulus.  
"Come on, Man, say dare."  
Regulus shrugged, laughing. Barnabas wouldn't want him to snog him, after all, so a dare should be safe. He took another swig of spiked butter beer before passing the bottle back to Kreacher, as they were sharing.  
"Very well, Carrow. Dare."  
Barnabas grinned.

"Okay...Janny wanted this one so you can't hex me, but I dare you to kiss Kreacher!"  
He guffaw, doubling over and pounding his own knees. Regulus shot Janet a dark withering look and she smirked.  
"You said you liked him best," she reminded in a breathy over sweet voice that made Regulus want to hit her with a tongue tie hex.

Instead he turned to Kreacher. He aimed for the elf's cheek, but Kreacher had been glaring at Janet, and when he moved his head to look at Regulus the kiss fell on the corner of his mouth. Regulus felt his blood sing in a way he'd never experienced before. What the hell was that? Kreacher's eyes were wide with shock and his breath was coming faster, but he hadn't pulled away. When Regulus kissed him again, rather than drawing back, the elf leaned into him. It was just to shock Janet, Regulus told himself. To show her to reconsider what she asked for from now on.

Kreacher's arm slid around his back and Regulus returned the embrace. Kreacher's free hand came up to tangle in Regulus's shoulder length black hair as if to draw his head even closer to his own if such were possible. A single kiss had turned into three or four. Of course both were a bit drunk, but not drunk enough to claim that they didn't know what they were doing. Regulus knew this wasn't wise to say the least, but his body screamed for more so he kissed Kreacher again.  
"Alright, alright! You've proven your point," Janet nearly shouted.  
"You're the most disgusting. You've won. I'll leave off."  
Regulus drew back reluctantly. She'd given him an out and a plausible reason for what he'd done. Only because she believed it, of course, but it would prevent him from sinking into the quicksand of social shame and ostracism.

He shrugged and smirked at her before tossing a casual grin Kreacher's way.  
"Thanks, Friend."  
Kreacher smiled back.  
"Kreacher is pleased to put filthy mudbloods in their place with Master Regulus."  
As usual, he played along without needing to be told to do so. From a glance down at the obvious tenting of the elf sack he wore, Regulus could see that Kreacher was just as...physically effected by their kiss as was he.

For the remainder of the party, Regulus just wanted it to be over so that he and Kreacher could retire upstairs to his room and explore...whatever the hell that had been. After everyone finally tired of truth or dare, Regulus put on some music and they all began to dance. All but Regulus that was. He was never really one for dancing, and he wanted to talk to Kreacher besides.  
"After this stupid party is over, meet me upstairs right away," he whispered.  
Kreacher nodded.

The night crawled by. The dancing was tedious. The snacks were good because Kreacher had made them, but Regulus wasn't in the mood for food. When they at last rang in the new year, he thanked everyone for coming and claimed he was too tired to party any later into the night.  
"That's good," Barnabas Carrow complimented, clapping Regulus on the shoulder.  
"When we begin serving the dark lord, he likely won't tolerate too much partying, so you're on the right track."  
He winked and Regulus smiled back. He considered telling Carrow that he may want to get rid of that Muggle born trash if he hoped to serve the dark lord any time soon, but though he'd mean it as a helpful bit of advice, he doubted Carrow would appreciate it. For that reason he kept his silence, merely wishing everyone a happy new year as they left.

"Let's go," he told Kreacher as the door shut behind the last guest. Kreacher hesitated, biting at his lower lip. The gesture caused Regulus to remember kissing it earlier in the night and his body sang to insistent life.  
"Kreacher can't yet," the elf protested.  
"He has to clean up after the party."  
Regulus sighed. Once more stupid chores were disrupting their friendship. He opened his mouth to offer to help, but shut it again. Kreacher always laughed at his attempts to help and ended up redoing most of whatever Regulus did in the way of cleaning. Regulus thought his cleaning spells were just fine but Kreacher said they lacked shine.

"It won't take Kreacher long," the elf promised, reaching out to lightly touch the back of Regulus's hand.  
"Alright," Regulus said with a resigned sigh.  
After glancing around to make sure they were alone in the front hall, he bent to kiss Kreacher again. With no one looking on, the kiss quickly deepened, their tongues tangling as their arms wound around one another. Never had Regulus truly understood hunger until that very moment.

Of course he'd never expected this thing with Kreacher. It had come about through entirely unforeseen circumstances, but it felt right. He and Kreacher were best friends. They had the same goals, both adored the dark lord and his plans for a better wizarding society. They enjoyed reading the same types of books and studying the same branches of dark magic. Kreacher was the only person who could give Regulus a good game of chess.

For years Kreacher was the only person from whom Regulus ever got truly long term stimulating conversation. The elf made him laugh and made him think in ways no one else ever could. Considering this, their next step perhaps wasn't so truly surprising. Regulus hadn't fancied any of the girls at Hogwarts, but none of the boy's either. He had been above such things...until now.

Eventually, Regulus forced himself to draw away.  
"I'll be waiting," he managed, then rushed upstairs.  
The quicker he left Kreacher to his stupid clean up the faster the elf would be free to be with him. Kreacher was extremely good at his job and in less than five minutes he tapped at Regulus's door before slipping inside. Regulus sat on the bed, and opened his arms to him as soon as Kreacher had the door locked behind him. Neither knew what they were doing, this being just as new for Kreacher as it was for Regulus. Between heated kisses and ardent touches, both reached completion, then lay tangled in one another's arms.

Regulus was drifting into sleep when Kreacher disrupted the process by slowly rising from the bed.  
"Wait! Aren't you going to stay with me," Regulus protested.  
Kreacher gave him an incredulous look that quickly turned into a frown of worry.  
"If Kreacher does the master and mistress will have his head if they discover us."  
"They won't discover us. The door is locked."  
Kreacher's worried expression didn't waver.  
"Can Master Regulus be certain?"  
Regulus sighed.  
"I should think so."

"How can he be sure they won't open the door while we sleep," Kreacher asked.  
"If they notice Kreacher isn't in his room and search for him," the elf persisted.  
His hands began to twist at the elf sack he wore in agitation as he spoke.  
"Fine," Regulus said, feeling himself pouting and unable to help it.  
"Don't sleep with me if you don't wish to do so."

"Of course Kreacher wishes to do so. He simply does not wish to be killed for it. However if Master Regulus wishes Kreacher to die for him..."  
"Oh stop it," Regulus said peevishly.  
"Stop saying things like that when you know it isn't true."  
"Kreacher was only speaking of the reality of the situation as Master Regulus does not seem to comprehend it for some inexplicable reason."  
"And stop calling me Master Regulus! If we're going to be...more than friends, I hardly think that's appropriate."

"Kreacher doubts the Mistress would agree," Kreacher snarked back.  
"I thought you wanted this," Regulus said.  
"I thought we were..."  
"Of course Kreacher does, but Master Regulus needs to remember everything else that he knows," Kreacher said.  
"No one else will approve and bad things will befall Kreacher and perhaps even Master Regulus."

Regulus frowned.  
"I'll find a way to sort it," he vowed.  
"We're going to be together and we have the bloody right."  
Kreacher looked doubtful, but nodded and forced a smile.  
"For now, though, Kreacher should go."

The next day Kreacher and Regulus sat playing chess in the library before lunch.  
"What if I just free you now," Regulus asked.  
He'd planned to do so after graduation next year in case his mum complained when he wanted to take Kreacher with him on his worldly travels. With Kreacher a free elf, he could do as he liked.  
To Regulus's shock, the elf's large round blue eyes filled with tears.  
"Master Regulus wishes to dismiss Kreacher?"  
"Of course not! But if you're free no one can tell us not to..."  
But Kreacher was banging his head on the cold stone of the floor.  
"What the hell," Regulus growled, rising and snatching Kreacher into his arms.  
"Don't ever do that again for any reason," he snapped.  
"That's a bloody order. Not into the floor or the wall, never hurt yourself!"

He'd just offered to free Kreacher, then proceeded to give him orders. Regulus hadn't missed the irony of that. He sighed. It was just that Kreacher didn't do that. He'd seen the Malfoy's elf punish himself, but Kreacher had never had cause.  
"Kreacher doesn't want to be free from Master Regulus," the elf sobbed, expression twisted with misery that tore at Regulus's heart.  
"You won't be free of me! It's so we can be together, don't you understand?"  
Kreacher shook his head.  
"No," he wailed through his tears.  
"Kreacher does not!"

As Kreacher was one of the smartest people he knew, this strange and illogical reaction had Regulus entirely baffled.  
"Fine. We'll think of something else. Just stop being upset, please. I'm sorry."  
Kreacher wiped his eyes with the hem of his sack and drew in a ragged breath.  
"Do you forgive me," Regulus asked and the elf nodded.


	2. Blood is thicker than water...

Because Kreacher was always terrified that someone would walk in on them, Regulus made a sign for his bedroom door explicitly forbidding anyone to enter. It read: Do Not Enter Without The Express Permission Of Regulus Arcturus Black.  
"There," he told Kreacher, once it was hung.  
"Are you happy?"  
Kreacher grudgingly nodded, but his doubtful expression promised more concern to follow. He did come to Regulus at night, though, even if he wouldn't remain while they slept.

The new element to their relationship did have its frustrations, but it was also a delightful secret for both of them. Something special to hold close in their hearts that no one else new. Something that made the mundane activities of life more bearable with that to look forward to.

Returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas break was torture for Regulus. Being away from Kreacher was even more difficult than usual because now his body craved the company of his friend as much as did his mind. Often when at school in conversation with anyone else, he'd wonder what Kreacher would think about a particular topic, or make mental notes to bring up the subject with the elf the next time they talked. That was normal, but now any time he had the thought his body chimed in as well, craving something it had expressed no interest in previously with anyone else.

He wrote Kreacher half way through the first week, asking him to come and visit at Hogwarts in the evening. Elves could apparate in easily so there was nothing to keep him out. Regulus was a Prefect and suddenly had an urge to show Kreacher the Prefect bath. The huge tub with its bubbles and fancy soaps had now taken on a new meaning in Regulus's mind.

As it turned out, Kreacher enjoyed the bath quite a lot, and the Prefect's bathroom was a perfect place for them to meet unnoticed. No one would walk in on one in the bath, after all. 

They met daily, each evening at eight. Kreacher simply apparated directly into the Slytherin Prefect bath, so no one ever saw him arrive. Regulus always had the bath ready for their pleasure. The warm water surrounded them, the jets hitting their bodies in all the right places as they kissed and touched. These nightly meetings made school tolerable, though Regulus had decided that this sixth year would be his final one. Over spring break Bellatrix and Rodolphus promised to recommend him for the dark lord's service so hopefully he'd be a Death Eater by the summer. With this the case, returning to Hogwarts would only take time that he could use far more productively serving the dark lord's cause.

Oddly enough Regulus still found himself glad to return to Hogwarts after spring break, though. This was because he and Kreacher found making alone time more difficult at Grimmauld Place than at Hogwarts. The first night Regulus returned to school, the two nearly forgot to talk at all during their bath time. Both had pressing needs that did not require conversation.

"How was your day," Regulus managed, when he remembered to speak at last.  
"What?"  
Kreacher blinked heavy lids, staring for a distracted moment before giving a rueful smile.  
"It was busy enough, Kreacher supposes," the elf said thoughtfully.  
"The Mistress had some friends over to lunch, which of course Kreacher served. They were talking of the Dark Lord's latest Muggle Protests. His progress is exciting. Mistress believes he may be the one to at last achieve Grindelwald's goals!"

"Wouldn't that be grand," Regulus asked with an eager smile that Kreacher returned as he nodded.  
"It truly would."  
Their lips met again then, and all thoughts of the dark lord faded.

Their nightly routine was disrupted in mid may. Regulus went to the Prefect bath as usual at around five minutes to eight, and it was bloody occupied! Kreacher would arrive to find someone else in the bath! That was not good...not to mention difficult to explain to whoever was in there. Regulus would have to find somewhere else private to go to call Kreacher before he could arrive on his own to the wrong place.

"Blast it," he muttered to himself, mind racing to find another safe meeting place.  
Dashing from the school he headed toward the lake. Once there, he paused near the water and called Kreacher's name. The elf appeared before him with a pop and a surprised look on his face.  
"Why is Master Regulus here," he asked.

"Because someone else is in the bloody bath," Regulus said with a dark scowl.  
"Everyone knows this is the time I prefer to use the bloody bath. When I discover who it was, I shall hex them but good and directly into next week," he vowed in all seriousness.  
Kreacher laughed then reached for Regulus after carefully glancing around to ensure they were alone.  
"Kreacher is sorry to miss our bath, but he hopes for a kiss before he must return home."

With a sigh of surrender, Regulus eagerly sank to the ground with Kreacher, one kiss turning into several. When an all too familiar unpleasant voice rang out above them, both started guiltily and sprang apart.  
"Regulus! What the hell? You disgusting git! My gods, you've hit a low even I never expected! Get away from him!"

The voice belonged to none other than his elder brother Sirius. He stood over them, hands on hips, a nauseated expression twisting his anger flushed face.  
"What are you doing here," Regulus demanded, glaring back.  
They ignored one another at school as often as possible.  
"I came to meet a girl, not that it's any of your business."

"Likely a filthy Mudblood, Kreacher suspects," the elf snarled, lip curling in disgust.  
Sirius aimed a kick and Kreacher easily dodged aside.  
"Don't ever do that again," Regulus said, voice deceptively quiet as he rose to his feet, reaching for the wand in his right sleeve.  
"If you ever..."  
"You're rutting with him and you dare talk," Sirius barked out incredulously.  
"It's like rutting with a child or an animal. Gods, Regulus, you're sick!"

Regulus was so outraged he was shaking.  
"He's more intelligent on every level than you shall ever be. His magic is stronger than any wizard. Of course he's not a bloody animal and he's certainly no child. You are an idiot, Sirius Black and I'm glad all over again that our parents disinherited you!"  
"They'll disinherit you too after I inform them of your extra curricular activities," Sirius promised.  
"They shall never believe you," Regulus told him calmly.

"That is right," Kreacher agreed, moving to stand at Regulus's side.  
"They shall never believe a word that comes out of your filthy mouth."  
Sirius laughed again.  
"You sick little runt. You're calling me filthy after what I just saw?"  
"Whatever, Sirius. Mind your business if you know what's good for you," Regulus snapped.  
Placing a hand on Kreacher's shoulder he turned away and headed toward the school.

"Are you alright," he asked Kreacher once they were out of Sirius's earshot.  
Kreacher nodded.  
"He's a fool," Regulus ranted and Kreacher nodded in agreement.  
"He is a bad seed. Kreacher always knew as much even when he was a baby."  
"You remember that," Regulus asked, giving Kreacher a surprised look.  
Kreacher wasn't much older than the Black Brothers, being a young elf when they were born.  
"Kreacher does," the elf said gravely.  
"Master Sirius was a dreadful child always crying and bad tempered. Kreacher put him to sleep with a spell more than once to keep himself from hurting him."  
"Who can blame you," Regulus said fervently.

It wasn't until the end of May that Regulus bothered to study for his exams. His marks were always high, though, so he wasn't worried. He and Kreacher did move their nightly meetings from the bath to the library, though, and Kreacher helped him study instead of exploring pleasures of the flesh. This led to high marks on Regulus's exams, but it also led to two very sexually frustrated males.

This was certainly the reason for the coat closet incident. It was the weekend before the last week of school, and Bellatrix's family were throwing her and Rod an engagement party. Regulus's parents asked that he be excused for the evening to attend and Dumbledore agreed. The students were free to visit Hogsmeade so it wasn't as if they couldn't leave on the weekends, after all.

Kreacher hung up the family's cloaks when they arrived, and Regulus went to help. The two were wedged into the closet together, pushing cloaks onto hooks when Kreacher suddenly turned and dragged the closet door shut.  
"No one saw," he said, running a hand up Regulus's chest.  
"Kreacher just wanted a moment alone with Master Regulus. It's been days without a private moment."  
"Kreacher is always the wisest," Regulus said, and then the two were no longer talking.

"WHOA," Bellatrix said before allowing her mouth to gape in the shock that washed over her like...well like waves of shock. Her gaze insistently remained where her mind wished it to depart from the sight on the floor of the coat closet of her mother's home. It was Technically still her home as well, but before long she'd be married to Rod and she was already beginning to think of the Lestrange manor as hers.

Right now, though, her current problem was the coat closet. Mother had set her to hanging up the coats of a few guests because their dim elf was busy in the kitchen and somehow couldn't manage to do two things at once. This was Bella and Rod's engagement announcement dinner, so they had a full house, both families being present. So Bella stood with three heavy coats in her arms gaping down at...at... Kreacher and Regulus sat together on the floor, faces full of trepidation...where precisely three seconds ago their faces had been on one another, thus Bellatrix's loudly exclaimed *WHOA*!

She considered saying it again but it would likely be redundant because they'd stopped. If only her mind would do the same.  
"What the hell," she hissed in disgust. "Why? The two of you are the most vile...sickening...Gods, Regulus! And you Kreacher!"  
Just where to start and what to say! This was literally turning her brain inside out!

"Kreacher," the elf floundered, being the one to speak first, even if he had nothing productive to say.  
"Kreacher was..."  
Then a bit slower, "Kreacher...was..."

When it became apparent that Kreacher had nothing, Bellatrix's gaze returned demandingly to Regulus. This took disgusting horny teenager to an entirely new and unnecessary level.  
"Bella, it...Look it's our business," he said, though his expression was flustered and pleasantly afraid.  
Bellatrix's hands moved indignantly to her hips.  
"Really? So much (YOUR) business that you're at it in (MY) coat closet? (Suddenly it was her house again.)  
"We didn't think anyone would find us here," Kreacher said, finally managing a complete sentence.

Regulus nodded hastily in agreement.  
"Mother...she's always everywhere. Even after I put that explicit sign on my door," Regulus complained, scowling in frustration.

"The stupid one where no one is allowed to enter without your expressed permission," Bellatrix drawled. Her cousin nodded.  
"Look Bella. I...We're sorry. Just please don't say anything."  
"Regulus, that's sick,"Bellatrix exploded, needing the disgust to go somewhere and finding an outlet in exclaiming about it.  
"We aren't hurting anyone," Regulus explained. "We are best friends, no one is closer to me than Kreacher. It just happened and it feels good...and honestly, we have the right to shag whoever we like. I mean not fully shagging, we're the wrong size but there are other things..."  
"I'm going to be sick," Bellatrix announced flatly, meaning it. "Right on your bloody heads!"

"The point is, we love one another and this makes us happy, Bella. It's not hurting anyone."  
"It'll be hurting you if anyone else finds out," Bellatrix said darkly, realizing that this could be an opportunity. Eyes narrowing she asked,"What'll you give me not to tell?"

"Miss Bella is behaving even worse than Master Sirius," Kreacher chided reproachfully.  
Bellatrix found her scowl deepening at the look of disappointment in Kreacher's eyes. Why was he the one who got to be disappointed when she'd just seen something so horrifying that she'd never ever be able to unsee it. Not to mention she probably couldn't shag Rod senseless tonight after seeing...that.

"Sirius knows," she managed, blinking.  
"He saw," Regulus said and she made a choking sound as her eyes widened.  
"You are animals! Two people have already seen you, and you haven't learned to contain yourselves in spite of that?"  
"It's just that," Regulus began and she held up a hand.  
"No...Just no...I can't. Just shut up and let me forget that I saw this. You can still give me something not to tell though," she added before turning and stalking away.  
Somehow she couldn't rat on them if Sirius knew. If he had a problem with it, she'd keep the secret out of hatred for him, Bellatrix decided. That and...while this was beyond disgusting, she didn't truly want to see either Kreacher or Regulus ostracized from the family. They both had too much potential for their pricks to ruin it all.

She'd taken no more than four strides, though, before she stopped and turned.  
"And get out of the damned closet right now," she hissed.  
Nodding hastily the two scrambled to obey.  
"And guess what," she demanded.  
"From now on both of you are my little bitches. Got it?"  
When they hesitated, she glared threateningly and both hastily nodded.

It didn't take Bellatrix long to tell Rodolphus about them. Regulus was sure that's what she was whispering into his ear at the dinner table during the toast to their engagement that her mother was making. From the way Rodolphus began to choke on his wine while gaping in shock from Regulus to Kreacher, it could be nothing else, after all. Though elves were always made to eat in the kitchen, Bellatrix had requested that Kreacher be able to participate in the celebration.  
"Regulus brings him everywhere so much he's practically one of us," she'd told her mother as their family elf was setting the places for the celebratory meal.

While Regulus wanted to believe Bellatrix was being kind to Kreacher in this, because she often was, he had a feeling that this time it was merely so she could gloat. They were now apparently her bitches, after all. She probably wanted them to squirm while she told Rod. Obviously she'd also told Rod not to tell, though, because if he did, whatever hold she had on them would no longer be viable. With that in mind, Regulus gave Rodolphus a smirk.

"You shouldn't drink your wine so fast. It isn't gentlemanly to choke."  
Rodolphus blinked.  
"Oh Regulus...There are so many things one could do with friends that aren't gentlemanly," he drawled.  
"Would you like me to list a few?"

Regulus decided that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were most definitely going to be the couple from hell. He shook his head, holding up his hands in silent surrender and Rod gave him a good natured grin.  
"That's good," he said.  
"Because I really didn't want to talk about it."  
"Talk about what," Rabastan Lestrange asked, turning a curious glance to his older brother.  
"Trust me, lil bro. You really, really, really, do not want to know," Rodolphus said firmly.


	3. Pandora

Regulus's sixth year of school was over in three days. After that, Bellatrix and Rodolphus would present him to the Dark Lord. The prospect filled him with exulted anticipation but also anxiety far greater than he felt about any upcoming exam. He walked the streets of Hogsmeade just for something to do and because he needed to move. Being still didn't match his racing thoughts and the thoughts slowed their clamoring if his body didn't remain static.

"So...magic."  
Regulus turned at the sound of the voice. A lovely woman walked at his side. She wore a long dark brown swayed skirt, a cream silk top and knee high flat boots that matched her skirt and also the chocolate brown of her straight waist length hair. She was of average height and slender. Her eyes were deep and liquid, holding a studied intelligence. Her age was difficult to determine, but Regulus guessed her to be in her early thirties though her skin was entirely unlined.

"It comes in handy," he told her with an amused grin.  
"I met a vampire last week in Rome who claimed it was real. I didn't believe him of course so he brought me here. Is this some sort of joke?"

"You met a vampire...SO you're a...Muggle," Regulus asked carefully, the shock evident on his face.  
A muggle in Hogsmeade was no good.  
She shook her head.  
"I'm a vampire. Actually I don't know if I'm a Muggle or not, because I don't know what a Muggle is. It sounds as if it should be a cute little furry creature, though, and I'm not one of those."

Regulus laughed softly.  
"No. A muggle is someone without magic."  
"You're a vampire yet you've never heard of magic? How old are you, then?"  
She frowned slightly.  
"Didn't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?"  
"I thought it hardly mattered with vampires," Regulus said, slightly embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry."

It was her turn to laugh softly.  
"I was teasing...mostly...I became a vampire when I was thirty five...that was over two thousand years ago, though."  
Regulus was impressed.  
"Wow."  
She smiled.  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"And you are a magic user?"  
"A wizard yes."

Her eyes lit with eagerness.  
"Show me magic!"  
"What would you like to see?"  
"Anything!"  
"I'll levitate you into the air if you promise not to see it as any sort of attack and tear my throat out or anything," Regulus said after a moment of thought.  
She frowned in disappointment.  
"I can fly so I'd prefer something else if you can manage it."  
Regulus scowled.  
"I can manage a bloody lot."

He stopped walking and turned to a shrub growing beside them.  
"I will transfigure that into a giant crystal ball. How is that?"  
She nodded.  
"But will it be real or only an illusion."  
"Basically real," he replied after a slight hesitation as his mind played over the particulars.  
Of course it wouldn't be literal crystal, being made of shrub molecules, but it was no illusion.  
She watched in awe as the shrub became a waist high clear orb of gleaming crystal. Moving forward she gently touched it with her fingertips then gave a laugh of delight, clapping slender hands.

"WOW! Thank you. What else can you do?"  
"What else can you do," Regulus asked.  
"Do you turn into anything other than a bat?"  
She gaped, then laughed.  
"You watch too many movies! I can't turn into a bat. I just fly."  
"I have never watched a single movie, but I have read a few books," Regulus said.  
"So you don't turn into anything?"  
She shook her head.  
"I can cleanse myself in fire without being burned, though. Like if I get too bloody while feeding. The ability to touch fire without being burned, along with the power of flight belongs to older vampires like myself, not so much to the young ones. If they tried to cleanse themselves in fire they would die screaming and all crispy."

She spoke with a light Italian accent, Regulus noted, or something that sounded that way to his admittedly untrained ears.  
"So that's two things I can do. Show me something else you can do," the vampire said.  
"Fine. I'll apparate us into the Hogshead bar there," he said, nodding across the street.  
Reaching out he placed a hand on her arm and side apparated her into the busy bar. She gave a little scream then laughed.  
"Can you do that to anywhere?"  
"If I know where it is," he replied, chuckling at her reaction.

"Your turn."  
She considered. "Well I can drink blood."  
Regulus frowned.  
"I know that. What else."  
"Alright...I can read minds."  
His eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"That is a branch of magic. So vampires do have more magic than I thought."  
"It isn't magic. I had no magic before I became a vampire. I may have been a little psychic. That's it."

"Well reading minds is magic. Can you keep yours from being read?"  
She shrugged. "Some. It depends on who's trying to read it. That's two, it's your turn and you have to show me two things now," she announced.

Regulus drew his wand and caused an orb of light to float in front of her.  
"Cute but not useful to me," she said, disappointed. "I can see perfectly fine in the dark. What else."

"Well there are many spells I can use my wand for. If I am reading an old scroll written in another language, for example, I can work a translation charm on it so that English letters hover just above the original ones on the scroll. There are also cleaning charms, but elves do those better. My elf best friend makes that very clear to me every time I try," he said with a fond smile.  
"Wait...There are elves," she asked.  
"As in all tall and willowy with pointed ears?"  
"Not tall, but willowy and pointed ears sure," Regulus said.

He raised his brows.  
"How have you gone two thousand years without seeing an elf?"  
She shrugged.  
"Perhaps because I was a Muggle before and remained in Muggle parts of the world, meaning most of it," she replied.  
"Tell me more," she added eagerly.  
"I want to know everything."

"Can you drink anything other than blood," Regulus asked.  
She shook her head.  
"It makes me ill. Why?"  
"Well we are in a bar. I suppose we can walk again, though, unless you'd rather go somewhere else."  
"What about a library," she asked eagerly.  
"My name is Pandora, by the way."  
Regulus smiled. "Regulus Black."  
"What a nice name...With a Roman flair...I like it," Pandora said, nodding in approval.

"There is a library, yes," Regulus said, and led the way out of the bar and back onto the street.  
He spent several hours with the vampire, and as he enjoyed her strange conversation so much, he promised to meet her again at the same library. They even exchanged addresses, though he wondered how she planned to write if she ever had the notion to do so as she'd never heard of the owl post.

It wasn't until he was back in his dorm room at school that Regulus actually looked at the address on the slip of paper Pandora had given him. It wasn't just one address, but five...in three different countries! She had two houses in Italy, one in Greece and two in America.

When Regulus told Kreacher that night about meeting the vampire, the elf's round blue eyes widened in open shock. "It is hardly proper for Master Regulus to keep company with a vampire," he complained.  
Regulus smirked, waving a dismissive hand. "Some would say that this bath with you is extremely improper, but I think we both disagree," he pointed out, lips trailing over Kreacher's shoulder, causing the elf to shiver.

"Yes but...If Master Regulus draws more notice with unnecessary improper actions," Kreacher said, but from the glazed look in his eyes, Regulus could tell that his heart wasn't truly in his fretting at present.  
"She's interesting," he protested. "She's lived for two thousand years. She saw many of the things we can only read about in history books. And most vampires already believe they know everything so they aren't as ready to share information with we mere mortals. She's somehow never heard of magic, and she's eager to share knowledge."

As he spoke, Regulus ran a hand down Kreacher's flat stomach to cup the impressive erection that stood eager and waiting just under the surface of the warm bubbling water. As their mouths met, Kreacher's long slender fingers wrapped around Regulus's own erection, drawing a low growl of desire from the wizard.  
"Was she pretty,"Kreacher asked.  
At this point, conversation was always over, so Regulus nearly started in surprise. "What?"

"Kreacher wonders if the vampire is pretty," the elf repeated.  
Regulus arched impatiently into Kreacher's now frustratingly still hand. "Sure...She was pretty. Now can you think about me instead," he asked a bit peevishly.  
"Will Master Regulus wish to take baths with her," Kreacher asked flatly and Regulus let out a breath of frustration."Of course not. I won't ever wish to be with anyone in any way but you. Now will you please stop talking so that we may turn our efforts to more pleasantly gratifying matters?"

Thankfully Kreacher acquiesced and they didn't speak again until the bath was nearly cold. "Would you be bothered if I were with a girl," Regulus asked, as they languidly washed up.  
The look Kreacher turned to him was carefully blank. With a casual flick of his hand, the elf warmed the bath again. "Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black. Kreacher has no right to stand in the way of anything Master Regulus wishes. Someday if he wishes a wife and children, Kreacher will serve Master Regulus's family faithfully."

Regulus's mouth gaped in shock. Then he realized he was angry.  
"You'd just be fine with that," he demanded heatedly. "Just be fine with me having a wife and you being my...what distraction on the side?"  
Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher will do what is required."  
"I didn't think this was you doing what was required. I thought this was you wanting me and me wanting you! I thought it was forever. I planned for us to have our own place soon so we could do exactly what we like whenever we bloody like, at least behind closed doors. I have no desire for a wife or children."

"Master Regulus knows that Kreacher's needs are irrelevant. Master Regulus's parents will insist that he marry and continue the Black line and Kreacher can not stand in the way of that," the elf nearly shouted, rasping voice almost breaking in...what, Regulus wondered.  
"That is rubbish! You have the right to feel anything you like. I told you I will free you and then we can do as we wish. We will be subtle, of course, so as not to embarrass my family, but I won't marry anyone."

Kreacher shook his head. "Master Regulus still does not understand. They will expect it, and what excuse will Master Regulus have?"  
"I'll just say I hate anyone they try to match me with," Regulus said. "I just need to know, though...that it would bother you if I had a wife...Because if you had one you can be certain that it would bother me quite a lot."

Kreacher's face was flushed with shame or anger, but Regulus was unsure of which. "Kreacher would not mind. He would not stand in the way of..."  
Regulus reached for Kreacher then, mouth demandingly covering his before more hurtful words could escape. Kreacher's arms came around his neck, hands tangling in Regulus's water wet hair as he met Regulus's passion with his own. Regulus's breaths were coming raggedly as he reached for his wand, transfiguring the bath into a small bed. Placing Kreacher on it, he took the elf's erection into his mouth, driving Kreacher to the edge, then drawing back before the writhing moaning elf could reach completion.

"Tell me," Regulus growled at last. "Tell me that you would hate seeing me with anyone else."  
Kreacher's eyes filled with tears but he would not speak. Regulus stroked him with teasing fingertips, and drew away when Kreacher needily arched up toward his hand.  
"Tell me," Regulus demanded. Never before had he understood angry sex until now. "Tell me that it would bother you, damn it."

"Of course it would," Kreacher nearly shouted. "But there is nothing Kreacher can do about it, and Master Regulus is being cruel."  
Regulus shook his head. "No. I just needed to know...to be sure...that you really want this as much as I do, because there will be sacrifices some day. Sacrifices I am more than willing to make. I believe I can earn us enough honor with the dark lord first, though, to have a bit of clout. Just be patient...and know that I will never touch anyone else, I swear it to you, Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded, but his expression was more doubtful than relieved.  
Regulus trailed kisses over Kreacher's body until the elf's gaze was passion glazed once again. "I promise," he murmured, then gave Kreacher the pleasure he deserved. The two were in the Prefect Bathroom for half of the night. Fortunately everyone was studying for exams, so no one came to complain that the bath was in use for too long. "If Mum asks why you were here for so long, tell her I had you helping me study," Regulus told Kreacher as they dressed. Kreacher nodded, expression at last relaxed.

Regulus grinned as a sudden image of Kreacher pushing a young would-be wife to the house Black down the stairs. "You know you'd be tempted to help me get rid of her," he said and the elf's mouth twitched.  
"Kreacher is a good elf," he said cryptically and Regulus laughed, as he bent to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Remember. I promise. There will never be anyone else but you."


	4. Descent Into Darkness

"How do I look," Regulus asked nervously as he turned from the mirror in his bedroom to face Kreacher, who sat on the edge of his bed. Kreacher stared for a long moment before replying.  
"Master Regulus is beautiful."  
Regulus smiled, blue eyes filling with fondness. "Thank you, Kreacher...But do I look suitably presentable for going before the dark lord? Should I have worn something else, do you think? Did I over do the Slytherin pride?"  
He wore silver robes shot through with green threads to signify his Slytherin roots. His face was clean shaven, in truth he hardly had to shave which was nice. His shoulder length straight black hair was neatly combed, and he wore the family emerald black locket about his neck on a heavy chain to also signify the Black's long standing Slytherin pride.

"The dark lord is proud to be descended from Salazar Slytherin, so Kreacher thinks Master Regulus's presentation is fittingly respectful for showing fealty," the elf assured.  
Regulus nodded, properly reassured. "Bella and Rod should be here any moment," he said unnecessarily. Kreacher was aware, after all. The entire family was.  
"There shall be a celebration when Master Regulus returns," Kreacher said. "The Mistress intends it as a surprise. She had Kreacher prepare all Master Regulus's favorites, so act surprised so that Kreacher is not chastised for telling."

Regulus nodded, feeling himself thrilling with excitement and pride that he'd pleased his family enough to earn a celebration in his honor. "That's grand!"  
Approaching the bed he leaned toward the elf. "Though I do hope we can have our own private celebration here later tonight. Then you can show me how pleased you are with my success."  
As Regulus leaned forward to brush his lips across Kreacher's the elf gave a wordless murmur of approval before their kiss quickly deepened.

The resounding sound of the magically enhanced door knocker caused them to reluctantly draw apart. "That's surely Bella and Rod," Regulus said and the two went down to greet them together. Bellatrix nodded in approval at Regulus when he opened the door.  
"You look nice. She glanced at Kreacher, an amused expression in her eyes. "You coming, Lover Boy? Because I don't think the dark lord will be impressed if the two of you nasty perverts can't control yourselves and decide to indulge your twisted needs in HIS closet!"

"Kreacher and Master Regulus would never..." the elf protested. "And there is no reason for Kreacher to come along. He fears it would not be suitable."  
Regulus would've been even more confident with Kreacher at his side and had to confess an eager hope at Bellatrix's sarcastic query of the elf coming along. Kreacher's words caused him to sigh in resignation, though. If the dark lord saw no reason for Kreacher's presence, Regulus would not wish to displease him.

"Nice to know there are limits," Rodolphus drawled.  
"Of course there are," Kreacher said. "Miss Bella is family and would never betray us, so Master Regulus and Kreacher were comfortable in her home."  
"Rubbish," Bellatrix sneered. "You were merely lacking in self control and brain cells." Bending forward slightly she jabbed a sharp red fingernail into Kreacher's chest. "Go and bathe yourself, foul fiend. Hopefully it will cleanse you of those perverted thoughts. Then make me some of those butterbeer cookies I like so much...because you are my bitch, remember?" The words may have held more weight had Bellatrix not been obviously holding back a smile. Kreacher nodded gravely nonetheless, though, mainly because he'd already made the butterbeer cookies for Master Regulus's upcoming celebration.

"See whenever anyone complains about us, we'll always have them to make us look better," Bellatrix told Rodolphus as Regulus joined them on the manor's wide front stairs.  
"Wish me luck," Regulus told Kreacher and the elf smiled proudly. "Master Regulus is brilliant and amazing and does not require luck, but Kreacher wishes it nonetheless." As he spoke, Regulus's Mum swept into the front hall to stand behind Kreacher.

"Kreacher is correct of course," she said grandly. "You are the shining star of the Black family, Regulus. Go and make us proud with the dark lord."  
Regulus nodded and smiled at his Mum. "Yes, Mother. I shall," he promised.  
"Let's go then," Bellatrix said briskly. "We can't be late."  
Regulus nodded, eyes on Kreacher as Bellatrix grasped his arm and side apparated him away with her without another word.

They stood outside of a grand yet mildly rundown manor house at the top of a large hill. It overlooked a small poor looking village. To Regulus's mind it seemed an odd setting for the dark lord's plans of greatness to occur. "Where are we," he asked quietly.  
"We're where the dark lord wants to meet, Prat," Bellatrix said, pushing him forward into the manor. She was no longer amused or light hearted. That, in itself, was to be expected, but the hard expressions she and Rodolphus now wore were a bit unsettling. It caused Regulus to grow more grim in response, the levity of the moment, rather than the excitement of it, settling over him like a cloak.

The great front door opened as they mounted the stairs, a silent invitation to enter. As they crossed the threshold, Regulus's earlier mood of excitement was restored. He was at last entering the dark lord's service! He would be a part of restoring wizards to their former glory! He would earn honor for the house of Black! He would, at last, come face to face with the dark lord. The man was certainly larger than life in his mind. He had read of Voldemort's efforts to restore rights to wizarding kind, and even kept a collection of articles from the newspaper on the wall above his bed to serve as a constant reminder of his own future goals.

They walked down a wide entry hall, turning right into a parlor. It had an air of grandness mixed with abandonment. A handsome dark haired man appearing to be of middle age sat in a comfortable arm chair regarding them as they entered. A gigantic snake lay, seemingly asleep, its bulk coiled around the entire armchair and the man's feet. Bellatrix and Rodolphus knelt as one, and understanding that this was the dark lord, Regulus was quick to follow. As if satisfied that proper priority had been followed, the dark lord's watchful expression relaxed into one of friendly congeniality.

"Bellatrix! Rodolphus! Two of my very favorite people in the entire world," he pronounced happily, deep rich voice warm with fondness for the two of whom he spoke. "And here we have the relative of yours so eager to enter my service."  
"Yes sir," Bellatrix said excitedly.  
"Mr. Regulus Black, I must say that warms my heart! Any wizard as eager as it is claimed that you are to help to restore power to pure blood wizards where it belongs, is a man truly worthy to stand with me. Rise, all of you," the dark lord concluded generously.

All three rose gracefully to their feet with murmurs of thanks, Regulus following in Bellatrix and Rodolphus's lead.  
"Bellatrix speaks highly of you, Regulus. She says that you are passionate about restoring wizarding power and that you uphold pure blood values even more highly than most."  
"Yes sir," Regulus replied, glancing up to meet the dark lord's charismatic gaze. He hoped meeting his eyes was the proper thing to do. Should he have kept his gaze down? But then did that not show the mark of a man not comfortable in his own skin or with what he said?

"As a member of my inner circle, what will you do for me, Regulus," the dark lord asked, tone interested and curious. Somehow Regulus felt himself far more at ease than he'd expected to in the great man's presence.  
"Whatever is required of me, Lord. I just want to restore pure blood wizarding society to its former and deserved glory," he answered honestly.  
Lord Voldemort smiled, the expression lighting up his whole face and causing Regulus to smile back in glad response. "I like you, Regulus. I like what I see in you. Bellatrix, you were right to bring him to me."

"Thank you, Lord," Regulus and Bellatrix said almost in unison.  
"Are you ready to take my mark, Regulus Black?"  
Regulus felt his blood thrill at the prospect and he nodded without a second of hesitation.  
"Then bare your left arm." Regulus obeyed at once, and gasped as fire flew from the wand suddenly in the dark lord's hand. In less than a second, the fire left the tip of his wand and struck Regulus's bared arm.

Though the pain was great, Regulus struggled against showing it in any way. He was surely being given the dark mark, the highest of honors, and to show weakness now just would not do. He would not shame himself or his family even by flinching...He hadn't flinched, had he? Regulus hoped not.

"Well go on and look at it. It is done now," the dark lord said, tone light and almost amused. The act of bestowing the mark may be over but it still hurt, as Kreacher would have said, like a motherfucker! Regulus wondered more than once where Kreacher learned to swear better than anyone else he'd ever heard utter any sort of oath, but Kreacher insisted he'd learned from Regulus's own father which was just difficult to believe as Regulus had never heard Orion Black swear even once. Dropping his gaze to the...Regulus could only call it artwork on his arm, he let out a breath of awe.  
"It's beautiful."

Voldemort gave a proud smile. "It is, isn't it? Just as beautiful as what it represents."  
The ornate skull's tongue was a live looking snake that coiled sinuously around Regulus's forearm. It was a struggle to keep his chest from puffing out with pride to wear such a badge of honor. The dark lord's next words matched Regulus's thoughts as though he read his mind.  
"Now you just have to earn it...to continue to prove yourself worthy."

"Yes, Lord," he said eagerly. "I shall."  
Lord Voldemort nodded. "Rodolphus and Bellatrix are marvelous examples to follow."  
"Thank you, Lord," the couple said in unison.  
"As pleasant as this has been, I have much work to do, so I must cut this visit short. I will see you all soon at the next meeting, when everyone shall be given exciting new assignments," the dark lord said. The kindness in his tone made Regulus feel as if he was just given a warm hug or at least a pat on the back. He looked forward eagerly to the next meeting, and found himself wishing it could be tonight.

"Yes lord. Thank you lord," Bellatrix and Rodolphus said and Regulus was quick to repeat the sentiment.  
"Thank you so much for accepting me into your service, Lord."  
He bowed and Bellatrix grasped his arm, steering him from the room and out of the house. No one spoke until they had apparated back to Grimmauld place.  
"Well you did it, without even screwing up, little cousin," Bellatrix said, flashing Regulus a smile.  
Rodolphus nodded. "You did well, Regulus," he said, slapping Regulus on the back hard enough to make the smaller wizard stumble forward slightly. Glancing up, Regulus saw Kreacher's face peering anxiously out the window at them and he lifted a hand in greeting as his heart swelled with love. He'd probably been watching out for them to return for some time.


	5. The Good Son

"I'll get your robe and mask made tomorrow," Bellatrix told Regulus as they entered Grimmauld place.  
"Thank you," he said, suddenly feeling a rush of excitement at the prospect of dawning the famous Death Eater garb with the others. It meant he was worthy...was good enough to stand with the best to change the world. It meant he was among the best, and he was ready to prove to the dark lord that he was right to think so of him.  
"How did it go," Kreacher asked, rushing to meet them in the front hall.

"Oh it was brilliant, Kreacher," Regulus said, bending to embrace his friend.  
"I do wish you had been there to see, though," he added, wishing to share the joy of the moment.  
"Right. No touching. There are civilized people present," Rodolphus growled.

"It was just a hug, Rodolphus," Regulus said, straightening.  
"Yes well we know where those apparently lead," Rodolphus said under his breath so that no one else might hear. Bellatrix nodded, making a face.  
"All that time we thought your overly close relationship was innocent," she huffed.  
"It was," Regulus protested and Kreacher nodded fervently. "It only changed around new years eve."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Oh wait...I must apologize. If we gave you the impression that we cared or were interested in any of the disgusting details...well we aren't."  
Rodolphus snickered.  
"The Master and Mistress are already entertaining family and friends in the parlor," Kreacher said, tactfully returning the topic to a matter of current relevance. "They are having drinks. Perhaps Master Regulus, Miss Bella and Mr. Rodolphus would like a drink now as well to celebrate Master Regulus's grand success with the dark lord."

When Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded, Kreacher led the way into the parlor. Regulus's joy was only dampened by the fact that Kreacher wasn't allowed to sit and enjoy drinks with them. Kreacher was the main person with whom Regulus longed to share his success. The fact the elf had to stand to the side, in case anyone needed anything rather than sitting among them as an equal really got to Regulus. He sat watching Kreacher watching him while his mother praised him for getting into the ranks of the dark lord at such an impressively young age. After the second time that Bellatrix had to jab him in the ribs with an elbow because an aunt, uncle or family friend had spoken to him and he hadn't noticed, he turned to his parents.  
"Dad...Mum...It would truly mean a lot to me if Kreacher could share in the celebration. He was my rock while I readied myself for the dark lord's service and he's one of the family."

His mother hesitated, frowning in slight disapproval, but when Regulus smiled and added that it would mean quite a lot to him, she relented.  
"Oh very well. Anything for you, my dear boy. You are our family pride and the salvation of the Black name. We are so proud of you."  
Though Walburga Black did not speak the name of Regulus's older brother Sirius, it hung like a silent curse in the air nonetheless.

"Thank you, dearest and best of all mothers," Regulus said, giving her a charming smile. "Kreacher, most dear and deserving of friends...Come and sit with me," he happily invited the elf. Now he could fully enjoy his celebration. Kreacher beamed, then shyly cast down his gaze as he rushed to take a seat at Regulus's side. Though he still had to be up and down serving when someone needed more to drink, he was more often than not with Regulus, and for now that would have to do. Regulus couldn't help imagining how grand it would be when Kreacher was free and some other elf was waiting on everyone. Kreacher was so much more than other elves he'd encountered like silly Dobby who served the Malfoys for example.

After a few drinks and several rounds of toasts in Regulus's honor the party proceeded into the dining room where Kreacher already had the table laden with all of Regulus's favorite food. Once again he was allowed to remain at Regulus's side. The food was delicious and Regulus was heady on all the compliments and praise heaped upon him. When the party was over, and his parents retired to their bed, his exuberant mood was far from over.  
"Come upstairs and I'll show you my dark mark," he told Kreacher whose eyes widened eagerly.  
"Yes. Kreacher is excited to see how it looks on Master Regulus."

Once upstairs with the bedroom door closed behind them, Regulus pushed up the sleeve of his green and silver robe. "It looked black and stood out more when he first placed it upon me, but here it is," he told Kreacher.  
While the elf bent forward to study the mark in awe, Regulus told him what it was like to receive it. "Though it was an honor it really hurt! I didn't show it, though as that just wouldn't do."

Kreacher nodded in approval. "Indeed. Master Regulus is strong enough to withstand a little pain. He did well. Kreacher is proud."  
"I thought he might draw it on with the wand, but it was just fire coming out all in black, as if the entire design was already a spell," Regulus explained excitedly. "It just came out onto my arm all at once. That's some rather impressive magic." Kreacher nodded again in agreement, then asked softly," Does it still hurt Master Regulus? If so Kreacher could kiss it and..."  
"No. It doesn't hurt at all, but there are plenty of other parts of me that suffer greatly without your kisses."

For once, Kreacher remained with him nearly until the morning without fretting that they would be caught. It seemed even he was utterly swept up in the moment of Regulus's success. When they awoke near daybreak Kreacher slipped regretfully from the bed. "Kreacher must be in his own bed when the Mistress calls for him to begin breakfast ," he said and Regulus nodded, rising as well.  
"What is Master Regulus doing?" Regulus smiled. "I'm going to tuck you into bed. You're always leaving me all snug and sleepy, and it's only fair I do the same for you."

"Master Regulus does not need to..." Kreacher began to object but Regulus silenced him with a kiss, then led the way down to the room off the kitchens where Kreacher slept. Regulus tucked the elf in, then knelt beside the bed to kiss Kreacher breathless.

"I love you," he murmured against the elf's mouth. "Sleep well"  
"Kreacher! What is the meaning of this!"  
Regulus's blood ran cold. Though the voice was not raised, it cracked across the room like thunder none the less. It belonged to Orion Black.  
"Forgive me for that was a stupid question as the meaning is disturbingly plain to see. I now only need to understand precisely why the two of you feel the need to...with one another."

"Please, Father..."Regulus turned to look up imploringly into his father's shocked countenance. "We love one another, and love doesn't care about race or station. It just doesn't."  
"Yes I heard about the love while on my way to get a drink of water," Orion replied dryly.  
"And unfortunately love may not care about all of those things, but trust me society does."

"Kreacher tried to tell Master Regulus that...Kreacher is a good elf...Kreacher is sorry...but he..." Kreacher fell silent then, his expression one of abject misery. It was obvious that he was torn between what he knew was expected of him and his love for and loyalty to Regulus.  
"Please do not tell Mother. She would never understand," Regulus said and Orion barked a laugh.  
"On that, my son, we agree."

Regulus let out a sigh of relief.  
"The two of you...well I would say that you must stop, but something tells me that you aren't going to. So I will say that you must keep anyone else from discovering your...affections."  
"Kreacher will...Kreacher is a good elf...Only Miss Bella, Mr. Rodolphus and Master Orion know," Kreacher spoke up and Regulus cringed at the shocked widening of his father's eyes.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus are aware? Why?"  
Regulus flushed..."You probably do not truly wish to know...It was an accident but they have promised not to tell."  
"You had better hope they keep their word, because if they do tell, this family is ruined. Regulus, you must be good...After the damage Sirius has caused, we're relying on you..."  
He shook his head, expression suddenly baffled. "I just don't understand why you and Kreacher...Why can't you both simply get yourselves women?" Orion's baffled gaze was almost pleading and Kreacher glanced away.

Regulus sighed. "Because we don't want women, father."  
"I remember when you were a little baby," Orion told Kreacher. "Do you recall when you were around three and I taught you to write?"  
Kreacher blinked in surprise then shook his head.  
"You were always wandering around, commenting on anything and everything you saw, much as you do now, only you were far cuter then," Orion recalled, a smile of suppressed amusement ghosting across his face. "I was writing and you asked me what it was. I explained that I was sending a message to someone and you shook your head and pointed at the letters themselves and asked why I was using those shapes to do it. I thought the question was so well thought out for such a young child that I set you on my desk and showed you how to write then and there."

Regulus had never heard that story before and from the look of wonder on Kreacher's face he'd forgotten it due to being so young when it happened. Regulus had always respected his father for being a great man of high intellect and wise perception. Hearing of his kindness to Kreacher was oddly touching, though.  
"That was very kind of you, father. Where were Kreacher's parents at the time?"

"Working in the kitchen and the garden I presume. I figured I had more time to teach him to write than they did and he was a rapid learner." He chuckled. "Why I still have the first note Kreacher ever wrote once he'd learned all his letters and how to spell enough words. It was a thank you letter to me for teaching him. I kept it and still use it as a book mark."

Kreacher didn't know," the elf said softly. Then he cleared his throat, running the back of one hand across his eyes. "Kreacher supposes the writing was embarrassingly bad."  
"Actually for a child your age it was very neat," Orion told him with a smile.  
"What happened to your parents," Regulus asked Kreacher and the elf shook his head. "They died, Kreacher supposes."  
Orion nodded. "It was a magical accident...We were all working on defensive wards for this house and...I am not precisely certain how it happened but the wards backfired onto them. Kreacher was too young to understand and I felt so awful."

Kreacher stared sadly into space for several seconds while Regulus and Orion were respectfully silent. The silence was broken, however when Walburga Black called for Kreacher to begin breakfast and put on the morning tea.  
Orion turned away with a sigh.  
"I saw nothing, and for gods sake no one else had better either," he hissed, then left the room.

Kreacher smiled as he hastily rose from bed. "Kreacher wasn't truly worried that Master Orion would punish us," he whispered to Regulus.  
"That makes one of us," Regulus muttered, but forced a smile for Kreacher. "Are you sure you won't allow me to help in the kitchen? We didn't get much sleep, and I'm sure you're tired."

Kreacher shook his head firmly even as he yawned. "Master Regulus will ruin the tea and Mistress will punish Kreacher for serving such a poor fare...so Kreacher thanks Master Regulus for the offer but must decline it."  
Regulus laughed, shaking his head as he left the room to get himself dressed for the day.


	6. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

To the surprise of both Regulus and Kreacher, Orion never spoke of what he'd seen again. Eventually after a few days the two relaxed, no longer frightened of consequences from the Master of house Black when it came to their relationship.  
"Does Master Regulus truly believe Master Orion will allow us to be together," Kreacher whispered into Regulus's ear one night after they'd satisfied one another's urges behind Regulus's locked bedroom door.  
"He seems to have forgotten that he has seen us, but Kreacher knows this can not be true."  
"He likely wishes to forget," Regulus said with a slight smile.  
"And as for allowing us...He can not stop us. I keep telling you, Kreacher, no one is going to stop us. If worse comes to worse, we will just leave. We have enough skills and abilities to make our own fortune if need be. We can even go to the uncivilized Americas if necessary. I'd do anything to be with you as long as that's also what you want."

Kreacher's worries and doubts frustrated Regulus even if they were to a degree understandable.  
"Master Regulus would give up his wealth and station? He should not have to," Kreacher said, eyes wide with horror.  
"I don't care if keeping it all means that I am to be the pawn of society in all things, Kreacher. I have always been proud and happy to be the good son, but if they try to take this from us, that will have to change. What is the point of being a great wizard if one can not at least have personal happiness," he demanded.  
Kreacher did not reply, but his gaze held doubt. He was the first to reach out though, touching Regulus's cheek then his hair. The conversation was over then, as the two melted into one another, giving way to their passion once more.

They lay tangled together in the aftermath when Regulus felt the sudden burning on his arm where the dark mark was engraved. Lifting the arm to his eyes, he could see by the dim light of the ornate candelabra on the wall that the mark seemingly sprang to life on his flesh stark and black against his white skin.  
"Kreacher," he gasped in breathless excitement. "I think I've just been summoned to a Death Eater meeting! Look, see how the mark has come to life?"

"Kreacher sees," the elf breathed, round blue eyes even wider than usual as they fixed in awe on the dark mark on Regulus's arm.  
Regulus sprang from the bed and lunged for his Death Eater robe and mask where they rested neatly folded atop his wardrobe. At once, Kreacher was at his side, helping him to hurriedly dress then dawn the robe and mask.  
"Master Regulus looks impressive," Kreacher said, open admiration in his voice as well as his round blue eyes.  
"Thank you, my friend," Regulus said, bending to embrace the elf tightly before straightening to go. He touched the dark mark on his arm as Bellatrix had instructed him to do when giving him his new robe and mask a few days prier. She had explained that when they were summoned, they did not need to know where the meeting was being held. They had only to touch the dark mark and apparate. The mark would lead them directly to the Dark Lord.

It worked just as Bella had said. Regulus apparated and found himself in the same room in which he'd met the dark lord last week. He stood among many other people in matching robes and masks to his own. He felt a momentary surge of discomfort upon realizing that he could not go and stand with Bellatrix and Rodolphus as he'd intended to do because he couldn't see who they were with the attire covering everyone so completely.  
"I would like to welcome our newest member," the Dark Lord said warmly.

When he spoke, Regulus's attention was drawn back to him once more where it remained. He forgot about wanting to stand with Bella and Rod, and his initial discomfort completely faded so swept up was he in the sheer magnitude of the dark lord's presence. The man sat on a high gilded ornate chair with a great serpent forming the seat's high back. But no...the serpent wasn't the chair's back, Regulus suddenly realized. It was the same huge snake that had coiled around the dark lord's chair and legs when Regulus received his dark mark. Only now it was reared up over the chair and twined around it like an ornate part of the chair itself. This added to the Dark Lord's presence even more if such were possible.

Once again, Regulus thought how he'd never imagined such a huge serpent could exist!  
"Welcome to our ranks, Regulus Black," the dark lord called and he was answered by a chorus of "WELCOME," from everyone else in the room.  
"Thank you," Regulus said, hoping that was the proper response. He knew he was blushing and he was glad of the mask for it helpfully hid that fact.

"We are waiting on a few more to arrive, and the meeting will begin," the Dark Lord said cheerfully. "When I must summon everyone so late at night, it takes some a little longer to arrive than others." The room remained respectfully silent, no one speaking as the seconds passed. The silence was soon broken by the sound of a crack, then another as two more robed and hooded figures apparated in.

"Now we may begin," the Dark Lord said. "At present there are two important assignments that I need carried out. Both will require more than one person so I will be sending groups, one per mission. The first involves the questioning of two Unspeakables. I need them questioned...Thoroughly. Use any means necessary."  
He pointed to four Death Eaters in turn and they hurried forward, bowing to the dark lord's gilded chair. He seemed to easily know who was who under the masks, Regulus noted in some awe.

"I have a parchment for each of you with the addresses of both Unspeakables as well as the information I need you to get from them. After this meeting has come to an end, you will speak amongst yourselves and work out when you will meet to carry this out as you must all go together."  
"Yes, Lord," four male voices murmured, almost in unison from under their masks. The dark lord rose and approached them, passing a parchment to each. They took them and melted back into the crowd as Lord Voldemort resumed his seat. Regulus noticed that the serpent never moved through all of this, another reason it had been so easy to mistake it for part of the chair.

"And now for my next mission," the Dark Lord said, then pointed at three wizards who hastened to come forward. Regulus was the fourth and final person to whom Lord Voldemort pointed. As he hurried forward to join the others, he felt an eager surge of excitement to be involved in something so soon.  
"I require the four of you to enter Durmstrang and...borrow some books for me. They are listed on the parchments I shall pass to you now," he said, standing and presenting each with a list. When Regulus glanced down at it, he saw titles to four books neatly written in red ink.  
"Of course convene together after this meeting is over so that you may make plans for when you will carry out this assignment," Lord Voldemort instructed them.

Regulus faded back into the crowd with the other four, folding his parchment neatly and reaching under his robe to slip it into the pocket of the regular robe he wore underneath.  
"Each group may summon me with the dark mark when you have achieved your task," Lord Voldemort said. "I am certain they will both be carried out very soon. I have the utmost confidence in all of your abilities."  
His words caused Regulus to feel important and flattered in a way he never had before. Of course his parents and Kreacher always made him feel important, smart, valued and special, but this was different. It was bigger and brighter. Someone as grand as the dark lord believed in his abilities, so he must be a bit grand as well. He vowed then and there to live up to everything the dark lord believed he could be!

"Does anyone have anything else to report while we're all here," the dark lord asked.  
"I would offer everyone tea and cookies, but I am afraid Nagini has eaten them all," he said and everyone chuckled while the snake dropped her head to nuzzle at his ear.  
A few masked and robed figures made reports of goings on at the Ministry involving meetings between the Minister and the Muggle Minister.

This caused the Dark Lord's lip to curl in a disgust that Regulus could relate to very well. It also sickened him that the magical government deigned to work with the government of Muggles. Were they to keep themselves a secret or take orders from the Muggle government? The later was even worse than the former. The Minister claimed to be cooperating with the Muggle Minister, but Regulus saw it as kowtowing as did the dark lord.

"This cannot go on if wizarding kind is to survive," the Dark Lord proclaimed and everyone enthusiastically called out their agreement.  
"If it continues, we will eventually be no better than slaves...house elves to the Muggles," he cried. "This is why they must submit to our rule or be destroyed!"

Regulus found himself eagerly calling out his agreement along with everyone else. He hated the idea of Muggle domination. He had grown up with it, but it was still no easier to stomach. Skulking about when not in the proper magical part of London made anything one had to do take far longer. Giving up one's magic, the thing that set one above the Muggles, just because Muggles were too violent and stupid to live and let live...It was just wrong.

"Think on this until we meet again, and if you see actions to take, by all means, take them," the dark lord encouraged, an eager light gleaming in his eyes. "For now, though, you are all dismissed!"  
Regulus peered around, wondering how he was supposed to figure out who the other three in his group were when someone grasped his sleeve.  
"Let's go back to yours, Regulus."The voice under the mask belonged to Bellatrix, and Regulus felt himself relaxing as he let out a sigh of relief. He was beyond glad that his first assignment was to be carried out with Bellatrix.

He nodded and apparated back to Grimmauld place where he was soon joined by three robed and hooded figures. Everyone tugged off their masks, blinking in the dim light of the front hall until the room suddenly became far brighter, revealing Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan clustered around Regulus. Kreacher stood on the other side of the room where he had obviously been waiting up for Regulus. It was he who had made the room bright.  
"How did you know it was me," Regulus asked Bellatrix. "Because I certainly didn't know it was any of you. I can't tell a thing under those robes and masks!"  
"I saw you put the parchment away," Bellatrix said. "No one else would do that, so I knew it was you. You're new and don't know better. We keep the parchments in our hands to signify who else was given the same assignment. This allows us to recognize one another. We convene afterward and see who is who to make plans."

Regulus nodded. "Ah. I understand now." He was a bit embarrassed that he'd put the parchment away, but as no one had commented at the meeting, he assumed it was an excusable error and now he knew better.  
"So...Let's have tea and work out how and when we're going to do this," Bellatrix said.  
"Kreacher...Are there any of those butterbeer cookies left?"  
Kreacher nodded, only giving Bellatrix a mild look of resentment as he headed off toward the kitchen.  
"Kreacher will bring everything into the dining room," he called over his shoulder.

Regulus thought the dining room was a brilliant idea as it gave them all plenty of room to spread out. He led the way in and smiled in pleasure to see Kreacher had already filled the room with a warm bright light when he'd passed through to the kitchen. The four of them settled around the large heavy oak dining table and spread their scrolls out before them.  
"I presume these books are in the Durmstrang library," Rabastan said.  
"I doubt they'll just let us in to check out their restricted section, so we're breaking in at night, right?" As the younger Lestrange spoke, he turned to look at Rodolphus.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Rodolphus replied. "I bet Uncle Maxime can get us in. He attended school there, remember."  
Kreacher entered then with an ornate silver tea tray floating ahead of him. It held a pot of tea and four china cups as well as a large plate of cookies.  
"Would Master Regulus like anything else," Kreacher asked.

"Yes," Regulus replied. "Another cup, please. There is plenty of room for you to sit here with us, and I know you're curious as to how the evening went."

"Right," Bellatrix said. "Otherwise you'll just be skulking in the shadows and listening in anyway. But be warned! If the two of you touch one another or do anything nasty in my presence, I will pour boiling tea all over you both."


	7. Forbidden Knowledge

Before the three left, Rodolphus promised to get in touch as soon as he heard from his uncle whom he planned to write directly when he got home. When they left, Regulus and Kreacher lingered over another cup of tea while Regulus gave Kreacher every detail of his first Death Eater meeting. Kreacher listened with wide eyes, drinking in every word.

"The Dark Lord could truly change the world," he said, and Regulus nodded eagerly.

"Yes! And we shall be right there at his side helping and being a part of it...our entire family! My first assignment is even exciting! I can't wait to see what the Durmstrang library is like."

Of course like any other dark wizarding male who resided in the United Kingdom, Regulus had lamented more than once...even more than one thousand times over being stuck in Hogwarts rather than attending Durmstrang.

"You'll come with us of course," he told Kreacher, whose blue eyes lit with excitement at the prospect.

"Kreacher will help in any way he can, of course," the elf said.

Regulus nodded. "Your help might just be required if there are antiapparation wards up like the ones at Hogwarts. For now though..." He leaned toward Kreacher, of a mind to trail his lips over his cheek to end on his mouth, but the elf hastily drew back.

"Master Regulus should know it isn't safe here," he hissed. "Haven't we been caught enough?"

"Hey the closet at Bella's was your idea," Regulus huffed, mildly offended by his friend's reaction and lack of personal responsibility.

"Yes well, Kreacher learns from his mistakes and so should Master Regulus." The elf stood abruptly. "Kreacher is going to put away the tea things. If Master Regulus is still feeling social when he is finished, Kreacher could come to his room." The elf's mouth twitched slightly and Regulus's annoyed mood relented.

"I'm always feeling social when it comes to you. You know that. I'll see you soon." Disregarding the urge to bend and kiss Kreacher before departing, he turned his back and walked toward the stairs.

Once in his room with the door left ajar he moved to the mirror. For several seconds he stood staring at his reflection. To his eyes he already looked older...more important somehow, because he was now staring at a Death Eater who had gotten his first orders. The feel of slender hands gliding around Regulus's waist caused him to shiver in anticipation. "Kreacher cannot blame Master Regulus for staring into the mirror. Kreacher very much likes to look at Master Regulus as well. So proud and beautiful," the elf murmured.

Regulus turned, eyes now only for his friend. "You...you look special. You look more powerful and important than other elves...and yes also beautiful." The hawk like curve to Kreacher's nose made him more formidable and less...well cute as others of his kind were. His eyes were hard and intelligent, and he was a little taller than even the tallest elves Regulus had ever seen in the houses of other pure blood families. His voice was low, lacking the annoying high squeak that others of his kind had. He was certainly more intelligent than not only other elves, but also most of the wizards with whom Regulus dealt.

"What makes you so different, do you think," he asked, hands moving to Kreacher's shoulders. Sighing the elf leaned into him, and they gave way to the conversation their bodies preferred to have.

The Lestranges along with Bellatrix arrived the next morning just after breakfast. "Well Uncle Maxime sent directions on how to get into the school via a back way, and a map to the library, so we've got something to work with," Rodolphus said as soon as Kreacher showed them into the dining room where Regulus and his parents were lingering over their morning tea. "I was thinking we'd try to get in tonight at midnight."

Regulus nodded, excitement flooding him at the prospect of visiting the Durmstrang library that very night as well as carrying out the Dark Lord's first orders so soon. "Sounds great! I was thinking we'd take Kreacher along so that he can apparate us around any wards."

"I just bloody bet you were," Bellatrix snarked. Orion shot her a warning look and her demeanor instantly mellowed. Bellatrix Black was formidable, but even she didn't dare to sass her uncle.

"I thought we could go over the map and such today," Rodolphus said and Regulus nodded eagerly, not bothering to hide his open enthusiasm.

"Indeed! Why don't all of you make yourselves comfortable? Rodolphus can spread the map out on the table here. Would anyone like some tea?"

At Regulus's question Kreacher straightened expectantly and Bellatrix nodded.

"Sure we'll all three have some."

Regulus turned to Kreacher. "Just bring in the pot with three extra cups and one for yourself. I'd like for you to stay and look everything over as well as you'll be going."

And because he always wanted Kreacher with him, but at least now he had a legitimate excuse in front of his mother.

Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers settled themselves at the table and Rodolphus spread out the parchment with the map to the library as well as the other with the instructions on the back way into Durmstrang itself. In no time at all, Kreacher was back with the tea. After he poured glasses for their guests and refilled the family's cups he sat down beside Regulus, bending forward to study the map.

"Kreacher believes he can see where the library is from the back entrance. If he is correct, he can apparate everyone into the library directly once we are inside the school," he said after about half a minute of studying the layout along with everyone else.

"Good stuff," Rodolphus said, looking pleased. "Regulus was smart to think of bringing you along."

Bellatrix made a rude sound, but at another dark look from Orion Black she slid a little lower in her chair.

"The Dark Lord is going to do great things for wizarding society...and soon! I just know it," Regulus said, hoping to steer the conversation to something more pleasant and less likely to goad Bellatrix into opening her mouth.

"We're all so proud of you, Regulus, for stepping up at such a young age to represent the house of Black. You've obviously already impressed the Dark Lord enough to have a place in this new assignment," his mother said, eyes shining with pride as she beamed lovingly at him.

Even as Regulus's chest swelled with pride, he struggled for modesty...because too much pride was obnoxious. "Thank you, Mother. It pleases me more than I can say to do so," he said honestly.

"Regulus is just a peach," Bellatrix drawled, grinning at her aunt. "Before you know it he'll be married and giving you grandchildren who shall also make you just as proud as he has."

Regulus shot a glare at his cousin. "I think not," he said firmly. "I have bigger plans than that. You and Rodolphus can supply the family with children, as you'll be married quite soon," he pointed out.

Bellatrix shuddered. "Hardly. At least not any time soon."

Rodolphus grinned, throwing an arm around Bellatrix's shoulders. "We've still got a lot of living to do before we even consider the prospect of becoming role models."

"Too right," Bellatrix said, smiling up at him as she leaned into his side.

The two were obviously in love and in spite of his annoyance with Bellatrix, Regulus felt a stab of envy at the open affection she and Rod could share. He longed to reach for Kreacher in much the same way, but it would not be received kindly. In fact his mother would probably spontaneously transfigure herself into a fire breathing dragon and burn down the entire house...accidentally of course.

"Speaking of living, we're going to go set some Muggle's houses on fire today," Bellatrix told Regulus. Her eyes shown with wickedly eager delight. "That'll be most satisfying and it will also please The Dark Lord! Anyway, we'll meet you and Kreacher here at midnight."

Regulus nodded and the Lestranges with Bella rose to their feet nearly as one. They already moved like a nearly synchronized team and Regulus hoped he and Kreacher would be a part of it soon. Flouncing around the table, Bellatrix kissed the cheeks of her uncle and aunt, bidding them farewell before they departed. All sweet and innocent as though she'd not jabbed he and Kreacher with verbal pins through her entire bloody visit, Regulus thought, trying not to frown.

He spent the rest of the day with Kreacher playing chess or studying in the library when the elf wasn't making lunch, tea or dinner. In the back of his mind, Regulus was constantly running over the plan and trying to strategize in advance against anything that could go wrong. After dinner, the two sequestered themselves in the library, but Regulus was unable to focus on a book or a chess game either as the hour for their visit to Durmstrang drew closer.

"If I could manage the disillusionment charm, sneaking in and out of places would be far easier without any risk of getting caught," he complained to Kreacher with a sigh. Kreacher nodded in sympathy. He and the elf had tried all last summer and neither had progressed far at all at mastering the extremely complicated charm. The best Regulus could manage was fading slightly into the background but he was still quite visible. For his part, Kreacher had managed to make his own head disappear completely, but his body was still quite visible, so that didn't serve unless he wished to frighten people on Hallowe'en or something.

When Bellatrix and the Lestranges returned at midnight, Kreacher met them at the door with a frown, Regulus ready to go and standing just behind him.

"Miss Bella," Kreacher nearly exploded as soon as he and Regulus were outside with the door closed quietly behind them so as not to disturb Regulus's parents. "Kreacher has already given her the cookies to keep quiet about what she saw! She must refrain from saying inappropriate things in front of the Mistress lest she discover...things she would not wish to know."

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head of wild curls in firm negation. "Oh no... I said the two of you were now my bitches. That doesn't mean we're done after some butterbeer cookies, Kreacher. What it means is that you both do whatever I want whenever I want forever and always." She gave a sickeningly sweet happy smile before erupting into a mad gleeful cackle.

"Wait...This isn't about you two shagging is it," Rabastan Lestrange spoke up.

Regulus frowned. "It is our private business."

"Well you didn't keep it so bloody private in my bloody coat closet, now did you, disgusting slugs that you both are," Bellatrix said, throwing the accusation at them like a curse.

"No! I thought Bella and Rod were having me on because they are always trying to have me on about something," Rabastan exclaimed. He looked back and forth between Bella and Rod and Regulus and Kreacher, frowning as they stood under the soft glow of the dim light hanging just above the front door.

"They're lying...I can't believe you're shagging your elf," he told Regulus. Prove it."

Regulus couldn't help but laugh. "What? You want me to shag him right here?"

Bellatrix gave a little shriek. "Do it and I kill you both," she promised darkly.

"Of course not," Rabastan said. "I can't handle seeing that rubbish...Just snog or something...like you mean it." More than eager to do so anyway, Regulus bent and drew Kreacher into his arms. His lust sprang to life when Kreacher sighed against his mouth, slender fingers winding through his hair to draw him even closer if such were possible. For a moment it was just the two of them, and both forgot anyone was actually looking on. Rodolphus made retching sounds and Bellatrix cackled hysterically.

"Fuuuuuck," Rabastan said. "Sorry, you two...You weren't having me on this time," he apologized, turning to direct his words to Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"I told you, prat," Bellatrix said, aiming a kick for Rabastan's shins which he easily dodged.

"Alright...well that was no fun at all, now let's go," Rodolphus said.

"My uncle sent a portkey that takes us directly into the cave which serves as the back entrance to Durmstrang. No more snogging, either," he said, shooting a glare at Regulus and Kreacher. "Else I'll need to crucio you both into next week. Got it?"

"Rabastan Lestrange requested it so it is hardly the fault of Kreacher or Master Regulus,, Kreacher thinks," the elf muttered resentfully, but at a glare from Rodolphus he fell silent. Once in the cave, the five moved through it and into a long corridor that led, as promised, into Durmstrang.

"I think we're near the dining hall," Rodolphus whispered. I smell food at any rate. Kreacher can you get us to the library from here?"

"We shall see," Kreacher muttered, then frowning in concentration, apparated them all into what smelled like the library. The scent of old books surrounded them, but as it was dark, they couldn't tell for sure.

"Be careful to only use enough light to illuminate your direct vicinity," Regulus whispered to the group. "If anyone happens to pass and see light from under the door, we will have trouble."

"Right," Bellatrix nodded sharply. "Good idea, prat."

Regulus shot her a glare, but rather than replying with something suitably snarky, he directed his attention to the book shelves. He'd already memorized the titles they were looking for, so hadn't needed to bring along the scroll.

"Do you think it would be alright to...borrow some books for ourselves as well if we find anything interesting while we're looking," Regulus whispered, glancing around at Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Why not," Rodolphus said expansively.

"We just need to check any book for alarm charms before we apparate out with any of them, else the alarm will lead directly to us where ever we go," Bellatrix said.

"Right," Regulus nodded. His father had placed such alarms on the books in their family library, so he knew what to look for, and unlike most people, how to remove them as well.

The five of them moved as quickly as possible from shelf to shelf in search of the books the Dark Lord had sent them for. "I found the one on necromancy," Rabastan whispered triumphantly after about five minutes. Another few minutes and Bellatrix was announcing that she'd found the one on advanced mind altering potions.

"Snape would cum himself over this one," she snickered derisively. "It's the Dark Lord's, though, so he'll never see it. Ah well."

Regulus frowned. He rather liked Severus and didn't see why Bellatrix was so unpleasant to him. At present his mind was far more focused on the hunt for the books the Dark Lord was after, though.

"Want a book on sex magic, Bella," Rodolphus asked and Bellatrix paused to think.

"I don't know...Do you think it's any fun?"

"How should I know, I don't have time to flip through it at present," Rodolphus hissed.

"Well hell, you could've read another book on the topic," Bellatrix whispered back. "Get it if you want it."

"Shut the fuck up, both of you," Rabastan growled.

"Kreacher just found the book on unicorns," Kreacher said, low voice full of excitement as he rushed to Regulus with the book in hand. That only left them with one more to hunt down for the Dark Lord, that being the one on soul transference and skinwalking. Regulus found a book on advanced dark charms and hexes that he'd never seen before so tucked it under his arm to take along with him,then continued searching the shelves as quickly as he could for the final book.

"I found it," Rodolphus whisper called. Then after another moment, "Fuck, no I didn't... This book is just on how to kill a skinwalker. Do we want that too, though?"  
"Why not," Bellatrix whispered back.

It was then that Regulus's eyes alighted on the title. It was in ghostly white lettering on a black background. The word ghostly came to mind because the letters seemed to ghost...or glide constantly over the black spine of the book. "Soul Transference and Skinwalking," he whispered, lifting the book from the shelf.

It had no alarm charm on it, so they were free to go.

"Got it," he whispered. "We can get out of here." Though he was tempted to peruse the library for hours, it was too risky. If they got caught, it would displease the Dark Lord to say the least and they didn't want that.

Everyone gathered around Kreacher and the elf apparated them out and back to Grimmauld place.

"Let's look at the books for a few minutes before we let the Dark Lord know we've got them," Regulus found himself saying. For a moment everyone just stared at him in shock as they stood outside the massive front door of Grimmauld Place. "Well...Aren't you all curious to understand what our lord finds important? It could be useful in the future to help us excel in his service."

After a second or two, Bellatrix gave a sharp nod. "Alright...That's not a bad idea. But we only dare wait for a few minutes. He did not give us permission to read the books, after all. We only dare because he did not forbid us the pleasure either."

With that settled, they went inside and gathered in the dining room as they had two nights ago when they were given the assignment. The symmetry of that felt somehow satisfying, Regulus thought. Each took a book with Kreacher and Regulus sharing one. The elf sat on Regulus's lap so that he could more easily read with him, and Rabastan rolled his eyes, making a disgusted face.

"You'd better just be reading and not getting one another off under the table or something," he said suspiciously.

"Gods, Rabastan," Regulus said, then carefully opened the book on soul transference and skinwalking. He knew that skin walkers could possess animals and so see through their eyes while their own body remained in a trance elsewhere. Soul transference, however, he'd never heard of so he flipped directly to that section. Soul transference involved placing one's soul into something else via bodily possession or making a Horcrux, whatever that was.

"Damn," Rodolphus said, his exclamation causing Regulus and Kreacher to look up from their book. "Who knew fluffy unicorns could play a part in necromancy. Their blood can at any rate."

"Well they should be good for something, because their shit stinks to high heaven," Bellatrix complained, making a face.


	8. A Great Honor

"Alright, Prats," Bellatrix said. "I'm going to call him now. I'll go outside so that we won't wake Aunt and Uncle when he arrives to collect his books."

They'd read through the stolen books for precisely twenty minutes with Bellatrix continuously glancing up from hers to eye the clock. Regulus knew she was right to do so. The Dark Lord hadn't told them not to look through the books, and he hadn't said he was in a particular hurry to have them but none of them wished to risk his displeasure. It simply wasn't worth it.

"I'll come with you," Rodolphus said, rising to his feet. The other three murmured their agreement, carefully closing their books as they followed Bellatrix outside. Handing Rodolphus her book she pressed the dark mark on her arm with a finger as Kreacher flooded the neatly manicured front lawn with light. The Dark Lord apparated directly in front of Bellatrix in a surprisingly short time. Perhaps less than a minute after she'd pressed her dark mark.

"We have your books, Lord," she said eagerly.

"All of them," he asked, arching dark brows and they all nodded eagerly.

Regulus, Rabastan, Bellatrix and Rodolphus each presented the Dark Lord with a book and he accepted with a gracious nod.

"Good work. That was fast! I am pleased. You are all quite efficient and gifted. As I suspected you are even more so as a team. We will meet again soon."

Everyone bowed low, and he apparated away.

"Well that was a good night's work! Let's go to the Hogshead for drinks," Bellatrix suggested eagerly. "We can celebrate our success!" Rodolphus and Rabastan agreed readily, but Regulus wasn't in the mood to be out around a ton of people.

He really just wanted to be alone with Kreacher, to talk over the books and their mutual impressions of the Durmstrang library.

"You lot have fun," he said with a smile. "Kreacher and I will just have a night in."

Bellatrix choked. "I just bet you will. Nasty pigs."

Regulus blinked in consternation, but before he could protest the three apparated away.

Regulus and Kreacher went back inside and directly to Regulus's room. "Well, what did you think of the library," Regulus asked eagerly as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"It was very impressive," Kreacher said. "Kreacher only wishes we could've remained longer."

"As do I," Regulus agreed with a nod. "But why didn't you steal any books? Didn't you see any that you found interesting enough," he asked, going to sit on the edge of his bed. With a flick of his wand he conjured the book he'd stolen on dark charms and hexes from downstairs to his hand.

Kreacher frowned. "Because if Kreacher got caught the sort of trouble he could get into would be...special he thinks. He fears he would be punished even more severely than a wizard caught for the same crime."

Regulus couldn't comment. While it hardly seemed fair or reasonable to punish an elf more, he did not know for a fact that it wouldn't be the case. He had never heard of an elf being caught for a crime.

"Well if we're ever stealing books again, just give me whatever book you want and I'll steal it," Regulus told him with a grin. If he couldn't reassure his friend that the law would not be unfair to him, he could simply commit the crime instead.

Kreacher simply stared at him for several seconds before replying. Eventually he raised a hand to trace Regulus's cheek bone with the tips of his fingers. "Beautiful kind Master Regulus," he murmured. "Truly you are unlike anyone else."

Regulus laughed, for some reason made uncomfortable by the praise. "That's just because of the things I can do to you when we aren't talking," he teased, but Kreacher shook his head, not smiling back in return.

"No. Before we ever...Master Regulus was always different."

Regulus shrugged. "Not really. I just treated you as a friend because that's how I saw you. My best friend, not my servant. And you really can ruin a romantic comment with that Master Regulus rubbish."

Before Kreacher could reply, Regulus put the book down and playfully pushed him back on the bed, stretching out over him and kissing him until he was breathless. Running his lips down Kreacher's neck he whispered,"Call me Regulus if you want more...Just Regulus."

The elf's breath came faster against Regulus's cheek, but he did not speak even as his hands tangled in Regulus's hair. Regulus kissed him, one hand wandering leisurely down Kreacher's chest before drawing back.

"Regulus," Kreacher growled, dragging him closer again.

They didn't speak for nearly an hour after that. When they did, Kreacher lay across Regulus's chest, eyes nearly closed and expression sleepy. "Why," the elf rasped quietly. "Why is it so important that Kreacher only call Master Regulus, Regulus?"

Regulus struggled for an answer that would make Kreacher understand what he was feeling, because the elf apparently did not. "It just feels more...like a relationship. It makes me feel as if we're even closer when you do that...As if we're a normal couple just like Bella and Rod...Can't you understand that?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher already sees us in that way." Regulus sighed, giving up for the moment. Rising from the bed, he kissed Kreacher's cheek, then reached for the newly stolen book that now rested on the bedside table.

"Come sit with me, and we'll read this one together," he invited, moving to the arm chair in the corner of the room. With a gesture he caused the reading lamp to spring to life as Kreacher hurried over, eyes on the book in Regulus's hands. The two curled up in the chair together and read the book until the wee hours. When they were both yawning, Regulus marked their place and put the book away.

"Sleep well," he said, bending to give Kreacher a good night kiss that turned into a five minute exchange before Kreacher at last softly opened the bedroom door and slipped away.

Regulus stared at the closed door for several seconds before sighing and putting out the light. As he climbed into bed, he felt awash with discontentment. He wanted Kreacher there by his side, not downstairs in his own bed. It wasn't fair. Society should not give a damn who someone loved!

Regulus was awakened by the dark mark flaring to life on his arm! That was different, he thought, hurriedly scrambling out of bed and reaching for his clothes. Should he take time to brush his hair and teeth? He didn't want to show up disheveled, but nor did he wish to be late. Eventually deciding that others would probably be either late or disheveled, considering the time, he hurriedly brushed both hair and teeth as quickly as he could.

Glancing in the mirror, he was pleased to see a neatly put together young man staring back. The ornate wall clock said it wasn't quite ten in the morning, which meant it wasn't quite as early as he'd thought. He and Kreacher had read late into the night, so he'd slept in. He hoped Kreacher was able to do so as well, but knew that this probably wasn't the case because his parents would have wanted breakfast several hours ago. Eventually they would have another elf and he and Kreacher would be free to do as they liked, he thought, tugging on his Death Eater garb. Touching his mark he apparated to the Dark Lord.

Many of his fellow Death Eaters were already present but others were still arriving, Regulus noted with a sigh of relief. Only when he was standing there among everyone else in their masks and hooded robes did it occur to him just how stupid he'd been to insist upon getting presentable. With these outfits on, no one could see who was or was not presentable! It didn't seem the Dark Lord ever had them take the robes off, after all. They weren't treated like coats that one left at the door. They were uniforms. He would remember that in future.

It was just that maintaining his appearance was always important to him. One's appearence reflected greatly on a person. Sirius was always so wild and unkempt, for example. His appearence matched his lifestyle. Low class, rough, and brazen. Regulus was neat, intelligent and orderly and he wanted to present that face to the world...Except apparently when in uniform, in which case, no one could see how he looked if his hair wasn't perfect. In a way that was a relief. It took the pressure off and made it far easier to get to a meeting on time.

"I summoned you all here for two reasons," the DarkL Lord called out, indicating that everyone had arrived. The meeting had officially begun. Any murmured conversation had fallen silent and all masked faces were turned to the Dark Lord.

"The first is to congratulate anyone who has been performing extra curricular activities...They have not gone unnoticed by myself or the Muggle media." He gave a rich laugh, drawing quiet chuckles in response from everyone else.

"There have recently been many Muggle deaths due to house fires of late as well as so called unsolved murders. That is always pleasant news to hear. It gives my heart hope for our victory to come even sooner than expected!"

Everyone cheered and the usually quiet Regulus found himself cheering along as his heart swelled with the excitement of it. Wizarding victory! Ruling over the Muggles as was their wizarding birth right! It was going to be a reality and it was even in sight! It would happen and it would be wonderful! They would have freedom and power and the possibilities would be endless!

"The other reason I called this meeting is to ask if anyone has a house elf they would volunteer to assist me in carrying out a task?"

Regulus's hand shot up at lightning speed.

"Yes Lord! My house elf, Kreacher, would be honored! He also considers himself a supporter."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Thank you, Regulus. It warms my heart when a family is so eager to serve. Bellatrix has always been one of my most promising, and I am pleased to see that the Black family holds more promise yet!"

Thank you, Lord," Regulus said. He was so proud...of himself, of Kreacher, of the Dark Lord's pleasure with the house of Black...The day had just started and it was already turning out to be brilliant!

"I will require his service tomorrow at twelve in the afternoon," the Dark Lord said. "May I come there to fetch him?"

"Yes Lord. He shall be ready," Regulus promised eagerly.

As soon as Regulus arrived back home he dashed into the kitchen, shouting for Kreacher. "Kreacher is here," the elf said, voice coming from behind Regulus. "He was dusting the parlor when he heard Master Regulus shouting. What ever is the matter?"

Regulus turned to see concern on his friend's face and laughing, he bent to hug the elf tightly.

"Nothing at all is the matter! In fact, it is the complete opposite! I was called to a Death Eater meeting this morning, and The Dark Lord asked for an elf to assist him with some task or other," he began, words poring out rapidly in his excitement.

"Of course I volunteered you! Just think, Kreacher! You shall actually interact with The Dark Lord! He shall get to know you and he shall surely see how valuable you are. Perhaps you will even become one of us. He will see your skills and wish you to assist in other tasks. I shall have you with me there as well. We will make the wizarding world great again together!"

Kreacher's eyes were wide with shock as he listened, his face eventually breaking into an eager smile to match that of Regulus.

"Kreacher...is honored," he breathed. "Of course he will do his very best to impress the Dark Lord."

"And you shall do wonderfully," Regulus said, laughing with excitement.


	9. Cause Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead

"There you are, Regulus!"

At the sound of his mum's voice, Regulus turned to see her standing in the doorway of the large kitchen. He gave her an eager smile. "Wonderful news, Mother! The Dark Lord wishes for a house elf to assist him with a task and of course I volunteered Kreacher. He shall represent the house of Black marvelously."

Walburga Black nodded, smiling at Kreacher. "I know you will carry out whatever task it is with the utmost of ease, Dear Kreacher."

Looking back at Regulus she said, "Your father and I were just invited on a bit of a holiday to Bath by the Rookwoods. You and Kreacher shall have the manor to yourselves for three days. Do you think you can survive?"

"Of course, Mother. Don't fret. We'll be fine," Regulus assured, waving her off with a casual gesture.

All the while his heart was doing ecstatic backflips at the thought of he and Kreacher having the entire place to themselves for three days to do whatever they wished!

As soon as the front door to the manor had closed behind his parents, Regulus drew Kreacher into his arms.

"Are you ready for our romantic holiday," he murmured against the elf's lips. As it always did, his heart leapt at the feel of Kreacher's arms around his neck and his slender fingers winding through Regulus's hair as his body sank against Regulus's own.

"Kreacher is ready," the elf murmured back. "He even has a romantic dinner planned with all of Master Regulus's favorites."

Regulus gave a slight frown. "What about your favorites?" Kreacher's lips quirked. "Master Regulus has excessively good taste. Kreacher made them, so of course they are Kreacher's favorites. Kreacher cooks better than anyone!"

Regulus chuckled, still holding Kreacher close. "Indeed you do. You've got the dinner bit taken care of, but I have something as well." Kreacher looked wordlessly up into his face, eyes full of silent curiosity. Regulus cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "You see...I discovered this book in the library...sort of because I was looking for material on the subject matter...You know,about...erotic pleasures."

Kreacher gave a cough. "Which library!" Regulus's lips twisted up into a slight smirk. "Ours, actually. Who knew my family studied such things...I found some information on a man's...well...there is this gland...and if it is stimulated...in this case with your..." He allowed one hand to stray downward, and Kreacher's breath quickened, eyes glazing over as his body responded. "I could show you the diagrams," Regulus said. "It definitely looks like something we could try...With you on top, of course...I wouldn't want to hurt you by...Well I'll show you the diagrams."

Drawing away he rose and headed eagerly toward the library, Kreacher following. He moved directly to the shelf where the book on erotic zones was, and taking it down, he turned to the diagram in question. Two Viking like men with long golden hair lay face to face one atop the other, and below that were diagrams of what their lower regions were doing then an image of the gland inside of the one on the bottom.

Silently and with wide eyes Kreacher studied the images. "Well," Regulus asked, one hand going to the sleeve of his robe and twisting at it nervously. "It looks...promising," Kreacher murmured and Regulus felt his body relaxing in relief as his initial embarrassment faded.

"Good! I wanted us to be closer...even more physically united." Kreacher's eyes were soft as he merely stared up at him for several seconds without speaking. "Well. shall we try it after dinner then," Regulus asked and Kreacher gave an eager nod.

During the short time it took for Kreacher to ready the evening meal, Regulus sat in the kitchen and chatted with him as he was often wont to do. As Kreacher set the table, Regulus poured wine. The meal was marvelous and Regulus was lavish with the compliments in which Kreacher openly basked. Upstairs together at last in Regulus's bedroom the two experienced pleasure on an entirely new level thanks to the book on erotic zones that Regulus had discovered. Not only did it give an even more profound closeness, but the pleasure was so intense, it was nearly all consuming.

"Great Mother Goddess," Kreacher intoned, head thrown back in pleasure as Regulus arched under him. For Regulus all was right with the world in the best of ways and there was nothing better. When they at last slept, they were wound in one another's arms with the knowledge that Kreacher did not have to rise before the parents woke. They could sleep in as late as they liked and together because they were entirely alone!

In the morning, having Kreacher waking at his side was better than Christmas for Regulus. "Good morning," he murmured against the elf's mouth, feeling his body gripped by a relentless desire when Kreacher's arms slid around him.

"Indeed it is," Kreacher murmured back, hand straying downward. They ravished one another through breakfast and when they finally got out of bed it was nearly lunch. Only then did Regulus remember that the Dark Lord would be calling for Kreacher at some point! So wrapped up had they been in one another that for a time, both had entirely forgotten. It just went to show how having so much alone time affected them and Regulus vowed that they'd do whatever was necessary to have more of it more frequently.

Nonetheless when The Dark Lord arrived around two in the afternoon, Kreacher was dressed and ready. He and Regulus were in the library reading when the knock came at the door. "Do whatever it is that The dark Lord requires, then come right back home. I shall be missing you until you return." Regulus gave Kreacher a quick kiss for luck then went with him to the door so that he could properly greet The Dark Lord.

The dark lord gave them both a pleasant smile when Kreacher opened the door. "Good afternoon Regulus," he said warmly.

"Good afternoon, Lord. This is Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed low. "It is an honor to serve his Lordship," the elf rasped. Voldemort inclined his head. "Let us be off then."

They vanished with a crack. Regulus was curious as to what help the Dark Lord could require from an elf and why he did not have his own. Kreacher would provide the answer to at least the first question when he returned. Until then, Regulus headed back to the library to read.

The Dark Lord apparated them to a small stone door that looked to be carved from rock.

"This door is very special, Kreacher. It requires a very special key to open it. Will you help me to open it," the Dark Lord asked, tone and expression almost kind.

Kreacher nodded eagerly. "Yes, Lord. What shall Kreacher do?"

At once the Dark Lord produced a small knife from the sleeve of his robe and presented it hilt first to Kreacher. "You must cut yourself and bleed on the door, then it shall open."

Kreacher had to admit he wasn't expecting that, but not wishing to displease Master Regulus or to cast shame onto the great house of Black, he quickly took the knife. At once, he sliced a shallow cut across the inside of his left forearm. Holding the cut above the door so that the blood spilled onto the stones he looked enquiringly at Lord Voldemort who nodded, giving a satisfied smile.

Kreacher gladly returned the knife as the Dark Lord led the way inside...of the strangest cavern Kreacher could ever have imagined. It contained a huge black lake, its waters held an odd, nearly alive looking greenish light near the center. It was quite unlike anything he'd ever seen or even read of and it made him feel strangely uneasy. At once he felt unworthy for not being in awe of anywhere the Dark Lord would wish to go. The cavern was extremely dark, so Kreacher did not move, instead awaiting instructions.

"Can you make a light brighter than my wand can, I wonder," The Dark Lord asked and Kreacher nodded eagerly.

He realized that thus far the Dark Lord was asking for things that he could easily provide. In a blink the entire cave was full of a soft warm light and yet Kreacher still could not fully make out the other side of the vast black lake.

"Would his Lordship like it to be brighter," he wondered and the Dark Lord shook his head.

"That shall suffice quite nicely, I think," he said. "And now we go on a nice soothing boat ride."

That was a pleasant surprise. Kreacher had never been on a boat ride. Neither had Master Regulus so of course Kreacher would have to tell him all about it when he returned.

Kreacher did not even see the small boat until lord Voldemort unchained it from the wall of the cave and pulled it forward. The Dark Lord climbed inside, and Kreacher followed. It was made for two exactly. They seated themselves across from one another and the boat began to glide forward. As it moved across the lake, Kreacher's glance idly dropped to the black water, and he started, eyes widening because...there were bodies shifting beneath the surface, heads and arms poking up from time to time as if to taste the air. They looked...well they looked dead.

"Unpleasant, aren't they," the Dark Lord observed with a sympathetic chuckle and Kreacher swallowed hard before replying.

"Indeed, Kreacher has never seen such before, Lord."

Voldemort chuckled again. "Well you shall see many things before this task is done that you have never seen before. This I promise you."

Kreacher nodded, and not knowing what to say to that, remained silent. To his surprise, the Dark Lord seemed to wish to converse, though. Leaning forward he offered a candid smile. "I understand how Regulus feels about you, Kreacher," The Dark Lord offered, Making Kreacher doubt if he could be thinking the same thing as the Dark Lord, or if the great wizard implied something else. His uncertainty may have shown on his face, because Lord Voldemort clarified.

"Ah yes, my snake, Nagini understands me so well, so attuned to my needs is she, much like you are to Regulus'," Voldemort spoke, making Kreacher strangely uncomfortable.

"Yes, My Lord, Kreacher wants to be a good elf," Kreacher confidently confirmed, realizing such a small confirmation would be safe enough to voice even if he did not quite understand where the conversation was headed.

The Dark Lord did not look displeased with his reply, nor did he seem satisfied with it either. "Nagini's dedication to my Lord is likewise worthy of admiration," Kreacher tried, hoping the warmth of his words, his attempt to relate to a relationship he did not understand, would be found passable.

"I suppose," the Dark Lord shrugged, his expression strangely cold. He may have murmured something to Kreacher or himself, but barely audibly and Kreacher did not dare to ask him to repeat himself.

The green light grew slightly stronger as they approached it, and Kreacher realized it was coming from an island. The boat drew up on the shore and the Dark Lord exited with Kreacher following. T

hen he turned to regard the lake so Kreacher did as well, disconcerting as it was with its blacker than black waters. The Dark Lord's penetrating gaze seemed fixated on the blackness for such an unusually long time that Kreacher grew unbearably uncomfortable.

"My Lord is troubled by something, Kreacher can help, Kreacher helps Master Regulus all the time, not that he is troubled often," Kreacher eagerly offered, desperate to be helpful, and perhaps, to break the somewhat oppressive silence.

"Ah yes...Kreacher," the Dark Lord responded, gracing the elf with another of his impossibly charming smiles. "Indeed you can be very helpful. I must apologize for the delay...It is merely that this place is...rather sentimental for me. You know, it is where it all began. Where I first came to realize, that there was more to me.

Just like this water that carries depth, and, some would say lethal secrets, There was so much more, than what people saw," Voldemort cryptically replied.

Kreacher found it very flattering that, despite the Lord's detached voice he seemed to have been sharing something vital with Kreacher. Something Kreacher could aspire to, without being found particularly worthy..At least as far as the Lord knew, because, of course Kreacher was worthy. Kreacher was and always would be a good elf, as well he knew.

"Of course the Lord was more than any other person, of course he was, Kreacher knows."

Lord Voldemort nodded distractedly, then turned away from the dark water at last. He gestured and Kreacher's eyes followed the direction of his hand to see a stone basin. It was filled with a green liquid from which the strangely alive green light issued forth.

"I wish for you to drink all the liquid inside of that, Kreacher," the Dark Lord said and Kreacher nodded. He thought that perhaps the act of drinking would prepare him in some fashion, cleanse him to enter the Dark Lord's inner sanctum, presumably hidden somewhere in the cave.

The Dark Lord handed him a goblet after filling it and Kreacher drank. Though the green liquid burned like Fiendfyre going down, Kreacher forced himself to continue...For Master Regulus...When he fell to the ground, the goblet rolling from his fingers as he clutched at his stomach, Kreacher let out a sob of despair. He had failed Master Regulus by being weak, but how it hurt! It hurt so very much.

And then he began to feel and even see such dreadful things. Himself leaning over Master Sirius when he was a baby, angrily casting a sleeping spell over the brat that he was, ensuring he would be more occupied with his sleep than with bawling ceaselessly, even when all his needs were seemingly met and Kreacher had other affairs to attend to in the kitchen.

More thoughts came too rapidly on the heals of that first one. How he let down Master Orion by not taking care. How wonderful Master Regulus would be exposed because Kreacher was too selfish to put an end to this...this thing between them that he so very much enjoyed with every ounce of his being.

How the Dark Lord would see his thoughts and terminate his participation in the great assignment that Kreacher alone of all people was qualified to carry out.

But it seemed the Dark Lord would take mercy upon poor Kreacher instead, for he lifted him from the hard stone floor of the cave. Kreacher, shaking all over from the pain and unexpected emotional suffering sobbed out his gratitude, or rather tried to, but as soon as his mouth was open, the Dark Lord was pouring more of the foul potion into it.

The dreadful visions persisted, now of the Mistress cutting off Kreacher's head to put on the wall because he was, after all a bad elf. An unworthy elf. "Master Regulus! Please help Kreacher...Please...He is sorry...He loves Master Regulus so...Please...Regulus!"

But Master Regulus was not there to hear Kreacher using his name alone without the honorific Master...Only the Dark Lord was there and his laughter rang in Kreacher's ears as he stepped away and into the boat. Through tear filled eyes of misery Kreacher saw him sailing away, and that was when the thirst hit. There was nothing to drink and he was thirstier than he had ever been in his life! Nothing at all to drink but that horrifying black water...Kreacher struggled against the urge but he lost the struggle after only a few seconds, lunging for the water's edge with a cry of defeat.

Even if he threw the water up, and he surely would, he had to drink it anyway, so vast was the thirst that gripped him. He knelt carefully at the water's edge, hands scooping the black liquid up toward his face. He would not fall in...And indeed he did not fall in. Instead Inferi lunged up from the depths far faster than he'd expected them to be able to move and grasped him, dragging him down...down into the blackness.


	10. Losing My Religion

Kreacher was in the lake now, being dragged down by the horrifying grip of the Inferi...So many of them, disgusting and so very strong! He knew that he was about to die. As he choked on the foul black water, his thoughts were of Dearest Master Regulus who he loved so much...But wait! Master Regulus had said to come home after he had carried out the Dark Lord's orders...And the Dark Lord was no longer here...no longer giving orders!

Using his last bit of strength, Kreacher apparated home, collapsing onto the floor of the library in a wet, shuddering, choking heap of misery.

"Gods, Kreacher," Regulus said, rising as he tossed down the book he was reading and scooping Kreacher into his arms in a flash. "What happened?"

The elf's skin was cold and Regulus held him close in an attempt to restore his warmth.

"Master Regulus, Kreacher is a bad elf," Kreacher announced through his sobs, looking up into Regulus's face with eyes full of torment. He'd never cried before, but the shame combined with the exhaustion, added to the guilt he'd begun to experience while drinking the potion, made him not care in the least about breaking this particular rule of his. It did not matter, it could not have, in the face of the disgrace he brought upon the honorable House of Black. Only his death could pay for that, Kreacher well knew.

"Of course you aren't," Regulus objected. "What on earth are you talking about, Kreacher?" Shocked and confused, Regulus didn't know what to make of Kreacher's state, but it was quite alarming.

"Kreacher must have been a bad elf," he nearly howled through his sobs of utter misery. "Because the Dark Lord left Kreacher in the black lake of Inferi to drown!"

Regulus went completely still with shock. "He did what," he asked, nearly unable to breathe. There had to be some mistake. "Did the Dark Lord fall into the lake too?" Why were they near a lake of Inferi anyway?

Kreacher shook his head, clutching desperately at Regulus's robes as Regulus rocked him back and forth. "NO! He left Kreacher there to drown, because Kreacher must have been a bad elf. But he did everything the Dark Lord asked of him! He drank the potion even though it hurt Kreacher's insides so very badly and made him see horrible things!"

"What potion! What are you talking about, Kreacher...Start from the beginning, please," Regulus said, struggling for a calm soothing tone through his own state of concern. The last thing he needed to do was to add to Kreacher's upset with his own. "It's alright, love...I promise we'll sort it," he assured gently, still rocking Kreacher as he spoke. He'd never even seen Kreacher shed a tear, so this had to be bad...But why? How? Kreacher would've served the Dark Lord well so what ever could've happened to inspire this?

"I'm here, Love...It shall all be well."

Kreacher's arms reached to wind themselves around Regulus. "Kreacher is so glad Master Regulus isn't angry with him," he sobbed gratefully, and Regulus felt his stomach twist.

"Never...How could I be...Kreacher...Tell me what happened and I promise we'll fix it together."

Breath hitching, Kreacher clung to Regulus. He began his story when he departed with the Dark Lord and ended it with his recalling Regulus's orders to return home and doing so. As he spoke, he sobbed in abject misery.

"Shhh. There, there...There. We will sort this," Regulus said, but the words were empty, something to say in hopes of relaxing his friend while his mind struggled to process Kreacher's recounting. Holding Kreacher close, he continued to rock him until the elf's body finally relaxed against his own.

"To think...I so badly wanted to free you, but the fact you took my words about returning home as an order saved your life," Regulus said, feeling suddenly awash in relieved gratitude at that particular twist of fate. Kreacher didn't speak, merely nodding wordlessly against Regulus's shoulder.

Of course this fact wouldn't stop Regulus from freeing Kreacher in the future, but he was relieved for anything that had saved his friend's life nonetheless.

"You do understand what the rest of this means, don't you, Kreacher," Regulus asked gravely.

"That Kreacher let down the house of Black in the worst of ways," Kreacher replied dully.

Regulus shook his head. "No! It doesn't mean that at all. It means...well it means that the Dark Lord isn't at all who we believed him to be and that we have no idea who it is that we're supporting." Even as he spoke the words, they were a blow. He had committed so whole heartedly to Voldemort and his cause only to discover...it was something horrible...It had to be, else this never would've happened to Kreacher!

"Indeed. That place and the things he required Kreacher to do were very disturbing," the elf agreed.

Regulus nodded. He held Kreacher even closer in his own distress as his mind continued to work this out. "We could be in a great deal of danger if we aren't careful," he murmured. "The Dark Lord surely believes you to be dead. I wonder if it didn't occur to him that I'd ask about you! As if I wouldn't wonder!"

Kreacher shrugged. "Perhaps he believes that Master Regulus considers Kreacher to be expendable."

Regulus shook his head. "But I didn't give that impression at all."

Kreacher nodded. "Yes but if he considers most people to be expendable, it may not occur to him that others would not. Perhaps in that he is limited," Kreacher speculated. He gave a shiver, sinking into Regulus with a sigh. "Kreacher is sorry...He truly does not feel like himself. He is still so weak and his stomach is still rather displeased."

Suddenly concerned for Kreacher above all else Regulus asked, "Shall I call a healer, then?"

Kreacher shook his head. "That can be traced. We should not risk it. Kreacher will be back to himself soon, he is certain."

Regulus was not convinced. "What can I do for you, then? Hot tea, broth, a hot bath? Let me look after you, please! I can't believe he nearly killed you! I can't believe he laughed at your suffering! That is...evil!" At that, a bit of the shock faded to make room for anger in Regulus's heart. "For that he will have to pay," he said grimly.

"Master Regulus must take care," Kreacher said, eyes full of concern as he shifted to look up at Regulus. "He must promise Kreacher not to get himself killed."

Regulus nodded. "Of course...I shall think carefully and we shall talk it all over before any decision is made. I promise. I can't imagine living without you, I won't risk you having to live without me."

Kreacher's arms tightened around Regulus and he hiccuped on a sob just when he thought he was through crying. The idea of Master Regulus being no more was far more painful than the potion had been.

"Kreacher, I promise," Regulus said, bending to brush a light kiss across Kreacher's lips. He straightened quickly, knowing that Kreacher had no energy for such pleasures at present even if they may comfort them both. There was always tomorrow for that.

"So broth, tea, a bath, something else? What can I do," he asked.

Kreacher's expression was thoughtful. "Some broth could settle Kreacher's stomach and then a bath would be nice. He would like to be clean."

Regulus nodded. "I'll take you into the kitchen with me so you can tell me where everything is. With your detailed instructions,I should be able to handle broth," he quipped, lips twitching slightly. Kreacher nodded gravely and with a flick of his wand, Regulus levitated Kreacher, floating him toward the kitchen as he walked along at his side.

When Kreacher had had a cup of Broth, Regulus got him up stairs and into a hot bath. He insisted on washing the elf so that Kreacher could lie back and relax without having to do a thing.

"Are you alright," Regulus asked fretfully for perhaps the eighty fifth time and Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher is beginning to feel better. He is just so tired. He thinks he will go to bed when he is out of the bath."

Regulus nodded. "We'll go together. I'll just hold you until we both sleep."

Kreacher sighed. "That sounds nice. Being close to Master Regulus will make Kreacher feel better. Should Master Regulus have some food first, though? Kreacher could..."

Regulus shook his head. "No. I have no appetite. I would rather just lie with you. Besides, were I hungry I would simply make something for myself rather than ask you to lift a finger after all that you've been through today."

"If Master Regulus is certain."

Regulus gave a faint smile. "He is."

Once Kreacher was out of the bath, the two went directly to bed. It was comforting to lie in the dark in one another's arms, still and silent. Comforting though it was there were dark thoughts churning in both of their minds. Past memories and future fears on the part of Kreacher, and Regulus was replaying the dreadful recounting over and over in his mind, searching for clues. He very much wished to discover what the Dark Lord could've been doing. Whatever it was, it had nearly cost Kreacher his life. Whatever it was, it was something the Dark Lord didn't want Kreacher returning home to tell anyone about.

At last he settled on the potion. It's effects were so unnecessarily dark and twisted that it had to mean something...It had to be a bigger part of something else, only what? And what end did it serve? To discover more answers, he would have to speak to someone extremely adept in potions to the point of being gifted. Such a person would be aware of the rare and obscure things that Voldemort would have used. The person who came to mind liked him well, so would probably be willing to answer his questions if he phrased them carefully. Carefully because Horace Slughorn also liked Voldemort very much as well.

"Kreacher," Regulus whispered, not wishing to wake the elf if he'd already fallen asleep.

"Hm," Kreacher replied drowsily, snuggling closer to Regulus.

"Want to go with me to see Slughorn tomorrow? I want to talk to him about that potion...I will be careful, I promise."

Kreacher swallowed. "Kreacher does not think he is up to talking about it again."

"That won't be necessary, Dearest One," Regulus assured gently. "I have all the information and I will present it without using the Dark Lord's name so there won't be any risk. I just thought you might like to come along. If you aren't feeling better tomorrow we shall wait until you are if you wish to accompany me."

"Very well," Kreacher said. "Kreacher would like to come along." Regulus vowed that if Kreacher wasn't feeling better in the morning he'd get a healer no matter the risk.


	11. Got a Secret

The Search Is Over

Chapter 11,

The two eventually fell asleep. It was still dark in the room when Regulus suddenly sprang to wakefulness. Kreacher's body thrashed and struggled against him as the elf gasped for breath. "No...Please! Master Regulus...Save Kreacher!"

"I am here, Love...Wake up," Regulus said, holding Kreacher close and rocking him. He'd heard that one should not wake a sleep walker, but nightmares were a different matter. Still he didn't want to wake him too suddenly even from a dream like this. Somehow the gentle approach felt better. Kreacher's body relaxed within a few seconds and when he spoke again, his tone was baffled rather than panicked."Where are we?"

"In bed at home...It's over...It was a nightmare and you're awake now."

Kreacher sighed and his entire body went limp against Regulus. "Kreacher is sorry to disturb Master Regulus' sleep," he muttered regretfully.

"No," Regulus said firmly. "I am sorry for sending you with Voldemort to nearly get yourself killed."

"Master Regulus is not to blame," Kreacher insisted. "He did not know. It must be Kreacher's fault for somehow displeasing the Dark Lord."

"You must stop thinking such things, Kreacher! I can't stand it," Regulus said, frustrated. "You know he's sick and twisted and that you did nothing wrong...nothing to deserve that even if for some mad reason he thought you had somehow misstepped."

"Kreacher just hates that he has cost Master Regulus so much."

"You cost me nothing...He needs to be stopped. I just wish it hadn't come to light at risk of you," Regulus said grimly.

He sighed. "Though I hate to see you blame yourself and I do firmly request that you please stop doing so, I understand the psychological desire behind it. Aside from the bloody slave mentality that is far above someone like you...It's simply hard to wrap one's mind around the fact that anyone would treat someone like that...leave them to die for no reason."

Kreacher nodded fervently against Regulus's shoulder.

Regulus continued to hold him, running a soothing hand over the elf's back. "Your perplexity is understandable, but the man is obviously quite mad. He managed to fool everyone this entire time, but now he has slipped up and gotten himself exposed. Why is only to be understood by the minds of the mad. We can start, though, by finding out exactly what he was doing at that lake. That is where Professor Slughorn comes in. Hopefully he can help to shed some light on what sort of potion it was that you drank. If not, he may have some leads to get us started."

"Kreacher hopes so," the elf said.

"For now, we should try to get back to sleep," Regulus suggested. "Do you think you shall be able?"

"Kreacher doesn't know. He will try."

Regulus smiled. "I bet I know what would make you sleep." Bending he trailed his lips across Kreacher's cheek to land on his mouth. The elf responded, and as always wound his arms around Regulus's neck and twined his fingers in his hair in a way that melted all of his senses and left him breathless.

"Kreacher is not certain that he has the strength, though," he murmured.

"That's fine," Regulus assured firmly. "Because tonight, it is all about you. There is time for us tomorrow and all the days after. Tonight let me take care of you...I will give you such pleasure that you shall simply pass out." He chuckled and Kreacher gave a shiver of pleasure against his body.

"If Master Regulus is certain," he said, tone hesitant. He was obviously uncomfortable with simply allowing anything to only be about him.

"Quite...And by the time I've finished with you, you will be calling me Regulus...without the master."

Placing Kreacher back onto the bed, Regulus trailed feather light kisses down his body as he slid the tunic Kreacher wore up over his head. Kreacher's body was definitely interested even if he hadn't the strength to do more than receive, and Regulus was more than glad to give.

As he pleasured Kreacher again and again with his mouth, he couldn't help feeling grateful that the elf was alive to receive that pleasure. As Regulus had intended, his efforts were such that Kreacher called him Regulus many times without the honorific 'master, and when he at last was completely spent and unable to move, he fell asleep in Regulus's arms in a matter of seconds.

In the morning, Kreacher was feeling much better and they spent a few...soothing hours in bed celebrating life before abandoning bed for a late breakfast. Regulus tried to help Kreacher prepare it, but the elf pointedly reminded him that their morning antics proved that his health was fully in order.

After breakfast Regulus wrote Slughorn and asked if they could meet on a matter of life and death. He felt this was literal and true not to mention to the point so hopefully it would gain the professor's attention. Fortunately the mail owl returned within an hour. The professor's reply was brief and to the point.

Regulus,

To be quite honest you have me worried. You may come and see me at once.

His address followed, and that was all. Regulus slipped a quill and parchment into his pocket for notes, then apparated with Kreacher to the home address Professor Slughorn had provided.

The heavy iron door knocker that Regulus used to announce their arrival was in the shape of an ornate snail. Almost at once, a chubby elf opened the door. She had a pink scarf around her neck and a rose tucked behind one ear.

"I am Regulus Black, here to see Professor Slughorn at his invitation."

Smiling politely, the elf said that Master Slughorn was expecting him and showed them into the library where the professor was waiting.

"Regulus. I am glad you came to me with...whatever this was," he said, as soon as he'd sent his elf away to bring them tea.

"You've brought a friend along, I see," Slughorn observed.

Regulus nodded. "Yes Sir. This is our family house elf, Kreacher, and indeed my best friend. We...we wished to speak to you about a potion. We were hoping that if we described the effects, you could tell us what sort of potion you believe it to be. I will describe the effects, that is, and if I am wrong, Kreacher shall correct me."

Slughorn's expression grew even more concerned at Regulus's words, but he nodded, silently waving at a couple of chairs across from his own in the large ornate library.

"Sit down, do and make yourselves comfortable."

Regulus nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He sat with Kreacher, the two squeezing themselves into one chair. The chair was large and overstuffed, and both were thin so there was room. Professor Slughorn raised his brows slightly at that, but made no comment so Regulus began to recount what Kreacher said the potion did.

"This potion has a green color that sheds its own light. It causes one to see horrible things and feel horrible stomach pain as well as weakness. One's emotions are also beyond despair."

"You do not wish to concoct such a potion, do you, Regulus," Slughorn asked and Regulus was quick to shake his head. "No Sir! Never," he said quite honestly.

"Good, good," Professor Slughorn said distractedly. "Your elf knows more of this potion than you do, then?"

Regulus looked to Kreacher who hesitated then nodded slightly. "He was forced to drink it, Sir. We are trying to discover why before we decide how to...act upon the matter."

Slughorn's frown deepened causing the age furrows in his face to grow even more pronounced.

"Will you not tell me who did this, Regulus? Because I have never heard of a potion that combines all of the properties that you have listed. I know some herbs and venoms that would cause one effect or another, but the combination...it is no potion with which I am familiar...But the fact you are concerns me, especially if Kreacher was forced to drink it. If you confide in me, I promise I shall keep your secret."

Regulus leaned forward to regard the potions master intently. "If I tell you, Sir, you must never speak a word of it or your life could be in danger."

Slughorn's eyes widened, and he seemed to hesitate, but then his expression resolved. "Tell me. I will not breathe a word of it."

And so Regulus did. As he spoke, all color drained from Horace Slughorn's face and at one point he even looked quite ill. Regulus hoped the older man wouldn't have a heartattack or something.

"I know you liked him, Sir, but so did we, and he...did that to Kreacher!" Regulus struggled for composure through the rage that nearly choked him at the thought. Kreacher reached for his hand, clinging to it tightly, and Regulus let out a breath, feeling more calmed by the touch.

"Whatever he is doing, Sir, it has to be very bad. He is quite obviously unhinged, and he gives dark magic a bad name with his foul deeds."

"Indeed, Dear Boy," Slughorn said, and the sincerity in his face caused Regulus to relax, sinking back into the chair with a relieved sigh.

"He was such a promising student...such a shiner! True leagues ahead of the rest," Slughorn lamented. "There was that one time, though..."And now it was his turn to lean intently toward Regulus and Kreacher. "Have you ever experienced something that you forced yourself to overlook at the time, hoping you were over reacting? Then later, at times like this, you see it for the red flag it was, and you must berate yourself for ignoring it when you did?" Both shook their heads.

"No Sir," Regulus said. "I can't ignore this."

"It may be safer if you did," Slughorn muttered but when Regulus made no reply, he sighed. "This red flag of which I spoke probably has nothing to do with your situation, as I can't see how such would relate to the potion you mentioned. Still I shall tell you of it nonetheless. First, though, do either of you know what a Horcrux is?"

Regulus and Kreacher exchanged a glance and Regulus felt his blood running cold...because it was all beginning to disturbingly add up. "Not precisely, Sir...Because I did not have enough time to read the book that the Dark Lord asked me to steal from Durmstrang that mentioned them."

The potions master definitely looked ill now. He made a low sound of distress, shaking his head. "A red flag indeed," he said.

As they listened, Slughorn told them of Tom Riddle asking him about Horcruxes. "I warned him against them, of course, but it does not appear that he was interested in my advice," he concluded heavily.

"I would think the Horcrux interest has nothing to do with the potion save for the fact he wanted that book right before asking for an elf to help with a task. I volunteered dear Kreacher stupidly thinking that would raise us both in the ranks." Regulus lowered his head in shame, black tresses falling over his cheek. Kreacher lifted a slender long fingered hand to brush the hair back.

"Master Regulus could not have known," the elf rasped, but the words, though true, didn't bring Regulus much comfort.

"You both must take excessive care," Slughorn said gravely. "You could both be in a great deal of danger with this sort of information."

Regulus and Kreacher both nodded. "Yes Sir," Regulus said. "We will proceed with caution. Thank you for sharing what you know with us. I promise to make good use of it."


	12. Broken down in agony, just tryna find a friend

Regulus and Kreacher returned home and Regulus's mind was teaming with possibilities and ideas of how to proceed next. Silently he attempted to sort them out as he paced in the library.

"Is Master Regulus well," Kreacher asked at last, one hand clutching at Regulus's arm to stop his strides in mid step.

"What?" Regulus's distracted gaze fell on the elf and softened. "Yes...That is I am fine. I am just trying to sort out what should be done next. I am now wondering if the potion was intended to kill you. What if it would've killed a human and your constitution is merely stronger?"

Kreacher shrugged, expression mildly doubtful.

"Very well," Regulus said, reading the doubt for what it was. "What if he expected the potion to make you thirsty enough to drink that lake water? The Inferi would kill you and you would not return to tell me of what befell you. Though why the potion needs to make one so miserable before they drink the lake water is still beyond me. I want to go to the London library to do some more research," he decided suddenly. "Would you like to come along?"

"Kreacher would, but he should ready the house for Master and Mistress's return tomorrow," Kreacher said regretfully and Regulus sighed.

"Fine but I swear some day soon I am freeing you, like it or bloody not! We will acquire another elf to do such mundane chores. You're better than that," he told Kreacher firmly.

Before Kreacher could begin to grumble about someone else in his kitchen, Regulus bent swiftly and kissed him. "I'll be back in a few hours. I promise. If you need me before then, come to the library. I love you."

Kreacher's arms came around him before he could apparate out, embracing him tightly. "Kreacher loves Master Regulus too...Be careful," The elf whispered.

In the library, Regulus headed directly for the underground section were Muggles were not allowed to go. They believed it only held ancient rare historical documents, but it also held rare magic texts that only wizards with a family library card were allowed to access.

Of course the Black family had a card on file so when Regulus gave his name to the small elderly wizard at the desk to the underground level, he was given a day pass in the shape of a pentagram and allowed in. He went directly to the section on ancient black magic, at once immersing himself in the wealth of information there, searching for any clues that could help to answer, exactly what Voldemort was doing that nearly killed Kreacher. So lost in his research was Regulus that he didn't notice Pandora approaching until she spoke.

"Well hi! What are you reading?"

Regulus sighed, lowering the scroll in his hands and turning to give the vampire a warm smile.

"Nothing helpful, unfortunately," he said, struggling not to feel defeated. "Hi, Dora. It's good to see you! I see you found the library," he added with a grin.

Pandora peered hard at Regulus for a moment before leaning toward him and speaking quietly.

"What is wrong? You...you look...Gods, Regulus! You look broken!" As she spoke, she reached out to grasp his arm with a slender hand. The intense look in her brown eyes struck Regulus where it counted...right in his emotions. Only then did he realize how much he needed support. He felt his breath catch, suddenly realizing how overwhelmed he was. He hadn't wanted to lean on Kreacher as much as he would with his fears and concerns because, to his mind, the elf had already been through enough!

"I don't usually care if someone isn't alright, so you'd better tell me," Pandora said. Her voice brought Regulus's mind back to the present with a sharp snap.

"Oh gods, Dora...I've gotten in so far over my head and it's put others I love in danger! I don't know if I have any idea what I'm going to do about it! I've found very little here to help me either," he said, gesturing to the rows of shelves stuffed with ancient scrolls and books.

Drawing his wand from the sleeve of his robe, he placed a silencing charm around them. "I made sure no one will hear what I'm about to tell you," he explained.

Pandora's eyes were round with a nearly childlike awe and fascination. "I didn't see anything but a red light coming from the wand for a second. It did all that?"

Regulus smiled. "Yes until I undo it, no one who approaches can hear a word. They will just see our mouths silently moving," he explained. "Because this floor is for magical beings only, they will be aware that I placed the charm, so our silent conversation won't be alarming. He would've thought Dora's reaction charming and sweet were there not too many concerns weighing on his mind for him to be able to appreciate her sentiment.

"How did you get in here, anyway," he asked, seriously doubting her family had a library card to give her access. Dora grinned.

"I hypnotized the little Gandalf looking guy at the desk."

"Little what?"

She shook her head. "Gods, at times it's like you know nothing at all!"

Regulus chuckled. "I could say the same for you," he teased, realizing nearly guiltily that he was almost feeling better.

"So what happened," Pandora prompted and he sighed.  
"Gods, Dora, I suppose it started a long time ago," he began. He told her of Voldemort and what he believed him to stand for. He explained the concept of Death Eaters and why he'd wanted to become one so badly. He then related what had happened to Kreacher. As he spoke, Pandora listened attentively, never interrupting him once, though her face wore a mild frown of disapproval nearly from the start.

"What are you going to do," she asked when he stopped speaking.

"I don't know," Regulus replied slowly. "I need to stop him somehow."

"You'll get yourself killed!"

Regulus nodded. "That is a risk if I don't go about things properly. I think I've decided to confide in my father. There is safety in numbers and more heads thinking on a problem have more chances of solving it."

Pandora nodded. "That sounds wise," she said, giving Regulus an encouraging smile.

"I come here nearly every day. It's all so fascinating. So how about you meet me back here next Wednesday and tell me how it's going? If you need anything before then, try sending me a magical owl." She grinned. "I'd love to see how one of those looks...Like if I can sense the magic around it."

Again her eager fascination for anything magical made Regulus smile as he nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, Dora...You've helped a great deal. Just talking has allowed me to see things a bit clearer, and now I know my next course of action." He gave her a quick, impulsive embrace and she let out a surprised chuckle.

Once back home, Regulus told Kreacher of his lack of success in the research department and his decision to tell his father everything.

"Won't Master Orion be angry," Kreacher asked, round blue eyes full of trepidation.

Regulus shrugged. "Not at us, but I should think he will be very angry indeed."


	13. Heathens

Regulus approached his father the moment he and his mum arrived back home from their trip the next day. By that point, he was just ready to get it over with. He'd made the decision to share the burden of the truth concerning the Dark Lord. Rather than feeling like a relief, the decision served as a new anxiety that would not be eased until his father knew everything.

Regulus stood pensively in front of his father in the front hall while his mum instructed Kreacher on unpacking their things.

"As soon as you've done with that, Kreacher, would you join Father and I in the library," Regulus asked and the elf nodded, fleetingly meeting Regulus's gaze with worried blue eyes.

"Father...Could I speak with you in private on a matter of extreme import," Regulus asked, turning back to a bemused Orion.

The elder Black nodded and the two walked together into the library.

"May I pour you a drink, Father," Regulus offered as Orion sank into his favorite arm chair with a sigh.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Regulus."

Regulus nodded, moving to the sideboard as he asked, "So how was your trip?"

"Quite nice. What's this matter of import about, Regulus...I see you asked Kreacher to join us so if it is about...anything personal I would rather not know of it."

Regulus sighed. "It isn't. At least not in the way you're thinking, but I would prefer to wait for Kreacher to join us before I begin."

"Very well," Orion said. "I am curious, but Kreacher never takes very long to complete any task, so I shan't have long to wait."

Regulus nodded, crossing the room to his father's chair to present him with a snifter of brandy. Idly he considered pouring one for himself for fortification, then decided against it and took a seat across from his father instead. For a few moments, strained silence filled the library as they both waited for Kreacher. Eventually Orion cleared his throat, then took a sip of brandy.

"Was all well while we were away?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes...We had a nice time. It was pleasant to have some time alone."

He glanced away, hoping he hadn't said anything to make his father uncomfortable. That wasn't his intention, and he did not seek to anger Orion, but the elder Black was aware that Regulus and Kreacher were a couple now so pretending otherwise felt silly.

"That's nice," Orion muttered, gaze focused intently on the brandy in his glass.

Fortunately Kreacher entered then, gently closing the door behind him. Regulus smiled and gestured for Kreacher to take the chair beside his own. When he was seated, Regulus took a deep breath as he met his father's eyes. "When Kreacher went to assist the Dark Lord, he was nearly killed."

That certainly got Orion's attention. His eyes flew wide and he straightened sharply, setting the glass in his hand on the large oak desk to the right of his chair. "What happened?"

Regulus looked at Kreacher, and the elf began to recount the unsettling incident in the cave, long slender fingers twisting together anxiously as he spoke. Regulus sat stiffly on the edge of his chair as he listened to the horrors Kreacher unfolded yet again. This time was no easier. Though now the elf was not clinging to him and sobbing in misery and shock as he spoke, the halting, nearly fearful way Kreacher relayed the incident tore at his heart. Again, Regulus was awash in guilt for volunteering the one he loved most for an assignment that put him directly into the hands of a mad man who had, for whatever reason, left him for dead.

As he listened, Orion's face showed confusion, then shock, then anger.

"Kreacher fears that Master Regulus will put himself in danger because of what happened to Kreacher," the elf concluded in a rush. Regulus hadn't expected that and he frowned.

"Please, Master Orion, don't let Master Regulus do anything that would cause the Dark Lord to...to hurt him or worse. Kreacher could not bear it!"

"I promised you that, Kreacher. That's why I brought this to Father. So that we can decide what should be done together," Regulus interjected, frown still in place.

"I felt it best to try to figure out exactly what the Dark Lord was doing that was so important he had to kill Kreacher to keep him from returning and telling me anything," Regulus continued, addressing his father. He told Orion of the assignment he, Bellatrix and the Lestranges were given to steal books from Durmstrang, including the sort of books being stolen. He then related his and Kreacher's visit to Professor Slughorn and what the potions master shared of Horcruxes and his conversation with young Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle.

"I believe he made a Horcrux from the green locket with Slytherin's symbol on it that Kreacher described being hidden in the cave. Considering the fact that a Horcrux is always put into an object as well as Voldemort's conversation with Slughorn and the book mentioning Horcruxes he had us steal for him, it all seems to add up," he concluded.

"You are a very smart young man, Regulus, and you are quite probably correct," Orion said with a heavy sigh. "Though at present, I have no idea of the best way to handle this. I must think." As he spoke, Orion's troubled gaze moved from Regulus to Kreacher and back. "You have both done well with this...as well as could be done considering." Turning to the desk, he picked up his glass and drained it. "Did you mention this to Bellatrix and the rest yet," he asked, and Regulus shook his head.

"No Sir. Only to you." Well he'd told Dora, but she wasn't a wizard, so in this case hardly counted for Orion's intentions surely.

"Well I think we should. Now. They need to know who they're serving. That and if we are to stop him, they are the ones to help. They're his favorites, and he trusts them if he trusts anyone. If we are to truly stop him, we will have to take him out and fast. With the help of Bellatrix and the Lestranges, we can strike him before he can react. The six of us."

"You want to kill him," Regulus asked, stunned at this revelation from his father.

"To protect my family, I'd kill anyone, Regulus. If you are intent on taking action on this, and I believe you are right to do so, he won't be stopped without being killed. We haven't enough solid proof to go to the Ministry. Even if we bring them the locket, we can't prove that it is his."

Regulus exchanged a look with Kreacher then nodded. "Yes Sir. I believe you are right...We must do this ourselves."

Orion nodded and stood. "I'll go and send Bellatrix an owl now, telling her to meet us here at once and bring the Lestranges with her."

"Thank you, Father," Regulus said, swallowing down a sudden lump of emotion. It felt better than good to allow his father to take control, and the fact that Orion willingly did just that was touching, nearly making Regulus feel like a protected child again. A child who'd better grow up fast if he was to help commit a very justified murder, he told himself in dry amusement.

"Of course, Son. I'm just doing what any parent should."

Regulus nodded, swallowing again. "I love you, Dad."

Orion cleared his throat. "You two...both of you." He left the room abruptly and closed the door behind him. Regulus reached at once to draw Kreacher into his arms with a sigh of relief. "We're really going to do this," he said, and Kreacher nodded, clinging to him in return.

"Master Orion is wise. He will make it right."

Regulus nodded in silent agreement to Kreacher's words and the two simply clung together wordlessly until Orion reentered the library. He wore an expression of purposeful determination. "I sent the owl off to Bellatrix. I didn't tell your mum, Regulus, because I didn't want to worry her. We'll tell her what happened after it is all over."

Regulus nodded, having been of the same mind earlier. "Yes, Sir."

"And now I would like the two of you to help me to bolster the defenses on this manor," Orion continued. "Just in case Voldemort gets to worrying that Regulus will begin looking for his elf or...who knows what could get into that mad man's head, but I want this place so defended he can't get in even if he very much wishes to do so. As defenses have always been a bit of an obsession of mine, I've cooked up some rather nasty traps and wards. I shall teach them to the two of you and we will surround the manor with layers of protections."

Kreacher and Regulus nodded eagerly, and they got to work. Bellatrix and the Lestranges arrived before they finished, so Orion asked them to wait in the library until the defenses were complete. Half an hour later, the six of them sat around the large oak desk having tea while Kreacher repeated his story for a third time.


	14. Bet you didn't think I'd take it that far

As the truth about the Dark Lord unfolded through what Kreacher, then Regulus shared, Bellatrix and the two Lestranges listened in silence. They even wore similar expressions as they processed what was being revealed to them. Surprise faded to numb shock, then disbelief, fear, then horror.

"Please tell us that this is some sort of sick joke," Bellatrix pleaded.

"It is indeed sick, but there is no joke involved, I am afraid," Orion said grimly.

"He...was going to just leave Kreacher to die...for no reason," Bellatrix breathed, looking as though she would be sick.

"He asked you for something, then...did that," she told Regulus, as though he weren't aware. "That's how he treats loyal service! We could be next!"

She shook her head, horror giving way to grief as she seemed to draw in on herself in her chair.

"Yes," Regulus said. "We gave him so much of us...I gave him Kreacher's services because I trusted and adored him. He repaid that trust by nearly killing the person I love most."

"And even if he doesn't think all that much of elves, you'd think he'd at least find it fitting to return property to those who trusted him enough to lend it," Rabastan said.

"Mum always said if someone wants to borrow money and never repays it, that says a lot about their character...and a family elf is worth far more than a few galleons."

"Shut up, Rabastan," Bellatrix snapped.

"Well it's true," Rabastan persisted.

"I didn't say that it wasn't true," Bellatrix snapped, glaring at her future brother in law. "I merely said that I wanted you to shut the fuck up!"

"Language, Bella," Orion chastised mildly.

"Sorry, Uncle. I just thought what with the discovery that the Dark Lord is a soulless monster, it may not fucking matter so much if I swear!"

"Respecting one's elders always matters, Bellatrix," Orion said sharply. "And my soul is still very much intact so you will respect it."

Bellatrix flushed, lowering her head, properly chastised. "Apologies, Uncle," she murmured.

"So what now," Rodolphus asked.

"He needs to be stopped," Regulus insisted. "If he notices that Kreacher is still alive, he may suspect that he's told us something. We could all be in danger as a consequence of his paranoia. He obviously doesn't value anyone's life, not even his own if you ask me. He values being alive, but that isn't the same thing. No one valuing true life would bloody fracture their own soul. Who knows what that has done to his sanity? It's surely done something, else he believes us all to be stupid. Didn't he think I'd wonder where Kreacher is and perhaps mention it to all of you," he demanded.

As Regulus was speaking he found himself getting more and more worked up. This was a surprise because he thought he'd processed the situation and at least gotten the initial reaction over with. Telling the Lestranges and Bellatrix had set the fire of anger off in his chest again, however, and he felt consumed by it just as he had when Kreacher first came home with the world shattering news.

"Likely he assumed you'd be willing to sacrifice anything he asked you to, which in a sense indicates that decrease in sanity you mentioned," Bellatrix said.

"We all like Kreacher, but the point is you really love that elf and for him to just throw something away that you love...it's unnecessarily cruel and shows that he cares nothing for his followers when it comes down to it."

She shuddered, hands rubbing up and down her slender arms in an open gesture of self soothing. "Gods now I'm wondering why he gave me those private lessons! I thought I was so accomplished that I even impressed him, but now I wonder. Was he setting me up to do something twisted for him and take the fall?"

She shook her head. "And to use Kreacher in such a way...One must wonder what sort of mind would even come up with that potion...and use it on someone who was entirely loyal to you...We can't trust him for that if nothing else! Not to mention knowing the regard in which you hold Kreacher, Regulus. He saw you with him, and it only takes a few seconds for anyone with eyes to be well aware of how you dote on that elf," Bellatrix said. "To throw away that which is beloved by a loyal follower...why that's no leader we can ever trust! What will he do to us next?" Her gaze flew to Rodolphus, then back to her uncle. "He repaid Regulus's loyalty by taking something from him that he loved. I don't want to give him the opportunity to do that to us."

"You don't think he knew about the...shagging, do you," Rabastan asked. "Because if he did, perhaps he thought it was so nasty that he..."

"Of course he did not know," Regulus snapped. "And had he known, and believed it was so dreadful, why take Kreacher to that horrid black lake and show him the locket and make him drink that evil potion," he demanded.

"Alright, I was just..." Rabastan trailed off.

"It is obvious that you're trying to make some sort of sense of that which has none," Orion told the youngest Lestrange.

"What we must do now is work together like a well oiled machine to stop him. My suggestion is Bellatrix calls him, and we all strike as one on the count of three, hitting him with the killing curse. If the six of us attack as one, he can't win no matter his skills."

"Where do we go to do it that such use of the killing curse won't be traced by the Ministry," Rodolphus asked.

"We can use your manor...The one your parents are giving you when you and Bella are married. It is empty now so should be safe," Orion replied. "And I can place masking charms on our wands so that their activity won't be detected for some time. That will keep any curses we use from being traced."

"Alright," Rodolphus nodded. "Are we doing this tonight?"

"The sooner the better," Orion replied. "If no one objects I'm free right now."

No one objected. The six of them apparated to Raven's Nest, the name Bellatrix and Rodolphus had given the manor that the Lestranges planned to gift them upon their marriage.

At present, the place was even devoid of furniture. As the six of them walked into the front room, their steps seemed to echo off the walls and high ceiling. "We'll stand shoulder to shoulder in a row to be at the ready to strike him when he arrives," Orion said. "That way it won't put our spells at risk of bouncing into one another." Wordlessly they all fanned out, Regulus and Kreacher together with Orion at Regulus's other side, then Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix pushed up the long bell sleeve of her black dress and pressed a finger to her dark mark. This signaled Voldemort to their location. Death Eaters did not randomly summon their lord. They were only permitted to do so in cases of emergency or great import. Dryly, Regulus thought that this situation fit both of those rather nicely.

In less than ten seconds, the crack of the Dark Lord apparating in echoed off the walls of the empty room, and he stood before them, an expectant expression on his face. Orion Black rapidly counted to three and their wands were up as one in a single smooth gesture. Kreacher did not need a wand, but as they all shouted the killing curse the elf pointed a long finger directly at the Dark Lord's chest. "Avada Kedavra!"

Just as the sound of their steps had earlier, the sound of their voices echoed off the walls. Then something happened that Regulus could not comprehend. The Dark Lord remained standing, and his father fell. Other than the fury blazing in his eyes, Voldemort's face was nearly blank.

"You seek to murder me? YOU? My most loyal," he hissed, glaring first at Regulus and Kreacher, then Bellatrix and the Lestranges.

"What is the world coming to when a Dark Lord can't trust his most trusted," he wondered with an incongruous small smile.

Bellatrix's eyes were round with horror, fastened on Orion Black's fallen body. Regulus moved to kneel and check if his father still breathed, but found himself unable to move. "It appears elves are harder to kill than I expected," Voldemort observed almost cheerfully. "That is just as well, for I have uses for the both of you...I think I shall let you do what you enjoy best," he said, gaze sliding like snake oil over Regulus and Kreacher before he turned to the Lestranges and Bellatrix.

"And as for the three of you..." He gave a sudden benevolent smile. "Why I'm going to forgive you," he said in a tone that Regulus could only describe as eerily kind. "Kneel," he ordered and the three did. Then Voldemort actually knelt among them, reaching out his arms to embrace all three at once. Bellatrix's mouth opened in a silent scream at his touch. Regulus wanted to help...to strike out at him again, but he still could not move. A glance at Kreacher showed the elf in the same predicament, frozen in place, face twisted in misery as he stared from Orion to Regulus to Bellatrix.

"You know what they say...Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," the Dark Lord said.

As Regulus watched in fixed horror, the stunned looks of terror faded from the faces of Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan to be replaced by blank looks of open adoration as they turned their gazes to regard Voldemort. It was as if Regulus, Kreacher, and the dead body of Orion were no longer there.

"It has been a long night for all of you," Voldemort said soothingly. "Your uncle has unfortunately died serving me, but he died well. Now go home and sleep."

The three nodded, apparating away without question. Voldemort had obviously compelled them to make them forget, but Regulus had a feeling there was more to it than that. And now he was turning back to Regulus and Kreacher.

The rest of what happened was lost to Regulus and Kreacher's memory. They woke on the floor of the empty manor, and Orion's body was gone. The room was full of a predawn glow rather than the bright light Kreacher had filled the darkened room with the past evening. Hoping that it was all a nightmare and that his father was at home, Regulus scrambled to his feet. When he and Kreacher arrived back at Grimmauld Place, however, Orion was not there.

They couldn't tell Regulus's mother anything, because Orion hadn't wanted her to know until it was over. He'd felt it was safer for her that way, and this was definitely still the case, considering the Dark Lord still unfortunately lived. So when she asked if they'd seen Orion, both silently shook their heads.

Once up in Regulus's room with the door firmly locked, both could fall apart, clinging together in wordless misery. "What ever shall we do now," Kreacher moaned. "Does Master Regulus believe the Dark Lord also killed Miss Bella and Mister Rodolphus and Mister Rabastan? It is all Kreacher's fault for failing to protect his family!"

Regulus stared blankly. "How was it your fault? We all tried to kill him and failed! You tried just as hard as anyone else. I can't understand how he turned that killing curse around on father...but he will pay and we shall live. I just need to...to get a bit of help. We have to destroy that Horcrux, then he should be easier to kill," Regulus said, realizing this even as he spoke the words.

Kreacher's eyes widened in sudden comprehension.

"Does Master Regulus believe the creation of the Horcrux made it too difficult to kill the Dark Lord?"

Regulus nodded. "It seems to be the case. So we destroy the Horcrux and then kill him."

Kreacher shook his head, clinging to Regulus in sudden desperation. "If we fail again, Kreacher could lose Master Regulus...He can't bear that!"

"Alright," Regulus said. "So we destroy the Horcrux, then run away until someone else kills him. Perhaps if we get the information out there while in hiding, we can orchestrate something."

Kreacher's expression brightened at that and he nodded slowly.

"Kreacher approves of that."

Bending Regulus drew him close and kissed him hard.

"Good. Because I have a plan."


	15. You Are A Vampire, And Baby I'm The Walking Dead

Regulus was consumed by the need to make Voldemort pay. Nearly killing Kreacher was enough for him, but now Voldemort had racked up an entire list of crimes for which all of his followers should want him dead if they knew. Killing Orion then twisting the minds of Bellatrix and the Lestranges clearly showed that he only cared for himself. He couldn't care for the pure blood values his followers believed him to uphold. Not and do the things he'd done.

His injustices were too vast to tolerate, and Regulus could never live with himself if he let this be. Voldemort must pay. Regulus knew he had yet to fully process the fact that his father was gone, but if he let himself break down now he wouldn't be able to carry through with his revenge. He would instead let fear get the best of him. He'd run away with Kreacher and his Mum and hide until someone else discovered the hard way what Voldemort was and killed him.

Though he wished to talk with Bella and the Lestranges, he was concerned about what Voldemort had done to them. He wanted to tell them that Voldemort had compelled them and then set their memory straight, but he knew he hadn't Voldemort's skill with mind magic. What if they'd been compelled to attack him on sight? Voldemort could've easily done this the previous night without speaking or visited them privately later to do it then. The fact he hadn't compelled Kreacher and Regulus made this seem more likely to him. What better way to get rid of him and Kreacher than at the hands of trusted family under heavy compulsion.

Regulus had a plan that wouldn't solve everything, but it would allow him to strike a blow against Voldemort while keeping himself and Kreacher safe. Kreacher was the most important thing in his life and he couldn't risk the elf's safety again for any reason. Not after what had already befallen him at Voldemort's hands. Not after what had happened to Orion when they'd tried to go up against the Dark Lord face to face.

Promising Kreacher that he would return soon, Regulus departed for the library at sunset. His mother was worried about Orion and Regulus knew he could only plead ignorance for so long, but he had to solve one problem at a time. When he arrived, the library was quiet, and somehow it gave Regulus a much needed sense of calm. The implications of the plan he'd formed along with the trauma of the previous night had kept his mind racing all day so a little inner stillness allowed him to relax to a degree. If Pandora wasn't at the library, he'd have to try writing her home addresses in hopes she was at one of her two houses.

Fortunately, she was at the library, though. Regulus found her seated on a straight back chair in the very back beside a corner shelf. She was reading a book of necromancy but quickly closed it at sight of Regulus.

"It's not Wednesday yet, but how did it go," she asked eagerly.

"It did not go very well at all," Regulus said. Withdrawing his wand from the right sleeve of the green robe he wore, he placed the anti eavesdropping charm around them he'd used during their last meeting.

"I need you to turn me into a vampire. Please, Dora! It is a matter of life and death...Literally!" There. Now the words were out. Though it seemed the only option, he knew this would change his life forever as well as his status in the pure blood community. Though he was still a pure blood, that wouldn't matter to many of those in high wizarding society. To them vampires were little more than beasts. Of course Dora was no beast, and Regulus knew better, but this choice he was making would change a lot nonetheless.

Pandora looked taken aback.

"Why?"

"My father is dead. I saw him die," he said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. He couldn't break down now! He just couldn't! Not before it was all done.

Pandora blinked, expression one of complete shock. She obviously hadn't expected that. "How?"

"Voldemort. When I told my father, he had a plan to take Voldemort down with six of us. We all used the killing curse at once! Elf magic is even stronger than that of wizards in many cases and Kreacher threw the curse with the rest of us, yet somehow my father is dead instead."

"How," Pandora repeated.

"That's just it! I don't exactly know," Regulus said, shaking his head. It was too fast to even make out! Then he did something to the minds of my cousin Bellatrix and the Lestranges. He compelled them to believe my father had died in his service and told them to go home and sleep. You should've seen their faces...horrified then just oddly blank and they didn't even look around at me or Kreacher...or my father's dead body!"

Pandora nodded. "That's how it works, and he's obviously good at hypnosis."

Regulus nodded. "Yes, but something tells me it was even more than that. I sensed too much magic for him to just be compelling them. Then he did something to me and Kreacher, but it wasn't compulsion, because my memories are still intact. We woke on the floor alone, and my father's body was gone."

"It could've still been compulsion," Pandora said. "He could've compelled you to do something and then to forget it, yet why he left your memories of the murder intact is strange."

Regulus nodded. "Very strange," he agreed.

"So how do you feel becoming a vampire would help," Dora asked. Frowning she added, "I've never made anyone before."

"Made?"

"Turned someone into a vampire...When someone does that, they are referred to as the maker' of the new vampire."

"Ah." Regulus nodded in understanding. "I was counting on the extra speed and strength combined with my magic to help me survive the bastard. Having similar mental abilities, hypnosis, mind reading, all that to use against him won't hurt either. There are some wizards who can do such things with magic, but I never excelled. I never studied it that hard either, but still...Being a vampire would give me an extra edge."

"With a lot of time and training," Pandora told him. "One has the abilities, but those abilities can drive a new vampire mad if they aren't taught to use them properly. That's what I'm here for, though...If I actually turn you."

"But why wouldn't you?"

"Because for a maker it's a big responsibility. I am a loner by nature, and I would have to spend a great deal of time with you or anyone I made to ensure they were prepared to conduct themselves properly in the world without getting themselves killed or drawing attention from...Muggles as you call them."

Regulus nodded. "I understand, and I promise to not only be a good student, but to pay you back with magical favors in any way I can."

Pandora nodded. "There is also yourself to consider. For your part, it's a big change, and one you may regret later so you really should take more time to consider," she said slowly. "I mean no more sunlight. No more of our favorite drinks or foods, because ingesting anything other than blood will make you violently ill."

"I can live with that, because at least I shall be alive," Regulus said quickly. "And I don't have time to think it out. He could come for us at any time for all I know. He knows that Kreacher survived and he's probably guessed that we know about the Horcrux...Unless he's done other things that are worthy of us coming after him. Likely he has now that I come to think of it," he concluded darkly.

"Either way we aren't safe. He knows we tried to kill him and I don't know why he left us alone thus far, but I don't believe it will last. He's probably got some plan in the works that's extremely unpleasant to say the least. He seems the sort to enjoy epic revenge."

Pandora nodded. "You have a good case."

"Will you do it," Regulus asked eagerly. When she hesitated he leaned toward her pleadingly. "Dora...I'm asking for your help. I am asking that you not let me die!"

She took a deep breath then let it out in a sigh. "Alright."

"Thank you, Dora!" Regulus gave a laugh of relief, then sprang to his feet. "Where do we go to do it? I need to do it now, because there are some things I must take care of directly afterward."

"Wo," Pandora said, holding up a hand. "Directly after you'll need to feed, and then I will have to begin your training before you're fit for anything else," she said firmly.

Regulus shook his head. "We will do all that soon after, but I must take care of one thing first. One thing that I need to be a vampire to accomplish safely."

"Fine," Pandora said with a sigh of resignation. "As far as where we can do this, anywhere that we won't be interrupted. I can take you to my London flat if that is alright with you."

Regulus nodded quickly and Pandora rose to go. Placing the book carefully back on the shelf, she led the way out of the library and through the busy London streets. Regulus wished he knew where they were going so he could apparate them, because everything seemed to move so slowly! He was anxious to get this over with and he knew his agitation was making it worse.

"If you were a vampire we could travel quite fast. Vampires don't apparate, but they can move far faster than the mortal eye can track, so we can really cut travel time," Dora commented, obviously reading his impatience.

"Looking forward to it," Regulus said tightly. Twenty minutes later, Dora was unlocking the door to a posh flat filled with nineteen thirties art deco style furniture in impeccable condition.

Taking Regulus's hand she wordlessly led him to the sofa and sat. He followed suit and when she leaned back into the dark gray cushions, he did the same. They sat side by side for a few silent seconds, Regulus holding his breath in anticipation. "Are you quite certain," she asked. "Because there is no undoing this if you change your mind, Regulus."

"I am quite certain, because I have no choice," Regulus said. "Thank you, Dora, for saving my life. I can't thank you enough."

She nodded and ran a thumb lightly up and down the skin of the inside of his forearm until he relaxed.

"This will only hurt for a second," she said, before lifting his wrist to her mouth. When she bit into his flesh it did hurt, but only briefly. The feeling of her sucking on his wrist, draining him of blood, felt odd and he was glad he was leaning back into the sofa for support.

Eventually the room began to spin and he felt quite weak. He closed his eyes and she continued to pull at his wrist with her mouth. Hazily he hoped she'd not accidentally kill him. He opened his mouth to say as much and wasn't sure that anything came out. Everything was more difficult to do now. Speaking, moving, thinking, it was all just too hard. Then he tasted something warm and salty and delicious! Next there was the sensation of something being pressed to his mouth.

"Drink, Regulus. Suck on my wrist and drink the blood now!" That was Dora's voice, Regulus thought. He was still extremely light headed, but he struggled to follow her instructions. He had to live for Kreacher! As he drank from Dora's wrist he became less and less lightheaded. When at last she withdrew her wrist he was feeling...not at all normal, but better. Everything was sharper from the feel of the sofa under his body to the sound of the ticking clock to the smell of Dora's perfume.

"I've got to go feed. I gave you more than I normally would have because I wanted you to be strong enough to handle your business," Dora said.

"Thank you," Regulus said again, reaching to give her a quick hug. "I...Need one more favor, but go feed and I'll meet you back here in an hour if that's alright."

Dora nodded. "That's fine." Though her face showed mild curiosity, she didn't ask. Her need to feed was greater than her need to know about the favor. That was fine with Regulus, because he didn't have time to explain at present.

As they both headed for the door, Regulus noticed how much faster he was moving. It was effortless...natural. "Be careful and don't accidentally kill anyone with your enhanced strength and speed," Dora warned as she opened the door. He nodded and the two headed into the evening in separate directions.


	16. R.A.B

Regulus was in no way prepared for what hit him as he threaded his way home through downtown London. Sensory overload did not at all cover what he was experiencing. Smells were sharper, sounds felt louder even if they weren't, but he heard everything. What once seemed to be a single sound now had layers! For instantce, it seemed that Muggle motor cars made about fifteen sounds at once, all in the motor itself! Never mind the other nine or so sounds made by the tires rolling over minute bits of gravel.

If the sounds weren't bad enough, he could hear everyone's thoughts even more clearly than the words they uttered aloud. So many people surrounded him thinking so many different sorts of thoughts. People could not constantly speak, but they could and did constantly think! They all had meaningless little lives for the most part and their thoughts were petty and small, which only served to make hearing them all even more annoying and obnoxiously distracting. Mind reading was a curse, and being aware of what people actually filled their heads with was depressing. How had the human race survived for so long?

It was no wonder some young vampires went feral or mad, he thought as he struggled to hold it together. As soon as this was done, he would dedicate his full attention to learning everything Dora had to teach him. With Kreacher there to help him focus, it would be far better and less overwhelming, he assured himself. At that thought, his mind turned to how he would explain his choice to become a vampire to his best friend. What would Kreacher think? Surely he would understand that it was necessary to keep them alive. He couldn't tell him yet, though. He didn't want Kreacher distracted with worrying over him when they had one last thing to accomplish before this could stop.

When at last he reached Grimmauld Place, Regulus rushed inside and up to his room. Reaching up to the top of his wardrobe he drew down a heavy oak chest covered in ornate runic carvings. A large silver Black family crest glittered from the center of the lid. Opening it, he rummaged around, pushing aside heavy bracelets and emerald cuff links.

These were family heirlooms passed down to him on his sixteenth birthday, but he rarely had cause to wear them. At last he found what he wanted nestled in a black silk bag nearly at the bottom of the chest. It was an ornate locket sporting two large faceted green emeralds. Even though the lamp that lit the room was dim, the stones caught the light and glittered as Regulus turned the piece in his hand.

It was a piece of Black family history passed down through the generations for nearly five centuries. Though Regulus regretted what he had to do with it, the piece of jewelry hardly seemed more important than what had been done to Kreacher, or Bella and the Lestranges. It certainly wasn't more valuable than his father's life.

Sighing as he silently vowed to hold it together for just a little longer, he slipped the locket into a pocket of his robe, then replaced the jewelry chest on top of the wardrobe. Moving to his desk he sat down and drew quill and parchment toward him. His hand shook slightly as he dipped the quill into the ink. Hopefully this act would make up for what Regulus had allowed to befall Kreacher. Hopefully the elf would see it that way. And his father...if Orion's spirit could still see him...

Closing his eyes, Regulus shuddered, once more struggling to hold it together. (Daddy, I am so very sorry! I love you. I miss you, and I will make him pay!) The words, silently spoken in Regulus's mind, would break him if he so much as allowed himself to whisper them aloud to the silent still room. He blinked hard, pushing back the tears that sprang to his eyes, for at present he could not allow himself to grieve. Not yet. Not until it was done.

Taking a deep breath, Regulus began to write his one and only letter to Voldemort. He wanted the Dark Lord to know that he hadn't gotten away with nearly killing Kreacher, killing his father, and doing only the gods knew what to Bellatrix and the Lestranges. He wanted him to know that someone would bring him down. Regulus planned to make sure someone did that even if it wasn't him. He had lost enough and wouldn't risk Kreacher again or himself. Leaving Kreacher was hardly a way to apologize to the elf for anything.

Once the letter was complete, Regulus chose to sign it with his initials alone. He did not wish to implicate his family by outright stating his name, but the Dark Lord would be able to make a very very educated guess, and if someone else found it, they would never know who had written it. With that done, Regulus performed a drying charm on the ink, then folded the parchment over and over until it was a small square that would fit into the locket. Withdrawing it from his pocket, he placed the letter inside, then hung the locket around his neck for safe keeping.

"Kreacher," he called and at once the elf apparated in front of him with a crack.

"Master Regulus! Kreacher was making dinner for the Mistress and did not hear you come in. She is quite worried, but she has not spoken to Kreacher about it. He can see it in her face, though, and she has been pacing about the manor quite a lot," he reported, a frown creasing his brow.

Kreacher reached to embrace him and as always Regulus melted into the elf's arms, surrendering to his soft gliding touches. Drawing the elf close, Regulus sighed with contentment. "Gods you smell good," he murmured and Kreacher smiled against his shoulder.

"Kreacher was baking..."

"No...YOU smell good. Your natural scent," Regulus explained. Gods he could hear the blood pulsing just under Kreacher's skin. He could hear the way Kreacher's heart sped up when Regulus's lips traced a pattern from his pointed ear to his neck.

"The Mistress will see," Kreacher warned. Regulus noted the panic in the elf's voice warring with the desire in his eyes. Desire won, because when Regulus kissed him, Kreacher did not pull away. Regulus wished more than anything he could take the time to do more than kiss Kreacher, but they would have plenty of time for their pleasures once this was done.

"I want you to know that what I am about to do...it's for you...Because I love you so much, please know that, Kreacher. I love you more than anything."

Kreacher nodded, expression worried as his round blue gaze lifted to meet Regulus's own. Their eyes were almost the same shade of blue, Regulus noted, not for the first time. It was as if they were meant to be connected.

"What is Master Regulus going to do," Kreacher asked suspiciously.

"I need you to take me to that lake. I need for you to let me replace that locket with mine. His is a Horcrux. If not it is something very important to him and it needs to be destroyed."

"But," Kreacher began and Regulus laid a finger on his lips to silence him. He was distracted for a moment by how soft the elf's skin was. "Gods you are beautiful," he breathed, looking regretfully from Kreacher to his bed where he wished they both could be right now.

Obviously the comment was out of place considering, and Kreacher's worried frown deepened.

"I need to pay him back for you and Father and Bella and the Lestranges," Regulus said, returning to the topic at hand. "Please understand, Kreacher. Let me get this done, and then...we shall be free. We have to leave the country, I think, but we can be safe."

"But how," Kreacher asked.

"We must go now and get this done before Mother wants something. I will explain it all later, I promise," Regulus told the elf in a rush as he rose from his desk chair.

This new vampirism was making him too distracted, and it was no good. He and Kreacher could explore it all later, but not now.

"If she asks, don't tell her anything," he added, just in case his mother happened to interrupt them in the act of retrieving the locket. Kreacher could be called from anywhere by a member of the family, so if his mother called while they were at the lake, he would have to respond to the summons.

"If Master Regulus is certain," Kreacher said. He was obviously unhappy about it, but he took Regulus's hand and apparated them to the strangest place Regulus had ever seen. The black lake, the odd glowing green light from the cave, it was all so wrong. Worse than strange, worse even than wrong. It felt evil. Regulus could sense Kreacher's thoughts as the elf worried for him, and bending he kissed his friend a final time before they climbed into the boat. "I promise, we will be free," he said. "I have a plan."

Kreacher nodded trustingly, then gestured and the boat began to move across the inky black water. Regulus felt dirty even breathing in the air of the place. He tried to focus on Kreacher so that his new vampiric senses would not give him more information than he could handle about this foulest of places. In spite of his efforts, Regulus couldn't help but notice the slow energy under the water's surface that had to be the Inferi Kreacher had spoken of. They did not have thoughts, but they had some semblance of life...non life? It was wrong...Very wrong, like some Muggle machine misfiring in the worst of ways on a constant low level.

Reaching for Kreacher's hand, he laced his finger's through the elf's. They rode across the lake in silence, the eerie green light growing somewhat brighter as they approached the cave.

"Master Regulus should allow Kreacher to drink the potion for him," Kreacher began as they climbed out of the boat. "It is truly dreadful and Kreacher does not wish for Master Regulus to suffer."

Regulus shook his head almost violently, so upsetting was the thought of Kreacher experiencing that again.

"I shall drink it, and that is that," he told the elf firmly. "Call it atonement for my volunteering you into Voldemort's service and thus nearly getting you killed!"

Kreacher's face crumpled. "Kreacher already said that it wasn't Master Regulus's fault."

"I understand that, but I feel it is my fault, so please allow me to do this," Regulus said, withdrawing his wand from his sleeve and casting light into the cave. The light was about ten times weaker than it should've been so he cast the charm again, then sighed in frustration as he turned to Kreacher.

"Can you make it brighter in here," Regulus asked, and Kreacher nodded. At once the place was so bright that it hurt Regulus's eyes, but as the elf wasn't squinting in pain, he assumed it was about his new vampirism. Apparently bright light posed a slight problem, even though it wasn't sun. While interesting, it was a point he would have to consider later along with so many others, including why wizard cast light hardly penetrated the darkness in this vile cave.


	17. Saint Of The Sinners

Though Regulus clearly recalled Pandora saying vampires could only ingest blood without being sick, he was perfectly willing to become ill to keep Kreacher from having to do so again. Of course he simply tried to reach into the basin, but he was deflected by whatever twisted spell Voldemort had laid to keep his hidden treasure safe.

Dumping the basin out hadn't worked either because the liquid simply would not spill out. Regulus hoped that Voldemort had only made Kreacher drink the potion to test its effects or to simply be cruel, but no. Drinking the potion was a direct necessity. A punishment for thieves, Regulus guessed. The creativity he could almost admire had it not hurt his Kreacher.

"I need you to force me to drink this no matter what. I promise I will be alright. Just use magic if I resist," he told Kreacher.

"Please, Master Regulus. Let Kreacher do it!" The elf's gaze was desperate as his eyes raised to meet Regulus's own. "He has done it before. HE knows what to expect and he can..."

Regulus touched Kreacher's lips with a finger. "Please, Kreacher. Allow me to do this, it is important to me. I understand that you wish to do it for me, but I won't stop feeling dreadful about volunteering you into Voldemort's service if you don't allow me to make it right."

"If Kreacher does this thing, will Master Regulus promise to stop feeling guilty about it? Because Kreacher has told him over and over that he does not blame him. Kreacher was eager to serve the Dark Lord as well, yet Master Regulus seems to constantly forget this."

Regulus nodded. "That sounds fair." Bending he brushed his lips across Kreacher's then straightened. One of their passionate exchanges would just feel too odd in this extremely disturbing cave.

Turning to the basin, Kreacher took it into his hands and Regulus sank down onto the cold stone floor of the cave. If the potion effected him as it did Kreacher, he'd be falling onto the floor anyway. If this new vampirism kept the potion from effecting him, then that would be brilliant, but at least he was prepared if not. "I want you to take the locket home, and wait for me there. Try to destroy it, and if you can't, we'll do more research," he told Kreacher, who nodded gravely.

"But why isn't Master Regulus returning with Kreacher," the elf asked, biting at his lower lip in concern.

"Because I want to try to get rid of the Inferi in this lake if I can," Regulus said.

"Why can't Kreacher help," the elf asked, confused. "If Master Regulus tells Kreacher how he plans to do it, he can use similar spells to help."

Normally this was how the two did anything, together as a team, so the question was reasonable as was Kreacher's perplexity.

Regulus didn't want to say that he planned to use his vampiric abilities or to at least try. He doubted hypnosis would work on Inferi, but he would try that first simply because it was cleaner. If not, he'd simply tear them limb from limb. Dora spoke of how much stronger vampires were than humans, after all. Regulus had decided to make the fact he'd tainted his pure blood by becoming a vampire count for something.

"Because I want the locket destroyed before he figures out that we've taken it. We're dismantling all of it together," he told Kreacher. That was actually true, which was why the elf's face relaxed, concern fading as he nodded. He knew Regulus like no one else, and could see that he wasn't lying. Regulus would tell him the rest of the truth later when Kreacher could process it without being in this awful place. For now, though, he wanted to get this over with.

Taking a deep breath, Regulus lifted the goblet and filled it with the disgusting and deadly looking green potion. "What is in this," he wondered with a shudder as he slowly raised it to his face. Did he really want to know? Probably not unless he could somehow use it against the Dark Lord.

"Is Master Regulus quite certain that he must..." Kreacher began but Regulus silenced the elf by beginning to drink. Gods it was dreadful! And his body was already rejecting it, throat resisting openly as he tried to swallow it down.

It quickly got worse. The taste was the least of the terrors the dread potion had in store. Feelings of misery and self loathing struck Regulus like a tidal wave. He was horrid, dreadful, and did not deserve to live. He had caused the ruin of his cousin and the Lestranges. He had caused the death of his father through his own stupidity and he had put Kreacher in the hands of the foulest of the foul simply because he was selfish and stupid.

Because of Sirius he'd wanted to please the family. Because Sirius was such a blazing git, Regulus felt he deserved to inherit it all. He would be the pride of house Black! How small and stupid all of that seemed now. He felt his head forced back with magic, and only then realized that he was quite unaware of his body. His head was spinning, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He threw the potion up all down the front of his robe as his body rebelled, jerking with spasms as it resisted. The potion poured like green incidiousness down his throat as Kreacher, sobbing, did as Regulus had requested by making him drink it all.

He was making Kreacher cry! Gods he hated himself, and he was crying too, but couldn't reach out to the elf, because he could not control his body. He couldn't even speak to tell Kreacher that he was sorry and that he loved him more than anything.

(Please, Kreacher...Forgive me.) HE wanted to say this ,and the words, only silent emotion, screamed through his mind, but Regulus's mouth would not move. With his newly enhanced hearing, he heard the scraping of the locket on the basin as Kreacher took it up. Then he heard the crack as Kreacher apparated away. He had no idea how long he lay on the floor of the cave. He could feel his body attempting to repair itself, and the sensation was both encouraging and disconcerting. When he was able to move again, he was still quite weak and shaky, but able to manage. Reaching into his pocket, Regulus placed the Black family locket into the basin and turned away, avoiding looking at the green glowing liquid as his stomach heaved.

Now for the Inferi. Of course Regulus didn't feel up to doing anything at all by this point, but his need to disarm the Dark Lord as much as possible drove him on. Who knew what else Voldemort planned to use the lake of undead for, and the less the monster had to work with the better. Regulus turned determinedly toward the lake. When his gaze lit on the water, the maddening, all consuming thirst hit him. He completely forgot how disgusting the inky black water looked or that a vampire would not be satisfied by anything but blood. Not even the purest of water would do now and certainly not this foul concoction.

All thought and reason was gone, and he merely reacted to the need to satisfy the thirst. Lunging for the water, hands desperately cupped to bring the liquid to his mouth, Regulus gave a startled cry when he was yanked in with surprising strength. As it turned out, the Inferi were stronger than humans too. He'd hoped to have an advantage but there were so very many of the slimy things, and they were piling onto him, dragging him down with a methodical determination that was frightening.

Regulus was beginning to doubt that he could fight them off if they never tired. If he could not break free, what would become of him down at the bottom of this disgusting lake? Panic shot through him, giving him more strength. It seemed that more Inferi arrived to counter that extra strength, though, because when he broke free of three hands there were seven more to drag him down even further.

Pushing and thrashing he kept trying, though. He tried and tried and struggled and struggled until his water logged limbs felt heavier and heavier. Finally he nearly found it impossible to move. What if he just gave up? He was in no condition to be of use to anyone, and he would only drag Kreacher down as the Inferi now dragged him down. Then he heard it. A scream of rage and a splash as something...no someone else disturbed the surface of the water.

Then he felt a hand grasping his ankle and dragging him up and up and up until cold air hit the wet water slicked skin of his face. He probably did not need to breathe so much now, but he was choking and gasping for air nonetheless as he continued to rise up and up then out over the lake.

A slender hand was grasping his ankle and as they passed through the air, an arm reached to drag him upright and hold him against a slender body. "Kreacher," he murmured faintly.

"Try again," Dora snapped angrily.

Before he passed out, Regulus vaguely recalled her telling him, was it on their first meeting, that she could fly.


	18. If I only Could, I'd Make A Deal With God,And Get him to Swap Our Places

As soon as he got back to Grimmauld Place, Kreacher attended directly to Master Regulus's request that he destroy the locket. Well...rather he tried to attend to it, but nothing worked on the bloody locket! Not fire, not shattering or melting spells, not his attempt to transfigure it into glass then shatter it, because it would not transfigure either!

Eventually he tried to physically pound it to death, but it was indestructible! Nothing he attempted even put a scratch on the thing. Kreacher had never seen the like, and was growing extremely frustrated before recalling Master Regulus saying that if he had trouble with the task, they would research more together and figure it out. With that in mind, he hid the locket away under his bed for the time being.

Then Kreacher waited for Regulus to return. He waited and waited, busying himself with polishing this and that then at last making dinner for a silent yet obviously worried Mistress. As hours passed, the elf became more and more agitated. Eventually he apparated back to the cave, because unlike human wizards like Voldemort, who was apparently somehow still a little human, he did not need to ride to the cave in the boat. His elf magic was not blocked by whatever antiapparation wards had been placed on the area. Master Regulus was not in the cave, though.

Despondently, Kreacher's gaze fell on the insipid lake as the obvious concern rose up in his mind. What if Master Regulus was dragged in as Kreacher had been when unable to resist the need to drink. He could not apparate himself away as an elf could. Instead Dear Master Regulus would be at the mindless mercy of those slimy monstrous Inferi!

Kreacher's breath hitched as he sat down hard on the floor of the cave. What a bad elf he had been not to insist on waiting with Master Regulus! Master Regulus was smart, though...Very smart. He would have remembered how Kreacher had suffered and thus taken precautions, the elf assured himself. Still where was he and why wasn't he back at home with Kreacher where he belonged?

Perhaps he was, Kreacher thought in a sudden burst of hope. Perhaps Master Regulus had arrived back home just as Kreacher had left to check for him in the cave. The elf sprang to his feet, ready to return home and reunite with Master Regulus. As his gaze fell on the lake again, he wondered if Master Regulus had managed to destroy the Inferi after all. Using a spell of air of the sort he would use to sweep a floor, he ran it through the water, hoping that a disruption would cause the monsters to move if they still were able to do so. When shriveled ashen hands reached for the surface, Kreacher apparated hastily away and back to Grimmauld Place.

He checked Master Regulus's bedroom, then the library, but both were empty. The fear returned then with full force that somehow brilliant Master Regulus had still erred. He shook his head in denial even as the tears began to silently stream down his face. He could not even go to Mistress with the problem because wonderful yet in this case apparently foolish Master Regulus had ordered him not to do so.

He understood Regulus's reasoning on the matter, as it was much the same as Master Orion's. The Mistress was safer not knowing. Besides knowing had gotten enough people killed or worse. The poor Lestranges! Even now Kreacher felt ill to recall the odd blank look on their faces that fateful night when the Dark Lord had worked his compulsion magic on them. At thought of the Lestranges, Kreacher was tempted to go to them, but not knowing what The Dark Lord had done to them made him hesitate. What if they were compelled to tell him anything Kreacher or Regulus came to them with? No, he decided, that wasn't safe either.

All night Kreacher did not sleep as he waited up for Master Regulus, hoping and praying he would somehow return home to him. Hoping that something unforeseen had happened that didn't involve his Regulus being dragged into that lake without Kreacher there to help him out. When the sun rose and there was no Master Regulus, Kreacher had to draw the conclusion that the most beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, precious person in the world wasn't going to return to him and probably was no more of this world.

Why hadn't Master Regulus simply allowed Kreacher to do it again, the elf wondered, sitting on the floor in Regulus's room and rocking back and forth in his grief. Dearest Master Regulus had wanted to spare Kreacher a repeat of the suffering, but unlike gentle Master Regulus, Kreacher could survive it. If only he had insisted that Master Regulus let him do it! If only he'd disobeyed his orders just this once and waited for Master Regulus so that they left the cave together! He could punish himself for disobeying later, but at least Master Regulus would still be alive.

Master Regulus! Those intelligent captivating eyes would never gaze so intently into Kreacher's ever again. Their lips would never again touch in the heat of their forbidden but oh so sweet passion. Master Regulus would never come to inherit the Black family fortune. Such a bright star he was and now he would shine no more.

For a time it hurt too much to cry...Then when it hurt just enough to cry, Kreacher was unable to stop. When at last he did, he felt dead inside, hollow and empty and hopeless and defeated. He had his duties, though, and he would care for his mistress. It was what Darling Regulus would want, and Master Orion too. They had both trusted Kreacher and he would not let them down. More than once, though, more than a million times, Kreacher wished he could change places with Master Regulus.


	19. I'm A Survivor

When Regulus once again regained full consciousness, over two weeks had passed. The first thing he noticed was the shadow of Dora bending over him, then the taste of blood on his lips. Had he been drinking and not even been aware?

"What...What happened," he managed. Trying to sit up and failing, he flopped back onto the soft surface on which he lay. An investigative glance told him it was a couch.

"That's a very good question," Pandora said tartly. "It's a good thing I didn't trust you not to do anything stupid or reckless. After I fed I followed you. You're welcome!"

Regulus struggled to think...to remember through the fog still filling his brain. "How did you find me? And thank you."

"That's another thing about vampires," Pandora said, sinking down onto the floor beside the couch and resting a slender hand on the arm, just above Regulus's head. "Vampires can sense those they make, and children can likewise sense their makers. Once you learn to read minds, you can also sense the presence of other vampires, but that's more of an energy recognition, where as you and I can find one another through our blood connection. It works rather like a locating or homing device," she explained. I arrived in time to see you fighting those abominations in the lake. What were you thinking, Regulus!?"

Regulus sighed, shuddering at the memory. "Originally I intended to use my new vampiric strength to destroy them so that Voldemort would have one less weapon. The potion made me thirsty, though, so I ended up falling prey to them instead when I was dragged into the lake. I didn't think the potion would effect me the same way now that I am a vampire, so I thought I could handle it better than Kreacher. I didn't want him to suffer that again as it was my fault he suffered it the first time. To add to that, it made him very ill, and I didn't want his body to have to go through that again. If he died because of me, I could never live with that."

Suddenly it occurred to Regulus that Kreacher would be worried sick. Shooting up into a sitting position his gaze darted around frantically. "He is waiting for me! What time is it?"

"Around nine in the evening, two weeks and three days after I dragged you from that disgusting black lake," Dora replied. "I had to force feed you because you would not wake up. Had I known you had plans to deal with that lake, I would've told you that ingesting a ton of water makes our kind very ill...for weeks at a time if it is enough water as you can see."

Two weeks! Kreacher was surely beside himself or worse! Gods, he probably believed Regulus dead! "Kreacher," he called.

"Um...He isn't here," Pandora said, eyeing him as though he'd quite lost his mind. "We're in my house in Rome. Without you being able to communicate to me, I had no way of knowing how safe we were or weren't. I wanted to get us out of England and as such hopefully far enough away from your Dark Lord to be out of danger."

"That shouldn't matter," Regulus said. "Kreacher can hear me anywhere...or at least sense my call. I'm not precisely sure how it works, but it's the house elf family connection bond," he explained. "I can call him from anywhere and he is pulled to me."

Dora glanced around skeptically. "Oh? Where is he then?"

Oh Gods, was Kreacher safe? Heart pounding Regulus spoke his name three more times to no avail. "I need to send a letter," he said, standing or at least trying to, but his body was all jelly and rubber and wouldn't listen to him.

It was as if he had no bones to support his weight, and with a sound of frustration fell back onto the sofa. "I'll bring you something to write with," Dora said with a sigh as she rose to her feet. "Now that you're conscious, you can feed more completely, and you will recover far faster. I was only able to get so much blood into you when you were entirely unresponsive." Regulus nodded, more concerned about writing Kreacher at once even than in feeding to regain his strength. He knew eventually it would probably sink in how foreign feeding was to eating like a civilized human being, but right now, his mind just didn't have time for it.

Dora presented him with an odd piece of lined paper and a thin straight pen of a sort he'd never seen before. "I need ink unless the pen is enchanted," he said, glancing around for an ink well.

"You really don't know anything about the big wide world outside of your little wizarding community, do you," she asked, shaking her head in bafflement.

Regulus sighed. "So it already has ink," he asked, and before she could answer he just tried to write and it worked.

Kreacher,

I am well and safe. Something unforeseen befell me which I will tell you about as soon as we are reunited. I need to see you at once.

Mother, if this reaches you instead, please give to Kreacher or update me as to how he is. I have enchanted this letter to return to me as soon as you place it face down, so write your response on the bottom of this side if it is safe for me to return, just long enough to collect Kreacher.

Kreacher, if you are reading this, get your things together after you reply to me if there is anything you need to take with you. I love you more than anything and I won't be well until you are with me again.

Sincerely,

Your Regulus

Next he enchanted the note to return to him when it was turned face down. He then used a spell his father had taught him a few years back called a pigeon homing charm that would send any letter home without an owl. The letter vanished from his hand, and he waited with bated breath for a response. He waited in silence for over an hour.

"I wonder what is taking so long," he said, his agitation rising to a near fever pitch.

"Why don't you just go home and find out," Dora asked and he shook his head.

"It may not be safe. I won't endanger the family I have left by returning and thus drawing Voldemort's wrath to all of us instead of just to me."

"Alright, well perhaps he just hasn't seen the letter yet," Dora said and Regulus nodded doubtfully.

"Well you need to feed, so I'm going to bring you someone."

"How do I...I mean...what do I do?" Regulus fumbled the question both mentally and verbally as it was a thing he hadn't yet had time to consider.

Pandora smirked. "A lot of it just comes naturally, but the basics are you bite them somewhere, drink their blood and when you feel their heart stop, you stop as well else it tastes quite nasty and could make you sick again. Considering the fact you aren't recovered yet, definitely stop when you feel their heart stop else you may be laid up even longer. Bad blood in the system is no fun."

"Bad blood," he asked.

"Dead blood is bad blood," she clarified before heading for the door.

"Stay right there. I'll be back. Don't make me come looking for you again," she warned with a frown.

"It isn't as if I could even if I wished to," Regulus retorted. "I can't even bloody stand."

"And whose fault is that," Dora asked, but was gone before he could reply that of course it was his.

In the silence of the room, while he waited for Kreacher to respond to his letter and Pandora to return with...his meal, Regulus was able to think about the fact that he would have to kill someone! Could a vampire not just take enough blood for proper sustenance without taking a life to do it? Surely so or more of them would be hunted down, he reasoned. He planned to talk to Pandora about that when she returned, but it didn't exactly happen that way.

When she walked through the door, leading a homeless man who wore a glazed expression, Regulus's hunger rose. The man, under his odor of unwashed homeless Muggle, smelled like the most delicious food. Unthinking, Regulus reached for his wrist when Dora drew him close enough to reach. He eagerly bit into the man's flesh, fangs easily piercing the tender skin. It as so good, and so necessary that Regulus was quite unable to stop. The warm, salty, delicious blood was giving him something that he very much needed to a nearly mindless degree!

When Dora yanked the body away with a sound of exasperation, Regulus replied with a sound of protest. "I need more!"

"Fine, then go out with me and learn to hunt," Dora snapped. "For a very smart boy, I don't see why you aren't able to follow simple instructions! I told you to stop when his heart did!"

"I didn't notice his heart stopping. How can you tell?" But even as he asked, Regulus recalled hearing and feeling the beat of Kreacher's heart during their last kiss in his bedroom before going to the cave. Kreacher had felt and smelled so delicious.

"It's called look for the heart beat and pay attention to it instead of just guzzling mindlessly," Pandora griped. She sighed then, her face softening a bit as she relented. "I am sorry, Regulus. You are a new vampire and as I told you, I've never done this before for anyone. I am new to this as well. Even if I know what one is supposed to do I have not done it, so the knowledge is not practical. It isn't entirely your fault. Hunger will get the best of you when you are so new to this. That's why I kept watch for you and took him away when you didn't stop drinking," she said, briefly patting his shoulder.

Regulus's gaze fell to the homeless Muggle, now crumpled on the floor, lifeless and no longer appealing to any of his senses. "I just killed a man," he said and shivered. To his own ears, his tone sounded flat and a bit distant. He knew he should care...wanted to care, but right now he was still in need of sustenance and just wanted to do it again.


	20. Black Phoenix

"You need to learn to shield your mind soon, but first thing's first," Dora told Regulus as she led him from the sitting room in which he'd apparently spent a few unconscious weeks. "You won't be able to focus on much until you've fed well. Hunger is a powerful distraction."

"And I shall focus far better once I've heard from Kreacher," Regulus added. Worry for his friend was a distraction equal to the hunger, but the hunger was something he could attend to at once.

Regulus followed his maker without even glancing back once at the dead body of the homeless man on the floor beside the sofa. He knew he should wonder how they were going to get rid of that, but right now he just couldn't care. It was something Dora did daily, so there was an obvious method and he would learn it soon along with so much else.

There was so much to learn about this new life he'd thrust onto himself, but he was up for the challenge. He had nothing else to do at present, after all. Pandora led him down a long hall and out a wide front door onto what appeared to be a quiet suburban street.

"I don't eat near home, because it can draw unwanted attention," she commented. "We will head toward the center of the city where there are always far too many people that want to die."

She moved down the street at a speed he'd have had difficulty matching as a mortal wizard. Now, though, it was far too easy to move like fluid through the air, feet hardly touching the pavement with the momentum. "Won't people notice how fast we are," he asked, perplexed. Obviously vampires, like wizards, lived by not attracting notice to themselves.

Dora shook her head without slowing, only turning her face briefly to regard him as she replied. "They can't really see us when we move this fast. Their eyes just slide away because we're too difficult to track."

"Oh. Interesting," he replied, knowing that it would all be far more interesting when his hunger was satisfied and Kreacher was with him again. Soon they were crossing onto a busier street, and he was once more assailed by the minds of everyone around him as he had been that first day.

It was interesting because as they were in Rome, the thoughts weren't in English for the most part yet in at least thirty percent of the cases, he could still understand the gist of the thought due to mental imagery that accompanied the words. When they were downtown, Dora slowed and led him into a dark alley where she came to a complete stop. Out of nowhere a shadow passed directly overhead then dipped and landed on his shoulder with a soft musical trill. Regulus turned his head, wondering if Kreacher had sent an owl, but the sight that met his gaze stunned him.

A black Phoenix perched on his shoulder, staring back at him. When their eyes met the bird gave a single deliberate nod.

"Um...You have a pet," Dora asked, obviously as taken aback by the bird's appearance as was Regulus.

"No. And I've never seen a black phoenix before," he said, awe in his voice.

"That's a phoenix," Dora practically squawked. "Those are real?"

Regulus's lips twitched. "Obviously...but they're red and gold most of the time. I've only seen mention of black ones once in a book of rare magic. One of the spells called for the feather of a black death phoenix."

"So do they kill or something," Dora asked with a mild look of concern.

"Not that I know of," Regulus answered carefully. "It is only the way they work. They draw magic more from the side of death. Phoenixes work with death and resurrection magic. The ordinary red and gold phoenixes can heal and such so perhaps the black ones can kill but from what little was mentioned in the book, they merely work with death magic more strongly than resurrection magic. This could involve dealing with astral realms and forms of shadow magic, for example."

Dora frowned, obviously not fully comprehending Regulus's words, but in truth, Regulus's own knowledge was lacking due to the fact Death Phoenix's were so little known. For this reason, he couldn't clarify further. Turning his attention back to the bird instead, he studied it in open fascination. Though he didn't particularly excel at reading avian expressions, he had the distinct feeling the bird was equally fascinated with him for whatever reason.

"Hello," he greeted the death phoenix softly. "Kreacher didn't send you, did he?"

Though Regulus wasn't truly expecting an answer, the bird shook his head slowly in negation. Wondering who else could've sent the bird to him made Regulus's blood run suddenly cold.

"Did Voldemort send you?"

The phoenix's head shake was more vigorous this time and it ruffled its feathers in what Regulus got the impression was disapproval.

"Sorry...It's just that...I've never seen a phoenix like you before and...well who did send you? Can you tell me?"

Dora watched on in avid fascination as the bird merely stared at him. Regulus searched his brain for another yes or no question that could help to clarify the situation. "Did anyone send you?"

The bird shook its head.

Then it opened its beak and gave another musical trill much like the one it had sung when first landing upon Regulus's shoulder. This time, however, Regulus received mental images from the bird seemingly within the sound. Without words he understood suddenly that the bird had come to him of its own free will. The bird had noticed him as a new wizard vampire and was drawn to Regulus's courage and strength.

At that, Regulus found himself blinking back tears at the shocking validation from a complete stranger. He wasn't so sure that he felt particularly brave or strong at the moment, but if this rare and stately bird believed he was it somehow meant something. "Thank you," he said softly.

The bird trilled again. Regulus understood that the phoenix was saying that he was male and that his name was Mortis. The name seemed fitting for a death phoenix, Regulus thought.

"I am Regulus Arcturus Black," he said, feeling it was only fitting to share his name in return.

"This is Dora, my maker," he added, when the bird turned his head to regard the other vampire. "Dora, this is Mortis."

Dora nodded to the bird. "Nice to meet you," she said, and Mortis responded with a single graceful nod.

"Were you able to understand what he said through his song," Regulus asked Dora. She shook her head. Regulus wondered if this meant he and the bird had a personal connection for some reason or if the communication between them was more on a magical level than a vampiric one. He'd heard of phoenixes coming to certain wizards, but the only one he knew of personally was Albus Dumbledore.

"Have you come to stay with me or only to visit," Regulus asked the bird. Mortis opened his beak and gave another soft trill through which Regulus understood that he wished to remain with Regulus if he was amenable. Awed and humbled, Regulus hastily nodded.

"Thank you. I would like that very much," he said. He wondered if he would be able to work new forms of magic with the phoenix or if the relationship they would have would simply be companionable. He knew that once his hunger was satisfied he would think quite a lot about the black phoenix and have many questions for the bird. The fact Mortis was even here in the first place was one of the most thrilling events in Regulus's life, and he looked forward to feeling more deeply about it once the hunger loosened its grip on him. Mortis trilled again, encouraging him to get on with the process of feeding. The tone was encouraging and yet polite, as if excusing a friend to converse after a task was completed.

"He understands that I must feed now and we will converse more back at home," Regulus explained to Pandora, suddenly recalling that she could not understand the phoenix's trills as he could. "He wishes to remain with me and he has come to me of his own volition."

Dora nodded, tearing her gaze from the bird with a visible effort. "Yes. We need to get some blood into you. It is easier to call your food from a hidden place unless you happen to see someone that is suitable. In that case you lock eyes with them and command them to follow you. You lead them to somewhere out of the way, like this, and feed, leaving their body."

She waved a slender hand around in a sweep to indicate the expanse of alley which was plenty big enough to drop a body and leave.

"To call your food, you open your mind and broadcast the call for those tired, sad, ready to rest to come and that you will give them peace. This is a bit too advanced for you to manage at this time, of course. I will do it, but I want you to watch my mind so that you can learn."

Feeling mildly baffled and overwhelmed, Regulus nodded. Taking a life was complicated enough, and now there were ways to call those whose lives he would take. He focused on shutting out those distant thoughts he could hear from nearby streets and reached for Pandora's mind. She was pushing her thoughts outward, making it her will rather than just thinking private thoughts that were only hers. As a result the thoughts were louder with a further reach, but they also had an emotional pull. She projected the image of arms holding someone and allowing that person to just let go and have complete and utter peace. She broadcast words in a soothing tone (Rest, peace, end the pain.)

She broadcast feelings of warmth, love, peace and surrender, adding a pull that would draw those who happened to be nearby with whom that resonated. The feelings were like thoughts but without words. Regulus was shocked at how many people filled the alley in only a few minutes! There were young girls, men only a few years older than himself, and some elderly as well as five or so obviously homeless men and women.

As each entered the Alley, Pandora caught their gaze with hers. In a soft voice she told them to stand still and be at peace. "I thought we'd have dinner together," she said with a slight amused smile. Regulus gave the bird on his shoulder a nervous glance. It was disconcerting to take a life with the stately black phoenix watching on, but the bird made no move to depart. Reading Regulus's discomfort Pandora made an impatient gesture. "He's a death phoenix, isn't he? I doubt this sort of thing will bother him."

Feeling rather silly, Regulus nodded. "I suppose you're right. So what do I do now?"

Pandora gestured toward the alley full of silently waiting Muggles. "Take your pick. If you aren't full after one have another...have as many as you need. There's plenty." She frowned, shaking a warning finger at him. "And stop when you feel the heart slowing this time! You don't want to drink dead blood and make yourself ill when you're not even completely recovered yet."

Regulus nodded, making a mental note to himself to slow down and pay attention even as the hunger rose. Now that he was thinking of feeding and nothing else, he could sense the pulsing blood of each Muggle practically begging to be taken. Approaching one of the men, Regulus lifted his arm, eagerly biting into his wrist. All polite restraint faded when the blood spilled into his mouth, and Regulus drew hard on the man's wrist, swallowing down salty mouthful after salty mouthful.

This time he did remember to pay attention and stop when the heart slowed. He allowed the man to gently fall to the ground before turning to the next in line, a woman. She nor any of the others seemed to notice the dead man fall. Each person calmly stared directly in front of themselves, gaze unwavering. He took the woman's wrist and fed until her heart slowed, then lowered her body to the ground to rest beside the man's. "I am full now," he told Pandora. Nodding she stepped toward one of the men. "My turn." In sudden shock Regulus watched as slender nearly delicate Pandora lifted the larger man in one arm and plunged her other hand into his chest.

Drawing out the man's heart, Pandora tilted her head back and squeezed the blood from the still pumping organ into her mouth. "I prefer it straight from the tap," she said, licking her lips in a way that Regulus found both sensual and animalisticly primitive at the same time. He watched as Pandora let the man's body slide to the ground then tossed the now shriveled heart beside him. The organ was still wet and red, but all the blood was drained from it.

"Do all vampires feed...like that," he asked, suddenly feeling mildly ill. He had to look away from the now shriveled heart and the man's broken body beside it.

Dora chuckled. "No. I have my own specific tastes. It's just much fresher directly from the heart," she lightly defended herself before giving a chuckle of amusement. "You should see the look on your face! I figured we're going to be together for some time so I thought to just show you how I prefer to feed and get it over with."

"Are you going to do it again," Regulus asked weakly, and she laughed.

"No. As it turns out I'm full." She approached each of the remaining Muggles and told them to return to their business and remember nothing of this alley. Each walked away in a daze. That seemed easy, Regulus thought. He was glad Dora had gotten full, because if he had to watch her literally tearing out someone's hart again, he may just find out the hard way if vampires could throw up their blood meal.

"Do we just leave the bodies here," Regulus asked uncertainly. Pandora nodded.

"There are enough hungry dogs and rats that will have at them soon enough, and our fang marks vanish on their own due to a healing quality in our saliva," she explained.

Regulus nodded. "Thank you, Dora. I paid attention to everything you did and I am ready to try it on my own next time to see how I manage if that is suitable."

Pandora gave a pleased smile. "I figured you for a fast learner. Sure you can try it yourself next time and if you have any problems, that's what I'm here for. There is just one more thing before we leave." She reached into the black designer purse she carried over one shoulder and drew out a packet of wet wipes with the hand that wasn't covered in blood. Opening the wipes she cleaned up before stuffing the dirty wipes back into the bag.

"Now I'm ready to go," she said, turning to Regulus with a smile. Such a primitive, yet such a lady at the same time. Quite baffling, Regulus thought, but as they left the alley, he returned his maker's smile.


	21. Making The World A Better Place

Now that Regulus's hunger was satiated, he was finally able to actually contemplate the action of feeding. He had many questions for Pandora when they arrived back home. The idea of killing someone daily was disconcerting, and he resented Voldemort for putting him in such a situation that he'd had to make that choice for his survival.

As soon as the front door to Dora's house was closed behind them, he asked his first question.

"Do I have to kill to survive?"

Dora frowned in mild annoyance. "Some overly soft souls choose not to but either they are weak from underfeeding or they take half the night to get enough blood. Feeding a little from someone then making them forget, then finding someone else and doing the same and again and again until you're full is, frankly, a unnecessary waste of time."

"So a vampire must instead be a murderer daily," Regulus asked and Pandora huffed a sigh.

"It's survival of the fittest. You are more than a human now. To be a murderer you would still be one of them, killing your own kind...those equal to you, and this is no longer the case, Regulus. You're going to have to change a lot of your human opinions now, for they are no longer suitable. You are no longer human."

Ordinarily Regulus would've been devastated to lose his humanity...because it went hand in hand with his pure blood status in the wizarding world and his values as such. Voldemort had taken nearly everything, though, and shattered many of his beliefs. Right now he knew he was still shattered over that and what he mainly cared about was having Kreacher with him. This vampirism...it wouldn't be so bad, he told himself. It had its perks, and it had apparently drawn the attention of a death phoenix which was pretty bloody brilliant, he had to admit!

For his part, Mortis still sat on Regulus's shoulder, calmly gazing about as Pandora led the way back into her sitting room where Regulus had woken only hours before.

"Fine, but can I kill murderers, abusers, people like that? Is there a way that I can use my mind reading abilities to find those sorts of people," Regulus asked. He seated himself on the sofa where he'd remained unconscious for two weeks. "I feel I've done enough harm to Kreacher, to my family, hell to the world by supporting Voldemort. So if I could take evil people out, I'd be...repaying my debt somehow."

"Yes," Dora said, expression relaxing. She was apparently relieved that Regulus was no longer resisting the expedient vampiric method of taking his daily sustenance. "You can do that. The method isn't as fast as simply calling those who wish to die, but there are enough dreadful criminals in a large city that it shouldn't take you more than half an hour to find someone whom you deem to be suitable. That brings me to the matter of your training. We should begin that soon. Are you up for it tonight?"

Regulus nodded. "Of course. I just want to write Kreacher one more time before we begin."

He couldn't imagine why the elf hadn't responded to him yet and now that the distracting hunger was gone, his concern over the situation was nearly consuming. This second note was shorter. He told Kreacher to at least respond that he was alright, and they would take it from there. He charmed the note to return to him and sent it off with the pigeon charm.

"Do we go back out onto the streets to begin," he asked Dora when the letter had vanished from his hand.

She nodded. "Your mind must be able to hear that which you are learning to shut out. On a busy street you will be surrounded by many minds. Learning the mental shields is more overwhelming in a large crowd, but also faster because you will have a greater need to do so than with only one or two busy minds bombarding yours," she explained. "You must learn to shut out the thoughts of others around you first, then learn to open your mind to those thoughts you wish to hear. The opening is rather like a filter on the shield that I will teach you first."

Regulus nodded his understanding. The way Dora spoke of the mental shield and the filter made it all sound very much like magic. He always enjoyed studying the mechanics of various spells so found himself excited to learn these new skills.

"Are you wanting to wait for your elf to reply to the letter," Dora asked and Regulus nodded.

"How long should that take?"

"Well...He should've already replied by now so I don't know," Regulus admitted.

"Well we can wait another hour and we need to go," Dora said. "Why can't you just go home eventually and speak to him directly?"

Regulus shook his head. "I got my father killed, Kreacher nearly killed and who knows what he did to the minds of the Lestranges and my cousin because we involved them. If I return I put Kreacher and my mother at risk, and probably my cousin and the Lestranges as well. No. I can't risk that," Regulus said firmly.

Dora sighed. "Well that's complicated. Should I go in your stead," she offered.

Regulus was very tempted by that idea. If Grimmauld were being watched, though, it may not be safe for Dora either.

"If I haven't heard from Kreacher in a few days perhaps. Thank you, Dora," he added warmly and she nodded, giving a small embarrassed shrug.

When Kreacher hadn't replied in an hour, Regulus sighed and stood. "I suppose we should begin my lesson," he said reluctantly. He really wanted to continue waiting, but he understood how important learning these new skills was. Dora had made it clear that young vampires could go mad if assaulted by too many thoughts for too long and that was a risk he didn't wish to take. Before they departed, Regulus placed an illusion charm on Mortis so that he simply looked like a common parrot. It wouldn't do for any Muggles to notice the death phoenix.

"Did you just turn him into a parrot," Pandora breathed, liquid brown eyes widening. Grinning, Regulus shook his head.

"No. It's only an illusion."

"Still fascinating," Dora said. "I'm looking forward to seeing magic all the time," she admitted with an eager smile.

"Well you shall. It's the least I can do for all you've given me," Regulus said.

Soon they stood on a busy sidewalk. "Begin by simply noticing all the thoughts around you," Pandora instructed. "And before you say that you can't help but notice them, I mean really notice them! Allow them to bombard and overwhelm you." Regulus nodded. After a few moments in which Dora gave him time to become fully bombarded, she continued. "Now imagine closing your mind down. Just folding it inward."

Regulus did and the thoughts became fainter and fainter. The more he closed his mind down, the less he heard from the minds of those around him.

"Very good," Pandora said, surprise in her voice. It was only when Regulus had to open his eyes to look at her that he realized that he'd closed them along with his mind while concentrating. "Truly?"

"Yes! That was very fast. Most young vampires struggle with that bit for weeks and you did it in minutes! I'm so proud of you! Perhaps being a wizard and working with complex spells gives you better focus," she speculated. "Either way, though, I am still extremely proud! I have made the most brilliant new vampire ever." She gave a satisfied grin. "Eventually when you meet some of my friends, I shall be bragging."

Excelling wasn't new to Regulus. He was proud of his academic accomplishments, so did not feign modesty as that always seemed ridiculously fake to him. To excel in such a foreign thing as vampirism, though, was pleasing. "Thank you," he said, gaze dropping briefly to regard the toes of his black wingtip shoes.

"I'm almost tempted to start teaching you the filter so that you can read those minds you would like to while shutting out the rest, but I don't want to push you too fast. That could be reckless and as a result could prove to be a setback in the worst case. For now, I would like for you to continue practicing the art of simply closing your mind."

"But I've already done that," Regulus protested.

Dora smiled. "Yes, but doing a thing once is not the same as maintaining it. We will walk the streets of Rome and you will work on keeping your mind closed. If this presents no difficulty among the onslaught of busy minds passing around you, you can drop the shields and put them up again. The more you practice, the faster you will be at shielding your mind and the stronger your shields will be."

Regulus nodded in understanding. They spent hours walking the city while Regulus kept his mind closed. Dora was wise to have him practice, because he discovered that his shields could slip if he became too distracted by foreign external factors. Once a loud Muggle truck caused his shields to falter and he was able to hear the thoughts of the driver until he closed his mind again. Another time a loudly barking dog startled him and he was able to hear the thoughts of the dog's owner as well as everyone else around them on the street.

When a man shouting obscenities out the window of his car at another driver did not cause him to drop his shields for a third time, Regulus gave a pleased laugh. "I'm getting better," he told Dora.

"Your progress is truly amazing," she said. "Other young vampires are distracted by far less when their shields slip."

"I do a lot of reading...Always have," Regulus mused. "Perhaps my skills of concentration are also helping me in this."

"Oh I am sure they are," Dora readily agreed.

When they arrived back home about an hour before sunrise Dora led Regulus up stairs and into a guest bedroom. Instead of a bed, an ornately carved coffin of ebony wood stood against the far wall.

"I took the liberty of having you a coffin ordered while you were ill," she said. He blinked. He'd never given any thought to where vampires slept. With everything else going on, it hadn't seemed as relevant somehow, though it perhaps should have.

"So we must truly sleep in coffins? That isn't just something from Muggle culture?"

Dora shrugged. "It is not always necessary, but it is safe. It protects one fully from light and also prying eyes. I kept the sitting room dark while you were recovering there because I didn't want to bring your live meals upstairs. Many of them were filthy and I do have my standards."

Regulus was glad to hear it, considering the violent and messy way she apparently enjoyed feeding. "Standards are good," he murmured.

"If someone ever broke into this house,though, or I had to have something repaired during daylight hours, a coffin hidden away upstairs keeps you away from prying eyes."

He nodded. "I understand. And it is a very lovely coffin, thank you."

She smiled almost shyly. "Well...you are a man of breeding and taste, and I felt your coffin should reflect that."

Hearing that was nice. It meant he hadn't lost everything for this new existence. Now if Kreacher would only respond to his letters, the elf could join him and they could truly begin a new life.


	22. Up All Night, Sleep All Day

Pandora excused herself to get rid of the body that was Regulus's first meal of the day and he was left alone with Mortis.

"I wonder," he asked the phoenix, question born of pure desperation. "If you would take a letter to Kreacher for me. I don't wish to insult you by expecting you to carry mail like a common owl and I never will ask you to do so again, but...I am using a charm to get the letters to him and...well I hope it isn't working because any other reason I can come up with for him not answering is not good. He is my best friend, and in truth my reason for living...Please if he is worried about me and never got the letters I'd never know. I don't dare return myself in case Voldemort is watching the manor. Ur...Do you even know who Voldemort is?"

The entire time Regulus was speaking, the black death phoenix sat on his shoulder, watching him through steady eyes. When asked if he knew who Voldemort was, he gave a single nod.

"Will you take the letter for me?" Again the bird nodded and Regulus sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, Mortis! I owe you one...or as many as you want," he said ecstatically. Hastily he rewrote a version of the first letter he'd sent to Kreacher. Rolling it into a tube he presented it to Mortis who took it in his beak. "If I project an image of my manor into your mind and a map to it from downtown London, can you manage?" The bird nodded and Regulus projected the information. When Mortis nodded again, he stopped, taking the gesture as an indication of the phoenix's having properly received the information required.

"I can apparate to London with you. Flying from Rome would take ages and it's not fair to ask that of you," Regulus said. Mortis shook his head, launched off Regulus's shoulder and flew through the air. When he was half way across the room, the air sort of shimmered and he vanished. Well that was impressive, Regulus thought. He couldn't wait for Kreacher to see his death phoenix.

Dora was back before Mortis. "I would ready yourself for rest soon. The sun will rise in less than half an hour," she told him. Regulus nodded, hoping Mortis would return before then. He waited pensively, but five minutes before sunrise, there was still no sign of the bird. Dora rose from her seat on the sofa, liquid brown eyes on the large wall clock across the room.

"Alright. I insist that you go to your coffin now. You are a new vampire and the sun will hit you hard," Pandora told him firmly. Regulus sighed and relented, rising from the arm chair in which he'd been waiting.

"What will sunrise feel like," he asked as they ascended the stairs together."Like a heavy sleep drug," Dora replied. Sunlight, even seen from indoors is painful and definitely burns young ones like you. Walk out in direct sunlight and you become a human torch," she said, bluntly laying out the facts in a direct way he appreciated.

"Got it," Regulus said with a brisk nod. "No rays for me ever again."

Dora chuckled, pausing at the top of the stairs. "When you are many centuries older, you won't burn up but it is never comfortable and the sun always drugs even the very old vampires. Sleep well, Regulus." He nodded.

"You too." She went into a room at the end of the hall, and he returned to the one she'd shown him earlier that held the pleasantly posh coffin. The concept of entering the coffin was a bit disconcerting, considering usually only dead people who were as a result unaware did that.

He opened the lid and glanced at the black satin lining and matching pillow inside. Feeling a little silly, he carefully climbed in, lying flat on his back. He reached up and closed the lid, surrounding himself in utter darkness. A little to his surprise, the coffin turned out to be padded and quite comfortable. He had to admit, it was a relief to be safely tucked away from the now deadly sun as well. With a sigh he allowed his body to relax while he waited for the sun to rise.

He hoped Mortis was somehow communicating to Kreacher and that the elf was readying himself to join he and Dora. Hopefully that's what was taking so long for the phoenix to return. On that hopeful note, Regulus's conscious thoughts suddenly ended. When he was once again aware of himself, he could hear Dora moving about a few rooms away. Lifting the lid of his coffin with one hand, he rose and left the bedroom. Now that he wasn't as ravenous as he had been the previous day he was able to appreciate how well he could see in the dark. It was as if the lights were on, in fact.

"Talk about improved night vision, " he murmured to himself with a small smile of amusement.  
"Good evening," Dora called emerging from her own room in a knee length brown swayed dress and flat knee high matching swayed boots. She even wore a matching swayed headband. Brown wasn't one of Regulus's favorite colors, but the lovely Pandora made it shine. "Are you ready to feed," she asked. He nodded. He wasn't as ravenous as the previous day, but he was definitely ready to feed again.

"I hope Mortis is back," he said, hurrying downstairs. As Mortis had magically departed, Regulus assumed he was able to return in the same fashion. He was correct, and the phoenix was in the front room, perched on the arm of the chair in which Regulus had sat when Mortis left with the letter. The fact that there was a letter on the seat of the chair made Regulus's heart leap eagerly. Kreacher had written him back!

Lunging for the parchment, he quickly unrolled it only to see his own writing and nothing else.  
With a trill, Mortis flew to his shoulder. In that single note, the phoenix imparted that he wasn't able to find the house, and that's what had taken him so long to return. Apparently he'd spent hours trying. Regulus felt his heart plummeting as he sank into the chair. "Thank you for trying so hard," he murmured. "I really do appreciate it."

The bird nodded in that calm majestic way he had that made Regulus feel honored just to be in his presence. Why could Mortis not find Grimmauld Place? Regulus didn't like this new puzzle at all.

"Aren't we going to feed," Dora asked, pausing beside his chair.  
"Um...I'm not really hungry anymore. Mortis couldn't find my manor and I can't think why. I am really getting worried."

"It isn't like that. Especially for young ones. There is no not being hungry. You may be upset and equate it to not having an appetite, but if you wait too long to feed you will become so hungry that you are careless. It comes upon new vampires very suddenly so we are getting you fed."

Regulus nodded, rising despondently. "Afterward, I will go and take the damned letter to your elf if you behave," she said.

He brightened, giving her a warm smile. "Thank you, Dora. I can't imagine why Mortis couldn't find it."

"Well we shall see," she said. "I'll find someone bad for you to eat, and you just practice on keeping your mind shielded for tonight. You're in no state for practicing the filters I want to show you next. It takes proper focus and concentration and when you're distracted or upset, it is all the more difficult."  
"Thank you, Dora," Regulus said gratefully. "You're the best."  
Dora flashed a grin as they moved onto the street. "I know I am."

Regulus realized when she spoke of shields, that he didn't have his up. Apparently they didn't hold automatically once they were in place, or at least not for young vampires. He wondered if shields fell when a vampire slept and asked Dora about it as they turned onto a busier street.

"We have no control in our sleep," she replied. "So mental shields are completely down, but at least in most cases the sun has us too out of it to notice anything we hear."

Regulus nodded. That was good.

"How about a guy who is about to go home and kill his girlfriend," Dora asked suddenly.  
"You can hear that in someone's mind," Regulus asked, surprised that she'd found someone suitable so fast. She nodded. "Sounds perfect. I will be saving that girl's life," he said. That made him feel even better than he'd expected it to.

"We must hurry to catch him. Follow me," Dora said and took off at a vampiric speed that the mortal eye wouldn't be able to track. The man was two blocks away, and they'd caught up to him in less than half a minute. Sprinting around in front of him, Dora caught his gaze with hers and commanded him to follow her. Regulus trailed as she led his dinner to an old warehouse then behind it. The place was in deep shadow, so he was secure in the fact that his ending of this man would go unnoticed by prying eyes. Mortals hadn't his night vision, after all.

"Bon Appétit," Dora said, gesturing at the man's throat.

Though he'd fed from the wrists of his victims the previous night, the pulse of the man's throat did make his hunger rise. It also made him wonder if it tasted better from the jugular. Leaning close without touching the man with anything but his mouth, Regulus drove his fangs in and greedily swallowed down the warm salty blood that spurted into his mouth.

Latching on he drained the man until he felt the heart slow. Tonight he had far more presence of mind, and drew away at once without any sort of admonition from Dora.

"Very good," she said, smiling at him. "You're a fast learner. I appreciate that a lot. It makes it a true pleasure to teach you."

Regulus smiled, pleased. He clearly recalled her reluctance to turn anyone and he was glad that she didn't regret doing so when it came to him.

She told Regulus to wait where he was while she fed. She was back in a little under five minutes and they returned home. Regulus was relieved not to have had to see Dora tearing out someone's heart again. Such a violent bloody mess made him feel an unsettling mix of squeamish and horrified.

Back home she asked him to picture London clearly, then to picture how to reach Grimmauld Place from there. He did and gave her the letter. She departed at once, barely giving him time to thank her.

He was left alone with Mortis, wondering what to do next.

"Are you hungry," he asked the bird, and Mortis shook his head. He trilled and Regulus understood that he'd eaten while he was away attempting to deliver Regulus's note, but that he would appreciate more food tomorrow if Regulus could manage it. Regulus was glad to manage it! The bird had done him a favor, or at least tried his best to, and besides, if he planned to remain with Regulus, Regulus should feed him.

"What do you eat," he wondered. Mortis trilled again and Regulus saw images of fresh fruit and nuts in his mind.

"Easily managed. There are food shops all over this city. I shall have to borrow some money from Dora until I figure out how to get my own, but I don't think she'll mind."

He hadn't had time or presence of mind to even consider the matter of money yet. He would've seen to withdrawing some from Gringotts had things unfolded as he'd planned, but as that wasn't the case, he had nothing.

Regulus spent the rest of the night picturing Pandora coming in through the front door with Kreacher at her side. How Regulus longed to see the elf...To hold him and talk to him and, of course to do other things. He missed Kreacher with everything, his mind, his heart and his body. If only he would return with Dora, everything would be perfect and Regulus could at last happily begin his new life. Dora returned forty-five minutes before sunrise and she was alone.


	23. I Wish It Would Rain Down

Not only had Dora returned alone, she did not look happy. Her expression was tired and pensive.

"What happened," Regulus asked in a rush before Dora could speak.

She sighed, sinking down onto the edge of the red overstuffed armchair in which she usually preferred to sit. "It was the strangest thing...though considering I'm dealing with wizards and magic, I truly should not be surprised."

Regulus felt his own eyes widening, but he remained silent as she explained.

"I saw number eleven Grimmauld place and number thirteen Grimmauld place but no twelve! There was no sign of a house being demolished either! What could that possibly mean?"

Regulus struggled for words through the shock and misery that suddenly warred for space in his heart and mind. "It's...It...It probably means that Kreacher and my mother want nothing to do with me. They don't want me to find my way home...because...because I only bring death and disaster with every choice I attempt to make."

Tears sprang to his eyes as he struggled for breaths that he technically didn't need. It hurt so much that in that moment it seemed the pain would never stop. His constricted chest hurt, struggling not to cry hurt and knowing that Kreacher was justifiably done with him really really hurt, leaving him feeling more alone than he ever imagined was possible.

"I told him I'd return...and he apparently didn't want me to," Regulus concluded. Now he understood Mortis's lack of success in delivering the letter as well. Shoulders slumping he huddled in on himself, Dora's look of sudden understanding and sympathy somehow making it even worse.

"Would he really be upset enough to hide the house from you," she asked.

Regulus let out a short bitter laugh that was entirely devoid of humor. "Well, let me see. I nearly got him killed by literally sending him off with Voldemort who tried to drown him in a lake of Inferi, then I decided the Dark Lord had to be stopped and got my father killed and my cousin and her man and his brother head fucked. I probably put my mother in danger as well. Everyone who loved or trusted me suffered to put it mildly. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Dora said faintly.

"I really appreciate you trying to take Kreacher the letter, and I am extremely glad that the attempt did not get you killed," he told her, meaning it. "You as well," he added to Mortis. The black phoenix briefly rested his head against Regulus's cheek from his spot on the young man's shoulder. "If you don't mind terribly, I think I shall retire early," Regulus told Dora who nodded.

"I understand. You need some time alone. If you need anything...Well...Honestly I tend to be a rather depressive person myself so likely I am not the best at giving comfort, but if you need it I will do my best. Just don't expect too much," Dora said, giving an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Well I'm bad at anything that matters so I shall be the last to judge," Regulus promised. "And thank you, Dora."

She nodded. "Sure...Good night, Regulus. It does get easier...some days."

Regulus nodded, though he was unable to imagine it ever getting better without Kreacher at his side. He wanted to ask Dora what depressed her, but tonight he knew he couldn't properly give whatever support she may need on the matter. He would ask when he felt he could be the friend she deserved were she in need of support. Right now he didn't even have it for himself.

Upstairs in his room, Regulus sat on the lid of his closed coffin. The darkness surrounding him could've been soothing were his heart not being cut into shards of misery with every breath and every thought of the loss for which only he was to blame. Eventually it occurred to him that Mortis may not appreciate sitting in the dark, though, so he asked the bird if he wanted the light and the phoenix shook his head. "I honestly don't even know why you're staying with me," Regulus told him. "I obviously ruin anyone who gets close. Better get out while you are still breathing." Rising from his coffin, he moved to the window and opened it.

Silently Mortis shook his head and with a sigh, Regulus closed it again. At least he'd tried. "It hurts so much, Mortis," he couldn't help saying, even though he doubted the phoenix could relate to such human pain born out of such stupid human mistakes. Funny...Well almost funny, not quite funny considering, Regulus had once believed himself above such stupid human mistakes. Regulus had once believed himself to be far more intelligent than most humans, just as he believed Kreacher to be far more intelligent than other elves.

Gods it hurt so much! "I miss him so much, Mortis...I wish you could've known him...HE was...is so wonderful. He just won't be for me again because I don't deserve it."

Crumpling to the floor he allowed the tears of abject misery to flow down his cheeks. He wished he could die to end this beyond painful suffering. He was not too weak to end it. Indeed no. He simply felt he did not deserve the escape of responsibility that death would provide him.

Soon the impending sunrise drove him into his coffin. As he opened the lid, Mortis flew to land on the curtain rod, tucking his head under one wing for sleep. During his own slumber, Regulus discovered something new.

He learned that vampires could dream. He had many dreams of Kreacher through that day. Each involved Kreacher telling him what a bad master Regulus he was or trying to kill him for what he had done to Bella and the Lestranges. Only Kreacher was unaware that he was a vampire and kept stabbing him, not realizing that a vampire could not be killed so easily. The effort frustrated them both. Regulus woke feeling even more miserable if that were possible.

He considered remaining in his room so that he could be miserable without inflicting himself on Dora, but recalling her words about the necessity of a new vampire to feed, he knew she would not allow it. Sighing he headed downstairs, Mortis flying along at his side.

"Tonight we are working on your mental filters," Dora greeted briskly. "I understand that you don't really want to do anything, but things still need doing and you can definitely use the distraction right now. And who knows? Perhaps in a few weeks or months, Kreacher's heart will soften toward you. He will calm down and begin to miss you and the close friendship you have. I'm sure it counts for something."

Regulus hoped so but right now it didn't feel as if anything good would ever truly happen to him again. He understood how unnecessarily dramatic this sounded so did not speak it aloud though it was truly, with no exaggeration, how he felt. Mortis trilled and Regulus understood the phoenix's meaning through the thought concepts he gleaned from the bird's mind.

The black phoenix pointed out that Regulus had been through a lot lately and that a soul could only take so much battering. Voldemort's betrayal, nearly losing Kreacher, watching his family have their minds twisted, having his father die before his very eyes, dealing with the lake of Inferi, drinking the evil potion, even becoming a vampire. It was a lot and Regulus needed to allow himself time to recover according to the bird. Regulus knew this sounded right, but it still felt impossible at the moment. He did smile and nod to Mortis and Dora, though, because both meant well and they were both more than he deserved.

On the street, Dora instructed him to fully shield his mind then to open a crack in it through which he could examine one or two minds at a time. "You can look into a person's mind to see what they are about, then look away if they are not a suitable meal, then continue the process," she instructed. "If you are unable to look at one or two minds at a time and more filter in, just stop and fully shield again and we will take it from there."

To his surprise, Regulus found the slight opening in his shield to scan one or two minds easily managed. It took around fifteen minutes of reading people to find a man who hurt children. He ended him and felt nearly high from the knowledge that he kept himself alive while saving innocent children from future harm and avenging those already harmed.

Regulus knew that he did not deserve to live, of course, but he did deserve to be punished. Hopefully living with the agony of his losses was a fitting punishment. Not only that, though, he knew he should do his part to make the world a better place because he owed many debts that could never truly be repaid.

Dora praised his amazing progress and he smiled, unable to help being a bit pleased at that. Kreacher would be so proud...The fleeting thought stabbed him more sharply than the knife Kreacher had used on him in the nightmare. No, Kreacher would not be proud of him, because Kreacher hated him and did not wish to see him. He did not resent the elf for this, because he deserved it. If only knowing that he deserved it made it hurt less.


	24. What is Freedom, But A Weight To Bring Me Down

Over the next few weeks, Regulus struggled to manage his own misery. It was always there, like some unwanted guest, tainting everything he did. Constantly feeling emotionally torn asunder made it not only difficult to function, but also difficult to care about the distractions needed to survive through such pain.

Dora suggested they visit a Muggle library so that Regulus could investigate the fictional texts on magic to which Dora had referred in some of their very first conversations. He knew he should either be intrigued or appalled but it was difficult to feel either when he just felt miserable. He allowed her to drag him to the library, though, because he dared not return to a wizarding one at this point. Being presumed dead made him reluctant to frequent wizarding areas in case it alerted Voldemort and thus endangered his family.

He noted in some relief that the library was at least clean. He browsed the history section while Dora went for the books she thought he may enjoy that she referred to as fantasy. She seemed to believe such works would distract him. He fluctuated between wanting to suffer and feeling that a distraction may serve as a necessary respite for his mind.

They spent perhaps an hour in the library, and left with several books each. Regulus found a book on European history of the dark ages, and one on classical composers while Dora found four books of fantasy that she thought he should read. All four books formed a series called Lord of the Rings. For his part, Regulus couldn't imagine why a lord needed so many rings if all the books were about them.

Over the next several days, Regulus spent most of his time reading the books. At first it was very difficult to concentrate because his thoughts would wander back to the general sources of his misery. Wondering what Kreacher was doing and how he was, worrying over the Lestranges, grieving his father, being concerned for his mother, then wondering what Kreacher was doing again.

At times that shifted to simply wallowing in how much he missed Kreacher or mentally playing over the conversations they could have about Muggle libraries and books were Kreacher with him now. Though Regulus hated to admit it, the Muggle books were intriguing. Perhaps Kreacher would say the books were truly written by wizards, and perhaps they were. Eventually Regulus became less distractible and could read nearly one hundred pages before painful thoughts returned.

When not brooding with books in his room, Regulus was practicing his vampiric skills. It was easier than he expected to catch someone's gaze and suggest to them what he wanted them to do, think or remember. Telling someone to follow him, for example, never met with resistance.

When he asked Dora how she got money when having to borrow a bit from her to buy Mortis some food, she explained that she took it from her victims. Regulus began looking for bad people with money after that. This made the process of hunting down his dinner take a bit more time but it was worth it. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do, after all.

When he found someone both rotten and rich, he used his newly learned vampiric hypnotism on them to suggest that they walk with him to a bank machine and clear out all their money. If they lived alone, he could go home with them and clean them out before ending them and tucking them into their own bed. Many kept money in a wall safe. Other valuables could be sold, and he only had to tweak the minds of those shop owners willing to buy so that they had a different description of the seller in their mind who looked nothing like him.

Walking home one day from one such jewelry selling expedition that had made him quite a bit richer, Regulus heard IT blasting from the open window of a Muggle car. IT was electrifying and excited him, making him feel eager and alive in a way he'd never quite felt before. IT wasn't as good as when Kreacher held him close but it was different. It was happy and somehow healing. IT was fast and powerful. IT was Muggle rock and roll music! Frantically he scanned the mind of the driver to discover that it was a group called Journey.

When he got home, he eagerly asked Dora where he could hear more music by Journey. She told him that he could buy records and that she had a record player. When he demonstrated ignorance as to how to use such a thing, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Then taking him by the sleeve she dragged him into her music room. It was dominated by a grand piano, but there was a mahogany cabinet full of square folders with pictures on the front and a square machine with a round spiny bit in the middle.

Dora explained that the square folders held records, and records had music on them. She explained that the machine was a record player. She drew a round disk (a record) from one of the square folders and placed it onto the record player. She placed a spindle looking bit onto the round disk and flipped a switch. The haunting organ of Bach filled the room.

It wasn't Journey, but Regulus also appreciated Bach for his soothing darkness. "I don't have any rock and roll music but I don't mind if you buy some and listen to it," Dora told him with a smile. "I'm really glad you're finding things to enjoy."

Regulus shrugged, not smiling back. He didn't know if he could truly enjoy anything again, but distractions would keep him going. "Thank you, Dora," he said sincerely.

"Tomorrow after we've fed, I can take you to a music shop if you like," Dora offered. "Until then, you could always listen to the radio. Find a rock and roll station and you can see if there are other groups you would enjoy. I have a few radios around here. If you like, I will let you use one for your room."

Regulus smiled, feeling interested in spite of himself. "That would be great, actually. It'll give me something to do."

Dora produced an extra radio from the downstairs hall storage closet. It was a mildly bulky rectangular affair with a tall metal antenna. Dora showed Regulus the dial for changing radio stations and the other knob for volume control. Interested in exploring the various forms of music that this radio would allow him to hear, Regulus eagerly took it to his bedroom and plugged it into the wall. He hoped his magic wouldn't fry it out but at least if it did, he now had enough money to easily replace it.

In truth, the radio seemed like magic. Just turn a knob and get a different sort of music, and there were so many different sorts to investigate. There were radio stations for various forms of rock and dance music, classical, jazz, and something confusing called country music. Regulus wasn't certain which country, but the accents of the singers were somehow vaguely annoying. He spent most of his time listening to the dance and rock and roll stations.

When some songs reminded him of Kreacher it hurt more than Regulus expected, though. As it turned out, songs could make pain so much more poignant. He heard a song that the DJ called So Afraid by a group named Fleetwood Mac that made him want to curl up into a ball of misery, but it truly spoke to his heart and current state of mind. The singer sounded as if someone was tearing his heart out. He really put feeling into every note and tone. The guitar screamed as if in pain then lapsed into a melancholy lilt. Regulus decided to buy the record with that song on it when he went music shopping. Then he could play it over and over.

That was the only drawback of the radio. One could not repeat a song on the radio. Still the opportunity the radio provided to learn about all the different music out there made that inconvenience worth it. They went music shopping the next day as Dora promised. The shop smelled strange and there was loud music playing that was a bit too harsh for Regulus's preferences. Rather than focus on the unpleasant smell or matching music, Regulus turned his attention to the shelves of records for sale.

He bought every record by Journey, and every record by Fleetwood Mac, then a few records with dance and rock collections. That rather reminded him of the radio due to the variety of artists involved, but it was also more controlled, in that he knew exactly which songs he would be getting.

"There isn't as much American or British music available here as there would be in Britain or the U.S, obviously," Dora said apologetically. "Eventually we can visit my home in Florida. I think you will enjoy the culture there."

"Why don't we go now," Regulus asked. He was free to go anywhere he liked, he realized. Free to do anything he liked, but it didn't feel good or freeing because he had nothing to live for and no one to enjoy it with. Dora was a friend and he cared for her, but she wasn't Kreacher. She wasn't his family either though he knew she tried and he loved her for it. That's why he'd rather be miserable with her than being miserable alone if she'd have him. Obviously catching the thought, she gave a short bitter laugh, holding the door for him as they left the music store.

"Shouldn't I be doing that for you," he asked, flushing.

"I was closer and your arms are full of records," she answered with a wink.

"And I understand," she assured him. "Though before you I could be alone for years and never notice, I find I enjoy being miserable with you as well."

Regulus smiled in spite of his melancholy state. It was then that he recalled that he'd never asked Dora about what caused her sadness. He'd intended to far earlier, but had gotten lost in his own misery. Pain was selfish, he decided. He would prefer to be selfless instead, but...he had ruined all opportunities for that as he saw it.

"Dora," he asked hesitantly as they walked side by side along the busy street. He gave her a sidelong glance as he adjusted the stack of records in his arms. "What is it that makes you sad?"

She shrugged, and gave a small bitter smile. "It's more of a who. My maker, Marius. He was my lover in a past life though he does not remember it now," she stated matter of factly. "I clearly recall being with him in a past life as well as being a vampire in a past life.

I recalled both of these before becoming a vampire. The moment I saw him I recalled it all. I begged him to turn me and it took quite some time for him to relent. Afterward...I was not able to hold his interest for long. His interest is like the weather, though. It returns then passes, then returns...right now it has passed." she sighed in resignation, liquid brown eyes sad as she shrugged slender shoulders.

"He is from Rome as am I, and he often returns. I suppose I stick around in hopes of running into him. I travel some but I am here more than I am away," she admitted.

Regulus disliked this Marius at once. He hated to see such a proud, intelligent, good and beautiful lady hung up on a man who obviously did not appreciate or deserve her.

"I think we should travel to your home in America very soon," he said fervently.

Of course America was even further away from Kreacher, and this gave him a pang. He would attempt to write the elf one more time before they left if Dora agreed to go. Perhaps Kreacher's heart had softened over the past few weeks, Regulus thought hopefully. If not, being further away from the elf and Regulus's mother would only keep them safer and that was the least he could do.


	25. The Quiet Scares Me Cause It Screams The Truth

As it turned out, it wasn't terribly difficult for Regulus to convince Dora to go to America for a time. As she prepared for their departure, Regulus wrote Kreacher a final time. This letter begged the elf for forgiveness and promised to do anything necessary to make it right. He begged Kreacher to write him back, and sent the letter off with the pigeon charm. It had had no more or less success than putting Mortis or Dora through the trouble, and was more expedient.

Two days after Regulus sent his letter, Dora was ready to leave. Kreacher had not replied, even though Regulus provided his address. Though he knew he would normally be interested in seeing a new place, he left with a heavy heart full of despondency and loss and most of all very much regret. As he stared out of the window of the Muggle aircraft into the night full of stars, Regulus silently grieved for all the could have beens and all the mistakes. Kreacher should be at his side. They should be experiencing this potential Muggle hell together.

Or better yet, if Regulus had somehow been wise enough never to have gotten involved with Voldemort in the first place, he and Kreacher could now be traveling the world together in wizarding style. Free, in love and happy. Their worst problem could've been avoiding the ridicule of wizarding society, but instead it was living through how Voldemort had torn apart the whole family.

Dora had hired a private jet so there was no one else on board with them other than the pilot. She gave him instructions to lock the plane once it had landed, leaving an extra key inside. This was because the flight would arrive in Orlando Florida where Dora's house was located, an hour after sunrise. The two would be left undisturbed in their coffins locked in the aircraft until sunset.

Regulus would have been more than reluctant to trust a Muggle to keep their unresponsive selves safe through the day, but the vampiric hypnotism ensured said Muggle had no choice. Mortis would be there to guard as well, and perhaps that was what truly reassured Regulus. As the day held Regulus paralyzed in its firm clutches he had dreadful daymares of Kreacher. The elf looked at him with anger and hate, claiming that Regulus had ruined his life and that now Kreacher would never be the same.

As a result, sleep hadn't improved Regulus's mood, and upon waking, his spirits were as low as ever. When he pushed back the lid of his coffin, the first sight that met his eyes was Mortis, neck deep in a box of mini cheese crackers. The black phoenix had orange cheese powder all over his head. Regulus chuckled, which garnered a curious glance from Dora.

"Ah. He likes the crackers I grabbed him. I thought he would."

"Orange cheese somehow doesn't seem very healthy...or legitimate," Regulus commented and Dora laughed.

"He's a phoenix so I really don't think it will kill him. A death phoenix to boot. And if it does happen to kill him, again phoenix, so he'll literally come right back!"

"Not funny," Regulus told her.

Her smile did not waver. "Oh I think it is."

Moving to the front of the aircraft she picked up the extra key from where the pilot had left it on his seat. After they exited, she relocked the craft. While Mortis and Regulus waited, she turned the key in to airport security where the pilot would pick it up later. When she rejoined Regulus, they went for dinner. Regulus had a business man who beat his daughter. When Regulus had drained his last drop of blood, he then relieved the man of his wallet full of money and his heavy gold watch.

He waited beside a night club for Dora to return from having her own meal. They rarely ate together because it was safer not to do so. It drew far less attention to hunt alone. Regulus didn't mind in the least for unlike him, Dora was more of a believer in survival of the fittest so was not as picky about who she ate. Her food didn't need to meet any particular moral criteria. That combined with the messy and literally bloody way Pandora enjoyed her food made Regulus more than willing not to dine together.

Regulus rather enjoyed the warm muggy climate of Florida. It gave him the feeling of a comforting embrace, as if the air itself wished to be soothing and friendly. The accents around him varied greatly, and they were all interesting in their way if a bit barbaric compared to the high class British tones to which his ears were accustomed. Idly he wondered what Kreacher would make of it all, and his emotions brutally and hastily punished him for the thought by twisting his heart into a spiral in his chest.

"Hey wanna come party with us, Pretty Boy?"

The question came from a tall willowy blonde girl in tight black pants and a bikini top. Her figure was lovely and her hair was cascading sunlight, but Regulus wasn't moved in the least. Normally the reason for this would've been, of course, because she was Muggle, but now it was because she was Muggle and she would never ever be Kreacher. The elf was the only one he wanted touching him ever and as that wasn't happening, he didn't need anything from anyone else. As none of this was her fault, he smiled at her, though.

"No thank you. I am only waiting on a friend and then we have somewhere to go."

She nodded slightly, giving him a disappointed look. "Alright then. Nice parrot!"

"Thank you," Regulus said, unable to hide a slight smirk of amusement at that. If only she knew she was actually looking at an extremely rare Death Phoenix that was hidden under illusion. Ah the things that likely went right over the heads of Muggles on a daily basis, he thought as he watched the girl walking into the club with three other girls.

Dora arrived soon after, and they went into the night club so she could call a cab to drive them to her house that was located just outside of the city. The ride was around fifteen minutes long and it was spent in silence as they sat together in the back seat. Regulus stared out of the window, taking in the city. The variety of architecture showed the general flavor of the melting pot that was America. The trees were of course vastly different than those in London and the air even smelled different. Regulus had to admit that it was all refreshing.

Refreshing wasn't going to mend his shattered soul, though. Dora's home was nice and spacious, airy with large open rooms and lots of glass. Wide tall glass windows and sliding glass doors in many of the rooms leading onto balconies.

"It's lovely, but there will be a lot of sun come morning," he commented, wondering why a vampire would choose a place full of so much light.

Dora's lips twisted up in dry amusement. "We won't be awake for that part, though. There is a nice dark seller. I have an extra coffin down there that you can use until yours arrives. I had it shipped."

"Oh..." Regulus hadn't even considered that. "That was very considerate of you. Thank you." He smiled sheepishly. "I think I'm still getting used to all this vampire business and all the extra accommodations it requires."

Dora smiled. "It's alright. That's only natural. It is a life change and you're truly adjusting far better than many and faster than most."

Regulus wished he could take the pleasure and pride in that fact that he would've had Kreacher been at his side. Grand personal achievements always meant a lot to him, but now it was only hollow. He lived to pay for his sins. He lived to atone. He would have wanted to die, but he knew he did not deserve the sweet release of death. Not after what he'd done. Mercy was too good for him. Kreacher even thought so, because he obviously wanted no part of their former friendship or of Regulus at all.

It was a few weeks later that Regulus at last found a release for his pain. He'd spent most of his nights shut away in Dora's house, staring out of one window or other at the night. Though Dora invited him to take in a concert or a play, he just didn't have the heart for it. It felt to much like pretending and he was just too broken for that. What was the use? He did eventually submit to watching the Muggle television with Dora out of politeness.

That was when he saw it. A rock band playing live on some sort of late show. That was when he decided that he really wanted...no needed to learn to play the guitar. It looked relatively simple, and if he could make it cry and scream like the guitarist in Fleetwood Mac had in that song So Afraid, perhaps it would make him feel better. If the guitar screamed and cried out his misery, perhaps it would ease up some inside of him.

When he voiced this interest to Dora,( the learning to play the guitar part, not the screaming and crying part,) she said there were music stores close by that not only sold any instrument he could want, but books on how to play them.

"Truly? That's amazing! I need all the books I can get. I will study them all until I can play as well as those bands on the Muggle radio!"

Laughing in pleasure at his rare show of excitement Dora promised to take him to a music store the very next evening. Regulus was excited and filled with anticipation. At last he would have a way to channel the constant pain.


	26. The Search Has Come Full Circle

The Search Is Over,

Chapter 26, The Search Has Come Full Circle

(In The Year 1997)

Kreacher was floating between sleep and wakefulness on the pile of rags that served him for a bed when a knock came at the door to Grimmauld place. He felt his soul shrivel a little. More blood traitors or mudbloods with which he had to share air, he knew. Heaving a sigh, the elf dragged himself to his feet and shuffled toward the door. His body was tired and hunched due to neglect, depression and inactivity, and he intentionally took his time reaching the door. When he peered out of the keyhole into the evening dimness, his heart nearly stopped.

Yanking the door open, he glared. "Who plays such a cruel trick on Kreacher," he demanded. Then as he realized exactly who might play such a cruel trick, he took a hasty step backward, eyes widening in panic. His breaths came faster in anxiety filled hitches. The Dark Lord was at last coming for him. He'd managed to get past all the wards and was coming for Kreacher at long last...But why did he have to send someone wearing the guise of Master Regulus? A Master Regulus that time had not touched to boot. He looked just the same as he had the last time Kreacher had seen him eighteen years ago.

"Only to torture Kreacher," he muttered the answer to himself.

"Please, Kreacher. Just talk to me. May I come inside?" The gentle husky voice, so familiar and beloved tore at Kreacher's heart. The sudden pain in the beautiful proud and noble face twisted at Kreacher's very will to resist. "So real," he murmured. "So much like Master Regulus. Yes he wishes very much to torture Kreacher as he breathes his last," the elf observed.

"Please, Kreacher. May I come in?"

Did it truly matter? Did it truly matter where he died, Kreacher wondered. But then again, what if the wards meant he needed to be allowed entrance. "Kreacher shall not make it easy for HIM. Not after what he has done to Kreacher's precious dear wonderful Master Regulus...and Master Orion and Mistress...Kreacher will not give an inch," the elf murmured, shaking his head, a spark of defiance raising itself in him at last.

"What?" The Master Regulus look alike blinked. "Kreacher, it is I! Please let me in before someone sees me and I bring you more danger than I already have in the past. Please...I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything you like, just please talk to me!"

Kreacher shook his head slowly. "Kreacher knows that this is not his Master Regulus. Kreacher also knows that fake Master Regulus must be invited in, and Kreacher will not invite him in. Kreacher will not make his own death easy."

"What?" The fake Master Regulus blinked again, obviously perplexed. "I don't have to be invited in. I simply did not wish to force my presence onto you if you truly did not wish it."

Kreacher forced his body to straighten as he looked defiantly into the fake Master Regulus's eyes. He hated that the sight, so warm and familiar and beautiful tore at his heart. His heart wanted to believe even if his mind refused. His heart wanted to fling his body into Master Regulus's arms and cling to him and cry and tell him how dreadful everything had been. His mind, however, knew that this could not be his master Regulus, for he never would have remained away from Kreacher for so long.

"If fake Master Regulus requires no invitation to come in, prove it," Kreacher challenged.

"Very well, and I am no fake," fake Master Regulus insisted, and stepped forward.

"You shall have to step back out of my way," he prompted gently when Kreacher did not move. Once again his traitorous heart sang at the reserved amusement in fake Master Regulus's tone, so much like that of the real one. His heart longed to hear his master again so much that it didn't want to recognize the traitor for what he was, Kreacher knew.

"Kreacher will not," he said firmly.

Fake Master Regulus sighed. "Very well then," he said in a resigned tone and scooped Kreacher into his arms before stepping the rest of the way inside and closing the door behind him with one foot. It was only then that Kreacher noticed the black bird on his shoulder. "It looks like a phoenix," he mused under his breath. "But the coloring is not right for a phoenix, now is it."

"He is a death phoenix. His name is Mortis," fake Master Regulus said.

"Ah. So the bird will kill Kreacher," Kreacher asked, wondering why the fake Master Regulus had wanted Kreacher to invite him in when it was apparently unnecessary.

"Of course not," Fake Master Regulus exclaimed. "Kreacher I'd never hurt you! Ever!"

Kreacher felt a huge lump forming in his throat as his breath hitched, this time in sorrow rather than fear. "Then why did Master Regulus stay away for so long!"

Even if he was the fake Master Regulus, he may as well answer that question, Kreacher decided.

"Because you wanted me to," fake Master Regulus insisted. "Kreacher I wrote letter after letter after letter and begged! I don't blame you for not wanting me around. It is alright. Just when I discovered, quite literally by chance that he was actually alive again, I knew I had to return and do whatever I could to help stop him. I've decided to go to Dumbledore and see if he will allow me to help. First, though, I had to come and see you, foolish risk though it may be. I figure I can ask Dumbledore to protect you if my coming here puts you at risk."

This was all too unreal, and Kreacher's mind just couldn't grasp it. Kreacher didn't know what to say or what to think. At last one thought managed to swim to the surface of his shocked brain. "But Kreacher never got a single letter from Master Regulus."

Regulus's jaw dropped. "But...I sent several! I used the pigeon charm that dad taught me. Remember that one?" Kreacher nodded dumbly. Fake Regulus knew things that he should not, the elf distantly observed.

"I even had Dora and Mortis try to deliver the letters, but they couldn't find the house. I felt it with my mind though. I also felt the spells on it. I don't know why Dora could not, but I can guess that it is because she has no true magic," Fake Master Regulus speculated in a way that made Kreacher want to smile just because of how dear and familiar his thoughtful tone was. "You tried to bring letters for me, didn't you Mortis," fake Master Regulus asked, turning to regard the black death phoenix on his shoulder. The bird gave a graceful elegant nod of his head and met Kreacher's eyes.

Only then did Kreacher realize that he was still being held in Fake Master Regulus's arms. He opened his mouth to tell him to put Kreacher down at once, but nothing came out. "Please Kreacher. Forgive me. I've been miserable for so long. I can't say enough how sorry I am and stupid I was for every damned choice that put us here. Please! I love you so much, I'll do anything...just please..."

It was the hitch in Regulus's voice and the sudden agonized expression as tears sprang to his eyes that convinced Kreacher. "Master Regulus? Is it truly Kreacher's Master Regulus?"

"Of course it is," Regulus said. Sinking to the floor right in the middle of the hall, his arms tightened around Kreacher who clung to him in return, still unable to believe his own eyes, ears and feelings. He'd hoped for so long that his Master Regulus would somehow return and save Kreacher from this life of miserable isolation and torment, not to mention mudbloods and blood traitors infiltrating his home against his will.

"But you promised to return that last day," Kreacher remembered, speaking through sobs that suddenly decided to force their way up from his chest where they had hidden for too long. "Kreacher waited and waited!"

Still crying too, Regulus clung to him as though to a lifeline and Kreacher clung back. "I couldn't," Regulus explained through a voice choked with tears. "I ended up ingesting too much of the water from that foul lake and I couldn't move for weeks!"

"Master Regulus was ill," Kreacher asked, suddenly concerned. Regulus shuddered in his arms.

"Very. I couldn't move for two weeks. I wasn't even awake. Dora had to feed me and I don't even remember that. As soon as I woke and realized how much time had passed I panicked and wrote you at once...and that was the first time that I never heard back. I told you what happened and that I wanted you to come away with me so that we could be safe together. When you did not reply, I understood that you'd finally come to your senses about me."

Kreacher blinked in shock, shaking his head at first slowly, then fiercely. "How could Master Regulus think Kreacher would ever!"

Regulus's chin trembled in a way that made Kreacher want to kiss him, to kiss the pain away even if he was lost in his own. And so he did. Regulus drew him closer as their lips made contact, making a low sound that reflected both grief and need.

When at last they drew apart slightly, Kreacher was breathless and his hands were splayed out across Regulus's chest. "Is this real," the elf rasped. "Or is Kreacher only in the midst of another dream from which he will wake to another day in his own private hell? Please do not let it be that, for this dream has been different...it has been more complex and so feels far more true to Kreacher."

"It is real. You are quite awake, my dearest one," Regulus assured. "For so long I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, that I can hardly believe myself awake either, though," he confessed, laughing as he drew Kreacher close again.

"Kreacher still cannot understand what would ever make Master Regulus think so," the elf insisted, genuinely perplexed.

"Well let's see," Regulus began dryly. "I nearly got you killed by stupidly following a soulless mad man...Great instincts I've got! Then I did actually get my father killed, and my cousin and the Lestranges are mindlessly serving Voldemort thanks to me. You'd be smart to want nothing to do with me."

"But Kreacher never felt that way," the elf insisted. "Kreacher told Master Regulus this before he...before he never came home...Did he forget," Kreacher asked, struggling to understand.

Regulus blinked, simply staring at him for a moment. "I...I suppose I may have," he said in an oddly dazed voice. "Or perhaps I thought you just came to your senses. I had to come and see you, though...Because returning to wizarding society without you...would just be too difficult."


	27. Our Destinies Are One

The past hour or so felt like a dream to Regulus. Though he had chosen to come here of his own volition, the fact he sat on the floor of the front hall of 12 Grimmauld Place holding Kreacher in his arms felt entirely unreal. That wasn't exactly logical, he knew. Had he not expected to find Kreacher or had he expected the elf to turn him away? In truth he had no idea. It was just that he'd imagined and longed for this for so long, it was difficult to process that it was actually happening.

"I love you so much," he said, holding Kreacher close. As it had for the past hour, his gaze devoured the elf, drinking him in while silently assuring himself that this was real. "Please, never leave my side again for any reason ever!"

It struck his heart how old his friend looked. Elves lived longer than people and Kreacher wasn't much older than Regulus so he shouldn't look so worn and tired. It was all Regulus's fault, and he hated himself for that.

"Kreacher promises...but he was not the one who left," the elf said quietly.

"I know," Regulus said. "But I commanded you to leave me in the cave and I was stupid. I wanted to spare you having to deal with that again and look what happened. You were the wise one. You knew how it should be done and I did not listen. In my attempt to spare you pain I only gave you more."

Kreacher looked up at Regulus, expression surprised then cautiously pleased. "Does Master Regulus mean it? That he will listen to Kreacher from now on?"

"Yes," Regulus said without a second of hesitation.

He shuddered, lowering his head to rest against Kreacher's own. "Gods I ruin everything I touch. I don't know how I can ever make this up to you."

"Master Regulus does not," Kreacher objected in a whisper, raising his hand to touch Regulus's cheek.

"We have so much to catch up on," Regulus said, unable to look away from his friend. "Shall we go into the sitting room?"

Kreacher hesitated, then nodded. "Kreacher is afraid he has not kept the place up as he should. He was a bad elf. A sad tired elf who lost everyone he loved. It hurt too much to make the place beautiful for no one else to see. He is sorry."

"Oh Kreacher! You have nothing to apologize for," Regulus assured firmly. "I can't say enough that it was all my fault. While I was just as miserable these past eighteen years, I was the one who inadvertently caused it all while you were completely innocent. The upkeep of the manor is the least of what matters. But what of Mother? Did she not mind the house not being looked after?"

Kreacher blinked. "Master Regulus does not know," he murmured, expression showing sudden distress.

"Know what," Regulus asked and Kreacher hesitated for a long moment before slowly replying.

"Master Regulus's mother died in nineteen-eighty-five."

"But wasn't Voldemort dead then," Regulus asked through his shock and disbelief. "How? What happened?"

Kreacher shook his head, face full of old grief as he recalled the event for Regulus. "The Dark Lord was indeed dead then, but Kreacher does not know how the Mistress died. She was...ur...actually she was here on the floor when Kreacher found her and summoned the Aurors when he realized she was cold and lifeless." As he spoke, Kreacher pointed to the end of the hall closest to the library door.

Regulus was numb with shock, joy temporarily dampened at this dreadful news.

"But if it wasn't Voldemort who did it, what could've happened?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher has always wondered that. The Ministry never drew any true conclusions from their investigation, but Kreacher does not feel they tried very hard," the elf said darkly.

Sighing, Regulus climbed to his feet, Kreacher still held in his arms. The elf was so light, so thin, and that made him worry. His mother's death was a mystery he intended to solve, but doing so would not bring her back. First he would attend to Kreacher who was, thank all the gods, still alive for him to worry over.

"You need to eat," he said firmly. "You're far too thin, my Dearest One."

"Kreacher does not shop for food much, so there is little in the house," Kreacher said. "He is afraid he can not make Master Regulus the sort of meal he deserves, but soon he will go shopping for everything he needs to make all Master Regulus's favorites." As he spoke, the elf's face brightened. "Kreacher has so missed cooking for Master Regulus!"

Regulus felt his first pang of sadness over the fact he could no longer eat food. He would truly miss Kreacher's cooking now that he knew he could have actually had it again. This also brought to the forefront a topic he had yet to broach with the elf. The topic of vampirism and all its implications for the two of them. Walking from the hallway where his mother had apparently died, he carried Kreacher into the parlor and settled down onto the sofa with the elf on his lap.

"I am not hungry but I would very much like it if you ate something soon. We can go shopping together eventually. I will hide myself in a cloak with a deep hood so as not to draw attention to myself. We can't have many people at all knowing that I have returned. The risk I feared of bringing trouble to those I love with the fact I still live is still very real, after all."

Kreacher nodded. "Whatever master Regulus wishes."

"I suppose I should explain why I do not wish to eat," Regulus said. There was so much he wanted to tell Kreacher and to ask him in order to catch up on all the wizarding news he'd missed while away. He had to begin somewhere and the vampirism was rather a big deal.

He suddenly felt unexpectedly uncomfortable. What if Kreacher rejected him or considered him filthy because he was now a vampire? "I...I knew he would try to kill me and that the lake may do it for him. You were unable to resist it, after all, and I was still intent on leaving you out of it. So...I became a vampire. It made me faster, stronger, and most important of all far more resilient. I did not believe I would even be thirsty for the lake water because all I can ingest is blood, but the spells Voldemort placed were unfortunately stronger than my vampiric instinct. I very much wanted to drink the cursed lake water as it turns out." He shuddered in disgust as well as shame at the memory.

Dora rescued me from the lake, but I was in there for...at least half an hour I should think. Though in truth my sense of time was surely distorted by all the fighting against the Inferi.

"Master Regulus allowed this vampire Dora to be with him in the cave and made Kreacher go home," the elf asked, expression hurt. Regulus hastily shook his head.

"No. It wasn't like that. Dora came to check up on me because she, apparently did not trust me not to do anything stupid."

Kreacher's lips twitched. "Perhaps this Dora is wise," he muttered. Pretending not to hear, Regulus went on with his explanation.

"My plan was to finish up at the cave, get back to you, and then you and I would go to Dora together. I planned to ask her to turn you into a vampire as well so that you would also be safe from any attempts of Voldemort on your life. He already tried once, after all. Vampirism also allows us a far longer life, and I thought that you would want to share that with me."

"Kreacher...Will do anything Master Regulus wishes," the elf said, expression one of dazed shock.

"Right now you need to get yourself healthy again," Regulus said, pushing through the discomfort and keeping his mind focused on fixing things with and for Kreacher no matter what. "When you are healthy again you will be strong enough to accept the vampiric change with no problem."

"Kreacher is ugly now," the elf said. "Kreacher knows. Master Regulus will not wish to share his physical affections with someone as hideous as Kreacher has become through sadness and neglect."

"It isn't like that. I just want you to be yourself again," Regulus insisted. Bending he trailed his lips over Kreacher's until the elf's mouth opened under his. It had been so long, and he didn't care how Kreacher looked. He felt the same when his mouth responded to Regulus's own and his arms came up to slide in that sensual way around Regulus's neck. Their bodies had been without one another for far too long, and that was all that mattered. Regulus craved the touch of the only person he'd ever desired, and reassurance that he was truly back where he belonged.

"Please," he rasped, gaze full of need as it locked desperately onto Kreacher's own. "Unless...my being a vampire bothers you..."

"Kreacher...Doesn't know," the elf said hesitantly. As ever, he was honest with Regulus above all others. "If Master Regulus is still the same Regulus, Kreacher does not mind. Will Master Regulus be able to restrain himself from killing Kreacher for his blood, he wonders? He has heard that vampires are feral."

"Does it look like I want to kill you," Regulus asked, lips twitching up slightly. "I mean I had other things in mind."

"But can Master Regulus control himself now," Kreacher insisted and Regulus nodded.

"Of course. I was never feral and I had an excellent teacher in Dora. She took good care of me. I think you shall like her very much, and I can't wait for the two of you to meet."

Regulus gave a dry chuckle. "She will be overjoyed that we are together again, because there has not been a single day that I did not speak of missing you, Kreacher. I was likely quite the wet blanket for her."

Kreacher frowned. "Did Master Regulus cover this Dora like a blanket?"

Regulus laughed, drawing the elf closer. "No. I do think she may have been interested, but both of our hearts lay elsewhere. She has an unhealthy love for the vampire who made her and I could never enjoy the touch of anyone but you."

"Why is it unhealthy to love the vampire who makes one and does this mean that Master Regulus can not turn Kreacher?"

"It is only unhealthy because he is a git to her," Regulus explained. "So I am free to turn you and you are free to love me after." He chuckled before growing serious once again. "I won't do that until you look the way you wish to, though, because you are trapped with that forever. The way you look when you're turned is how you will always look," he told the elf. "That is why I haven't changed at all."

"Master Regulus is beautiful and he shall always be," Kreacher said, raising a hand to trace the contours of Regulus's face.

"We will get lots of food into you which shall set you to rights in no time, and you shall be beautiful again as well," Regulus promised, meaning it. Kreacher with his hawk like features had always looked far more distinguished and intelligent than other elves, and Regulus did truly find him beautiful.

That thought brought his mind back to bodily needs. He had so longed for Kreacher's touch over the years and now that they were in one another's arms again, his body was practically screaming its longing. Bending he brushed his lips across Kreacher's. "Please," he whispered and with a crack the elf apparated them upstairs to Regulus's bedroom.

"Kreacher tried to keep the place dusted, but...it hurt so much coming in here...Even to see the sign on the door written in Master Regulus's precious hand...It made Kreacher miss him so much!"

The elf's voice broke on that last bit, and so did Regulus's heart. He silently vowed that he would spend the rest of eternity somehow making his stupid mistake right with Kreacher. "My love...The state of the room is of no matter...I am so sorry...I swear I will never do anything to cause you pain again. Please..."

What he was pleading for, Regulus didn't even know. He had no right to ask Kreacher to stop hurting so that he did not hurt even more. He had no right at all. Deciding to stop talking, he drew Kreacher close, attempting to kiss and touch the pain away for both of them.

It seemed that time slipped away, and it was as if they had never separated. All was forgotten as they gave one another pleasure. The more they gave the more their pleasure starved bodies required, both recovering quickly after each time, springing to life and demanding more. It was nearly two hours later when at last they were entirely spent, simply lying together in the now dark, familiar bedroom in one another's arms.


	28. Home

For what felt like quite a long time, the two just lay cuddled together in the dark. Neither spoke. They just clung to one another and enjoyed the fact that they could. It was like a dream only better, because Regulus was at last convinced that he was indeed awake and that Kreacher would not fade like a phantom from his arms. Holding the elf close felt better than anything in the world, and he never planned to lose him again. Eventually, though, Regulus's mind began to replay what Kreacher said about his mother's death. Though he was shocked and devastated to hear the news, struggling to somehow make things right with Kreacher had taken up most of his awareness. Now that things were quiet between them, he had no choice but to process that his mother was dead.

He had inadvertently hurt Kreacher, but at least he could spend the rest of his life making it up to his friend. His mother, not so much. He was never going to embrace her again, never going to have another opportunity to make her proud, or to even explain what had happened to his father.

"Did she know anything about...anything," he asked Kreacher suddenly.

Though he'd spoken quietly into the darkness of the room, his voice breaking the deep silence seemed somehow loud to his ears.

Kreacher shifted slightly against him. "Not that Kreacher was aware," he replied. "Kreacher never told as Master Regulus requested, and Mistress never asked."

Regulus swallowed. "Did she believe I was killed by the Dark Lord?"

"She feared so," Kreacher replied. "Master Orion as well, though no one was ever certain and Kreacher kept all things to himself as he was told to do."

"Did...She speak fondly of me," Regulus asked, forcing the words out through his grief and shame. Grief over his mother's loss and shame over the way he'd stupidly botched everything.

Kreacher pulled himself higher on the bed to peer into Regulus's face as best he could in the dark room. "Of course she did! She loved Master Regulus very much and she grieved him deeply as she did Master Orion. She and Kreacher were both very heartbroken."

Regulus felt the knife twist in his heart again. He had made such a bloody mess of everything. Reaching down, he drew the blankets closer around them as the temperature in the room dropped. "Do I feel cold," he asked, suddenly aware that he had had literally no human contact so had no idea how cold he was in comparison. Kreacher shook his head, snuggling closer.

"Master Regulus is slightly cooler, but not ice cold. He does not feel dead and Kreacher is pleased about that," the elf added as if to himself and Regulus chuckled.

"Vampires aren't dead. They are, in some ways, more alive if slightly more limited. He lifted up on one elbow to kiss Kreacher. "Soon you will see for yourself," he murmured against the elf's lips.

"Tell Kreacher what it is like," the elf requested.

"Well there is the extra strength and speed and mind reading, I use that bit to find the right sort of people on which to dine. If I get rid of the worst sorts of criminals, I feel as if I am helping the world...paying it back for my wrong doings in following the Dark Lord."

Kreacher nodded. "Yes, but what does it feel like? Does Master Regulus feel different? Will Kreacher still feel like Kreacher when he becomes a vampire with master Regulus?"

"I think you will feel like Kreacher," Regulus replied slowly. "I still feel like Regulus. It feels different as it involves our senses, but inside I am me. It feels different to notice even the air on my skin and sounds from further away. It feels different to notice all the many layers in sounds that I never noticed before. It teaches one much...At times more than I wished to know about humanity, seeing into their minds at will.

Drinking blood and craving it instead of food almost feels normal until you think about it for too long. Taking a life to have this blood would be more disconcerting did I not feel I was doing the world some good. Those Dora fed me from when I wasn't even conscious after the incident in the lake of Inferi were at least the homeless unwanted of the world so in truth I did not trouble myself too deeply over that either," Regulus admitted and Kreacher nodded against his shoulder.

Sighing Regulus added, "Not to mention my concerns were too deeply involved with you at the time to spare much for strangers. I was trying to contact you and handle my new vampirism at the same time."

"Handle," Kreacher asked.

"I had to learn to feed properly without being noticed by others and how to read minds only when I wish to do so. It isn't terribly difficult but at first it all felt rather complicated," Regulus replied, mind only half on his answer to Kreacher's question.

This was because he was remembering something that still troubled him.

"Kreacher? Before writing you I tried to call you to me, and it didn't work. I thought you were resisting the summons, and didn't know why at first."

"At first?"

Regulus flushed, ducking his head in shame. "Well later I thought you resisted because you'd come to your senses and wanted nothing to do with me."

Kreacher sighed.

"Of course Kreacher got no summons from Master Regulus," the elf said tiredly. "Master Regulus should have known that."

Rather than attempting to explain to Kreacher again that he would've been right to want nothing to do with him, Regulus focused on this latest mystery.

"But why? It couldn't have been the vampirism that blocked my connection to you because I called you to my room that last day when we went to the cave together and I was a vampire then."

Kreacher frowned. "Interesting. Kreacher does not know what could have happened, but he never heard a summons from Master Regulus or he would have come, always! No matter what."

"What if it has to do with the house," Regulus asked. "I called you when I was at Hogwarts before, but what if the vampirism changed the distance at which the call can be felt?"

"Didn't master Regulus say that vampirism makes things even stronger, though," Kreacher asked and Regulus nodded.

"I don't think it made my spells stronger or weaker in particular, but the bond between an elf and his or her master is a different sort of magic.

Silence hung in the air while man and elf both pondered the thing.

"I don't see how the lake water could've changed my connection to you but it's the only other factor I can think of. It didn't harm your magical ties to the family, but what if it interacted badly with my vampirism," Regulus speculated.

"Interesting," Kreacher said thoughtfully. "Master Regulus is the most brilliant wizard there is."

"Let's try it, though. Then we shall know for sure. Go down to the kitchen and get yourself some food and I will call you back to me in a few minutes. If you don't come I will assume it didn't work."

Kreacher nodded and got out of bed, fumbling about in the dark for his elf sack. Regulus itched to toss his shirt to the elf and free him, but he didn't dare. Not when Kreacher was so upset by the very thought when Regulus had brought it up years ago. Not now when Kreacher was still so hurt by Regulus's belief that the elf could want nothing to do with him for any reason. Instead Regulus leaned over the side of the bed and peered around for the tattered garment that Kreacher wore.

"When you become a vampire, you will acquire excellent night vision as well," he told Kreacher as he spotted the garment half way across the room where it had ended up as a result of their haste. With a flick of his wrist he had it floating to the elf's hand.

"We're getting you some new clothes," he said firmly and Kreacher nodded.

"Whatever master Regulus wishes. For so long Kreacher had no reason to care about how he looked," the elf lamented with a sigh as he tugged the thing, that was hardly better than a rag, on over his head.

"I am so sorry," Regulus said, meaning it with his entire being and knowing he could never say it enough.

"Kreacher is just happy to have master Regulus back home again where he belongs," the elf said. He apparated down stairs and Regulus sat on the bed, staring into the darkness. It was odd to be here in such familiar surroundings that he now felt so removed from due to having been estranged from them for years. He knew that a bit of time would remedy that, though, and in truth he already felt comforted by the presence of all his old things. All save for the dreadful newspaper clippings about the Dark Lord. Those would have to come down when there was time to deal with such things. He had left them up when everything happened to fuel his hatred and give him the strength to push forward but that was hardly necessary now.

Slowly he got dressed and moved to stare into the mirror. Of course he had no trouble making out his reflection in the dark. Once he had read in a Muggle magazine of Dora's that some people looked into a mirror and saw something that was not accurate. Fat people could look thin to themselves and extremely thin people could see themselves as huge, for example. A person could have a slight curve to their nose yet see it as extremely twisted. Body dysmorphia, it was called if he remembered correctly. When he looked into the mirror he saw the drawn tired and sad face of a man in his thirties. Everyone else saw the unlined face of a youth, so this was disconcerting to him. Of course he would be in his thirties had he not stopped aging due to vampirism so it was his mind's interpretation of the passing of the years he supposed.

Idly Regulus lifted his hair brush from the dressing table and straightened his shoulder length black locks. He then ran his hands down the gray Muggle style button down shirt he wore and tucked it neatly into the black slacks. He had always taken care to be proper and presentable and he had not allowed that to change for the sake of family pride if nothing else. He had even grown accustomed to Muggle clothing, though at least he'd kept himself reasonably stylish with good quality garments.

Hoping he'd given Kreacher enough time to get himself something to eat, Regulus called him. If the elf were still eating, he'd just go back to the kitchen with him. Nothing happened and he called again. When nothing happened for a second time he apparated into the kitchen where Kreacher sat eating a slice of ham and a sliced tomato on a wedge of bread. "I tried twice and it didn't work," Regulus said.

"Kreacher is sorry. At least it explains something," the elf said and Regulus nodded.

"It explains that there is something very bad in that bloody lake water! It looked like living filthy ink," he recalled with a shudder, walking across the room to sit down beside Kreacher.

"I missed you," he said, feeling a silly grin spreading across his face as he drew the elf close with one arm and kissed his cheek.

Kreacher leaned into the touch and smiled around a mouthful of food. "Kreacher missed master Regulus as well. He can still hardly believe he has returned."

"Well that settles it," Regulus said, still grinning like an idiot and quite unable to stop. "I shall be following you everywhere from now on so that we do not have to miss each other any longer. Will that bother you terribly?"

"Not at all," Kreacher said, snuggling closer.

"After you've finished eating, would you mind if we return to Dora's so I can let her know what has happened," he asked.

"That is fine," Kreacher replied.

"We can get my coffin as well," Regulus said.

Kreacher's eyes widened. "Master Regulus must sleep in a coffin?"

Regulus smiled uncomfortably. "It does sound a bit strange but it is comfortable, very dark, and safe in case anyone comes in. If you are able to completely sun proof a room, I'm sure that would be fine as well if you don't like the concept of a coffin. We can sleep anywhere you like."

"Best use what works to be safe," Kreacher said.


	29. Three Souls Are The Cost. If I Walk Free, Their Lives Forever Are Lost

When Kreacher finished eating, Regulus whistled for Mortis, not wanting to leave him when they went to Dora's. The Phoenix had gone off to do his own thing, likely exploring the manor, while Kreacher and Regulus had their alone time. In less than ten seconds, the black bird came flying into the kitchen, and Kreacher smiled at him. "Mortis came in when Kreacher was making food so Kreacher cut up a tomato for him," the elf said. "He allowed Kreacher to pet him," the elf added almost shyly.

That warmed Regulus's heart. He was pleased to see the two getting on. "He sees how wonderful you are," he told Kreacher, drawing him close. He couldn't get enough of being close to Kreacher again, he thought, noticing and not caring in the least that he was clinging to the elf as if he never planned to let go.

"We're headed to Dora's," he told Mortis. As soon as the black phoenix was on his shoulder, Regulus apparated them into Dora's sitting room.

"Hi?" The vampire looked mildly startled from where she lounged on the sofa watching a Muggle game show. "Somehow I'm still not used to you just appearing...probably because you haven't really used magic very much in years," she observed. As she spoke, she took in Kreacher, still clutched in Regulus's arms. "Oh my god! I am so glad you're here. Please don't ever leave! Well if he's with you you can leave, but just stay with him no matter what, please! He is really sorry."

Kreacher regarded her pensively. "Kreacher never wished to be away from Master Regulus's side. It pains him more than he can say that Master Regulus could, for even a moment, believe otherwise."

"So...what happened with the us not being able to contact you business," Dora asked curiously. Reaching for the remote control that rested on the arm of the sofa, she switched the television off. Kreacher's head turned to regard it with a look half curious, half disapproving.

"Master Regulus and Kreacher are still trying to figure that out," Kreacher replied slowly. "Kreacher believes his Mistress may have placed some ward on the manor to hide us from attacks that kept the letters from getting through and anyone new from being able to find it. This would explain why Mortis and Miss Dora had trouble, but the Dark Lord could have been responsible for all Kreacher knows. As for Master Regulus's attempts to summon Kreacher to him...That is more complicated. Master Regulus had the idea that the filthy lake water interacted with his vampirism and broke his connection to Kreacher."

"Vampires are supposed to heal from anything, so I know that isn't logical, but it's the only thing that fits," Regulus told Dora. "Inside my manor today, I still could not summon Kreacher, but on my first day as a vampire, before visiting the lake, I could."

Dora nodded thoughtfully. "You are right. It isn't logical, because what doesn't kill us, we can heal from. Still I know nothing about how magic can interact with vampirism so I suppose we all just learned something new."

She studied Kreacher in open fascination. "Well aren't you the cutest little magical thing! Granted I have seen you frequently in Regulus's mind, but the real thing is far more impressive!" Kreacher grinned and blushed in pleasure.

"I can literally FEEL the magic radiating off of you...In waves of...Other, and awesomeness." She grinned. "And I think many people would even be frightened of you." That last bit was said with true respect.

Kreacher looked surprised and a bit confused, but smiled again. "Kreacher...that is nice of Miss Dora to say," the elf managed at last. Wriggling out of Regulus's arms he stepped forward and gravely bowed. "Kreacher would like very much to thank Miss Dora for saving his Master Regulus's life. Kreacher truly thanks Dora from the bottom of his heart."

"Well that's sweet," Dora said. "In truth I was glad to help. Your magical world is all very interesting to one as old as myself. To discover new things at my age is more than refreshing and in truth a necessity for our kind else we grow bored of living. Many do, you know. After so long with nothing new to interest or stimulate, things become too tedious."

"Kreacher thinks he and master Regulus shall always find things to interest us," the elf said, a small private smile playing across his lips as he quickly turned his head to regard Regulus. The rapid movement reminded Regulus of the first kiss the two had ever shared. He'd intended to kiss Kreacher's cheek but the elf had turned his head very fast, much in the way he just had, and the kiss had landed on the corner of Kreacher's mouth instead, to quickly deepen to both of their surprise.

"The two of you need to stop leering at one another," Dora mock huffed. "There is a lady present."

"Kreacher wasn't," the elf defended and Dora shook her head.

"You most certainly were. Now come over here...May I touch your cheek? It looks so soft."

Kreacher blinked, giving Dora a bemused look. "Dora may," he said slowly,then inched his way over to her side and turned his head, offering his cheek to be touched. Regulus noted with a smirk of inner amusement at himself that Kreacher turned his head far more slowly for Dora. "Wow, your skin is so soft," Dora marveled. "May I touch your head now?"

Kreacher nodded and she ran a hand gently over his head. "Wow," she murmured again and chuckled softly. "What a wondrous thing you are."

"Kreacher is Kreacher," the elf noted philosophically. "He is pleased that Dora approves, though."

"So what else? Am I all caught up now," Dora asked, glancing from Kreacher to Regulus.

"Well...As caught up as we are, I suppose," Regulus said. "My mother died...In nineteen-eighty-five, and of course I had no idea."

Regulus had had no way of getting the wizarding news without risking being seen by the wizards who believed him dead. As doing so could put those he cared for at risk, he hadn't risked it.

"Oh Regulus, I am so sorry! What happened?"

Regulus shook his head as Kreacher's head lowered. Both wore similar expressions of silent misery. Regulus had to swallow several times before he could answer his maker's question. "We don't know, but it doesn't feel right at all. I mean of course it wasn't right! Mum was far too young to die, but the way it happened was strange."

Kreacher told how he'd found his mistress on the floor in the hallway of their family manor when she'd showed no signs of any health condition that could kill her in such a sudden fashion.

Dora shook her head in sympathy. "Well I hope the two of you aren't going to be insane enough to risk yourselves in what is probably going to be a pointless crusade against this Dark Lord Voldemort guy. I mean you already attempted to kill him once and look what happened. It caused all manner of huge messes that took literally nearly twenty years to clean up."

"That's just it, though," Regulus objected. "It isn't cleaned up yet. My cousin and the Lestranges are still in it and quite against their will though they don't even know it! I can't leave them like that if Dumbledore has an idea for how I can help."

Regulus hadn't truly believed that someone would end the Dark Lord soon back when he'd first fled upon thinking Kreacher did not want him. He was correct. This he'd discovered when a friend of Dora's, another vampire, came to visit with the news. Apparently he either hadn't considered Voldemort's return as important or note worthy, or else he assumed they already had to know, for he hadn't dropped in with that special report.

"But you no longer have nothing to lose," Dora objected in open frustration. "You have Kreacher back now, so why risk yourselves again when there is no guarantee of helping anyone and a likely chance you will endanger yourselves instead? It appears this insane monster calling himself Voldemort is more than difficult to kill and the attempt cost you enough already!" She glared back and forth between the two of them, gaze demanding a logical reasonable explanation for what she saw as their headlong dash into unnecessary danger.

"We won't go directly up against him again, I assure you," Regulus said and Kreacher nodded his fervent agreement.

"We will ask Dumbledore if we can help behind the scenes...If there is anything we can do to somehow help the Lestranges and Bellatrix, we must."

"Someone else will surely help them by killing Voldemort. An army likely as not," Dora exclaimed in open frustration.

"If Kreacher wishes for us to remain out of it, I will do as he wishes," Regulus said. "I promised him that he is in charge of all important decisions now as apparently I am rubbish at them if I have any emotion behind it what so ever."

There went that old self deprecating thinking of which Mortis always seemed to disapprove, but it felt so true, so all encompassing, that Regulus couldn't help but give it credence. The phoenix gave an annoyed trill and nipped at his ear in open chastisement.

/You must stop killing your soul./ The bird projected the words into his mind and Regulus tried not to cringe. The first time he'd gotten the impression of those words from Mortis was around five months ago, and he had gotten the distinct feeling that the bird was about to leave him...That he was dragging the black phoenix down with his misery and becoming unworthy of Mortis's company as a result.

Thankfully Kreacher's words dragged him out of his thoughts. "Kreacher thinks we should try to help the Lestranges if we are able to do it safely and without risk," he said. "They were good and loyal and they were there for us."

Regulus smiled, pleased that Kreacher was of the same mind on this matter. "Good. Thank you, Kreacher."

Dora gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. If you insist on doing this, I am going with you!"


	30. Hold An Old Friend's Hand

Dora went upstairs to pack and Kreacher wandered over to stand in front of the large television. Half as tall as Kreacher, it was turned off, leaving the screen blank. "This Muggle contraption...It was talking when we apparated in," he said, pointing at the screen. "What is it for, Kreacher wonders."

Regulus took a few seconds to consider before answering that question. Of course he knew all about Muggle television by now, having spent nearly eighteen years around Muggles and Muggle things, but explaining it to someone who had no experience of such things could get very complicated very quickly.

"It's like a very advanced way of showing...plays and news," he explained. "They are usually pre recorded. Would you like me to turn it on and show you," he offered.

Kreacher frowned, obviously finding Muggle matters distasteful. Once Regulus would've agreed completely. Now that he'd lived as he had for so long, his agreement, though there, was only partial.

"Kreacher supposes," the elf said hesitantly, expression still skeptical. Regulus reached for the remote control and flipped the television back on. As the screen sprang to life with light and moving talking images, Kreacher made a small startled sound low in his throat and jumped back.

"Are they inside of the box?"

Regulus shook his head. "No. It's prerecorded. It's broadcast." He knew he wasn't explaining this well at all, because while, of course, Kreacher knew the meaning of the words prerecorded and broadcast, he would not understand them in the context of Muggle technology. "If you are really curious, I will get you some written information on how it works that will make it much clearer than I can," he concluded, having no problem admitting his shortcomings when it came to the subject of Muggle technology.

"MMM," Kreacher replied noncommittally. Regulus took this to mean that the elf hadn't decided if he cared enough to know more or not yet. He knew his old friend very well, and could read the meanings behind his tones and expressions like a book. It was nice that this hadn't changed as a result of their unnecessary and long separation.

"Why don't you come and sit with me and catch me up on everything else that I've missed while Dora gets ready to go," Regulus invited, moving over to the sofa.

"Very well," Kreacher agreed. They settled down side by side, and Regulus slipped an arm around Kreacher's shoulders, drawing him close.

"So," he asked. "What else did I miss?" Considering the news of his mother's death was one thing he'd missed, he found himself bracing for more unpleasant tidings.

"Well...Let's see...Kreacher must think," he murmured half to himself. "Kreacher is trying to remember everything that Master Regulus missed, hopefully in order. Did Master Regulus know that the Lestranges were imprisoned in Azkaban a few years after his own disappearance for crimes committed for the Dark Lord?"

Regulus felt his own eyes widen in shock and horror as he shook his head. "Azkaban," he breathed. Everyone knew the place was more than dreadful due to being overrun with Dementors. The things could ruin a person! To make things worse, it was basically Regulus's own fault, as he saw it, that the Lestranges had gotten locked up there too. If things had gone properly, they would've been free of Voldemort but instead they were more under his thrall than ever thanks to Regulus.

"They're out now," Kreacher assured, quickly covering Regulus's hand with his own. "Kreacher even saw them briefly when he had an opportunity to inform on Sirius Black." As he spoke, a gleeful smile lit up his face. "And Miss Bella killed him for Kreacher! That is the best news Kreacher has to report to Master Regulus. His brother is no more, thanks to Miss Bella!"

Regulus had no love loss for his unkind older brother to say the least. He wasn't going to bother pretending to be sad over his death to anyone, especially not Kreacher. The death of his loving mother was a tragedy, but not so for the death of an angry unkind mean spirited older brother who was as far from a role model as a person could get. Sirius had always been unkind to everyone in his family and their social circle for no reason at all. He always hated and disrespected everything the Black family stood for for no reason at all.

He'd been privileged and appreciated none of it. Kreacher had once shared with Regulus that he believed that Sirius was simply born bad, with something wrong in him, some imbalance, and Regulus agreed. He'd seen enough Muggle commercials on chemical depression and another mental disorder called Bi polar over the years. He wondered if Sirius had been afflicted with either or both of those.

If so it was unfortunate, but still no excuse for Sirius to be such a royal shit. So no he wasn't sorry to hear of his brother's demise. "She killed him? Good on her. What happened?"

Kreacher proceeded to tell Regulus everything from the reasons the Lestranges were imprisoned in Azkaban, to their escape last year and the Ministry attack where Bellatrix kindly did the world a favor for which she was unappreciated by most and killed Sirius. He then explained how an organization called The Order of the Phoenix had taken over Grimmauld place before Sirius died and that Sirius had left the place to Harry Potter, son of his dearest and most obnoxious friend James Potter. That was no true surprise though it enraged Regulus nonetheless, especially when Kreacher ranted about Mr. Potter bringing Mudbloods into the manor and blood traitors as well.

"Kreacher thinks he forgot to say that Sirius Black was also in Azkaban for some time, but he somehow escaped a few years before the Lestranges," the elf added while Regulus was still trying to process the bit about his home being invaded by unwanted strangers. "Of course he was very unkind to Kreacher and made his life extremely unpleasant," the elf added.

Regulus opened his mouth to ask how his brother managed to get himself locked up in Azkaban, but the look of hatred and misery on Kreacher's face as he spoke of how Sirius treated him had the question catching in his throat.

"Kreacher...I'm so sorry I wasn't there to take care of you and protect you from him." It felt as though Regulus's chest were being squeezed in a vice. Over and over he was seeing how all of his mistakes hurt those he loved, especially Kreacher. He wanted to protect the elf from being hurt more than anything in the world after the Voldemort incident, yet somehow only managed to cause him more and more pain instead.

"Kreacher is sorry that Master Regulus wasn't here to protect him as well," the elf murmured, swallowing hard.

The hand that wasn't covering Regulus's own picked unhappily at the rag like garment that served him as clothing.

Regulus sighed, staring at Kreacher and once again feeling the weight of the mess he'd made. He spoke then, the words coming out slowly and haltingly as he struggled to make himself understood even a little. "I'm not making excuses Kreacher, and I'm not asking you not to be angry, but I want you to know that I wasn't here being happy while you suffered. I was constantly miserable. If I'd had no pride I'd have...have sold my soul if it would've brought you back to me." Regulus shook his head, realizing that he was silently crying and quite unable to stop. It was the process of actually speaking aloud how twisted and utterly miserable he'd remained sense leaving Kreacher's side. Somehow saying the words made that truth sharper and more painful even now.

"How could I say goodbye to the only truth I've ever known? That's you, of course. Even if I truly believed that you didn't want me, I couldn't let it go within myself. And trust me I truly believed that you didn't, else I'd have returned after being made aware of Voldemort's supposed death."

Supposed as he was obviously back again. Regulus sighed, dropping his head. "I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me. I just don't want you to think I haven't tortured myself daily over...every mistake I made."

Kreacher's eyes were also full of tears, and rather than speaking he simply tightened his grip on Regulus's hand, twining their fingers together as he leaned against Regulus's shoulder.

"My Kreacher...I'm so sorry," Regulus whispered as the tears coursed down his face.

"Kreacher is sorry too," the elf said, rough voice hitching. "Sorry that he was unable to save Master Orion, sorry that he did not listen to himself and push Master Regulus to allow him to drink the stupid potion again instead, sorry that he failed himself and Master Regulus!" As he spoke his voice rose in his upset.

Regulus shook his head desperately as he pulled Kreacher closer. "No! None of that was your fault, precious one. None of it! Please don't ever think that. Everyone makes mistakes...it's life and it's how we learn, and in this case they were all mine, not yours. It's brought us back together though. Mortis told me I was killing my soul and that made me realize I had to try to do something to fix it. I had to try to help stop the Dark Lord and I had to see you again and do anything I could to win your forgiveness."

"Kreacher would forgive Master Regulus anything...Anything! Always," the elf insisted, his grip tightening convulsively on Regulus's hand. Regulus clung back.

"I love you so much," he said tremulously. "I'd have done anything just to feel your touch on my hand or to hear your voice again just once!"

"Kreacher can touch Master Regulus now," he said, and sliding his free arm around Regulus's waist he drew him close.

The two stopped speaking then, making use of Dora's couch in a way she would likely not have approved of in the least. It was done in the name of love, though, and mutual comfort. As far as they were both concerned, it was more than necessary.


	31. Friends And Lovers

"I brought you something to wear if you'd like it, Kreacher," Dora said as she reentered the room. "I thought you may be more comfortable..." She extended a small pile of clothing toward the sofa where Kreacher and Regulus were curled together with Kreacher's head on Regulus's shoulder. The two had finished...comforting one another and just snuggled staring at the television. At that moment, neither wished to break the silence with anything that could cause more sadness.

"I wasn't sure where we'd be going and thought you may like a bit more cover," she added, nodding to Kreacher's tattered elf sack. A bit of red crept into her cheeks as she added, "I never saw you dressed in such a way in Regulus's mind. Your tunic was thicker and longer and...newer. I just meant to help."

Kreacher sat up and reached with a shy hesitance for the pile of clothes.

"Dora saw Kreacher often in Master Regulus's mind," he asked and Dora nodded.

"I tried not to look, but at times, at his most miserable, he could project, especially when he was playing the guitar and singing. When I say at times, I mean daily," she added, lips twitching ever so slightly.

"Kreacher wishes he had been there with Master Regulus, then neither of us would have had to be sad," the elf lamented, tone mildly resentful, but he did not look at Regulus as he spoke. Instead his gaze rested on the gray clothes in his arms. Regulus straightened to see what Dora had brought. Kreacher ran his fingers over a soft cardigan that looked to be made of gray wool.

"It looks as if it would go well past your knees," Dora said. "And there are some tall socks to match to keep your feet from being hurt if we're walking somewhere."

"That was very kind of you, Dora," Regulus said, giving his maker a warm smile. His heart swelled with appreciation for her consideration of his Kreacher.

"It's not a problem. I have tons of clothes. You may keep it if it serves, Kreacher," she added to the elf. "I thought the color would suit you and I didn't have anything black that didn't look too girlie."

Kreacher looked up from his examination of the socks with an amused smile that only lasted a moment before his face became serious once more. "Indeed, Kreacher appreciates not looking like a girl. He is afraid he let himself go when Master Regulus was gone. He cared nothing for fashion and when his mistress died, he had even less reason."

"I'm sure you can work a quick shrinking charm on the sleeves and make it fit you perfectly," Regulus said of the cardigan. "Dora is right. That color will suit you nicely."

Kreacher nodded. "He can adjust the socks as well. It shall only take him a moment. Does Dora have a room where he might change into the new clothes?"

"I'll show you to a bathroom," Regulus said, rising from the sofa. "There's one right beside my bedroom. You can use that one to change."

He turned to Dora. "Keep that bag packed in case we have to leave in a hurry, but it won't be today after all. Kreacher has completely caught me up on everything I've missed and at this point it may be a bit tricky for me to return home. I think we should all remain here for now until I see what's happening. As it's gotten rather late, I think I shall put off seeing Dumbledore until tomorrow. As soon as I do, I'll return here and let you know what's going on and where we are going."

Dora gave him a look of open suspicion. "You're not trying to leave me, are you? Because as your maker we have a blood link as you know, and I will be able to find you. Keep in mind that the longer it takes me to do so, the more vexed I shall be when I do track you down. I don't exactly trust you to be on your own without getting killed yet after your track record."

Kreacher snickered.

"We aren't trying to leave you, Dora. I swear," Regulus said. "It's just that there is a child using my house for the war and I don't want him or his lot knowing about me. Apparently my brother left the place to his nearest and dearest upon his death, that being the child of his best school friend."

"So your brother died," Dora said. "I recall you didn't like him."

Regulus nodded. "It's certainly no loss, and of course he had to be an inconvenience even in death, giving my bloody house away."

Of course Regulus did not care that Sirius had no way of knowing he'd survived. They had no love loss between them and if Sirius could've gotten away with leaving the family home and wealth to one of his friends rather than to Regulus, he certainly would've regardless.

"I'll tell you everything Kreacher filled me in on as soon as we're back from getting him into his new clothes. Thank you again for those."

Kreacher nodded in agreement, bowing to Dora. "Yes indeed. Kreacher thanks Dora for her kindness."

Dora smiled, looking mildly embarrassed but pleased that Kreacher was pleased. "You are welcome."

Regulus led Kreacher upstairs and into the bathroom. "Let's have a shower," he suggested, taking the pile of clothes from Kreacher's arms and placing them on the closed lid of the toilet.

"The toilet looks the same but the bath is quite different for Muggles," Kreacher noted, pointing at the porcelain tub with its sliding glass door.

"Indeed," Regulus agreed, pointing upward to the shower head. "This allows water to pour down while you stand under it. It's very nice because you can make it hot. The steamy spray really relaxes the muscles.

Kreacher nodded, watching carefully as Regulus reached into the shower and turned on the spray.

"It is like rain indoors," the elf marveled.

"Only very warm rain," Regulus said, grinning at the intrigued look on Kreacher's face. Both stripped and dropped their clothes to the floor, stepping into the shower together. The water was near cold before Regulus could get Kreacher out. The elf was ready to use a warming spell but Regulus didn't know how magic could affect Muggle pipes so hastily turned the water off instead.

"Kreacher approves of bathing in indoor rain," the elf said with a pleased smile as he allowed Regulus to pat him dry with a large soft towel.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Regulus said, smiling back.

"Kreacher also liked the raspberry soap. Liquid soap is pleasant."

Regulus nodded. "Dora gets a ton so I just use whatever she has. I mean I don't have a need to go about smelling of raspberry." Kreacher tittered and Regulus wondered if his face was red.

He began toweling off his own body before moving to his shoulder length black hair. While he did, Kreacher attended to his new clothes. The sleeves were all that required shrinking on the cardigan. The socks, also made of soft gray wool to perfectly match the cardigan were tall. They passed Kreacher's knees, reaching all the way up to mid thigh, adding an extra layer of warmth. He merely had to shrink the feet and narrow the socks to form fit his legs so they would not fall down and that took less than a minute.

"Looking posh," Regulus complimented, watching as Kreacher slowly buttoned the cardigan down the front. It would be all too easy to take Kreacher into his bedroom that was just next door, but he'd promised to return and catch Dora up on the news.

"Kreacher is glad," the elf said, turning to regard himself in the bathroom mirror, clearing away the steam with a gesture of one hand. Approving of what he saw, Kreacher gave a pleased smile, his posture automatically straightening in pride. What others may have considered to be the stoop of age, Regulus knew to be that of being emotionally broken down and tired. Though Kreacher was obviously suffering from malnutrition, he was already looking far better.

Taking Kreacher's hand, he opened the bathroom door. "I'll show you my bedroom later. It doesn't have a bed, so we'll have to sort out something comfortable for you, but I'm sure we'll manage. Worst case, we can bring the sofa in until we get you a bed."

Kreacher smirked. "Yes, it did serve Kreacher and Master Regulus quite nicely earlier," the elf observed.

"Indeed," Regulus agreed as they headed downstairs.

"Well don't you look adorable," Dora told Kreacher as he and Regulus entered the sitting room.

Kreacher blushed, practically puffing himself up in pride. "Kreacher thanks Miss Dora."  
"Hey," Regulus mock chastised, trying not to laugh. "That adorable guy is all mine."

"All the good ones are taken," Dora sighed dramatically.

Kreacher and Regulus settled back onto the sofa together and spent a few hours catching Dora up and discussing all the implications of Regulus's return. Eventually Dora excused herself to go feed. "I assume the two of you want the rest of the night for your alone time anyway," she said as she rose to go.

"Indeed," Regulus said, relishing the eager thrill he felt at the thought of being alone with Kreacher once again.

He didn't have to hide that anymore and he bloody well wasn't going to. After all he and Kreacher had suffered they had earned the right to love as they pleased, as he saw it. Besides, it wasn't bloody illegal! He was quite certain that proper wizarding society would shun him now for having become a vampire so he no longer cared a bit for what they thought. If he was honest, with his parents no longer alive, he never would've cared what anyone else thought anyway. Yes such things had mattered to him in the past, but what he found in Kreacher's arms mattered more. It gave him more than anyone's approval and whatever treatment he could garner as a result.

"You don't happen to have a spare bed tucked away anywhere, do you," Regulus asked Dora.

Her lips quirked. "Yes there is one guest room with a bed...You know in case I have guests that are a couple and have a use for the bed that doesn't involve sleeping. Why don't you drag your coffin in there so you and Kreacher can be comfortable. It's at the opposite end of the hall from mine on the right."

"Thanks so much, Dora," Regulus said sincerely. "You're really the best ever."

Dora grinned. "I know. Have a good time, you two." She was turning away when Kreacher spoke.

"Kreacher wants Miss Dora to know that if she ever needs anything...anything at all, Kreacher will be there to help her. She has taken care of his dear Master Regulus and now she has been so kind to Kreacher, even opening her home to him."

Dora paused to look over her shoulder at Kreacher. Her lovely liquid brown eyes were soft with kindness, but her expression was a bit sad as she regarded him. "The two of you have been through a lot. You could use a bit of kindness," she said. With the vampiric speed that Kreacher had yet to truly witness, she was gone before he could reply.

"She's gone. Probably already outside of the house by now," Regulus said to Kreacher's dumbfounded expression.

"Kreacher thought Miss Dora was a Muggle vampire, though," the elf protested.

Regulus smirked. "She is. That right there was a bit of vampiric speed. It has nothing to do with wizarding magic. You'll have that too when you're ready."

Kreacher's expression became cunning. "Kreacher thinks he could do a lot with that," the elf murmured.

Regulus chuckled. "Anyone you dislike will have their work cut out for them!"


	32. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again

"Master Regulus has managed to live here with Dora for over a decade yet did not know there was a bed in another guest room," Kreacher asked as he and Regulus headed upstairs. The elf glanced over at him, an incredulous smirk on his face that caused Regulus to chuckle.

"I didn't plunder her other rooms, Kreacher. There was no reason." He winked. "Snooping about was always more your forte anyway. You're so much better at it...so much smoother."

"Probably true," Kreacher agreed with a pleased nod. They opened the door of the room Dora indicated and Kreacher waved a hand, causing all the dust that layered the obviously unused surfaces to vanish.

"Now it is suitable," he said in a satisfied tone. The room had a dresser, a full sized four poster and a night stand beside the bed. The dresser and nightstand were made of such a dark brown wood that it was nearly black. The walls were a restful dark blue to match the thick carpet and the bed was covered in a thick blue comforter.

"I'll bring my coffin in along with some fresh clothes for tomorrow when we go to Hogwarts," Regulus said, turning toward the door.

"Kreacher will help," the elf said, and was at once at Regulus's side. The simple and even after all this time familiar feel of Kreacher beside him caused Regulus's heart to warm in the best of ways. It made him feel as if everything would be alright no matter how bad it might look at present.

Together they made short work of moving the coffin and fresh clothes in and putting everything in its proper place. Regulus was about to close the bedroom door when he saw Dora in the hallway with her hand raised to knock.

"Oh hi," he smiled and stepped back to allow her inside. She smiled back but her gaze moved past him to land on Kreacher. She came forward slightly but remained just inside the doorway rather than fully entering the room.

"I had a thought while hunting...So before I go to spend my evening with the piano, I decided to stop off and ask you if you've shown Kreacher the joys of blood sharing?"

Regulus's look was horrified as he shook his head. He couldn't help it. "No! I can feed...I don't need to take that from him...He's so small and I could accidentally take too much!"

"No," Dora said. "It isn't about feeding...It's about you taking a tiny sip of blood that if done properly can give both of you a great deal of pleasure, especially Kreacher. I suppose I forgot that you didn't know about that. I never mentioned it because there was never cause."

She turned toward Kreacher who regarded her with interested eyes.

"How it works is Regulus takes just a small sip or two of blood from your neck and when he does if his thoughts are of giving you pleasure, if they are lustful toward you, you will both experience a feeling very like orgasm."

Kreacher blushed but his expression was still one of interest as he nodded. "Kreacher thanks Miss Dora for the information," he said seriously. It was Dora's turn to blush.

"It's not a problem. I just thought you should both enjoy all the aspects of vampirism that you can. I remember Marius did that to me several times when I was mortal and it was exquisite." Her lashes fluttered, eyes half closing at the memory as an expression of remembered bliss momentarily crossed her face.

Regulus came forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you. You are the best maker ever."

She smiled as she backed out of the room. "I try," she said with a wink, then softly closed the door behind her.

"Miss Dora is a true treasure," Kreacher said fondly and Regulus nodded. "In fact, it is difficult for Kreacher to believe she was a Muggle."

"Was," Regulus asked, arching brows at his friend as he went to sit on the bed. "She still is."

Kreacher looked considering then slowly shook his head. "She has many abilities that Kreacher does not, so he believes being a vampire now makes her far more. She saved his Master Regulus when Kreacher could not, after all. To him Miss Dora is far better than a Muggle now. As she has not been a Muggle for thousands of years, Kreacher thinks that hardly counts," the elf concluded, wandering over to lean against Regulus's side.

"Want to try her suggestion," Regulus asked and Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher is curious, he must admit. He is a bit nervous as well, he must confess. He certainly would not stand for a vampire biting him were it not his master Regulus."

"A good thing," Regulus said with a grin. "I promise, I'll be careful. I will hardly take any at all. I just want to see what it will be like for us...Though I honestly can't imagine anything more intense than what we can already manage together," he said with a chuckle.

Kreacher nodded, blushing slightly as he joined Regulus on the bed.

Regulus found himself wondering how elf blood would taste as he lay back on the bed, drawing Kreacher against him. "If this hurts, it should only be for a second," he said, nervousness growing at the prospect of biting someone he wasn't about to drain to death. Tracing Kreacher's soft neck with his lips, he forced himself to relax as nervousness would do no good. Opening his mouth against the pulse in Kreacher's throat, he grazed the skin with his fangs.

"That feels nice," Kreacher murmured, one hand trailing up Regulus's chest to rest against his heart. "Kreacher likes." He felt the elf shiver against him, and he reacted in kind. Recalling what Dora had said, he focused his thoughts on giving Kreacher pleasure and receiving it himself as well.

As gently as possible, he pierced the skin of Kreacher's throat with his fangs just enough to draw out a few drops of blood, all the wile keeping his mind focused on the lust they both always felt. Kreacher made an inarticulate sound and arched against him, head thrown back. The motion caused more droplets of blood to escape from the tiny wounds Regulus's fangs had caused, and he drew on Kreacher's neck once again as pleasure gripped him as well. The taste of the blood caused his lips and tongue to tingle. It was salty as was all blood, but it seemed to sing with magic. Just one more sip, and he would stop, Regulus thought. The sip was a small one, yet it sent pleasure through them both again, leaving Kreacher gasping and limp against his chest.

"Kreacher...thinks we must do that again soon," the elf managed after several seconds, and Regulus smiled.

"Soon but not too soon. I don't wish to weaken you," he said, tongue flicking out to taste the final traces of Kreacher's blood on his lips. "Elf blood is amazing...You taste like magic."

"That's interesting," Kreacher replied, voice muffled as his face was currently pressed into Regulus's chest. "Kreacher is so relaxed that he does not wish to move."

"Are you hungry," Regulus asked after a few minutes of just silently lying together.

"Kreacher ate at home. Does Master Regulus not recall," Kreacher murmured.

"I do but it's been a while, and I want you eating three proper meals a day," Regulus replied. "We're getting you healthy so that you can become immortal, remember?"

"Hmmm," Kreacher replied drowsily.

"There are Muggle restaurants that deliver. I could look one up in the telephone book and order you some food," Regulus suggested.

"Muggle food," Kreacher asked, tone one of open disapproval.

"Well we're here and it can't be helped," Regulus said. "I'm sorry but right now we're roughing it a bit out of a logical need for caution where the fact I am alive is concerned," he pointed out.

"Whatever Master Regulus wishes," Kreacher said with a sigh. Regulus rose from the bed and kissed Kreacher on the head.

"Relax there. I shall be back shortly," he said. Heading downstairs he opened the phone book for the first time ever. He'd never had a use for it before. It sat under the phone on the table beside the sofa in the sitting room. Locating numbers in it was more complicated than he'd expected. The way they were categorized and arranged hardly seemed logical.

Not to mention the thing only had about a million pages. "Muggles," he muttered to himself. At last he found the number to a pizza place that delivered late into the night. He dialed the number and asked if they had anything healthy. He ordered Kreacher a salad and some garlic bread sticks along with some milk to drink. He would have the bread to eat while Regulus and Dora slept the next day. With the order placed, Regulus returned to Kreacher, who was half asleep on the bed, curled onto his side with an arm flung over his face.

He opened his mouth to tell the elf they should wait downstairs so that he could hear the doorbell when the food arrived, then realized that as a vampire, he could hear the doorbell just fine from up here. Doing mundane things like ordering food made him feel nearly human again as it was the most human interacting Regulus had experienced in over a decade. Of course feeding hardly counted.

"What food did Master Regulus get for Kreacher," the elf asked suspiciously. He slowly sat up and with a gesture, caused the room to fill with bright light. Noticing Regulus cringe and shield his eyes, he dimmed the light with another negligent gesture.

"Kreacher is sorry. Did that hurt Master Regulus? Kreacher understood that the sun would do damage, but Master Regulus did not mention bright light as a problem."

Regulus shook his head. "It's fine. My eyes are just sensitive for a moment or two until they grow accustomed to bright light but dim is more comfortable in truth. As for the food, I ordered you a salad and some garlic bread to have for tomorrow while we sleep."

"Kreacher can share with Mortis," the elf said and Regulus smiled. "That is kind of you. Right now he just has sunflower seeds. He loves those but I like to give him variety. I just haven't been to the store in a few days."

"Where is Mortis, Kreacher wonders?" As he spoke, Kreacher cast his gaze around the room.

"Probably listening to Dora play the piano," Regulus said. "He likes that."

"That reminds Kreacher," the elf said, casting a curious glance at Regulus. "Miss Dora spoke of Master Regulus thinking of Kreacher when he played the guitar. Kreacher never knew Master Regulus had such an interest."

"Because I didn't until after we were separated. I'd lost everything and music was my form of self expression. It also gave me something to do to keep me from sinking too deeply into my own misery."

Kreacher cocked his head to the side as he studied Regulus. "Will Master Regulus play for Kreacher?"

"Alright. My guitar is in the room I was using as my bed chamber. I'll just go and get it."


	33. You're the only one who really knew me at all

Regulus sat down on the bed beside Kreacher, guitar in hand, suddenly nervous. Idly plucking at the strings he regarded his friend, momentarily at a loss. "Um...What would you like to hear...I mean what sort of song," he asked, sharply aware that Kreacher wouldn't know any of the Muggle music to which he now so deeply related.

Kreacher frowned thoughtfully. "Kreacher doesn't know. He will enjoy anything Master Regulus plays, he is sure."

It was then that Regulus realized that perhaps he was nervous, and a little uncomfortable because he didn't have any songs that weren't immensely depressing. This was because for the entire time of his self-imposed if necessary exile, he was utterly miserable.

He'd lost everything as he saw it and the only comfort he'd found was in music. Not in allowing it to uplift him with happy songs so much, because that felt like a lie. He wasn't happy, after all. Far from it...Very far.

What he loved about the music was the understanding it gave him. He related to every note of loss and misery torn from the heart of someone suffering in their way as much as he was. It was as if they understood him, and offered sympathy and a calm for his pain in the best way they could. Learning to sing and play these songs allowed him to express himself and that made the pain more bearable.

Now that Kreacher was with him again, embracing depression felt...wrong. For this reason he found himself struggling to think of a song that reflected the love that he and Kreacher shared. He sat for several seconds, frowning into space and then it suddenly struck him! It was so obvious!

"This song is by a group, fittingly called Survivor. The song is about two friends who become lovers and find their way back to one another," he explained, giving Kreacher a soft smile. "There are a few lines that remind me strongly of my mistakes and how in spite of them I am with you again."

Taking a deep breath, Regulus ran his fingers across the guitar strings checking that it was properly tuned, using the moment to psych himself up to perform for Kreacher. "Only Dora and Mortis have heard me play before...but performing for you means more than anything, so I am quite nervous, I must admit," he said, giving an embarrassed laugh.

Kreacher smiled encouragingly. "Master Regulus will be wonderful, and Kreacher is eager to hear him."

Regulus closed his eyes and began to play. Before he sang the first note, though, he made himself open his eyes to regard Kreacher. He wanted to sing to his friend, to connect with him and through the song convey how much he loved him and how sorry he was that this reunion had taken so long. When he sang the line that spoke of having taken for granted the friend he had in him, he heard his voice breaking slightly.

He made it through the rest of the song without ruining it, and by the end, it was Kreacher's round blue eyes that were swimming with tears.

"That's beautiful, Master Regulus," he choked out, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of the gray cardigan Dora had given him to wear as a sort of tunic.

Regulus let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm so glad you liked it!" And he was. Kreacher's opinion meant the world to him. It was everything and always had been.

"Kreacher would like to hear another," the elf said and this time Regulus had something in mind without having to think on it.

"This one is another that reflects how I feel about you," he said. "Music is so wonderful for that...for using magic to convey a depth of feeling that words alone can never express," Regulus enthused. "This one is called Love Song, by a group called The Cure."

Kreacher smiled. "Kreacher likes the title already, for he loves Master Regulus very much."

Regulus smiled back. "Likewise."

He began to play, losing himself in the haunting melody as he sang of how he felt whole, and young, and free again when he was alone with Kreacher. As he sang that no matter how far away he strayed he would always love him, the elf began to sway slightly to the beat, gaze fixed adoringly on Regulus's face.

"That was beautiful," Kreacher said softly, not speaking until the last notes died away.

"It's just how I feel about you," Regulus said, lowering his head so that his dark hair fell forward to hang like a curtain across his cheek. "Thank you, though. Your opinion has always meant more to me than anyone else's."

"Master Regulus honors Kreacher," the elf said and Regulus chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. Kreacher deserves every high compliment he gets. He is the wisest and strongest person I know...Far stronger than I am, certainly."

It was the elf's turn to shake his head. "Master Regulus is unfair to himself," he chided. Glancing down at the guitar Regulus still held he asked, "What else did Master Regulus sing while he and Kreacher were apart?"

Regulus shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing as pleasant as the two I just played, I am afraid. I was quite miserable and I used music as an outlet for that misery to prevent it from drowning me." That admission was not a comfortable one, but he was always unfailingly honest with Kreacher and that wasn't going to change now or ever. Kreacher's expression grew sad as he took in Regulus's words. "Show Kreacher," he said and Regulus nodded.

"This one is called Against All Odds by a man named Phil Collins. I think it's fair to play this particular one if I'm showing you sad songs, because considering our situation, it's one either of us could've related to the other. I believed you didn't want me and you believed me...well dead...It is basically saying that without you I am empty."

Regulus swallowed hard. Talking about the song before singing it was a way to give Kreacher a bit of reference, but in this case it brought too painfully to the forefront of his mind exactly how bad it had been without Kreacher." My favorite line says...You're the only one who really knew me at all, and Kreacher, that's always been so true."

Kreacher reached out a hand to cover his, nodding in silent agreement with the sentiment. Regulus drew in a deep breath and began to play so that he would not begin to cry. In truth he was tired of crying. Tears had not returned Kreacher to him, after all. His own actions had done that, lifting the veil on their misunderstandings. Kreacher's expression showed strain as he listened, but he managed not to cry, though he looked as if he would very much like to. The song was almost over when the doorbell rang and Regulus hastily put down the guitar.

"That will be your food. I'll be right back," he said, kissing Kreacher's cheek before vaulting off the bed and out the door. Leaping down the stairs four at a time with vampiric speed, he was opening the door seconds after the delivery man had rung the bell. In less than a minute, he'd paid and was back upstairs with Kreacher's food.

"Do the breadsticks smell good," he asked and Kreacher blinked in confusion.

"Can't Master Regulus smell them?"

"Yes, but due to the changes vampirism has made on my body, I can no longer recognize such smells as appetizing," he explained.

Kreacher frowned, obviously not understanding that but he answered the question all the same. "Kreacher supposes they smell pleasant," he admitted. "Is Master Regulus certain they were made by Muggles?"

Regulus shrugged. "I suppose I can't be certain. Perhaps a wizard would take up employment at a Muggle pizza establishment, though I can't imagine why. Alright I suppose I could imagine...They could be in hiding as I am, but it is probably unlikely."

Kreacher carefully opened the box of breadsticks and peered at them hard before finally poking one with a finger then lifting it and taking a careful bite.

"Garlic butter," the elf mused half to himself. "Pleasantly crunchy on the outside, yet soft inside. Not bad, Kreacher supposes." He took another bite and Regulus had to look away to hide his amused grin.

Kreacher ate one breadstick before closing the box. "Kreacher will save those for tomorrow," he said, and opened the container that held the salad. "This fork looks strange," he complained, and Regulus glanced down to see the elf poking at a tomato slice with a plastic fork.

"It's disposable," he explained and Kreacher frowned.

"Why? Can Muggles not clean? Of course they cannot," he continued, answering his own question. "They are stupid and lazy, after all."

He spent around ten minutes carefully examining the salad, poking through each layer as if looking for something dangerous to be hidden among the vegetables.

"It's just a salad, Love," Regulus said, finally giving into the impulse to laugh that he'd been holding back for at least five minutes. "I doubt they can ruin a salad!"

"Master Regulus should not be so certain," Kreacher said darkly, scowling down at the salad in obvious mistrust.

Though Kreacher never seemed to truly warm to the salad, he eventually ate it to Regulus's relief. "What shall you do while I am sleeping come sunrise," he wondered and Kreacher shrugged.

"He will sleep as well, Kreacher supposes. If he wakes before Master Regulus, he will eat and feed Mortis. Then he will return to Master Regulus's side and wait for him to awaken."

"Won't that be dull," Regulus asked with a frown of concern. "Dora has plenty of books. We can find you something suitable to read before I am forced by the sun to retire."

Kreacher smiled. "We can do that if Master Regulus likes, but Kreacher would be perfectly content just watching Master Regulus sleep. He has missed him for so very long. At times it is still difficult for him to believe that Master Regulus is truly here."

"I am right here and never leaving your side again for any reason," Regulus assured. "I swear."

The two spent a few pleasant hours in the bed, relishing one another's presence in all ways possible. They reveled in the fact that they could be alone together without worrying that someone could enter the room or summon Kreacher away to attend to some chore or other at any moment. Their love at last had freedom and that felt incredible, adding a new depth of passion that both were ready and eager to explore. When Regulus felt the approach of sunup expressed through a heavy feeling of lethargy, he sighed, sitting up in the bed and untangling himself from Dora's designer sheets. Kreacher made a low moan of protest as their bodies drew apart.

"I am sorry, Dear One," Regulus said, kissing him a final time. Drawing the elf into his arms, he allowed his mouth to linger on Kreacher's own, slowly taking a good night kiss that would last them both through the day.


	34. I'm here for your entertainment

When Regulus woke at sunset, everything came rushing back to his mind in an unreal flood. He was truly back with Kreacher...His mother was dead! Bella, Rod and Rabastan were rotting in Azkaban! All of that was his fault, and he knew it no matter what Kreacher or Dora said on the matter. Kreacher, though...he was truly here...The two of them had spent several pleasant hours in one another's arms in Dora's guest bed. That had all been real, hadn't it?

What if it was only a dream and Kreacher wanted nothing to do with him? Regulus's hand shot up to push the coffin lid aside so forcefully that it slammed back against its hinges. Kreacher made a startled sound and shifted closer. "Is Master Regulus well," he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Oh yes..." Regulus reached for him, drawing him into his arms, and pressing his cheek to Kreacher's own.

"Dora is right," he murmured. "Your skin is so soft."

"What happened to cause Master Regulus to throw the lid back with such force," Kreacher asked and Regulus sighed.

"I...for a moment I wasn't certain that you were truly here," he admitted. "I thought I may be alone again."

"Master Regulus thought Kreacher would leave?" Kreacher scowled but before he could continue Regulus shook his head.

"Of course not! I feared you were never here...that I only dreamed finally having the courage to come to you."

"Ah," Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher understands that. If he had not woken in such a strange place, he may have feared the same."

He brushed his lips across Regulus's and his blood stirred at the soft touch. "Want to try it in the coffin, or should we return to the bed," Regulus half growled against Kreacher's mouth. Kreacher smirked against his lips.

"Kreacher has experienced both and he finds them both equally satisfactory, so it is up to Master Regulus."

Regulus's eyes flew wide. "You did what?" He laughed. "Please do not tell me you shagged me while I was asleep!"

The elf's expression was sly as he glanced briefly away. "Was it wrong of Kreacher? He just wanted to see how Master Regulus looked when he slept...He wondered if being a vampire made him appear different in slumber. He did not wish to open the coffin and expose Master Regulus to even the slightest hint of indirect sunlight, so he performed an enlargement charm on the coffin, then apparated himself inside to join Master Regulus."

He sighed happily, eyes half closing at the apparently pleasant memory. "Of course he reversed the charm when it was over," he concluded dreamily.

"Go on," Regulus prompted, half horrified, half amused.

"Well Master Regulus looked so beautiful. Kreacher kissed him, and then he had to kiss him again, and...he had very great needs so he satisfied them."

"Bloody Gods," Regulus broke into incredulous laughter, shaking his head at the elf. "Did I respond?"

"Master Regulus made sounds," Kreacher concurred, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "He also finished. Kreacher cleaned up for both of us, of course."

"I...In my sleep?"

Kreacher nodded. "So even though Master Regulus does not remember it, he still enjoyed himself. Kreacher likely made certain he had very pleasant dreams."

"I only wish I could remember them," Regulus said wistfully.

"Well then the coffin it is," Kreacher decided. "For we must recreate them so that Master Regulus does not feel left out."

Regulus laughed again even as he drew Kreacher closer. "Wicked elf."

"Kreacher is a good elf," he corrected and Regulus chuckled again.

"Very, very good," he agreed.

As it turned out, the coffin was decent for shagging after all. Later they lay together in silence, simply enjoying the closeness. Eventually Regulus's mind returned to Kreacher's confession of shagging him in his sleep.

"So...What sounds did I make," he asked, grinning in spite of himself. "Did I call out your name or anything? I honestly had no idea vampires could respond at all in their sleep."

"Oh Master Regulus responded," Kreacher assured, tone pleased. "No, he did not call Kreacher's name, he just made soft murmurs, but that was enough for Kreacher."

"So glad," Regulus said dryly. "I certainly would not wish to leave you bloody lacking while I sleep."

Kreacher took the sarcastic comment entirely seriously or at least pretended to do so, nodding gravely. "Good."

"Did you eat today," Regulus asked, sitting up reluctantly. His own body was calling for sustenance.

"Kreacher did," the elf said. "He shared the garlic breadsticks with Mortis. He is a very nice bird. Kreacher likes him quite a lot," the elf murmured as he began to pull on his clothes again while Regulus did the same.

"Do you want to go with me while I feed or would you prefer to wait here," Regulus asked.

"Kreacher does not wish to separate from Master Regulus," the elf said hastily and Regulus smiled. He felt the same, but would not have pushed Kreacher to watch him hunt down someone dreadful and take their life for his sustenance if the elf wasn't ready to do so.

"Though it is distasteful, I am trying to avoid wizarding territory as much as possible until I speak to Dumbledore. I am still very wanted by Voldemort, I'm sure and the last thing I want is to get us hunted down. With that in mind I will place a shadowing spell on you combined with a look away charm," he told Kreacher. "So when I am hunting among the Muggles they won't notice you with me."

The shadowing spell would make Kreacher's features more vague and less noticeable and the look away charm was as close as one could get to a disillusionment spell without performing one. Regulus had yet to master it but the look away charm made the eye of the beholder just skim over whatever it was cast on. This meant that anyone seeing Kreacher with him would not really take in what they saw, gaze just sliding off, uncomprehending. This charm was particularly potent for Muggles.

The elf nodded gravely. "Kreacher understands. Master Regulus is wise."

"Past experiences beg to differ," Regulus couldn't resist pointing out with a melancholy sigh.

Moving to the mirror he combed his hair, then went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he emerged, ready to go, Mortis was sitting on the curtain, waiting for him. The phoenix came to land on his shoulder, and the three of them left the bedroom together.

As they headed downstairs, Regulus warned Kreacher about the loud Muggle cars that they would encounter on the street. The elf frowned in distaste but merely nodded his understanding, staying close at Regulus's side as they slipped out of Dora's house and into the evening.

Regulus chose a very violent angry Muggle man for his meal. Hunting was different with Kreacher present, for he had to walk at an ordinary human pace, but the job got done with no complications. He glanced at Kreacher a few times while feeding. He couldn't help it. He needed to see if his friend would be disgusted, but Kreacher was not. At first the elf looked nervous and then mildly fascinated at the process.

"What shall we do now," Kreacher asked as Regulus turned away from the Muggle's body, abandoning it in the convenient alley in which he'd fed.

"I suppose we should go to Hogwarts. We're out of sight here, so it's as good a place to apparate as any," he said taking Kreacher's hand.


	35. Back To School

As it happened, Regulus was distracted by a passing thought before he and Kreacher could apparate away. The thought shocked him, not because it was particularly shocking in itself, but because he truly hadn't expected it. The thought had come from a Death Eater. He knew this because said Death Eater was thinking about the orders he had just received from Voldemort involving stealing something from the Ministry For Magic from the Department of Mysteries.

"Wait here," Regulus whispered to Kreacher. "I will be right back, I swear."

Kreacher opened his mouth to protest, but Regulus was off with vampiric speed, snatching the man by the arm and spinning him around to lock their gazes.

"Come with me," he said quietly. A surge of adrenaline shot through him at doing this to a wizard, because he never had before. Vampiric hypnotism should work on anyone, but assuming this and putting it into practice were two entirely different things. What if the man had wards against the Imperius curse? Would they block him?

Regulus thought not, but the theory was as yet unpracticed. The vampiric form of hypnotism did not involve using a direct spell, though. For the first time in far too long, Regulus found himself interested and excited over this experiment. With Kreacher in his life again, he had room to care about the things he'd once found interesting when it came to magic and how it interacted with itself and with other factors.

Fortunately his theory was correct. Perhaps the man had no protections up or perhaps he did and they simply did not work against Vampires, but he relaxed and came docilely along with Regulus to rejoin Kreacher in the alley.

"This is a Death Eater," he told Kreacher. "He needs to die before he can carry out his orders to steal from the Ministry of Magic."

Kreacher nodded, eyes full of pride at Regulus's action. "Brilliant Master Regulus," he whispered. "What was this Death Eater going to steal, Kreacher wonders?"

"He wasn't thinking about it hard enough for me to be sure, but we are about to find out," Regulus said and drove his fangs into the neck of the Death Eater. Wizard blood tasted nearly the same as Muggle blood as it turned out.

As he drained the man's life away, the Death Eater's mind relaxed in surrender, leaving it free and easy for Regulus to plunder. It did not take long to find the answer he sought. The man slid lifelessly to the ground as Regulus turned to Kreacher.

"He wanted some veil that is supposed to lead to the land of the dead or something like that," Regulus said with a shudder. "If that doesn't sound disturbing I don't know what does! How would one even create such a thing?"

"Probably a necromancer," Kreacher replied thoughtfully.

"Let's go back to Dora's and talk...I want to think about this...We will go to Hogwarts tomorrow," Regulus decided. Kreacher nodded and Regulus took his hand and apparated them back to Dora's where they spent several hours talking of this strange veil. Together they came up with many disturbing uses for such a thing, none of them soothing. Of course both knew that they could not truly know the uses for this veil but they were still quite unsettled nonetheless.

They were watching the eleven o'clock news with Dora when Kreacher brought up an interesting point. The weather for the next day was to be rainy and cloudy and the elf wondered if this meant that Regulus could move about as there would be no sun.

"I've never tried, though on very dark rainy days, I do sleep rather fitfully," Regulus said.

"Kreacher remembers studying weather spells with Master Regulus for a school project in Master Regulus's third year at Hogwarts. Does he recall?"

Regulus frowned, then slowly nodded. "Yes...I do...it was about how to move clouds from one area to another if they are present."

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher thinks that if Master Regulus moves several layers of clouds over himself tomorrow he can make it dark enough to travel during the day to Hogwarts. It would be an interesting experiment, and it would allow Master Regulus more freedom if it works out. If it does not, Master Regulus will simply return to his sleep."

"I like that," Regulus said, giving Kreacher an eager smile. "It's a wonderful idea!" Once more he was interested in something. For years and years and long years, all true interest and enthusiasm had died. With Kreacher once more at his side, though,, like night orchids blooming in a garden, interest flourished once again within Regulus.

Kreacher returned Regulus's smile with a pleased one of his own. "Kreacher is glad," the elf rasped. "If it works out, Kreacher and Master Regulus will have more hours to spend together on rainy days."

"Indeed," Regulus agreed, hopeful at that prospect. Though he enjoyed the advantages of being a vampire more than he'd expected, the shorter nights of summer could feel limiting. Even more so now that he had a reason to be awake.

The next day, Regulus and Kreacher slept until the afternoon. Kreacher woke first and after shaking Regulus for nearly five minutes, he got the vampire to wake up. There was no sun, but as there was literally always some sun even when there appeared to be none, the thick layers of cloud coverage that Regulus drew from all over London served as a shield against any stray rays. As soon as Regulus was out of the coffin and dressed, Kreacher apparated them to the edge of the Forbidden forest.

The walk across Hogwarts grounds was surreal. So much had changed from the last time Regulus was here at the end of his sixth year. In truth after all that had occurred, he never thought he'd return for any reason. He'd chosen to walk to the castle rather than having Kreacher apparate them in around the wards because he did not wish to appear as an intruder.

Now that they were actually here, Regulus wasn't very surprised to discover that he was nervous. Albus Dumbledore was well known for his kindness and tolerance, but Regulus still had a lot to explain and own up to. He hoped Albus would want his help, because he needed to do something to at least try to balance the scale of his crimes. As he and Kreacher crossed to the castle, hand in hand, there was no one in sight. It was around the middle of the summer, give or take, so he wouldn't be running into any students or disrupting anything. That was good. It eased his anxiety a bit to know that few people would be present.

Hopefully if there happened to be any professors present and they saw him, they wouldn't recognize him. Everyone believed him dead. Even if not, they would expect him to look over a decade older. Being a vampire and looking into the minds of people, Regulus had learned over and over again that people saw what they expected to see and no one expected to see Regulus Black.

Even though this was true, he was still uneasy about walking the halls of Hogwarts, or anywhere else while in hiding. He did, though, entering the castle and hurrying directly for the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. In truth, he was pleased that he'd remembered the way after so long.

As they moved through the halls, Regulus did something rare. He opened his mind completely. Normally he kept it at least semi shielded, but right now he wanted to know how many people were here. The school was closed during the summer but he'd hoped that considering Voldemort's return, Albus would be about and actively resisting. To his surprise, Regulus felt more people in the castle than he expected. There appeared to be at least a dozen witches and wizards present, though at this distance, he could not be certain who. They were all scattered around the castle in ones and twos for the most part.

For his part, Kreacher walked quietly at Regulus's side, large round eyes scanning their surroundings as if looking for danger. Neither spoke, and Regulus found himself giving a small sigh of relief as he knocked at Albus's office door. The man himself opened it before long, blue eyes flying wide as all the color drained from his bearded and dignified countenance. One hand shot out to clutch at the door jam, and Regulus suddenly hoped he hadn't given the older man a bloody heart attack!

If Albus was about to die, would Regulus turn him into a vampire, he couldn't help but wonder. It was the only way to save his life, after all. He couldn't just allow the old headmaster to die...yet another death on his hands. What sort of vampire would Albus Dumbledore make? He would hate it! He would hate what he would need to do to survive. Fortunately Albus did not collapse or clutch at his chest, so Regulus did not have to take any sort of drastic action that would end in yet another bad decision on his part. Instead the Hogwarts headmaster spoke in a near shocked shout.

"Regulus Black?"

In a flash Severus Snape was looming in the doorway at Albus's shoulder, his black eyes flying wide in shock as he registered Regulus's presence. On the bright side, at least Regulus didn't have to worry about Severus having a heart attack. He was young enough to have a heart that was strong enough to handle a bit of shock. Ah the little things for which one must be appreciative, Regulus mused dryly.

Echoing Albus's greeting, Severus said, "Regulus Black? How?"

While this reaction was understandable, it was getting redundant.  
"Please, may I come in," Regulus asked.  
Severus blinked, his mind obviously struggling to take in what his eyes were seeing.  
"Of course," Albus said and stepped back to allow Regulus and Kreacher to enter his office.


	36. Seven Horcruxes

"Well I must say, Regulus," Albus commented, smiling warmly. "It is good to see you alive and well. You were always such a promising young man."

"Who made far too many mistakes and errors in judgment," Regulus said. Though his spirits had lifted over the past day from feeling he'd struck back even a little at Voldemort by taking out that Death Eater, the current conversation was serving to lower them again. Of course he realized the necessity for the conversation, but it was still depressing nonetheless.

"Most mistakes can be rectified if one has the will to do so," Albus assured gently. "I do wonder, though. Why have you returned at this time in particular?"

There was no condemnation on the old headmaster's face, nor on Severus's. Both only studied him with open curiosity.

"Believe it or not, I've been hiding among Muggles and just heard that Voldemort was back," Regulus admitted.

"But why didn't you return when he supposedly died," Albus asked, expression mildly perplexed.  
"And why do you look eighteen years old," Severus practically demanded.

Regulus smiled sadly. "I shall answer the easier of the two questions first. I became a vampire before going to do the thing that would have gotten me killed by Voldemort had I not done so."

Regulus saw comprehension flash in Severus's dark eyes and he nodded. "As a vampire, how is it that you are out and about during the day," he asked, and Regulus gave a small pleased smile. He'd always thought well of Severus's sharp mind.

"It's dark and rainy. With the proper spells I can move about when there is no sun. I perfected a few shield spells. Many vampires aren't wizards, so I have a bit of an advantage over them."

Severus nodded his silent understanding.

"I plan to give you the entire story, don't worry," Regulus hastened to assure them.  
"The answer to your other question first, though. The reason I did not return sooner was...simply that I believed Kreacher did not wish for me to do so."

The elf's face crumpled and Regulus drew him into a gentle hug.  
"I know...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."  
"Kreacher never would've wanted Master Regulus to stay away."

"I'm so sorry," Regulus said again. For he and Kreacher it was as though Severus and Albus had faded into the background. The two of them and their emotions filled the room and it wasn't large enough for anyone else. Pain and sadness striking as suddenly as a knife made it hard to care who looked on to witness it. After a moment, he forced his gaze to return to the other two men in the room, though he kept his arms around Kreacher for general support.

"All of this will be far more clear after I explain everything," Regulus said. "It started when the Dark Lord...when Voldemort asked his Death Eaters if he could borrow the assistance of one of their house elves for a simple task. He asked for a volunteer and I was excited to rise in the ranks. I knew Kreacher would want to rise in the ranks as well, for we both felt very strongly in favor of what we believed Voldemort stood for. We wrongly believed him to be another Grindelwald."

At mention of Grindelwald, Severus choked slightly on a laugh. Regulus paused, arching dark brows and Severus shook his head, gesturing for him to continue. Perhaps Severus did not agree with his comparison, Regulus thought, shrugging slightly.

"He took Kreacher in a boat, across a lake to a cave. He needed his help to hide a locket, but this help nearly killed my elf and best friend."  
Regulus's expression hardened as Kreacher hid his face against Regulus's shoulder.

Regulus rubbed his back, cuddling him close. As he did, he couldn't help reveling in the warmth radiating off the elf's body. Though Kreacher said that Regulus did not feel overly cold, he found himself noticing Kreacher's warmth far more now that he was a vampire.

With a small sigh, he forced himself to continue the story that would probably always be uncomfortable to tell.

"He made Kreacher drink a potion that gave him much mental distress simply to test his hiding place, then nearly drowned him in the lake which happened to be full of bloody Inferi! He intended for Kreacher to drown, but before Kreacher left I made some casual remark about how he should do whatever the Dark lord required, then come home. He remembered that and came home to me in the midst of drowning." Regulus's voice broke and his eyes filled with tears as his expression twisted into one of abject misery.

Regulus had really believed, or wanted to believe, that he could talk of this without bloody breaking down again in front of people! He and Kreacher clung together. Regulus lowered his tear streaked cheek, pressing it against the elf's head.

"Was it a Horcrux, Regulus," Albus asked gently, and Regulus's head shot up as shock flooded him.

"How did you know?"

"Because I've already destroyed a few of them. I fear there are seven."

Regulus stared in horror. "No," he breathed.  
"If there are that many, I hardly struck a blow at all," he realized. "I did all that...put my and Kreacher's lives at risk, ruined everything we had, everything we were looking forward to for nothing...or nearly nothing," he corrected himself bitterly.

"One Horcrux will definitely matter in the end. It would mean the difference between life and death for Voldemort. What you did certainly wasn't a waste, Regulus," Albus assured gently.

"Truly," Regulus challenged.  
"You appear to have the situation nicely in hand. You would have discovered this particular Horcrux if Kreacher and I had managed to stay out of it."

He and Kreacher exchanged a silent look. Misery filled Kreacher's eyes and horror was in Regulus's.

"If I had only stood aside and allowed Lucius Malfoy to offer up his stupid elf."  
"Stupid Dobby," Kreacher huffed. "Yes, stupid Dobby should've gone into that lake and drank the potion that made him feel like a bad elf. A worthless despicable elf."

"Discovering the Horcrux yourselves woke you both up to who Voldemort is and now you are better for it," Albus soothed.

"Better," Regulus demanded incredulously. "We've both been miserable for over fifteen years!"

Albus gave Regulus and Kreacher a sad smile. "For that I am deeply sorry. It is an effect Voldemort seems to have on many."

"What are you going to do now," Severus asked Regulus.

"I came to help, so anything I can. I thought Albus would know where I could do the most good in the fight."

Severus nodded.  
"If you thought Kreacher didn't want to see you, what made you seek him out first?"  
The elf in question straightened and glared at Severus in open defense of Regulus. "KREACHER thinks that Severus Snape should keep his long nose out of the business of Kreacher and Master Regulus," he said haughtily.

"I am simply trying to understand what happened, as it somehow feels off," Severus explained. "I don't believe that you're lying, Regulus. I just don't understand why you wouldn't even try to talk to Kreacher, to convince him to forgive you for whatever you feel you did to garner his dislike."

"I came to see Kreacher first before coming here because...now that I'd come back, I had to try," Regulus said. "I missed him every day. I grieved the situation every day. I stayed away to keep my family, Kreacher included, safe when Voldemort still lived, and even afterward, as I said I thought Kreacher didn't wish to see me. After all I'd done, if this was his wish, it was the least I could do no matter how much it hurt me. I deserved any pain I got, after all."

Kreacher cringed, each word Regulus spoke seeming to act as a verbal lash to the elf. Regulus hated that this truth hurt the only person he loved, but it was the truth and Severus and Albus deserved to know.

"How could Kreacher not wish to see Master Regulus," the elf asked, face crumbling.

"Because, Kreacher!" Regulus was unable to keep the honest, raw frustration from his tone. His own face was a mask of open misery that he'd carried far too long to hide well. "Because I was an idiot whose loyalty to the wrong person nearly got you killed! Gods, I ruin everything I touch, and I nearly got the one person I loved most killed because of my choices!"

Kreacher's hands balled themselves into fists at his sides. "Kreacher believed in the Dark Lord just as much as Master Regulus," the elf proclaimed. "Kreacher never blamed Master Regulus for what the Dark Lord did. Kreacher just wishes Master Regulus had never left him. That is all."  
The elf's voice shook, and though he was obviously struggling not to cry, the tears stood in his eyes.

The two clung together for a long wordless moment in which Severus and Albus both looked away uncomfortably. For his part, Albus hastily reached for a bag of candy as an obvious distraction. When he offered Severus a piece, he accepted, seemingly for something to do. Regulus could see from the confusion on Severus's face that he still did not comprehend the explanation Regulus had given.

He'd told the truth, though, and he had nothing better. If Severus couldn't understand it, however, he supposed he could not blame him. That much misery distorted a person's thinking. He supposed it was good that Severus had not suffered enough to be aware of that.

"If you tell me how I can help, I will do whatever you like," Regulus said, turning to Albus, one arm still protectively keeping Kreacher against his side.  
"As long as it doesn't put Master Regulus in danger," Kreacher interjected firmly.

Severus's lips twitched. He'd obviously noticed who was in charge.  
Regulus nodded, giving Kreacher a tender smile. "Yes, of course."  
"Well, for a start, I would like you to take over Severus's lessons with Harry Potter," Albus said.

"The boy to whom Sirius left my home, yes," Regulus asked a bit more tartly than he'd intended. He really needed to do something about getting his home back, and it galled that he may have to wait for Voldemort to die for that to be safe.

"Filthy blood traitor wizarding trash with equally trashy friends," Kreacher elaborated helpfully.  
Severus smirked in agreement. "Worse than that, intellectually challenged," he added.  
Albus frowned.  
"Untrue."

"My house," Regulus asked and Albus sighed.

"I must ask you to leave that be until Voldemort is dead. We need you to be an ace in the hole, as it were, Regulus. We don't want Voldemort discovering that you're alive. You can remain with Kreacher somewhere safe. I will procure something suitable. When this is over, I'm sure Harry will gladly return your home to you. He is a very decent good hearted boy."

Severus snorted and Albus shot him a frown of open disapproval.  
"For at least the fifteenth time, Severus, Harry isn't James! I wish you'd let the past go as it only hurts you."

Severus's eyes widened as he shook his head in open incredulity.  
"Really, Albus? We're doing this again when you haven't forgiven your own brother yet? At least Potter and I aren't related."

"Aberforth hasn't forgiven me," Albus snapped.  
"Harry Potter has many faults of his own. Kreacher has seen many of them," the elf shared, helpfully turning the topic back to the matter at hand.

"What is it that you want me to teach him," Regulus asked hastily.

"Severus was working with him on Legilimency and Occlumency with moderate success."  
Severus frowned and Albus hastened to continue before he could interject.

"Of course this is no fault of Severus's, but he and Harry have so much animosity built up over the years that Harry simply can't relax enough with him to open himself and properly learn. I recall vampires having the natural capacity to read minds and block their own. I have heard that their abilities are even stronger than those wizards who are highly skilled in Legilimency and Occlumency as are myself and Severus. This means your qualifications are excellent. If you can train Harry, it will greatly help his chances in destroying Voldemort."

"Wait, why is he destroying Voldemort," Regulus asked, confused. "I assumed it would be you...Or an army."

"There is a prophecy," Albus said.

"I have things to do so I'll leave you to explain that," Severus told Albus, standing hastily to go. "There is someone else you may want to meet, Regulus and due to recent events he's here enough," Severus said.

"His name is Wolfgang Adler. He's a dark wizard from Germany who has been systematically taking out Voldemort's Death Eaters to weaken the ranks. Many of us have been working with him, lending whatever skills we can to the effort. He isn't trying to pick up where Voldemort leaves off, just to be free of him.

He, like many dark wizards who haven't followed Voldemort, feels that at times one must fight fire with fire, and darker means with darker means. I'm sure he'd very much appreciate anything you would be willing to contribute."

"I am interested," Regulus said carefully.  
"Who else is working with him other than yourself?"  
"WestCraven, Boxwood, Bulstrode...People like that, darker wizards who never stood with Voldemort."

The names that Snape had dropped belonged to dark wizards who had attended Hogwarts with Regulus, many a few years ahead of him.

Regulus gave a slight smile.  
"That sounds good. Thank you for telling me."

Severus nodded and left.

(Dear Reader,

If you enjoyed seeing Severus and Albus, and would like to read more of what they were up to this year, check out our completed work, Knowledge Is Power. also uploaded here.)


	37. To Meet An Idol

"So Harry Potter is still a student, yet a prophecy claims he is the one to put an end to the Dark Lord," Regulus asked, once the door had closed behind Severus.

Albus nodded, expression grave as his eyes met Regulus's own. "I am afraid so. As such, I must ask you not to do anything rash in a need for revenge, even if that need is justified. I believe anyone else who tries to take Voldemort out will fail because Mr. Potter is supposed to succeed. Prophecies are tricky that way. They weave the right circumstances around themselves to ensure they come to pass, even if in the most unlikely of ways."

"While I can't claim to precisely understand how all that works, I assure you that I shall not be making an attempt on the Dark Lord's life," Regulus said. "I watched my father die and my cousin and the Lestranges have their minds twisted the last time we tried that. I always planned to leave it to someone more qualified and prepared. To learn that this is apparently a boy in whom the likes of Kreacher and Severus have very little confidence does concern me a bit, however," he admitted.

"That is the funny thing with prophecies," Albus said with a twinkle in his blue eyes that suddenly served to lighten the moment. "They work with what they have in ways one could never imagine. Sit back and allow yourself to be pleasantly surprised. And in the mean time, help me to make Mr. Potter the most protected on all fronts that he can be."

Regulus nodded. "Of course. When would you like me to begin?"

"At the start of term," Albus said. "Once Harry has returned to Hogwarts, I would like you to come to this office at least three nights a week. Severus will make sure that Harry meets you here."

"Severus? What about you," Regulus asked, confused.

"Oh I am dead, so that won't be possible," Albus said, then chuckled at the shocked look on Regulus's face. "Well as far as most people are aware, that is," he hastily corrected himself. "I will actually be at Durmstrang, teaching Transfiguration."

"I really don't follow the news, and it appears I should probably start, because a lot is happening in the wizarding world of late," Regulus said.

"Kreacher stopped getting the paper after Mistress died," the elf murmured. "He can order a new subscription, though, for Master Regulus if he would like."

Albus shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it. For the same reason that while beginning Harry's lessons even before term starts would've been preferable, we can't risk it. If we were to begin sooner, the change may attract Voldemort's notice and we can't have that. That is also why Harry cannot know that I still live, so when you meet him, I must ask both of you to keep your minds securely shut tight on that matter."

Kreacher and Regulus both nodded. "Do you think the Dark Lord is spying on Harry Potter, then," Regulus asked, openly intrigued.

"I am quite certain of it," Albus said. "Voldemort and Mr. Potter have a link."

As Regulus and Kreacher listened, Albus explained how Lily Potter had saved Harry with her last breath. "Sacrificing your own life to save another, when the love motivating that sacrifice is so pure and intense, provides powerful protection," Albus said.

"Powerful enough to withstand the killing curse and have it rebounding onto Voldemort instead. Harry has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, the only sign of that magical exchange. It also serves as a link to Voldemort, though, connecting them in a way that can be quite dangerous."

There were a lot of fascinating magical implications there, Regulus thought, exchanging a look with Kreacher. This provided plenty of fodder for their usual magical theory talks when he and Kreacher had a bit of down time.

A sudden knock came at the door and heaving a sigh, the Headmaster rose to answer it. "What now," he muttered half to himself, opening the door just wide enough to peer out. Regulus rose to stand at Albus's shoulder, ready to help if something was wrong. In a flash Kreacher was at his side, both trying to see around Albus into the hall. A blonde young man stood holding the sorting hat in one hand, and a slightly taller Italian looking youth stood at his side.

Both were well dressed in black slacks and short sleeved black silk button-down shirts. In spite of the fact one was blonde and the other was dark, both were slender, clean shaven and dressed so similarly that they quite looked like a set.

The blonde thrust the hat at Dumbledore and said, "According to the hat there appears to be a breach in security."  
Albus only appeared mildly concerned.  
"Thank you both. I've never been warned by the hat before...That is indeed interesting."  
As he spoke, the hand that wasn't holding the hat lifted to push up his half moon spectacles.  
"Though this time it may not be a dangerous breech. We'll still check it out to be sure, though."

"I'll do it, Headmaster. I'll be back in a few minutes," Regulus said. He was already moving toward the door as he spoke.  
"Kreacher is coming. Kreacher will apparate us outside," the elf said. He placed a tender hand on Regulus's arm, face turned up to him as he spoke. Regulus gave a brief nod of agreement, but Kreacher was already apparating them outside.

"I think our arrival, or more to the point, my arrival was what set off the wards, but we shall search the entire grounds just to be certain," Regulus told Kreacher. "I shall carry you because I plan to move very fast. I can cover the grounds in less than three minutes and if anyone is here, I will certainly catch them."

"How did Master Regulus set off the wards? Simply by being a vampire?" Regulus nodded as he scooped Kreacher into his arms.

"Indeed. If the wards are good they would detect any difference at all."

With Kreacher held close, Regulus set off across the grounds so fast that the wind blew his hair back from his face and had it fanning out behind him. Breath coming rapidly in excitement, Kreacher clung to Regulus's neck.

As they raced across the grounds, Regulus opened his mind completely, disabling all of his mental shields. If anyone skulked about, he would hear their thoughts. Just to be safe, he made a double circuit of the grounds, and nothing untoward turned up. Without slowing, he returned to the castle. Upon reaching the front door he slowed down only long enough to enter the building before picking up his pace again. The faster he returned to Albus's office, the less chance there would be of anyone spotting him in the halls and coming to the headmaster with questions.

Soon he was gently setting Kreacher back on his feet outside the door to Dumbledore's office before knocking. When Albus opened to them, Regulus gave him an apologetic smile, before peering past him to see the room full of people! The two young men who he'd previously thought of as a set were still there. There was also an elf wearing a tunic in a spiderweb design along with a willowy blonde woman who gave off vibes of ice water and a shortish compact man whose Italian features put Regulus a bit in mind of the dark haired young man in the set.

"I must have set off the alarms, Headmaster," he said softly, his gaze dropping in embarrassment and discomfort as everyone in the room turned to look at him. "We double checked and all is undisturbed."

"Thank you, Regulus...Kreacher," Albus said politely as he stepped back to allow the two to enter the office.

"Regulus! Welcome to the dead club," the icewater blonde woman cried, stepping forward to offer Regulus an amused smile. "I'm famous for killing all my husbands, and this one right here has died 7 times for that fun little trick, but it's kept us off of Voldemort's radar. Anyway, vampirism looks good on you. You've not aged a day," she concluded dryly.

Regulus didn't have to have all of his mental shields down to know that everyone in the room knew who he was and that they had a general idea of his situation from Albus. It was practically radiating off of all of them. Rather than being angry at the headmaster for betraying his confidence, Regulus understood that Albus had told these people because he trusted them and believed Regulus could benefit from them being aware of him.

It occurred to him then that they may be working with the Adler man that Severus had mentioned, in which case they would all eventually know his story anyway. The more he studied Icewater, the more familiar she became. He believed she'd been in Slytherin, perhaps two years ahead of him.

"Sabra, isn't it," Regulus said with a polite smile and she nodded. "And let me guess, your husband is an unregistered metamorphagus?" He arched a slim dark brow, intelligent blue eyes a mix of amused and curious.

"That's right," Sabra said, nodding approvingly.  
"Master Regulus is the most brilliant wizard there is," Kreacher murmured proudly as if to himself. "He always figures out the puzzles that make up secrets."

Regulus glanced down at the elf, open fondness in his eyes as he smiled at him. "You are too kind, old friend."

"Kreacher is never kind," he protested, smiling fondly in return, expression plainly belying the words.

"We were in Slytherin together, but he was a few years younger," Sabra explained turning to the blonde youth who wordlessly nodded.

It then struck Regulus that the 'set' of young men were likely brothers. One was blonde like Sabra and the other dark like Geo though with Sabra's willowy build and haughty cold Icewater features. The blonde son had more of Geo's fire in his eyes and demeanor, though like the dark haired one, his build was willowy like Sabra's own. It was interesting that Sabra only directed her comment to the blonde, though, as if the dark haired son should already be aware of what she was sharing.

Regulus was almost startled when the blonde turned to him and spoke. "You discovered this Voldemort's Horcrux?" He appeared more interested in this than the unusual way Regulus had faked his own death. Intriguing. The young man's accent was German, his voice breathy with a slightly husky undertone. Were Sabra's parents German? Had this particular son chosen to live abroad? That would account for why she would be explaining some things to him specifically.

Regulus nodded. "I did. I went back to the cave once with my father and we worked an identifying charm on it. There is a charm that will tell if an item is a horcrux," he unnecessarily clarified his words.

"But why didn't you come back when everyone believed Voldemort to be dead," Sabra asked.  
Regulus stiffened in discomfort as Kreacher drew in a breath, his face crumbling into a look of abject misery.

"I knew little of vampires when I chose to become one in an attempt to save myself from Voldemort's vengeance. I became very ill from the lake of Inferi or rather its water. It was weeks until I could even sit up and hold a quill in order to write Kreacher from where my maker had taken me into hiding.

I wrote him several times and never heard back so I wrongly assumed he wanted nothing to do with me. And how could I blame him? I nearly got him killed by choosing to follow a twisted mad man, after all." Regulus said carefully, trying to restrain his own emotions on the matter for Kreacher's sake.

He was already upset and if Regulus allowed himself to show his own upset, Kreacher's would only grow worse. Idly the vampire wondered if this sort of conversation would ever get easier. He could only hope, because he had a feeling he would be sharing this dreadful story again more than once and more than twice. Any people he would be dealing with here had a right to know.

"Kreacher would never," the elf spoke, low gravely voice breaking. Regulus put an arm around Kreacher and forced himself to continue, though by now he'd rather not have.

"As it turns out, Kreacher never received any of the letters."

As he spoke, the brothers murmured to one another in obvious discomfort for which Regulus could not blame them in the least. The dark haired one opened the door to the headmaster's office.

"Oh Gellert I have something for you," Sabra said as the two turned to go.

"It's a crystal quartz wand from Mag. She said she can make you a more personalized one later but she wanted you to have something for the moment. These are twice as strong as wooden wands as quartz amplifies. Mag has made these for everyone working against Voldemort in our group," she said, reaching into a black sequined shoulder bag with a spider web pattern on the front.

Though she wasn't talking to him, Regulus was very interested nonetheless. The concept of a wand made of crystal was very exciting indeed. The fact it was said to amplify and make a wand twice as strong actually made sense, and he wondered why no one had thought of it before. Crystal was used to amplify many things, even for Muggle devices like radios and watches.

Sabra drew a willowy quartz crystal wand from her shoulder bag, presenting it to the blonde youth. It was banded in gleaming red copper, another fact Regulus found intriguing.

"She chose this for you and said the copper is healing and amplifying so works well with the crystal and your own abilities," she said, her mildly vague tone obviously implying she had memorized rather than completely comprehended the meaning of the message.

The blonde youth's blue eyes widened slightly in interest as he took the wand into his hands.  
"Thank you...I will thank her personally when I see her again, please pass on the sentiment if you see her first."

"Sure," Sabra said with a casual nod.  
"It was nice to meet both of you," the dark haired son said politely, speaking at last as he nodded to Regulus and Kreacher. Unlike his brother's his accent was clearly British. Interesting indeed. Why had one brother lived in Germany?

It wasn't that Regulus particularly needed to know the business of others, because he wasn't that sort at all...not for the most part at least. But this was more like a puzzle and his mind tended to enjoy solving those.

Regulus smiled and nodded back to the brothers.

"You as well. Seeing those I went to school with having grown children of their own is disconcerting, though, I must admit."

"Only one child if that makes you feel any better," Albus said with a chuckle.  
"This particular young man happens to be Gellert Grindelwald."

Regulus gaped at the blonde, the German accent now making sense.  
"The...Grindelwald?"

So much for the blonde youth being Sabra's son. Upon closer inspection, Sabra's hair was a little darker and her eyes a little lighter. Gellert's tresses were curly while Sabra's were straight.

"It's a bit of a secret, but the three of you are all such accomplished wizards, I have a feeling you may be working together eventually, and today seems to be one for sharing secrets and knowledge," Albus explained.

"But how," Regulus asked, glad for someone else to share their dark story for a change.  
"You look so young!"

"A draft of life potion," Gellert replied with a slight smile.  
"Someone kindly bought it for me, and as you can see it has worked quite well."

"Indeed," Regulus said, impressed.  
"I do hope to speak with you again. Your accomplishments are quite fascinating."

"Likewise," Gellert said. Then Gellert Bloody Grindelwald gave him a nod and friendly smile before walking out the door of Albus's office with Sabra's son at his side.


	38. A Dark Alliance

"So...That was really Gellert Grindelwald," Regulus marveled. Albus's office door had just closed behind Sabra's son and Grindelwald, and Regulus's mind was still reeling. The fact that Albus thought Regulus and Gellert may work together was the most flattering thing that anyone had ever said about him. Grindelwald was...everything! He was everything people hoped Voldemort would be. Voldemort was a twisted inhuman monster, but Grindelwald was still here! Grindelwald was out of Nurmengard, and not only that, he looked as young as Regulus!

Albus had not indicated that Regulus should work FOR Grindelwald, but WITH Grindelwald...and Sabra's son, who was apparently quite talented in his own right. As a boy, Regulus had wanted to follow Voldemort...to be a part of making the wizarding world and the world at large a better place for wizards. Following Voldemort had truly been an honor...until it was not. Following Grindelwald would've been an honor, but instead Albus Dumbledore seemed to refer to him, Regulus, as more of an equal. That was stunning!

"Grindelwald is also working against Voldemort, then," Regulus asked.

Sabra nodded. "Well as much as he can considering a prophecy claims a mere mediocre boy is the one who must take him out."

Regulus nodded. "Yes, I heard." The doubt that he also felt on the matter was mirrored in Sabra's own expression.

"Gellert is our ace in the hole if Potter fails," she said. "For now, he is already contributing a great deal and he's only been out of Nurmengard for a day! He and my son Blaise have been busy making various enchanted items that will keep our group safe until Voldemort is dead."

"Your group," Regulus asked, curious. It appeared he'd come back during very exciting times, in spite of how dangerous they also were and he longed to know more. A glance at Kreacher showed the elf to be just as surprised as Regulus and equally as out of the loop. Of course he was. Had Kreacher known of any sort of group freeing Grindelwald, it would've been the first thing he mentioned when catching Regulus up on all he'd missed.

"The group is small but rather effective at getting things done," Albus interjected. "It is led by the man Severus mentioned earlier. The one he thought you may wish to work with...Wolfgang Adler."

"So I would be in this group," Regulus asked, trying not to sound or feel too eager. Considering the last group he'd been so very eager to join, and all the dreadful things that had come as a result of following Voldemort, the fact he was so interested in this should've felt insane. Severus was in this group, though, and WestCraven and Bulstrode, wizards he respected for their knowledge of the Dark Arts and for their lack of interest in Voldemort. And apparently Grindelwald was involved. Perhaps Regulus wouldn't allow himself to be all in just yet even with Grindelwald involved, but he was definitely interested in learning more.

"I should think so," Sabra said. "We're eager to work with anyone worthy that we can. Our goals are to keep ourselves alive and out from under Voldemort's rule until Potter manages to kill him."

"That sounds very good," Regulus said with a slight smile and Sabra smiled back.

"You should stay for dinner. Wolfgang will be here to check up on the progress Gellert and Blaise are making and you can meet him then."

"That sounds perfect," Regulus said, not bothering to hide the eager light in his eyes. "How did Grindelwald get out of Nurmengard anyway?"

"Oh that was all Wolfgang's idea, but my boy helped with an amulet that unravels magic around the wearer. Our house elf, Bramble, wore it and slid right around all the wards on Nurmengard to apparate Grindelwald right out! He could not have managed without Blaise's Amulet, though. He is a brilliant young man, and shall be a great enchanter. When I say great, I mean Merlin caliber!"

Of course Regulus would've normally believed Sabra to be just like any normal mother bragging that her son was the best and believing it to be so from the bottom of her unobjective heart. His own mother would've said the same of him were she still alive, the gods rest her soul. But considering Grindelwald seemed to be working with Blaise, perhaps Sabra's assessment of her son's abilities was correct. Grindelwald was...Well, Grindelwald! He didn't have to work with anyone if they weren't bloody brilliant!

"I just bet Wolfgang will really love the fact that you're a vampire," Sabra said.

Regulus was taken aback, but for once not in a bad way. He hadn't expected anyone to LOVE the fact he'd chosen to become a vampire. He hoped people would accept it and hopefully understand why he'd made that choice. He never thought anyone would be particularly glad, though. "Oh," he raised his brows, waiting for Sabra to clarify. Though the two hadn't known one another in school, the woman was being extremely forthcoming.

"Well he's been working to take Death Eaters out on the sly. One by one, you know. You likely have some skills in that department, and he always appreciates the help. For my part, I've been more than happy to donate a few of my untraceable poisons. Some of them are mists that you can use at a distance...They're quite brilliant really."

The woman had no problem bragging, but as in the case of her son's magical dispersing amulet, Regulus found her talent impressive so as he saw it she had the right.

"I do have skills that he may find useful, yes," Regulus said, nodding.

"I find myself very eager to meet him. He has impressed me quite a lot, for a complete stranger. Freeing Grindelwald, killing Death Eaters on the down low...He's good."

"Down low," Sabra asked, arching a confused brow.

Regulus felt himself flushing in embarrassment. "Ur...It's a Muggle phrase I keep hearing...It means in secret or on the sly."

"A Muggle phrase," Sabra asked with a shudder. "Why would you be exposing yourself to Muggle slang, Regulus?"

He sighed. "I had to live...hide among Muggles for quite a while. Since nineteen seventy nine to be precise."

"Oh you poor man," Sabra said shuddering again.

"It was...educational, not all bad," Regulus admitted.

"If you say so," Sabra said, doubt clear in her voice. A quick glance at Kreacher, whose face wore a skeptical frown, told Regulus that the elf tended to agree with Sabra.

"Before I forget, Regulus," Albus said suddenly. "What do you and Kreacher think about residing for a bit with an old friend of mine? He will keep you safe and no one would ever think to look for you there."

"The offer is quite kind, but we do have a place to stay," Regulus said. "My maker, Dora, has homes in America and Rome, either of which I'm sure Kreacher and I are free to utilize."

Albus nodded. "Yes, but you mentioned being out of touch with wizarding society when you were with your maker."

Regulus nodded. "Indeed."

"Well as you have returned to get back into things, you may want to keep wizarding company so that you can more quickly and safely receive any pertinent news. If we owl or otherwise communicate with you in Muggle territory, it could draw unwanted attention. If my friend is already receiving mail, a message or two for you would not be noticed," Albus explained.

Regulus nodded in understanding. That made sense. He glanced at Kreacher, who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. We accept and we are grateful for your help," Regulus told Albus.

"Good," Albus said with a pleased smile. "I'm sure my friend would love the company. I'll just write and ask him, though, just to be sure." He gave a cheerful smile as he reached toward a stack of blank parchment on the corner of his desk. "He's an old school friend of mine, and he happens to owe me a favor or three,but I'm sure he'll enjoy getting to know you and Kreacher very much. He doesn't get out nearly enough these days so you'll be doing him a favor with your company."

"That would be nice," Regulus said, hoping that was the case. It would be uncomfortable staying with someone who did not want them there. If it had to be done, though, they would make the best of it until they could find more suitable arrangements. "What is your friend's name?"

"Hm," Albus asked, peering over the top of his half moon spectacles as he raised his head from the parchment on which he was hastily scribbling. "Oh it's Elphias Doge."


	39. The Most Intriguing Dinner In The World

"My friend should write me back by the time dinner is over," Albus told Regulus and Kreacher as he rose from his chair. "I shall visit the owlery to send it off right now."

"Thank you so much, Headmaster," Regulus said. He was grateful, but at the same time he wished it wasn't too risky to stay with Dora. They already knew her, she didn't mind them being there, and things were comfortable between all involved. He and Kreacher did not know Dumbledore's friend and Regulus couldn't help but feel they'd be putting him out when they had somewhere else to go. That didn't change the fact that Dumbledore was right, though, so he did not voice any of his objections.

"Feel free to wait in the Great Hall as Adler often comes early," Albus said. "Or the library. I'm sure you would enjoy that. If I recall, you did enjoy your passes to the restricted section as a student."

Regulus nodded. "Indeed I did."

"Let's visit the library," Sabra said with a friendly smile. Regulus smiled back, feeling much better about wandering Hogwarts with others as it should draw less attention to he and Kreacher if they were part of a group.

"That sounds wonderful." He looked at Kreacher who nodded.

"Very good," Albus said. "Do enjoy yourselves, and we shall meet again for a wonderful dinner!" The little group left Albus's office together. Albus headed for the owlery, while Regulus, Kreacher and the Zabinis meandered toward the library. On the way there, Sabra spoke a bit about her son, which Regulus found interesting. The youth was good enough to work closely with Grindelwald, so he was curious to know more in order to understand why.

"We are only here at Hogwarts at this particular time because of the Dementor attack on my son," Sabra divulged as they walked toward the library. "He is such a brilliant boy, he wasn't even affected by their disgusting abilities! As a result, he didn't even notice until they were literally upon him in Knockturn Alley. He escaped them easily, of course, but as it stands we don't feel safe because they somehow knew his name. They used it directly when questioning him about Potter."

Her lip curled in open disdain. "Of course he had no answers for them, because he does not socialize with the likes of Potter. Harry Potter deals with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors as a rule, and my Blaise is properly selective when it comes to his friends. The Dementor business is a true concern in itself, though. We've spent so much time avoiding Voldemort's notice that we don't know what to think at this point...How would they know his name? What are they doing away from Azkaban anyway?"

Regulus nodded. Those were good and reasonable questions.

"They are an abomination I have never figured out," Regulus said with a shudder, casting her a look of honest sympathy. "In truth, though, the things are so dangerous that I never tried, my plan being simply to avoid them at all cost."

Sabra nodded, giving him a strained smile. "Wise man."

Regulus and Kreacher spent a few pleasant hours in the library with the Zabinis and their elf, Bramble. Being back among the stacks was both pleasant and disconcerting because so very much time had passed since he was last there. All the unpleasant years made the time away seem even longer somehow.

When Sabra pointed to the huge hour glass on the far wall and said that it was time for dinner, for once Regulus was eager to put down a book. He very much wanted to meet Adler. The more people who wanted to strike back against the Dark Lord, the better. Having true allies in this really felt good. Having more support really felt good.

When they entered the Great Hall, Regulus was surprised to find the staff table rather full.

Dumbledore was already present, seated beside a young brunette in extremely low cut dress robes who looked positively young enough to be his granddaughter. For all Regulus knew, she was. The man had to have family, after all. Everyone did.

Snape sat beside a slender red haired young woman, and the two were talking quietly. A large white owl sat on the edge of the table, greedily snatching food from Snape's plate.

A very tall big boned man with short reddish blonde hair and perfectly tailored gray dress robes sat beside a tall wide shouldered young woman with long dark hair that was swept up on the sides with jeweled combs.

"There is Wolfgang Adler," Sabra said, nodding at the gray robed wizard. "Come, we shall introduce you."

"Thank you," Regulus said, following behind Sabra and her husband.

"Wolfgang, Millicent, this is Regulus Black and his elf..."

"Kreacher," Regulus supplied, and Sabra gave a grateful nod. "Yes, very good. Regulus is interested in helping us in any way he can, so of course we thought you'd like to meet him directly."

Wolfgang flashed Regulus a smile full of straight white teeth as he extended a hand. His shake was firm and brief, his blue eyes steady and honest.

"Severus has already mentioned you, in fact," he said. "It is a true honor to meet you, Mr. Black...Kreacher."

Kreacher drew himself up in pride at the acknowledgment, and nodded, extending a hand that Wolfgang Adler also shook.

"This is my lady, Millicent Bulstrode."

Regulus nodded to the dark haired young woman, recognizing her family name as being among the Sacred Twenty-Eight. "It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Ms Bulstrode," he murmured.

"Come and sit with us," Millicent invited with a friendly smile at both Regulus and Kreacher. As she spoke, she gestured to the line of empty chairs to the other side of Wolfgang.

"Yes indeed," Wolfgang agreed with a smile. "I am eager to speak with you on how we can work together against Voldemort."

Regulus returned the German's smile with a ready one of his own as he and Kreacher sat down. "Thank you for having me...That is for being willing to work with me," he said, not fully realizing his feelings on the matter until he spoke them aloud to Adler. "I was concerned that I may not be trusted, considering my past."

Wolfgang arched his brows and Millicent gave Regulus an honest look of surprise.

"I hardly see why," Wolfgang said. "You are a hero!"

"Not to mention you didn't let the fucker get you down! You survived," Millicent said and Kreacher beamed proudly, nodding at Ms. Bulstrode in a way that plainly said she'd just won herself a new friend.

"I hardly believe myself to be a hero," Regulus said, lowering his gaze in something more akin to shame than embarrassment. "I failed at everything and ruined the lives of many people...all of them better than me."

Kreacher frowned as the table filled with plates of food. "Master Regulus really must stop that sort of talk," he snapped.

"Kreacher must eat," Regulus said, giving the elf a soft smile. No matter how dark his thoughts got, Kreacher made them retreat with a mere look or word. Thinking of Kreacher, focusing on him, made things easier to handle.

Kreacher nodded, studying the food with a skeptical eye before lifting his fork with a sigh and stabbing it into a piece of fish with a single business like motion. "Kreacher will eat, but Master Regulus must stop saying such things on the instant," he muttered darkly.

"I promise," Regulus said, unable to stop the smile from playing around the corners of his mouth as he struggled not to chuckle.

"We are happy to have you on our team," Wolfgang told Regulus. "You had the gall to do what few others would have done in your place and you are respected for it, even if you do not yet respect yourself." Regulus was humbled.

"Thank you. I shall do anything in my power to help...So long as Kreacher approves, of course...He is a bit in charge of things."

Kreacher nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food as he gave Regulus a stern look. "Master Regulus cannot endanger himself. He has promised Kreacher."

Millicent gave the elf a reassuring smile. "Oh don't worry. All of us are about keeping our own sweet asses safe!" Kreacher snickered and Millicent grinned back in appreciation.

"As a vampire, what are you comfortable doing...against Voldemort," Adler asked, tone polite yet direct. Considering what he'd heard about Adler taking Death Eaters out, Regulus felt comfortable enough with the man to tell him of the one he'd discovered and disposed of the previous night.

As he spoke, Gellert Grindelwald entered the Great Hall with Sabra's son, Blaise at his side. They took a seat at the table across from Severus and the red head, and the four began talking.

"Perfect," Wolfgang said, nodding in approval to Regulus's accounting. "That's exactly what I'm looking for. "The less Death Eaters Voldemort has in the end, the better. I'll show you one of my favorite haunts in Knockturn Alley for tracking them down. It can be your new feeding ground, perhaps." He winked and Regulus smiled, nodding readily.

Of course he would have to consider a disguise in order to avoid the risk of being recognized. As if reading his mind, Adler spoke. "Perhaps you do not require it, but I have a few cloaks of invisibility, and if borrowing one would make your hunting easier, you are more than welcome to it."

"That truly would, as a matter of fact," Regulus said eagerly. "Thank you!"

"I'll get it to you tonight after the meal is over," Wolfgang promised enthusiastically.

Dumbledore cleared his throat then and the room fell silent.  
"As everyone seems to be present," he began, "I'd like you all to meet Miss Bera Karkaroff."  
He nodded to the young woman at his side. "Her father was Headmaster of Durmstrang before he was killed by Voldemort. She is Headmistress now in his stead. Miss Karkaroff has come to speak with me about an alliance between our two schools which I think is a fine idea."

"I am glad to meet all of you," Miss Karkaroff pronounced in heavily accented English.  
Though she addressed the table at large, her eyes mostly remained on Dumbledore's face and her hand lay lightly on his arm. Was she flirting with Dumbledore, Regulus wondered. Hopefully not because...that was Dumbledore and...well that would just be too odd...Regulus's mind did not wish to travel into any sort of territory that involved pure Albus Dumbledore with anyone.

"Will Hogwarts students be able to take classes at Durmstrang if the schools are allied," Blaise asked.

His obvious hopes were dashed when the headmaster shook his head of bushy white hair in negation.

"Not at this point, I am afraid. There is far too much going on to arrange what would likely be a complicated matter with it involving two boards of education. The alliance is merely to combine defensive measures in order to keep both schools safer."

"Well the idea certainly makes me feel better," Sabra Zabini spoke up.

Regulus supposed she was thinking of her son and the Dementors, and hoping two schools would serve better than one to fight them off if it became necessary.

"I was thinking about the Dementor incident of yesterday, and I wonder if the one that spoke to me knew my name because it was able to take it out of my mind," Blaise speculated, and Regulus felt his ears perking up in interest. That thought had never occurred to him. It was probably a poor oversight on his part to consider such abilities only to belong to vampires, he realized.

"We know so little of Dementors and their abilities," Blaise continued. "If they can suck out a person's soul, though, it only stands to reason that they can read minds as well if they wish to. Obviously it didn't kiss me, but it was touching my arm. If my speculation is correct, and they can read thoughts, that contact would be enough to allow it a connection to my mind. It was brief, though, so I doubt it got much."

"That is a brilliant thought, my boy," Gellert said, turning to Blaise, eyes alight with pleased approval at his deduction. Pleased approval and something more...intimate, Regulus couldn't help but notice. Blaise gave him a warm smile, obviously pleased at the blonde's recognition. The two locked eyes, both of their expressions softening as they gazed at one another.

Millicent rolled her eyes and said something under her breath to Wolfgang about Grindelwald and Zabini being ridiculous.

Wolfgang nodded in agreement, giving Millicent a sardonic smile before looking at Blaise with a more serious expression. "I agree, the thought is a good one and hopefully true," the half giant said. Steady blue gaze moving to Gellert, Wolfgang added, "Sabra and Geo wrote to me earlier about allowing you to remain in their care. I have no problem with that as long as you remember that your loyalty lies with our cause and getting rid of Voldemort."

Though Wolfgang's words were mild enough if firm, Gellert Grindelwald's gaze dropped as though he had been strongly reprimanded by someone dangerous. He nodded hastily. "Yes, of course," he murmured. "Thank you."

The nearly fearful way Grindelwald treated Adler was a surprise to Regulus until he considered the fact that long years in prison had to change a person. Being brought low by getting captured in the first place had to have truly struck Grindelwald where it counted most...in his confidence.

Noticing Grindelwald's reaction just as Regulus had, Blaise Zabini leaned close to Gellert then, lightly touching his shoulder as he murmured something into his ear that caused the blonde to smile.

The two kept their heads close throughout the meal, murmuring to one another as they ate and laughing out loud more than once. Regulus found himself glad that Blaise seemed able to raise Gellert's spirits. He'd felt unpleasant for long enough not to wish it on anyone else, at least if he did not dislike them.

When next he glanced up from encouraging Kreacher to eat more, Regulus noticed with some surprise that Filius Flitwick was also present. He quite liked the little Charms master, but found himself too embarrassed to say hello. What Flitwick must think of him after all he'd probably heard when Regulus vanished.

(Dear Reader,

If you wish to read more of Grindelwald's story, where Regulus and Kreacher are featured, it is also uploaded here, and called In The Dark.)


	40. Chapter 40, A Crazy Little Thing Called The Internet

After dinner, Wolfgang suggested that Regulus and Kreacher come with him to get the invisibility cloak so that they would know where he lived for future meetings. Like any other group, Wolfgang and those who worked with him had meetings, but they were held at Adler's home, a thing the Dark Lord had never done. Regulus had no idea where Voldemort had even lived back in the day. Adler's openness made him like and trust the man even more.

Before they departed Hogwarts, Regulus promised to return tomorrow evening to see what news Albus had from his friend. He assured the Headmaster that he and Kreacher would be alright at Dora's for one more night. Albus relented, seemingly with some reservations, but with Ms. Karkaroff determinedly clinging to his arm, he appeared a bit distracted.

Regulus and Kreacher walked with Wolfgang and Millicent out of the school and across the grounds. Wolfgang and Millicent lit the way with their wands, which Kreacher seemed to appreciate. This only served to remind Regulus exactly how long it had been that he'd actually required light. Noticing such things could definitely make him feel less human, but he supposed he didn't mind. The trade of abilities wasn't something to complain about, after all.

Not requiring light to see wasn't a bad thing, even if it made him feel different from those around him. Having to avoid the sun could make things inconvenient when dealing with non-vampires, but everyone seemed to appreciate his unique abilities and even value him for them.

For this reason, he wasn't nearly as uncomfortable with the difference as he'd expected to be in this return to his old life. Not to mention, when he was alone with Kreacher and in the elf's arms, he felt exactly as he had before having to flee all he'd ever known. Kreacher always caused his heart to race and could have him melting with desire with a simple touch.

"So do you play with computers, Regulus," Millicent asked. The young woman's question jarred Regulus from his pleasant thoughts and he started slightly.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said at dinner that you hid among the Muggles with your maker. While there were you exposed to the Internet and did you find it useful?"

"I am aware of it, but I never had an interest myself," Regulus replied.

"What is the Internet," Kreacher asked, looking between Millicent and Regulus.

"It is the latest way that Muggles share information," Regulus replied.

Millicent nodded. "The Internet is a global network of computers that works much like the postal system, only at sub-second speeds. And you can also buy stuff."

"But what is a computer," Kreacher asked with a frown.

"Um...It's a...It might be easier if I just showed you mine," Millicent replied as they reached the edge of the grounds. "It's at Wolfgang's."

"Kreacher would look at this computer," the elf said, nodding.

Wolfgang side apparated Regulus and Kreacher. They arrived at the same time as Millicent, all standing together on the stone stoop of a large sprawling manor.

"We're just outside of London," Wolfgang said. "Welcome to Adler Manor."

"Thank you," Regulus said, suddenly humbled by the trust so quickly extended to him. He knew it was likely a result of the endorsements of Albus and Severus, but that didn't make it mean any less.

"My computer is in the library," Millicent said as Wolfgang flicked his wand at the door in several complex unlocking patterns. Regulus was impressed by the man's work, as he couldn't even see the hex locks that were obviously in place. Any would-be burglar wouldn't see them either and as such would run into a nasty surprise.

"I'll meet you in the library with the cloak," Wolfgang said as the door opened. The place was well lit, and Regulus found himself squinting against the brightness. Wolfgang's good taste was evident in the simple yet elegant decor that caught Regulus's eye as Millicent led them down a long hall hung with silk tapestries embroidered with mystical symbols. The floor was covered in luxuriant dark green carpeting. Gargoyle shaped wall sconces held enchanted candles that spread light at a far greater distance than any ordinary candle could.

The library was large with comfortable looking chairs scattered about. Between each set of two chairs stood a small round table that held books, or quills and parchment for taking notes. All in all the place seemed a grand spot for research or relaxing with a good read. One of the little tables held Millicent's computer and she went directly over to it, flopping down into a chair as she reached to turn it on. Kreacher's eyes widened slightly as the screen began to flicker.

"It's magic," he murmured. "How is this a thing of Muggles," he demanded, turning to Millicent.

"Oh it isn't magic, but it's as close as Muggles are going to get," Millicent said with a small smirk. "It is Muggle science. This connects to the Internet that I spoke of earlier. If you know a person's email address, you can send them a letter in less than a second. If you wish to research a topic, you merely type it in, and in an instant tons of sites come up that have information posted about that topic. You can even shop on the Internet, and the stores will mail you whatever you buy."

"It shows pictures of the items for sale as catalogs do," Kreacher asked and Regulus smiled, proud of his friend's brilliant deduction. Kreacher had always been the smartest person Regulus knew, perhaps aside from his father Orion.

"That's right," Millicent said, smiling and nodding at the elf.

Kreacher frowned in open consternation as he studied the computer. "But what is this Email, and typing?"

"An email stands for electronic mail...I think," Millicent said. "Anything running on electricity is considered an electronic...I think...Sometimes Muggle studies gets boring, though at times like when we learned about computers, it does have its uses," she said, waiving airily at the machine. "And typing is what they call writing when you use those keys there."

"Hm," Kreacher said, moving closer to study the letters on the square little *keys*. "They aren't key shaped."

Millicent nodded, giving him a wry smile. "It's a Muggle thing. We wouldn't understand." She gestured to the chair on the other side of the table that held her computer. "Come and sit. I'll show you how it works."

Regulus moved to the chair, reaching to draw Kreacher into his lap.

"What do you want to see first," Millicent asked Kreacher.

Kreacher frowned in thought, leaning forward to study the computer screen. He caught his lower lip in his teeth as he considered. "What does Millicent use it for," he asked.

"Mostly stealing money," Millicent answered, boldly forthcoming.

"Slytherin, right," Regulus asked, lips twisting up into a small amused smile as she nodded.

"So was I. How on earth do you manage to steal money with that thing," he wondered.

"Well the Muggles recently started a thing called online banking. I sort of mingle magic with Muggle tech to make it where when I lift a bit from any Muggle's account into mine, it goes unnoticed. I then turn my Muggle money into Muggle bars of gold via buying them from the same Muggle bank where my account is. They mail me the bars. Then I deposit the gold bars in Gringotts cause the goblins don't give a fuck what shape the gold is."

Regulus grinned and Kreacher chuckled.

"So you learned about computers in Muggle studies, and thought, hey I can use these to steal money," Regulus asked.

Millicent grinned. "Basically. These computers last me about six months before the magic around here fries them out and I have to buy another. This is called a laptop. The desktops may last longer, but they're so much more of a pain in the ass. They are bigger with more parts to them, and you have more than one place to turn them on. It's annoying to turn each part on. With this one I just push one button and it's on or it's off."

"Why is it a laptop when it is on a table now," Kreacher wondered.

"I suppose because if you want you can put it on your lap, and the bigger one I mentioned you really can't," Millicent replied with a shrug.

"Kreacher wonders what information there is on the Internet about ancient elf magic," he said.

"Muggles wouldn't know about that," Regulus said, surprised that Kreacher even thought they would.

"Of course not," Kreacher agreed. "Kreacher just wonders what the Internet has in case there are other witches and wizards like Millicent using it."

There Kreacher went again being smarter than anyone else, Regulus thought, pleased by his friend's fascinating mind rather than being embarrassed by the fact he hadn't considered that possibility himself.

Millicent nodded. "Yeah. When I heard you'd lived among the Muggles, Regulus, I wondered if you used computers in any sort of magical way, so I get that...I'm always looking to expand the shit I know and discovering other wizarding uses for computers would be interesting. I haven't found any sort of secret wizarding society on the net yet though."

Regulus and Kreacher watched as Millicent typed on the strange keys. When words began to move across the screen, Kreacher's eyes rounded in fascination and even Regulus found himself impressed. Though he knew more about Muggle science than most wizards, this did truly seem a lot like magic.

Several sentences appeared on the screen referring to high elves and ancient elf lore. One was even titled The Origin of Elves.

"We can read any of these you like," Millicent told Kreacher. "When you hit this key, the enter key, it's called clicking on a link. When we want to read something in its entirety, we click on the link and we can see the entire article or whatever," she explained. "Come. You can do it yourself if you like," she invited.

Kreacher slid from Regulus's lap to stand in front of the table that held the computer. He clicked on the Origin of Elves and they all read it. Millicent showed him how to use what she called 'arrow keys' to move down the page. It was an odd sort of electronic page, but a page nonetheless, Regulus supposed.

As it turned out, Muggles were attempting to document what they believed to be the history of mythical beings, spirits in many cases, some of demonic nature, that Germanic cultures believed were elves in ancient times. Basically they wrote elves off as mere superstitious beliefs in spirits that evolved into various creatures to different cultures over time.

"Muggles," Regulus said with a roll of his eyes as Kreacher gave a disappointed sigh.

"Kreacher should not have expected better, but he was curious," the elf said. He clicked on the other two results, only to find that they were from Muggle fantasy books in which elves played some sort of prominent role. These elves weren't truly elves, though. They were more like those in Pandora's Lord Of The Rings that she had so wanted Regulus to read when he'd first become a vampire.

Idly Regulus wondered if Kreacher would perhaps enjoy reading Lord Of The Rings as he had. Judging from the disgruntled look his friend was giving Millicent's computer, he didn't think now was a good time to mention it, though. Wolfgang entered then with a cloak over his arm which he extended to Regulus.

"Keep this for as long as you need it. I have a few more," he said generously.

It was then, with Regulus seated and Wolfgang standing, that he realized just how tall the other man was. "Thank you," he said, taking the cloak. "I must say...I don't think I've ever seen anyone as tall as you other than...Well Hagrid, but he's a half giant."

Wolfgang's lips quirked up into an amused smile. "As it turns out, so am I."

Regulus blinked. Hagrid was wide and bulky like a stone wall with legs, but Wolfgang, while big boned and quite tall, was elegantly put together and not nearly as blocky as Hagrid even if wider in the shoulders than most other men. He was also cultured, a strong contrast to Hagrid's rather uncouth nature.

"Interesting," he said. Then he chuckled as the beginning of what would have to be a very bad joke popped into his mind. "An elf, a pretty lady, a vampire and a half giant walk into a bar."

(Dear Reader,

If you're enjoying Millicent and Wolfgang their story, Millicent Bulstrode Falls In Love, is also uploaded here.)


	41. Of Love And War

"How did Master Regulus know that he could trust Severus Snape," Kreacher demanded.

Regulus and Kreacher had just apparated from Wolfgang's and into the room they'd shared the previous night at Dora's. The two had spent over an hour at Adler Manor before taking their leave. Regulus found Wolfgang and Millicent's company engaging and entertaining as well as educational.

"I wondered when you'd ask that," Regulus said, lips twitching in amusement as he flopped back onto the bed. "Want to play with the invisibility cloak?"

Kreacher frowned. "No. Kreacher wishes to know how Master Regulus can be so certain that Severus Snape can be trusted! He followed the Dark Lord as well, and if Kreacher recalls," the elf concluded dryly. "People don't just get out of that, because if they COULD, Kreacher and Master Regulus would not have had to go through so much trouble and vampirism."

"Very astute of you, my dearest one," Regulus said, unable to keep from smiling again which made Kreacher's frown deepen. "Alright," Regulus relented with a chuckle. "It's quite obvious really. I just read his mind. Snape's that is. He, unlike me, never truly served the Dark Lord. He was the true smart one."

"Master Regulus is far smarter, Kreacher is sure," the elf muttered, never liking anyone to be put above Regulus in the brains department.

Rather than arguing that one all night, Regulus wisely chose to move on with a slight shrug. "Apparently Voldemort killed Severus's father when Severus was only six. Of course Voldemort was unaware that he had killed anyone's father, but we know by now that he would not have cared in the least if he had known. In fact, he would've probably taken more glee from the fact and committed the murder with even more vigor and gusto."

Kreacher chuckled, coming to lean against the end of the bed to stare at Regulus as he continued. "Severus and his mum had to go and live with his Grandfather Prince after that and Prince didn't like Severus one bit for being a half blood. Old man Prince never allowed Severus or his mum to forget it. For that reason, Snape had a score to settle with the Dark Lord as he saw it. He joined the Death Eaters to take him down, and as a result began working for Albus as a double agent apparently. He has some rather impressive skills to keep all that hidden from the Dark Lord, so again I'll have to say he has something on me," Regulus concluded.

Though he had once thought quite highly of himself, almost as much as did Kreacher, Regulus was never above admitting when someone was better. He'd always liked Snape, and in at least a few areas, Snape was a more skilled wizard. Regulus had his abilities, of which he was quite proud, but he wasn't the very best at everything even if Kreacher did beg to differ.

"So he pretends to serve the Dark Lord even now," Kreacher asked and Regulus nodded.

"He cared for his father very much. Though he lost him at a far younger age than I did, I can most definitely relate. Voldemort has likely killed many a boy's father," he said grimly. "I only wish it had made him even more direct enemies."

"Master Regulus was able to gather all of that information from Severus Snape's mind without him noticing," Kreacher asked. "If his skills are good enough to block the Dark Lord, how is this possible?"

"Because vampires don't use the sort of magic he would notice," Regulus explained. "And we can delve deeper into the mind than can spells."

Impressed, Kreacher merely nodded.

"Now do you want to play with the cloak," Regulus asked.

Kreacher shrugged. "Kreacher supposes."

Regulus sat up on the bed and lifted the cloak from where it rested beside him. Unfolding it, he tossed it over Kreacher, watching the elf vanish.

"I can still sense your mind, but others wouldn't," Regulus noted. "Otherwise you're quite invisible."

"Kreacher could find a few uses for this cloak the next time Mr. Potter is in his home," the elf grumbled darkly. He sprang back into view as he removed the cloak and folded it neatly before moving to the closet to hang it up. "These American closets are strange, but Kreacher rather likes them," he commented.

"We should go and catch Dora up," Regulus said, but as he spoke, his selfish body was expressing other ideas. Sensing the heat in his glance, Kreacher returned to the bed.

"Soon, we could do that," the elf murmured. As he joined Regulus on the bed, all thought of anyone but Kreacher fled his mind. They became lost in one another, in slow lingering touches that built up a smoldering heat in both of them, allowing for sweet release.

Afterward they lay together, Regulus's lips trailing over the soft skin of Kreacher's cheek. "I could stay just as we are forever," he murmured and the elf raised a hand to push strands of black hair away from Regulus's eyes.

"When Kreacher is a vampire, that will be quite likely," he teased lightly, and Regulus smiled.

Soon they were dressed again and heading down stairs to find Dora. She was playing the piano, a melancholy air about her.

"I woke and you were already gone," she said dully, turning on the piano stool to peer nearly accusingly at both Regulus and Kreacher.

"It was a bit of an experiment due to the rainy weather," Regulus explained. Hastily he and Kreacher filled Dora in on the afternoon and evening they'd had. She listened with interest, only frowning when the topic of Albus wanting them to remain with his friend was broached.

"Well I certainly don't wish to stay with a complete stranger," she said with a disgruntled frown. Regulus sighed.

"I understand that, but if you remain here, it may not be safe."

Kreacher nodded, lending silent support to Regulus's stance.

"With you both gone, I hardly see why not," Dora shot back.

Regulus scowled, hurt. "I wasn't planning to stay gone. If I return to visit you, it could draw attention."

Dora sighed. "It isn't that I don't want to see you. We can meet up at the library again. I just don't wish to leave a perfectly comfortable home that is all mine and stay with a complete stranger! When I thought we were going to your manor, that was fine, but this is a bit much. It will be uncomfortable for this friend of Albus as well as me."

"How do you know it will be uncomfortable for him," Regulus asked. In truth he hadn't mentioned Dora to Albus yet, because it had felt like a one step at a time sort of situation. Still he wasn't planning to leave her in danger, so if she wasn't allowed to stay, they'd just have to go somewhere else and that was that.

Dora sighed.

"From his perspective, because I am a strange vampire who could eat him in his sleep, and for my part, because I'm simply not very social and I will hate it."

"None of us wish to impose on the hospitality of a complete stranger, but in times of war, the situations we face are not ideal," Kreacher said. "Miss Dora may be uncomfortable, but she will be alive. It would distress Kreacher very much if something were to happen to Miss Dora. She saved his Master Regulus,and Kreacher would repay that in kind by keeping her safe."

"That is truly sweet, Kreacher, but I don't feel I would be unsafe if I remained here," Dora objected. "And I honestly don't know why the two of you believe so strongly that I would be entirely unable to handle myself around magic. I bet I could move faster than several spells. I could kill a wizard by breaking his neck if it comes to that." She suddenly smiled, eyes lighting with sudden mischief. "We could practice. I'll dodge around your spells and try to tackle the two of you...Don't worry, though, I won't break your necks."

"Kreacher has already been impressed by Master Regulus's vampiric speed, so he is quite certain that Miss Dora is correct. However if she encountered an entire group of wizards, there would still be a problem. Kreacher would be very sad if anything befell her."

The playful amusement left Dora's face to be replaced by a resentful expression that bordered dangerously close to sulky. "In other words, you insist," she said and Kreacher smiled.

"Miss Dora is very smart," the elf said happily.

Before Dora could form any sort of comeback to that, Kreacher asked, "Why does Miss Dora not have a computer, Kreacher wonders? Or has she one hidden away? Kreacher found Millicent's to be very intriguing even if the information it had on elves was complete and utter rubbish."

Dora blinked, obviously and properly distracted as Kreacher had intended. "Well...I just never had a need for one. I am not particularly social as you know, and the modern world rarely interests me. Most of the changes it is making are, to my mind, not particularly for the better."

Regulus nodded in agreement.

"While this is true, Kreacher still finds the computer entertaining. He will ask Millicent to see hers again when we go for another visit to Adler Manor," the elf decided. "For now, though, Kreacher thinks Miss Dora should enjoy her last night at home for quite a while. Would she prefer to spend it alone, or would she like company?"

Dora looked very much as if she'd like to throw something at Kreacher, but there was nothing to hand. "Alone," she said. "Though I am very fascinated by your company, it seems I shall have plenty of it while this war is on. You will not be leaving me alone with a stranger wizard, after all. You will be quite frequently at my side, the both of you."

Kreacher gave a satisfied smile, bowing briefly to Dora from the waist as he did. "Of course! With that in mind, Kreacher thinks he and Master Regulus should make the most of this evening's alone time, for it seems they shall have very little in the months to come."

Regulus nodded. "Wise, as ever," he said. With that, Kreacher apparated them back up to their room, where they remained for a very pleasant night.


	42. The Alchemy Of Magic

As it happened, Mr. Doge was more than pleased to have Regulus, Kreacher and even Dora as his guests until Regulus could speak to Harry Potter about getting his home back. As they were all uncomfortable with the idea of imposing on Doge for so long, Regulus and Dora insisted on paying him and the old wizard flatly refused. He declared that their fascinating company was payment enough. He also pointed out that they slept all day and went out for at least half of the night, and as such were the least bothersome guests in the entire world! As vampires could read thoughts, lying to Regulus and Dora was next to impossible. They knew Doge spoke the truth. Still it was difficult not to feel they were imposing even so. They knew this was their feeling and not Doge's, though.

Kreacher, ever wise, decided to offer a payment that no sane man would turn down. He prepared lavish meals nightly for Doge. Regulus supplied the gold that bought the food, and Kreacher enjoyed the opportunity to show off. This suited Regulus because what Kreacher cooked for Doge, he also ate himself. As a result the elf was regaining all the weight and the glow of health that he'd lost over the years with Regulus gone.

Doge provided Dora with her own room and Kreacher and Regulus with another. He was horrified when Dora offered to sleep in his cellar. She claimed that all she needed was a dark place. He firmly stated that no lady slept in a cellar and as Dora was most definitely a lady, she would have his best guest room. While Dora and Regulus slept, Kreacher only emerged from the room he shared with Regulus long enough to prepare food for himself, Mortis and Doge. The instant he finished eating, he retreated with the phoenix once again to guard Regulus's sleep.

They all settled into the new routine of living elsewhere rather quickly. It was comfortable and stress free. When a thing is pleasant and flows smoothly it is easy to quickly grow accustom to it. The mind and soul gladly adjust to improvements, but pain is never easy. It did not escape Regulus that he'd gotten far more out of the few weeks of life since returning to Kreacher than the nearly two decades away from him, steeped within his own misery.

He never separated from the elf. He couldn't even send Kreacher to deliver a message to Wolfgang while he hunted down his evening meal, though such divide and conquer would've been more efficient. Instead Kreacher would accompany him on his hunt, both under the cloak of invisibility, and then they would visit Wolfgang. He kept in touch with the half giant on a steady basis to report the names of Death Eaters that he'd hunted down on those few times he actually managed to do so. Voldemort didn't have as many followers as Regulus had expected...At least not willing ones...At least not willing ones that frequented Knockturn Alley. So either there weren't as many followers of the mad man or they frequented other places. He was hoping for the former.

As Severus pointed out when Regulus and Kreacher came to speak with Albus again concerning the lessons Regulus would be giving Mr. Potter, Voldemort knew how to play chess well. He knew where to strategically place a few followers to cause a lot of damage and make establishments like the ministry topple like a house of cards. Still the fewer chess pieces the Dark Lord had to play with the better.

At this point it was all they could do until Harry Potter rolled the dice. If he won, everyone could breathe easier, and if he lost, it would be time for plan B. Fortunately Grindelwald was available. Regulus and Kreacher were ready and willing to work with Wolfgang's group to do whatever Grindelwald deemed necessary if such a time came. For now, though, Regulus had settled into his return to wizarding society in far more comfort than he'd expected and for that he was grateful. The only draw back, other than Potter still having his manor, was Potter still sort of having his elf.

After getting them settled in at Doge's, Albus requested that Regulus refrain from freeing Kreacher until Harry's hand against Voldemort was played. Regulus hated the idea of Kreacher being compelled to answer to Harry or anyone, especially after all they'd gone through! Albus made the point that if Kreacher no longer answered to Harry, this would be noted by Harry and thus could be information subject to Voldemort's notice as well. Technically there should be no one alive other than Harry who could free Kreacher. If he didn't do it, who had? A question best for all if left unanswered. For this reason, Regulus grudgingly acquiesced to Albus's request.

"Like it or not, I am freeing you the instant Voldemort is dead...or the instant Potter is, however it plays out," Regulus told Kreacher darkly. This was a conversation the two of them had more than once after Regulus agreed to Albus's wishes on the matter.

"As Master Regulus likes," Kreacher murmured. "Kreacher has the utmost confidence in Master Regulus's good judgment. Master Regulus always makes wise decisions."  
Regulus frowned, annoyed and a little resentful if unfairly so. Always emotionally aware, he attempted to reply from a reasonable place that did not come from an unfair emotional reaction...mostly succeeding. "Harsh, aren't you," he said with a sigh, a mildly amused twist to his mouth.

Kreacher shook his head, frowning back. "If Master Regulus had freed Kreacher when he wished to in Nineteen-Seventy-Eight, Kreacher may not have survived the lake of Inferi. It was the imperative of the binding that forced Kreacher to remember Master Regulus's last order for Kreacher to come home."

"Which you know I did not mean as an order," Regulus said, feeling that not wanting his lover to be his slave was a bloody good thing even if said lover did not agree!  
"That has nothing to do with the point Kreacher is making as Master Regulus well knows," the elf shot back. "The point is it saved Kreacher's life and without it he may not be here now."  
Regulus closed his eyes against the very thought. "Were you not here, I would not be either," he said, drawing Kreacher close and holding him tight.  
They were sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room Doge had selected for them so it was all too easy for a loving embrace to quickly become much more.

That was often the way with any of their mild arguments. Stumbling onto a bit of shared pain sent them into one another's arms and they forgot whatever they were vexed about, feelings of mutual frustration gladly giving way to those of passion. They never had trouble finding their passion, and Regulus was quite certain they never would.

Nearly an hour later they lay together on the bed, satiated and languorous. Kreacher lay sprawled across Regulus's chest, idly twining a strand of Regulus's black hair around a forefinger. "We should be able to work out a compromise," Regulus said, voice heavy with relaxation.  
"Hmmm," Kreacher asked, giving Regulus a questioning glance through half closed eyes.

"A compromise for our current issue," Regulus clarified. "As it stands, I don't want you to be a bloody slave, but you want the connection that it gives us. Is that right?"  
Kreacher hesitated, obviously thinking. "After several seconds he slowly nodded. "Kreacher supposes. He hardly sees how we can reach a compromise where we both get what we want in this matter, though."

"We've only to study it if we can figure it out," Regulus said. "The elf and wizarding family bond, that is. If we can discover the mechanics of it, we can forge our own bond after I have freed you. It could work both ways even. Where we can command one another if necessary...Not to be misused of course," he added quickly, giving Kreacher a smile full of amusement as he imagined all the ways the elf would love to use such a thing to his advantage.

"That could be interesting, if it is possible," Kreacher said slowly.  
"Then you would have what you want, but you and I would be on equal footing as I wish and as you deserve," Regulus said. "And if you think I am about to muck something up beyond repair, you can simply command me not to," he added with a smile that didn't quite touch the sadness in his eyes as painful memories resurfaced with those words.

"Kreacher would like that very much," the elf said, lightly touching the back of Regulus's hand.  
"We've only to study how it works, then sort out how to forge our own a fresh," Regulus said thoughtfully. He'd always enjoyed studying the way magical connections worked especially when they particularly interested him as they did in this situation. "Can you feel it at all?"  
Kreacher blinked. "Feel what?"  
"The bond...Or whatever it is. Can you feel any link to me or Potter or even to Grimmauld?"

For a moment, Kreacher wore a searching expression then slowly shook his head.  
"Now Kreacher can feel nothing. Kreacher only feels it consciously when he is given a command. He must obey at once, or in the case of the command Master Regulus gave him when Kreacher went with the Dark Lord, when it is time to carry out the order, he feels the overwhelming need to do so," the elf explained.

Regulus frowned, sitting for several long seconds in silent thought. "And if you do not obey at once, for whatever reason, you are instead beset by the urge to bang your head, yes? To self harm?"  
Kreacher nodded, giving a slight shudder. "It is not a want, but Kreacher is unable to stop. It is as if he is made to do so from something very deep on the inside of himself." He frowned. "Unless he is upset with himself for not carrying out an order as he feels he should have, then it can feel more like his own wish to punish himself, but he is not certain how truly accurate this is," the elf admitted.

"It is a strange thing indeed, and a thing of all elves it seems," Regulus said and Kreacher nodded.  
"Do you think it has any magical ties in common with the Imperius curse," Regulus wondered.  
Kreacher shrugged. "Kreacher does not know. Kreacher has never experienced the Imperius curse for himself so he cannot know for sure."  
"We may have to experiment with it," Regulus said. "Do I have your permission to cast it on you to see if you can tell a difference between it and the general elf compulsion?"

"Of course," Kreacher agreed readily, eyes trusting as they met Regulus's.  
Regulus had yet to acquire a wand, having little need for one these days. He would attempt to cast the Imperius curse without one, and if it failed, there was no harm done. Without a wand, the Ministry's attention wouldn't be drawn to the curse being cast either. That was good, because attention from the bloody Ministry was the last thing they needed. Regulus searched his mind for something harmless he could order Kreacher to do that would still be involved enough to give the elf the full experience of the curse. If the command was too simple it wouldn't last long enough to allow Kreacher the opportunity to fully study its effects.

Leaning toward Kreacher he gestured at him with his left hand, using the motion he would if casting with a wand. "Go down stairs and make Mortis a very small cup of tea. Make sure there is cream and honey in it and call him to drink it. Wait with the tea cup until Mortis drinks it all, then return to me."

Kreacher nodded and turned to go. Regulus waited for him to return, sitting pensively on the edge of the bed. In fifteen minutes, Kreacher was back.  
"What was it like," Regulus asked, leaning forward eagerly. "Did it feel different?"

Kreacher nodded. "Yes, somewhat. With this Imperius curse, Kreacher's mind was nearly blank, only allowed to focus on the task at hand. He had little resources for anything else, even his own private thoughts. With the family bond, Kreacher feels he has more of his own thoughts in general, without his entire awareness being given over to the command." The elf hesitated, thinking. Regulus waited patiently.

"Also the pull of the family bond feels as though it comes from somewhere deeper inside of Kreacher while the Imperius curse somehow feels more on the surface...or more shallow even if it is very strong. Kreacher may not be explaining it properly," the elf concluded, expression suddenly frustrated.

"No I think you are," Regulus assured. "I understand you very well. I may not know what to make of it yet, but I do understand." He sighed. "It was an interesting experiment and now we're back to the drawing board as it were," he concluded with a sigh. "It's almost like some sort of magical alchemy, perhaps even with several spells combined, but which spells?"

Kreacher nodded, sharing Regulus's frustration. Indeed a point of magical curiosity that the two of them could not figure out together was a rare and frustrating thing.  
"Perhaps we can broach the subject with Wolfgang or Albus or even Grindelwald when there is time, to see if anyone else has suggestions on the origin of the link between elves and their families."  
Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher agrees," he said, though his doubtful expression made it plain that he wasn't confident that they would discover much.


	43. Dark Days Ahead

As it happened, they ended up seeing Wolfgang first, but though the elegant half giant knew a great deal of lost rare magic, he was clueless on the matter of elf enslavement. He explained that though a few wizarding families in Germany used elves, those were originally from Britain, and old true German families used Kobolds instead.

"Do you have a kobold," Regulus asked curiously.

Wolfgang nodded. "Indeed I do. I acquired him several years back. I had to go on a search. Kobolds live under ground and are not easy to locate! He was living in an under ground cavern at the time with a band of fellow kobolds. They were all rather unfriendly, but I managed to bribe him with a sandwich to hear me out. Legend says they will look after a house if you give them the land on which it stands. As I only want the manor itself, I have no problem with him owning the land on which it stands," Wolfgang said with a chuckle.

"If he burrows into it while I sleep to obtain some sort of rare treasure, I say more power to him as long as it doesn't ruin the foundations. He has promised that my house will always stand steady, so everyone is pleased. Things are amicable and he looks after my household needs."

Regulus nodded thoughtfully. "Your agreement seems nothing like the elf bond," he said.

"Kreacher recalls reading of Kobolds in a book of rare magical creatures in the family library," the elf murmured. "They are small blue creatures, yes?"

Wolfgang nodded. "Indeed. I would invite him in to meet you, but he is not much of one for talking. He is either unsociable or shy, I have yet to tell which for certain."

"That is alright," Regulus said, giving an understanding smile. "We would not wish to make him feel uncomfortable." That was quite true, and it didn't appear the kobold's magic was anything like Kreacher's anyway, so he would likely shed no enlightenment on their new project.

Later in the week, they went to Hogwarts to speak with Albus on the matter. It was a bit of a surprise when he had little to offer, as he seemed to be knowledgeable about nearly everything.

"It is a bit of a mystery, I am afraid. As a youth, having only seen the Hogwarts elves, I believed that it was a choice of the elves to serve wizards, and the how of it a private secret they kept closely guarded," he said.

"Only after graduating, did I discover how some of them are mistreated by the old wizarding families that they serve. This shed more of an unpleasant light on the situation if a perplexing one. After a little research, I discovered that elves can be freed when their master gives them a piece of clothing. There went my theory that serving wizards was their choice. I have a vague guess the magic that binds them to wizarding families may have to do with the ancestral home...to the land."

Regulus nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. Recently I considered that the bond could be made with blood magic between wizarding and elf families, but as Kreacher is forced to serve Potter that doesn't seem likely unless the Potters are related to the Blacks."

"Which they are distantly," Albus said. "So your idea is another possibility. I considered it as well, but my hunch is that the tie between the elf and the land of the ancestral home could be more binding. I have no proof, though, so I could be entirely wrong."

Albus turned to glance at Kreacher. "I assume you have no clue?"

Kreacher shook his head. "None at all, Kreacher is afraid. He has gone on vacation with the family, and the bond is fully operational away from the family home, though."

"If it was set in place there, though, that should not matter," Albus said. He gave a regretful sigh, his thoughtful gaze suddenly sad. "For all we know, the bond between elves and wizarding families may have once been willing. Perhaps the elves even initiated it. The magic behind it is certainly rare and difficult to understand, and elves have very powerful magic. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing what truly happened."

His expression brightened as he gave Regulus and Kreacher a smile. "But who knows? The two of you are very bright. You just might figure it all out! If you did, I would not be in the least surprised."

Regulus couldn't help it. He was flattered. Even Kreacher seemed a bit flustered by the old headmaster's compliments. "Kind words from such a great wizard, Kreacher thinks," he murmured, glancing down briefly, suddenly shy.

"I only speak the truth," Albus assured with a small amused smile. "If you do make any headway on this matter, don't forget to clue me in. It is indeed a most fascinating subject."

"Of course," Regulus agreed readily. "Thanks to your input, we will research land bindings as well as various blood oaths."

"Well I am pleased if I could be of any help at all, considering I had so little to offer on this," Albus said.

"I'm glad the two of you are here, though," he added. As he spoke, Dumbledore's expression grew grave as his focus obviously changed.

Regulus felt himself leaning forward in interest. He and Kreacher sat together in a large chair across the desk from Albus's own in his office.

"The next school term will be starting soon and as I am supposed to be dead, I won't be here. Severus has just gotten the news that he shall now be headmaster. He does not relish the job especially on top of everything else and he is having a hard time with the fact that I won't be here. I was hoping you would check in on him just to make sure everything is alright from time to time."

Regulus nodded. "Of course. I am glad to do anything I can for Severus."

Albus gave him a relieved smile. "I'm so pleased to hear it. Thank you so much! It may be better if you could check in most of the time without anyone being aware...Even Severus. With your vampiric abilities, I thought you'd be the best person to ask for that. And with Kreacher you can apparate in around the wards where others cannot."

Regulus gave Kreacher a proud grin. "What can I say. Everything is better with elf magic."

Kreacher choked as a lascivious thought obviously came to mind. Albus gave them an odd look, so Regulus rushed on, rather desperate to change the subject. "The board of education set Severus in place as Headmaster? That's interesting. I never saw Severus as the sort to teach." He chuckled. "He really doesn't like most people."

"Actually, Voldemort did that," Albus said carefully. Regulus felt the color drain from his face as Kreacher gasped at his side.

"Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry and he will be putting that into actual play very soon. He will use this to infiltrate Hogwarts. He is placing two of his Death Eaters in as professors and making Severus headmaster."

"Shit," Regulus breathed, then flashed an embarrassed look at Albus because he wasn't the sort of man one felt comfortable swearing around. Somehow he seemed too wholesome for such language. It was Kreacher's fault he knew how to swear at all. The elf knew some very fascinating and descriptive swear words! He even topped Bellatrix and Rodolphus, but to be fair, those two just had around six swear words they tended to recycle in different phrases.

"Indeed," Albus agreed dryly.

Regulus gave his head a baffled shake. "I suppose I never believed it would get this far, though I'm not precisely sure why. I suppose I thought he'd utilize non government related methods."

It was quite a shock and he was having difficulty processing. From the look of stunned horror on Kreacher's face, it was clear that the elf shared his sentiment.

"This too shall pass, you two," Albus said gently. "I'm certain of it. Many of his followers aren't even content, so his house of cards shall topple. With Harry or without him. We can do this."

"Where will you be," Regulus asked.

"Teaching Transfiguration at Durmstrang," Albus said. "I will transfigure myself enough to look different, and I shall, of course, use a fake name. I will be there to aid Miss Karkaroff if Voldemort or his make a play for that school as well," he added grimly.

"Ah," Regulus said, thinking that this was rather far away.

"If you need to reach me in a hurry for any reason, there is a portkey set up for that in the wardrobe of the headmaster's bed chamber. It goes into Miss Karkaroff's bed chamber at Durmstrang," he said and Regulus felt his eyes widen as the implications of that hit him.

The young woman had seemed quite interested in Albus when she was clinging to his arm at dinner that night in the Great Hall a few weeks back during Regulus and Kreacher's first meeting with Wolfgang.

Unwilling to picture Dumbledore shagging anyone, Regulus firmly turned his mind back to the topic at hand. "If Severus appears to be having any trouble, I shall either help him to handle it myself or come to notify you if it is too great for that," he said and Albus smiled.

"That is exactly what I wanted. You understand perfectly. Thank you so much, Regulus."

"Of course," Regulus said, then stood to go. "I suppose we should be on our way. The hour grows late especially for those who must rise in the morning." A slight amused smile curved his lips.

"I am so glad you have returned to us," Albus said, giving him another warm smile as he and Kreacher headed for the door.

That was always nice to hear, and the words of kindness from his fellow witches and wizards after everything never failed to warm Regulus's heart.


	44. I Can Feel It Coming In The Air Tonight, Oh Lord

To Regulus's shock, he received a letter from Albus two days after the fall term at Hogwarts started, saying that Mr. Potter had not returned to school, and as such Regulus would not be giving him lessons. Dumbledore appeared calm on the matter, saying that he was sure the change in plans would work out in the end. Worried, Regulus wasn't so sure, but his hands were effectively tied by Mr. Potter when it came to this situation. Unfairly or not, Regulus found himself understanding why both Kreacher and Regulus disliked the boy. He seemed irresponsible at best.

He couldn't help feeling a bit depressed that one of the things he intended to do to help out in the fight against Voldemort was taken from him by the very one he intended to help. It was ironic in the best of ways.

"It is as if the stupid boy would like to get himself killed by the Dark Lord," Kreacher grumbled, scowling as he scanned the letter from Dumbledore.

Sighing, Regulus nodded in silent agreement. Kreacher was very often correct and this case was no exception.

Over the next few months, Regulus and Kreacher spent much of their time researching various topics that may or may not lead back to how the elf enslavement had been accomplished and by whom. They studied various magical bindings and oaths, blood magic, and various forms of compulsion. Several seemed close to what they were looking for but none were exactly right. Some in combinations were close and some alone, but when put into play, their traces were all more visible under the proper scrutiny than was the elf binding.

When they weren't working on that, Regulus was hiding with Kreacher under the cloak of invisibility they'd borrowed from Wolfgang, stalking Hogsmeade and Knockturn Alley for Death Eaters who could provide an evening meal. He only managed to locate and take down three in four months, which was frustrating. That was less than one a bloody month!

"Where are they all hiding," he wondered darkly to Kreacher one night after he'd had to settle on a meal of Muggle after coming up cold in Knockturn Alley for the sixth time that week.

Kreacher frowned, shaking his head in shared bafflement. "Perhaps the Dark Lord has them stationed elsewhere...but if so for what?"

Regulus nodded. Equally disturbing that was, but likely nonetheless.

"I would like to think it means there aren't as many following him as we thought, but we can't afford the luxury of such hope," he said.

More than once, he'd considered checking in with Severus on those times he'd drifted by Hogwarts to scope the place out as Albus had requested. With two professors there as Death Eaters, and who knew how many Slytherin students, though, he didn't wish to risk showing himself quite yet. If his return somehow came to light and put Severus in danger, he would feel dreadful.

Not only that, if he did anything careless to ruin Voldemort's downfall, well that would be beyond unthinkable after everything that had already happened. Of course he and Kreacher always remained under the cloak of invisibility when at Hogwarts even though they just skirted the edge of the grounds. For all they knew Voldemort had other spies watching the place if only to keep tabs on Severus and the rest to ensure they were remaining true. The Dark Lord wasn't known for trust, after all. Likely even more so after his favorites had attempted to kill him in nineteen-seventy-nine.

With his mind completely open and all shields down, Regulus could sense the minds inside the school even from the edge of Hogwarts grounds. Circling the parameter gave him time to scan for anything troublesome. Thus far nothing had alarmed him. That didn't mean that all was well by any stretch of the imagination, but it was not alarming considering the current circumstances.

Most students were resentful, frightened or both considering that Voldemort was completely in the open now for anyone with eyes to see it. The changes made to how Muggle studies was taught was unsettling, and the fact that Defense Against the Dark Arts had simply become Dark Arts frightened many. Those who would've preferred Dark Arts to defending against them didn't enjoy the things they were being taught by their new professor or the zealous way in which they were presented. Were Regulus still a student, he would've agreed wholeheartedly.

Like any self-respecting Slytherin, Regulus was drawn to the Dark Arts, where the true useful knowledge and power lay. However simply using such magical knowledge to be petty and cruel tended to disillusion. Not to mention the fellow teaching Dark Arts was a brute with poor grammar and little imagination. For the Dark Lord to put such a man at the head of a class showed how little he truly cared for education. Such a discovery would've truly struck at Regulus's heart when he had admired Voldemort, but now it came as no surprise what so ever.

Other than scouting for general trouble, Severus was the main reason Regulus was checking in on the school periodically. Severus, like everyone else, was as well as could be expected. The man hated his job, hated the pressure he was under and didn't particularly bother to hide any of that. Regulus wasn't surprised by this in the least, though.

The horror he felt at seeing Voldemort's followers, be they the so-called professors at Hogwarts or the thugs he took down in Knockturn Alley or Hogsmeade was disconcerting. The fact he had once been one of them was disconcerting knowing what he knew now. He thought more than once about the Lestranges still in Voldemort's grips.

He and Kreacher even brainstormed ways to reach them, coming up with nothing. Nothing that wouldn't draw Voldemort's attention at any rate. Regulus just decided to do what he could when things got down to the wire to ensure the three made out alright. He had no idea how to manage that, banking on seeing an opportunity when it came. His main idea was to borrow a few more invisibility cloaks from Wolfgang to facilitate a fast get away when the time was right.

Periodically Kreacher was summoned away by Potter and when the elf returned his mood was particularly vicious and foul. Regulus could hardly blame him for that. He hated having Kreacher away from his side and was anxiety ridden until the elf returned. This was never until Potter actually left Grimmauld Place. Once Kreacher returned in tears, and Regulus sprang to his feet, heart quickening with sudden fury.

"Did he hurt you? I shall kill him no matter what any bloody prophecy says!"

Kreacher shook his head, reaching wordlessly for Regulus. Regulus sank back down onto the bed where he'd been reading while awaiting Kreacher's return. He drew Kreacher into his arms, holding him tight.

"What happened," he asked, tone softening.

Kreacher let out a wordless sob, burying his face in Regulus's shoulder before raising his head and visibly forcing himself to speak.

"Kreacher had to tell Potter and his worthless little friends what happened," he said, voice shaking. "Kreacher hated sharing that personal information with THEM of all people! He hated it!"

Regulus stared in shock. "They know?"

Kreacher nodded miserably.

"That I am alive?"

Startled, Kreacher shook his head. "Of course not! Kreacher would never betray Master Regulus to filthy..."

"No, no," Regulus said hastily. "Of course you never would. I thought he commanded you to answer a question, that's all, Love."

"Kreacher...Harry Potter had Master Regulus's locket!"

Only then did Regulus notice the heavy silver and green locket Kreacher wore.

"Kreacher never told that Master Regulus is alive, but he had to tell the story and answer Harry Potter's stupid questions to get the locket back." As Kreacher spoke, one hand crept up to curl long slender fingers around the locket. "Kreacher shall return it to Master Regulus," he said and Regulus shook his head.

"You may have it. You are a Black as much as anyone, and it shall be yours."

Kreacher seemed to care about the locket in particular, perhaps because it was once Regulus's, or perhaps because it cost them dearly. Then again Kreacher valued all family heirlooms, and Regulus liked the idea of the elf keeping one for his own.

"Will you accept it," he asked, kissing Kreacher on the top of his head. The elf glanced up at him, then studied the locket before nodding.

"Kreacher shall wear it always."

"I am sorry you had to talk about that again, and to them," Regulus said quietly.

Kreacher returned his head to Regulus's shoulder, nodding against the soft fabric of his gray robe. "Kreacher still cannot speak of the lake and losing Master Regulus without becoming extremely upset, he is afraid," the elf admitted.

Regulus gave a short laugh, devoid of humor. "You aren't alone there. I spent years singing about it, thinking about it, in truth wallowing in it, and it never got any less upsetting for all that. I am just sorry you had to revisit the memories in the company of those of whom you are not fond."

Kreacher nodded, snuggling closer to Regulus, and giving a contented sigh as his body began to relax.

"At least Potter was kind enough to return the locket to you," Regulus said thoughtfully.

"Kreacher supposes," the elf replied, but his tone was grudging. Regulus couldn't help giving a smile at the comment that was very much classic Kreacher. At least his friend appeared to be feeling better.

"It looks good on you," he said, and Kreacher raised his head to peer up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"The locket. It looks good on you."

Kreacher smiled and Regulus smiled back before lowering his head to claim the elf's mouth with his own. Kreacher's breath quickened as his arms wound around Regulus's neck. Regulus felt himself melting with desire in the best of ways. Moments like this made all unpleasant memories or concerns retreat far into the background. Fortunately for both of their sanity, such moments were rather frequent.

"Master Regulus...looks even better on Kreacher than the locket though," the elf managed, before beginning to tug at Regulus's robe. "Master Regulus is quite beautiful."

Regulus drew in his breath sharply at the feel of Kreacher's lips moving on his naked skin. He made an inarticulate sound, not even sure what he intended to say, but Kreacher must have been pleased by the sentiment, because he gave a low chuckle. All thoughts faded after that, giving way to sensation, and for the rest of the night, neither thought of Horcruxes or foul lakes.


	45. To Friends Old And New

A few evenings later Regulus received surprise visitors at Doge's. He and Kreacher had just returned from hunting down Regulus's evening meal which happened to be a Muggle crime boss. Regulus had just finished brushing his teeth when Doge tapped on the door of the bedroom he and Kreacher shared.

"Regulus, you have visitors! Severus Snape, his young lady and their owl. They are in the parlor," he called through the door.

Regulus and Kreacher exchanged a curious look.

"Thank you," Regulus called back. "We shall be right down."

Hastily he checked his reflection in the mirror, then ran an ornate silver comb through his hair as it had gotten a little windblown from being out in the night air. The comb was a Christmas gift from his Mum on his twelfth birthday, and it meant much to have it, along with all of his belongings, back in his life again. Now that his mother was gone, the comb, in particular, was high in the ranks of his most prized possessions.

Doge was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and handed Regulus a small packet.

"A treat for the owl," he said with a pleasant smile.

Regulus nodded, recalling that Snape had an owl with him the last time they'd met at Hogwarts.

When he and Kreacher entered the parlor they found Severus Snape seated on a long comfortable looking sofa beside a pretty young woman who looked somehow familiar. She was tall and willowy with large quiet green eyes and long wavy dark red hair that fell soft and straight to her waist. She wore green robes and a silver silk scarf in her hair, so Regulus took her to be a former Slytherin. A large white owl sat on the sofa behind the two, looking quite as if he belonged there like a living bit of ornamentation.

As he and Kreacher came further into the room, Regulus found himself scrambling to remember where he'd seen the red head before. Then it came to him. She was seated beside Severus at dinner the night he and Kreacher had their first meeting with Wolfgang at Hogwarts. From their evident closeness then and the fact that there wasn't even a millimeter of space between them on the sofa now, it appeared the two were a couple. That was a surprise in itself, because Severus had never liked anyone enough to dance with them much less date them! Many of their mutual school friends joked that Severus only dated books.

Perhaps this young lady was as interesting as a book, though. He recalled from a comment Sabra Zabini had made that she was the one who made the crystal wands, and she had made one for Grindelwald. Her name was Mag.

Curious to test her mental defenses, Regulus did a brief scan of her mind which told him two things. The first was that her mental shields weren't bad at all, if obviously no match for a vampire. The second was that she was the daughter of two other people that he knew. Heather and Raislen WestCraven were former Slytherins Regulus had liked quite a lot. Raislen's family had the biggest library he'd ever seen. He was always bringing interesting books to Hogwarts. A friendly sort, Raislen never minded allowing a fellow bibliophile to borrow one if he promised to be very careful.

Raislen, and fellow book enthusiast Heather Knight, now WestCraven, were three years older than Regulus. As such they'd graduated by the time he was in his fifth year, and he was sad to see the influx of rare books end. The two had been very good friends with Severus, at least until Snape chose to become a Death Eater. Severus had shared his bitterness over their ending of the friendship with Regulus more than once during their final years at Hogwarts.

Despite popular belief, not all Slytherins were keen to follow Voldemort, and theirs with Severus wasn't the only friendship to end over allegiances. It appeared they had worked all of that out, though. The fact that former school friends, even those three years older, had fully grown children made Regulus feel a bit old...At least for a moment.

This did not serve to dampen his pleasure at having guests, though, and he gave Mag and Severus a warm smile of greeting. This was the first time anyone had come to visit him, and he was pleasantly surprised to see Severus.

"It's so good to see you, Severus...And you as well, Mag. I always liked your parents very much, and I look forward to getting to know the girl who managed to snag Severus's heart...or hell discover that he even had one...because frankly the rest of us weren't so sure."  
Mag smiled in pleasure, obviously taking to Regulus at once.

"Oh and Elphias sent this for your owl," Regulus said, passing the small paper packet to Severus. Severus tore it open and his owl eagerly snatched up the wedge of dried meat inside.  
"It seems he approves," Severus said dryly.

"If we don't see him before we leave, please thank Mr. Doge for us."  
Regulus smiled.  
"Sure."  
He settled himself in a wide armchair that matched the sofa on which Mag and Severus sat. Kreacher squeezed in beside Regulus, and the vampire slipped an arm around the elf's shoulders.

"I came to speak with you on a matter of grave import," Severus began.

Intrigued, Regulus gave a slight nod.

"I need help...Surviving this thing with Voldemort."

As Severus spoke, a look of relief that Regulus understood well crossed his face. He'd probably worn a similar expression when coming to Orion, also ironically about Voldemort. Rather than asking questions, Regulus simply nodded, remaining silent and letting Severus talk.

"Mag does very accurate rune readings," Severus began his explanation.  
"She actually learned from the Bloody Baron himself," he added, not bothering to keep the pride from his voice.

Regulus understood the sentiment well, for he and Kreacher regarded one another with much the same sort of pride for one another's accomplishments. Reading the runes as a form of divining the future was very ancient magic, and nearly a lost art today, so Severus should be proud.

Mag smiled, green eyes shining with pleasure though she obviously struggled for modesty as she dropped her gaze shyly to her lap.  
"Really," Regulus said, impressed.  
"Were you the star of Divination class?"  
"Oh no," Mag shook her head.  
"I don't ever see anything in crystal balls or tea leaves."  
"How did the baron know you had an ability," Regulus asked.

Mag shrugged slender shoulders.  
"Through our conversations, I guess. It's about patterns. Reading the runes and life itself. History repeats and so the past is, in a way, also the future with various alterations that can be made."  
"I like that," Regulus said. "Well said and it makes sense."  
"Also you having conversations with the baron is rather impressive. He never struck me as the talkative sort."

"She's special," Severus said, and Regulus nodded.  
"I see that."  
"No more special than either of you," Mag insisted, meaning it.  
"But of course," Regulus nodded, flashing a quick boyish grin.  
"It's just that most people can't keep up so we're in good company."  
"Yes, even though the Baron never sought us out for conversation," Severus said with a dry smile.

"I started talking to him first," Mag admitted.  
"I tended to enjoy talking to the Slytherin ghost more than most students at Hogwarts. Like Severus, I am not the most social, at least when it comes to ordinary conversation," she explained with a slight smile.

Regulus nodded in understanding.  
"I can relate to that. Kreacher was always my best friend, even during my school days. He's far more interesting and wise and insightful than anyone else I know."  
The elf straightened, round blue eyes shining with pleasure though his expression remained grave.

Regulus knew the elf wouldn't completely relax into the visit until Severus fully explained what sort of help he required from Regulus. If Kreacher deemed it to be too dangerous, Severus was likely to have a Kreacher sized problem on his hands.

"At any rate,"Severus continued.  
"Her latest reading on the matter of my situation with the Dark Lord...Voldemort, says that I will not survive it unless I can leave half way through his encounter with Potter. If I leave openly, he will hunt me down, so I have to appear not to have left."

Perplexed, Regulus frowned, and Severus nodded in understanding.

"Exactly. That sounds impossible, considering the skill of who I'd be fooling. I have already spoken with Wolfgang on the matter, and we have come up with at least the foundation of a plan. I must substitute someone for myself when it is time for me to withdraw for my own safety. I have to do it perfectly, though. The Dark...Voldemort cannot know that it isn't me so there must be no cracks in my substitute's disguise."

Regulus nodded. The idea seemed complicated, but with the right help, and for a short time, manageable.  
"If we use a Death Eater so that the dark mark will be there in case Voldemort uses it to summon his followers while I am not present,, of course said Death Eater will not be willing. If we use the Imperious curse, Voldemort could detect it. The only deeper form of compulsion of which I am aware is vampiric," Severus concluded.

"So you want me to help," Regulus asked. He was certain Kreacher would not mind this, which was a relief. It would put him in no particular danger, after all.

Severus nodded.  
"I would appreciate it."  
Regulus smiled.  
"You can count on me! You are both aware that vampires need blood to survive. I make my meals from those people I feel deserve to die. Murderers, rapists, general abusers, drug dealers...and when I can find them Death Eaters as well. As you can see, I have no qualms if you're using a Death Eater to keep yourself alive."

"Thank you, Regulus," Severus said.

The look of relief on the other man's face put Regulus once again in mind of how he must have looked when Orion took charge of the situation back in nineteen-seventy-nine. Of course Regulus was not taking charge now, but if he could do anything at all for Severus, or anyone else standing against Voldemort, it gave him a small sense of redemption.

"It's the least I can do, considering," Regulus said with an uncomfortable shrug.

Even though this conversation was a positive one, it caused his own shame regarding his past failings to rise, filling his heart with a cloud of depression.  
"When are we doing this?"  
"No time soon," Severus assured.

"Several months from now. We still have a lot of preparations to make and issues to sort. I'll be back in touch about it as soon as we've organized it a bit better. We'll be working with Grindelwald as well, considering he successfully switched places with someone."

Regulus chuckled.  
"Twice, actually, if you consider how he just escaped from Nurmengard."  
Severus nodded.  
"Indeed."  
"So, Mag," Regulus asked, curious and eager for a pleasant distraction from feelings of the past.  
"What else do you excel at other than runes? Are you a potions mistress?"

Mag gave a slight smile as she shook her head.  
"I'm alright at potions, but nowhere close to Severus's ability. The skill that I personally value the most is my affinity to enhance stones. Each type of gemstone has its own special magic. For example, Jet promotes a person's physical safety and protection while hematite promotes good health and quartz crystal amplifies."

"That's why you use quartz for wands," Regulus realized, and Mag nodded, smiling in appreciation of his understanding. Her large green eyes shown as she spoke of gemstones. For Regulus, this was a clear indication that other than Severus, this form of magic was her true passion.  
"Brilliant," he said eagerly.  
"May I pay you to design one for me?"

Recalling that Sabra said Mag's quartz wands were twice the strength of a wooden wand, he very much looked forward to trying spells with one.

"Sure. If you need one quickly, I will just make a standard all purpose clear quartz wand, but if you can wait a few weeks, I could personalize it to you a bit more. Once I get a feel for a person, I also can get concepts of the sort of wand that would serve them best."  
Severus reached into the sleeve of his robe and drew out a wand Mag had obviously made for him. It was two thirds as long as his forearm and made almost entirely of gemstone. It had six facets or sides and gleamed. The texture appeared very smooth. One half was clear quartz and the other was a shiny black. A wide band of silver in the middle held the two stones together, and in the center of the silver band was a red oval. The wand was truly the most striking Regulus had ever seen.

"This one, for example, is clear quartz and black obsidian with the red oval there in the center being garnet," Severus said.

"Black obsidian is protective and grounding as well as providing one with a method to connect to their own intuition and inner knowledge. Clear quartz energizes and amplifies not only our magic but any other stones on the wand with it. Garnet cleanses and strengthens us and our energy field, and promotes courage and motivation."

"You certainly know your stone lore," Regulus said, impressed.  
Severus gave a slight shrug, shaking his head.  
"I learned all that from Mag. I'm only repeating what she told me."  
"And so well done," Mag confirmed with a pleased smile, open fondness for him in her green eyes.  
"Well I shall wait then and see what sort of wand you come up with for me," Regulus said.  
"I'm interested to discover which stones you feel would serve me best. Should I pay you now?"  
"Wait until I know what stones I'd like to use, then I'll have an exact price," Mag said and he nodded.  
"Whenever you're ready, you know where I am.

What else do you enjoy," Regulus asked.  
"Aside from rune reading and stone lore and wand making, that is."

The red head was one of the most interesting people he'd met in quite a while.  
Severus chuckled.  
"Indeed," he said dryly.  
"I feel as if I need more accomplishments to keep up."  
Mag shook her head, giving Severus a mock frown of disapproval.  
"Hardly. You are a brilliant spell crafter, and I've never crafted any spells. That's some impressive complex work."

"Regulus held up slender hands in feigned surrender."Stop...both of you...You're making me feel horribly under accomplished. I've not pursued much for the entire time I've been away. In part due to living among Muggles and not wanting to draw attention to myself from any Ministry by using magic, but also because...I suppose the interest wasn't there," he sighed.  
"I suppose I've been too depressed to bother with much of anything," he admitted, glancing away toward the corner of the room, struggling with embarrassed discomfort.

"Join the club, but that doesn't mean you can't still do things," Severus said with a frown.  
"I do sing and play the guitar a bit if that counts at all," Regulus said hopefully.  
"It's something I picked up for lack of anything better to do. I got a book on how to play the guitar and studied it until I understood the basics, then just practiced until I was decent."

"Brilliant," Mag enthused.  
"My grandparents taught me to play the fiddle. We'll have to jam together some day."  
"They're bards," Severus bragged.  
"She inherited it from them even though it skipped her mum."  
"Really!"  
An eager light came into Regulus's eyes.  
"That's some impressive stuff. Want to jam right now? My guitar is upstairs. I'd wait if you want to go get your fiddle."

Mag smiled eagerly.  
"Sure. I'll just apparate home and grab it. Won't take me three minutes."  
She walked outside to apparate home for her fiddle while Regulus hurried upstairs with Kreacher following.

"I've never played with anyone before," he told the elf excitedly.

Soon they were both back, instrument cases in hand. Severus perused the books on a small corner shelf while Mag and Regulus talked music. Eventually Regulus moved to the heavy oak desk on the far side of the room, and sat down to write out some chords so that Mag would be able to follow along with the song he planned to play. There was one in particular that he thought would sound amazing with a fiddle added to the mix.

When he was finished, he handed the sheet of parchment to Mag who looked it over and nodded.  
"I think I've got it," she said, and the two began to play.


	46. Gods Have Mercy On This Fallen Angel

Severus and Kreacher sat listening as Mag and Regulus played the song together, combining their talents. Regulus's guitar kept a rhythm while Mag's fiddle played a high lead. When Regulus began to sing, his light husky voice was full of emotion. Though the words he sang were relatively depressing the raw feeling he put into them had Kreacher itching to curl into a ball of misery. From the look on Severus Snape's face, he felt exactly the same.

The song wrapped around Kreacher's ears like a blanket of despair. In that moment, everything felt suddenly overwhelmingly futile and miserable. Though Master Regulus had admitted to working through his emotions, the songs he had shown Kreacher previously didn't inspire anything like this level of depression!

Master Regulus sang of being a fallen angel, down on his knees in the depths of hell and begging god to have mercy on him for all he'd done. It appeared that the Blacks had a bardic gift somewhere in their ancestry that now belonged to Regulus. The emotion conveyed within the words and melody were far too powerful for it to be otherwise. Kreacher fixed his gaze on the person he loved most and hung on to the arm of the chair, hoping it would be over soon. It better be, else Kreacher would probably begin to cry uncontrollably over a misery that wasn't precisely his even if the power of the song whispered otherwise.

Often the more one wanted something to be over, the longer it seemed to last. So it was with the song. Mag's fiddle screamed and cried as she seemed to make the strings writhe in agony as if the bow in her hand was torturing them. It was fitting, though, because it matched the obvious agony in Regulus's soul that currently poured out of his mouth.

At one dreadful point, Regulus and Mag combined their vocal efforts in the song's bridge to make a wordless if quite melodic wail of misery. Regulus carried the lower notes and Mag's far higher ones were like broken glass, shards of soul wrenching pain that wove through and complimented his. When at last the final notes faded and the two lowered their instruments, Severus let out an unabashed sigh of relief that Kreacher was hard pressed not to echo.

"What the hell was that," Snape demanded.  
"What," Mag turned to him with a look of honest surprise at his reaction.  
"It was great! I never thought it would be so invigorating to play with another bard! The power was more than doubled! That's amazing!"  
"I hardly think I'm a bard, but thank you," Regulus told Mag with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Oh yes you are!"  
Mag and Severus spoke the words simultaneously, though in quite different tones. Mag's was adamant and Severus's was horrified.  
"As you are aware, bards cause people to feel things, and you had me wanting to curl up into a ball on the bloody floor and give up on life," Severus said darkly.  
"Please don't ever do that again!"

"Oh but you must," Mag insisted.  
"It wasn't that bad, Severus. You're fine."  
"As a bard yourself, you are obviously unaffected," Severus shot back with a scowl.

Ignoring Snape for the moment, Mag turned to Regulus.  
"It's a gift, Regulus. Use it."  
"Alright," Regulus said, a smile ghosting over his face.  
"What did you think, Kreacher," he asked, turning to the elf at his side.

Kreacher internally cringed as he steeled himself to make a loving, supportive and unselfish reply. He smiled.  
"Everything Master Regulus does is wonderful."  
"Thank you," Regulus said, giving Kreacher a devoted smile as he returned his guitar to its case. Severus let out a sigh of relief, clearly thankful that the emotional torture was over at least for tonight.

"So is the Dark Lord angry that you are no longer able to report on Potter's whereabouts," Regulus asked Severus.  
Severus shrugged.

"Not at me. He knows I have no control over what the boy does. I always told him the truth about Potter as often as I could. I figure if they had their confrontation sooner than expected, the prophecy should still play out. There wasn't a date on the bloody thing and Voldemort's continued trust is key to my survival."

Kreacher was intrigued when Mag frowned, giving her head a slight shake of negation.  
"I'm not so certain of that. My last rune reading indicated that he may strike out at you for an unrelated reason entirely, but it wasn't clear. Something about possessions, odd as that sounds."  
She sighed, shrugging slender shoulders in obvious frustration.

"That's why I didn't mention it at the time. The concept was so vague I knew it wouldn't be very helpful for now. Rune readings are like that," she added, directing the last bit to Regulus and Kreacher.

"They're very clear on some points and quite vexingly vague on others. Of course later when the events come to pass about which they are vague, it's quite clear. You look back at the reading and it suddenly makes total sense, but not so much until then. At least I'm usually fortunate enough to have clearer answers, especially when it comes to Severus's situation."

Reaching for her hand, Severus gave the red head a look of apologetic regret. Kreacher found himself relating. At times there was too much to regret. Too many choices that could've been better. He wasn't surprised when Master Regulus understood Severus's expression as well.  
"It will be alright. We'll all do what it takes to keep Severus safe," he assured.

At those words, Mag gave him a look of open gratitude that tugged at Kreacher's heart. He nodded his own agreement to Master Regulus's promise.

"You should see him now," Severus said, turning to the vampire.  
"The Dark Lord that is. He's practically half transfigured himself into a snake."

Kreacher couldn't help but shudder at that image.  
"I'm not truly surprised, considering his affinity," Regulus said.  
Then with a chuckle he added, "I'd also not be surprised if he were shagging the thing."

Severus choked.  
"Gods!"

Regulus laughed again.  
"Well I wouldn't. He always cared about that bloody giant snake more than anything else other than his own pathetic existence!"

Kreacher nodded his agreement, recalling with another shudder, how Voldemort had spoken of his connection with Nagini being like Kreacher's own with Regulus. At the time, Kreacher had not believed the Dark Lord understood just how deep his connection with Master Regulus was. After the disturbing image Master Regulus had just painted, Kreacher wasn't so sure, though.

"I don't know that he likes himself," Mag said slowly. "To do something as abhorrent as splitting apart one's own soul, there has to be some self dislike. That lack of self value indicates as much."

"But he seems to value himself far more than he values anyone else," Kreacher pointed out.

Mag laughed merrily, but she nodded in agreement to his words even as she did so.

"Exactly. He has no value for himself and even less for others."

Recalling how callously he had been treated at the Dark Lord's hands, Kreacher nodded.

"Mag is quite interested in Muggle psychology," Severus explained proudly.

Kreacher felt his relatively high opinion of the red haired young woman dropping at Snape's words.

"Though I hid among Muggles for nearly two decades, psychology was never something I thought much about," Regulus mused. "Do you find it useful," he asked Mag.

"I do," she replied. "Understanding the psychology of how people work gives you an edge on them and makes them far more predictable. Understanding a person's mind allows you to see their weaknesses and strengths."

"I never even considered that," Regulus said, respect for Mag's perception clear in his eyes.

"She is wise and perceptive far beyond her years," Severus said.

As he spoke, he glanced away, causing Kreacher to wonder if the man was uncomfortable with the fact that a young woman was, at times, more perceptive than he, or that his own admiration for her was so high.

The four talked late into the night about everything. When Mag and Severus departed, Master Regulus made them promise to visit again soon. This Kreacher did not particularly mind in itself. The fact that Mag and Master Regulus would most probably sing together again, though, made him hope that soon wasn't so very soon.

(Dear Reader,

If you're curious as to how in the nine hells, Severus Snape actualy ended up in a relationship, check out his story, Knowledge Is Power, also uploaded here. We promise you shall be thrilled, amused and a bit traumatized in the best of ways!)


	47. Let It Snow

The holidays were upon them before Regulus knew it. London was covered in a blanket of snow and the town sparkled with Christmas lights and holiday decor in every shop window he passed when out hunting. It was the first time in over fifteen years that he'd even thought about Christmas. For that long, he'd had nothing to celebrate. His first year as a vampire, he'd given Dora a gold heart necklace as another token of thanks for saving his life. After that, he was more than happy to allow the holidays to fade into the background of his awareness.

Now that he was back with Kreacher, the prospect of celebrating the holidays was far more appealing. Though he could no longer enjoy his favorite holiday foods and drinks, Kreacher could, and he would take pleasure in his friend's enjoyment. Kreacher should savor such things while he still could, for eventually he would be a vampire, and like Regulus, no longer able to ingest them. Regulus didn't need festive food and drinks to enjoy the decorations or the giving of gifts to those closest to him.

His main problem was finding a way to holiday shop for Kreacher without separating from the elf, because they didn't do that these days unless they absolutely must. The only time such was the case was when Potter came to Grimmauld, and Kreacher's presence was required by the boy. At those times Regulus waited on the edge of his seat for the elf's return. Though his time could've perhaps been better spent holiday shopping while Kreacher was away, Regulus could not bring himself to do so. He'd left once, promising to return, and irrational or not, he simply couldn't bring himself to do so again.

This presented him with a quandary until he recalled Millicent Bulstrode and her Internet!

"I need to speak with Millicent about something, so I'd like to stop in at Adler Manor," he told Kreacher as soon as he'd hunted down his evening Muggle. The lack of Death Eater dining was depressing, so he hoped to raise his spirits by buying Kreacher a ton for Christmas.

"What does Master Regulus need from Millicent Bulstrode," Kreacher asked curiously and Regulus winked.

"I reserve the right to withhold that information for the moment, my Dearest One."

Before Kreacher could reply, Regulus grasped his hand and apparated them to Adler Manor.

"Kreacher doesn't know, the elf muttered worriedly. "What is Master Regulus doing?"

Regulus grinned down at Kreacher as they waited for the door to open. "I promise it is nothing dangerous or stupid and you will know in good time."

Kreacher visibly relaxed, taking Regulus at his word. Complete trust in one another was something the two had never lost.

"Very well," the elf said grudgingly. "Kreacher will wait. Though he does not see why."

Regulus chuckled. "You will understand when all is revealed," he said. "I promise."

Suddenly he was feeling excited for Christmas.

Wolfgang opened the door then. His face broke into a pleased smile when he saw Kreacher and Regulus. "It's always nice to see the two of you," the German said, stepping back for them to enter.

"To be honest, I'm relieved that you're not Grindelwald. I don't think he likes me."

Regulus felt his brows coming up in surprise. "Truly? What's not to like?"

He wasn't attempting to inflate the ego of the half giant. He honestly found him extremely interesting and likable. He also admired the fact that he was a dark wizard standing up to Voldemort and encouraging others to do the same in a safe fashion. The aspect of safety was what made others willing to follow him, Regulus knew. Many would not pick a side due to fearing for the safety of their families, but Adler, with his promise of safety, had changed that, at least for some.

"Oh my bloody Gods, he has issues because we told him that he was not allowed to start his old shit up again when we broke him out of Nurmengard," Millicent said.

The tall dark haired young woman had come up behind Wolfgang and stood peering over his shoulder.

"I don't know what he logically expected," she went on, frowning darkly. "Likely he wanted us to become immediate acolytes or at least beg on bended knee for his help. Well we gave him bloody youth and freedom, so I think that's a bloody fair trade for his bloody help."

Regulus nodded, trying hard not to smile. "That sounds reasonable."

"How do Millicent Bulstrode and Wolfgang Adler know that Gellert Grindelwald does not like them, though," Kreacher asked curiously.

"Well he never seems to wish to be in our company for long, and when he is, he does not appear to be overly comfortable," Wolfgang said.

"Not to mention his man asked what we'd done to terrorize him or some such rubbish," Millicent scoffed, giving her head a disgusted shake.

"I mean! Come on," Millicent continued, waving her hands expressively. "He's Gellert Bloody Grindelwald! How's he going to be terrorized by us? I mean we haven't held back forty Aurors all by our little selves...At least not yet anyway."

As she spoke, Millicent's lips twitched and Wolfgang gave a low chuckle as he began leading everyone down the hall toward the library.

"He does have some impressive feats under his belt," Regulus agreed of Grindelwald. Miss Bulstrode was correct. It was indeed difficult to picture anyone with the credentials to successfully terrorize Grindelwald...Other than perhaps several armies, that was.

"Why would he come here if he doesn't like you," he asked curiously.

"Because as we did free him, he does owe us the help he promised," Wolfgang said. "At times, this help involves he and I working privately on various projects. Currently for defense and spying."

"Anything I can help with," Regulus asked. The more he could do against Voldemort the better.

"Perhaps," Wolfgang said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should be here the next time we get together." He chuckled. "I, for one, would certainly find the company more reassuring. He will be here next Wednesday at seven in the evening, if you are able to make it?"

Regulus gave an eager nod. He was not only glad to help, but also interested to know the intriguing Gellert Grindelwald a bit better.

"We'll be here! If I can't contribute, perhaps Kreacher can. He is quite brilliant."

"Master Regulus is the brilliant one, Kreacher murmured, blushing slightly at the praise in which he obviously basked.

"I have my skills but so do you," Regulus said.

Wolfgang nodded. "I am sure. Kreacher we would be grateful for anything you can contribute. It was an elf, who with the aid of his master, Mr. Zabini, was instrumental in freeing Grindelwald from Nurmengard. I have a high respect for elf magic and the abilities of smart elves to use it."

"Elf magic is plentiful enough, but the smart elves, not so much," Kreacher said darkly.

Wolfgang gave an appreciative chuckle.

"I actually came to speak with Millicent on a private matter," Regulus said as they reached the library. "It's about her computer...and she can tell you after we're gone, Wolfgang," he added, not wishing to appear rude. The two were obviously a couple and the last thing Regulus wanted was for it to appear he was coming on to Wolfgang's lady.

"Master Regulus does not wish for Kreacher to know...Yet," the elf shared, enunciating each word pointedly as he widened his eyes almost comically at Regulus, who only grinned back.

"That's right," he agreed.

"Okay, then we'll take my lap top into the parlor, and Kreacher can hang with Wolfgang in here with the books," Millicent said, tossing a casual smile at Regulus.

"Thank you," Regulus said, hoping this idea would pan out. Otherwise he had no idea how he'd shop for Kreacher.

Soon Millicent sat across from Regulus at a small table in the parlor that had held a chess board until she placed it on the sofa in favor of her laptop.

"I need help holiday shopping for Kreacher and I recalled you saying the laptop could be used for shopping," Regulus said.

"Oh sure," Millicent said. "What were you thinking of getting him?"

"Um...Well I haven't had the opportunity to give that as much thought as I'd like," Regulus admitted, feeling his face flushing with embarrassment as he spoke. How bloody stupid he must sound!

"It's just that Kreacher and I never separate. It's a thing...A long story, but we just don't do that now. As a result, I can't holiday shop without him knowing so...Well what are my Internet options? Does it have everything or just certain categories?"

"Well everything basically, just nothing strictly magic, because, Muggles," Millicent said, shrugging wide shoulders.

Regulus bit his lip in thought. He knew the Internet was a Muggle commodity, but there were things Kreacher could use that weren't magical, even if they usually bought such things at wizarding shops. This was the reason he thought he could get away with using the Internet for his shopping needs in this case. He'd even had several ideas when the thought had first occurred to him, and now they'd flown right out of his head.

Mortis shifted on his shoulder as he thought. Idly he reached up a hand to stroke the bird's glossy black feathers and as he did, the motion calmed his mind enough for it to focus. He began reconstructing the first burst of ideas he'd had.

"I'd like to get Kreacher more things to wear. A nice cloak and perhaps some tunics or some trousers and dressy shirts."

Millicent nodded. "Renaissance attire, child sized, I think will do for a start," she said, and began to rapidly type. "Come and look at these results," she told Regulus after a moment.

Regulus rose and moved around the table to peer at the screen over Millicent's shoulder. She showed him how to scroll down the screen by pressing a...down arrow key. He saw fine velvet cloaks, long velvet tunics, jackets, trousers with matching flowing shirts and even tall soft leather boots.

"Oh I like the boots as well. But how ever shall I guess Kreacher's size for any of this?"

In person, in an actual store, he could hold the clothing in his hands and make an educated guess, but not so at all with these pictures.

Millicent shrugged.

"It's a girl thing. I think I can approximate and if I'm off, he's a fucking elf, he can quick magically alter them in a blink."

Regulus chuckled. "That is true. Thank you. I brought plenty of gold with me, I can pay you tonight, of course."

Millicent shrugged. "Oh it isn't my money, so I don't give a fuck really. I steal from Muggles to do whatever I want on the net, and transfer the rest into bars of gold which I plop right the fuck into Gringotts. So shopping for you literally doesn't cost ME a thing."

Regulus couldn't help chuckling at her colorful language. She didn't hold a candle to Kreacher's swearing, but she was amusing nonetheless.

"Well thank you, but I'd like to pay you all the same."

Millicent shrugged. "Sure whatever."

"I would like to get him a black cloak, that dark red velvet jacket, the black trousers and matching shirt, the black knee high soft leather boots and the red and black tunic as well as the black tunic with the silver trim."

Millicent was clicking the keys of her laptop rapidly as Regulus pointed to each picture.

"Done. Should I have them shipped to your address?"

Regulus opened his mouth to have it sent to twelve Grimmauld place, then sighed, shaking his head.  
"Sadly it isn't safe this year. Hopefully next year will be safer. May I have them sent here?"

"Sure," Millicent said with a shrug.

Less than two minutes later, she stopped typing and peered up at Regulus. "Well that's done. Did you want to look for anything else?"

Regulus thought for a moment.

"Perhaps some warm winter pajamas. Perhaps in silver and green if you can find that."

Millicent nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting...Let's see what the Muggles have made for us...Here are fleece ones with the feet in. A nice one piece with a piss flap in the front...Cause it's for blokes and all."

Regulus choked on a laugh as he bent to regard the fuzzy silver and green striped pajamas.

"They do indeed look warm. Let us get those, yes."

"How about matching ones for you," Millicent asked with a grin and Regulus nodded.

What the hell. He may as well snag himself a Christmas gift this year as well, even if he didn't particularly deserve it. He certainly didn't feel as though he'd done much good so he doubted that Santa was impressed with him or that he had been for over fifteen years.

"Okay that's done too. Anything else," Millicent asked.

"That is all so fast," Regulus said with a laugh of amazement.

"Indeed it is," Millicent agreed. "But getting it takes several days, sometimes several weeks, so that's the down side."

"Several weeks," Regulus gasped. "Christmas is only half a month away! Do you think everything will get here in time?"

Millicent grinned. "Of course it will. I got this! I ordered express shipping so everything should be here in four days or less. Costs a ton, but again I am not paying, so I give zero fucks. And really you don't need to worry about paying the shipping."

Regulus reached into his pocket and produced the handful of galleons he'd prepared for this visit. He handed them to Millicent, whose eyes widened slightly.

"Is that enough," he asked.

"Sure...Again it didn't cost me a fucking thing, so it's plenty."

She flushed, looking mildly uncomfortable. "Really you don't have to pay me. I already have a ton of gold, half of which I stole from Muggles."

Regulus shrugged, smiling back.

"We both have a ton of gold, and if I don't pay you I shall feel rubbish for taking your help for free. It will be as if I allowed you to buy my friend's Christmas gifts."

Millicent sighed, hefting the coins in her hands.

"Very well. I understand that."

"Thank you again," Regulus said. "I can't say enough how much you helped me, because otherwise the shopping process would've been far more complicated."

Millicent giggled as she snapped the laptop closed.

"I can just picture you blind folding Kreacher and taking him around to all the shops in Knockturn alley!"

Regulus grinned. "Indeed. That would not have gone over well with him at all."


	48. Closer Than Brothers

Regulus and Kreacher arrived at Wolfgang's a little before seven in the evening Wednesday. Both were rather excited to work with Grindelwald more and through doing so, to actually get to know what the blonde wizard was truly about. Regulus had always been fascinated by what he'd read of Grindelwald's abilities and accomplishments. The opportunity to know the real man behind such a giant legend among dark wizards was rather exciting. For his part, Kreacher was just generally curious.

One may think neither would be interested in a wizard like Grindelwald after their shared experience with Voldemort, but it was obvious to both that Grindelwald and Voldemort were truly nothing alike. Where Voldemort insisted on leading, Grindelwald would lead, but obviously could work with others as well which was reassuring. Regulus was almost certain he could be trusted. The man's mental shields had been strong those times Regulus encountered him at Hogwarts, but he planned to pick his brain tonight until he got a better look.

Not because he did not respect the privacy of others, but because after what he'd experienced, he could not trust until he was certain that a person was who they claimed to be. Once he saw that they were, he stayed the hell out of their head as it was the proper and polite thing to do. He'd looked into Mag that first night, but the next time she and Severus came to visit, he would not do that again. He'd gotten the information he wanted, and he knew she could be trusted and that she was who she claimed to be.

If it turned out that somehow Grindelwald was not, he would handle it far more carefully than they had with Voldemort. He would tell far more than four other people and they would plan things out far more carefully. Perhaps they would simply blow up the bloody building the man was in rather than fight him face to face...Which would mean they would have to get Grindelwald into a building alone. That was already getting complicated, so Regulus just hoped the blonde was on the up and up. He was a skilled wizard, after all, and probably not much easier to kill than Voldemort, what with the taking on forty Aurors and winning.

When Adler opened the door, he smiled warmly, genuinely pleased to see Regulus and Kreacher.

"Come in. We're having tea in the library."

Bookish wizards like Regulus tended to prefer the library over the parlor for entertaining those of like minds. This made Regulus smile because nothing could make him feel more at home than a library.

"All your packages are here," Millicent told Regulus as soon as they entered the room.

"I left everything in the boxes they were shipped in, so like nothing is...visible," she added, giving Kreacher a meaningful look.

Kreacher shot a perplexed frown at Regulus. Regulus put a hand on Kreacher's shoulder and grinned. "I promise you will know when it is time."

Kreacher's frown deepened. "It is about whatever Master Regulus refused to speak of to Kreacher the last time we were here?"

Regulus nodded. Kreacher had already asked about that three times over the past five days, and Regulus kept insisting that the time wasn't right yet.

"Let's go sit there," Regulus said, nodding to a sofa near the fire in hopes of distracting Kreacher. Kreacher acquiesced, but the fretful frown on his face clearly said that his thoughts were still on the secret Regulus kept from him.

"Thank you so much, Millicent," Regulus said, smiling at the tall dark haired young woman. "Please tell Kreacher that I am doing nothing that should worry him," he implored.

Millicent grinned at Kreacher. "Really it's all good," she assured. "Why don't you have a cup of tea. It's spiced apple today, all festive and shit."

Kreacher gave Millicent a shy smile. "Kreacher would like that."

Millicent rang a little golden bell that sat on a small round table beside her chair. Soon a small blue creature in a black suit hurried in. Regulus had never seen a Kobold before and tried not to stare lest he offend. This wasn't a consideration for Kreacher. He stared.

The Kobold had a round thick nose and a long face. He wore a wide brimmed hat that was tugged down over his eyes in a way that made Regulus wonder if the little creature was light sensitive. If so he related. The room was bright, and though it did not hurt his eyes, precisely, it did feel overly unnecessary. Of course he knew that this wasn't true and that to Kreacher, Wolfgang and Millicent, the light was quite normal and just enough to allow them to see properly.

The difference in this sort of perception was only one of many differences Regulus experienced as a vampire among mortals. The one he was most conscious of, however, was his level of strength. He could crush a glass in his hand if he held it too tightly, which meant, he could do the same to a body if not careful. When he and Kreacher were intimate, it was a thing he never forgot.

Once, several years back, when out with Dora exploring Rome at night, they'd encountered four other vampires who Dora vaguely knew. They'd invited Regulus and Dora to spend the evening with them and they all sat at a bar talking and watching the mortals around them get drunk. One of the vampires, named Hrothgar, told of accidentally killing his mortal lady-loves during the...act by accidentally crushing them in his arms. Granted Hrothgar was far more muscular than Regulus, but that didn't particularly matter when taking into account vampiric strength.

Even then, when he thought Kreacher wanted nothing to do with him, he was filled with horror at the thought of ever accidentally hurting the elf during intimacy. Granted this was an odd thought considering he had no way of knowing that Kreacher would ever wish to see him again, but he knew he would never be with anyone else. Kreacher was the first and the last for Regulus. No one else could ever come close to what they had, the deep friendship, nor the enduring heat that developed later between them, sparked by the slightest touch.

Millicent asked the Kobold for another cup of tea and the little blue creature nodded, giving a slight bow before hurrying out.

"I hate to ask, for fear of offending, but how can you be certain that Grindelwald is on the up and up," Regulus asked Wolfgang. "I assume that you and Severus checked him out well, but...As a vampire I can get deeper into a person's mind. Considering what my family and I have been through over Voldemort, I planned to do so, but thought to ask what you've already done." He shrugged, for some reason mildly embarrassed by this admission, but feeling it was necessary all the same.

"I don't delve into everyone's mind," he assured quickly before Wolfgang could answer his initial question. "I don't misuse my ability on friends. It's just that with Grindelwald being so powerful..."

"Absolutely," Wolfgang agreed quickly. "One can never be too careful! I have in fact worked various truth detect spells on him, as well as identity spells to confirm that he is in his true form, and not someone transfigured to look like Gellert Grindelwald. The man is a brilliant trickster, after all. It would not have surprised me in the least if he'd had someone else rotting in prison for him all these years. But when they finally got him, they got him good and somehow he didn't see it coming. It's really him. He's helping us because he doesn't like the idea of Voldemort's goals any more than the rest of us."

Regulus nodded, feeling relieved. "Good. That's good to know. I was sure you'd checked into him, but it makes me feel reassured to know just how thoroughly."

"Feel free to check again," Wolfgang said. "More is never too much, and if you discover anything...Interesting in his head...I'd be...interested to know about it. At least for me, he is not an easy man to get to know."

"The Zabinis seem just great with him, though," Millicent said. "Which is odd because though Blaise's dad is rather open and friendly, Blaise himself and his mum are basically ice. He's my friend, but that's still who he is," she said with a shrug.

"Interesting," Regulus said thoughtfully as the Kobold returned with a fresh cup of tea.

"For him," Millicent said, nodding at Kreacher and the Kobold handed the cup over to the elf before departing as quietly as he'd entered.

"We checked that Grindelwald hadn't bespelled the Zabinis but, nope," Millicent continued with a slightly bemused shake of her head.

"I guess he and Blaise shagging started the ball rolling, then the family suddenly and weirdly decided to basically adopt him or something."

Kreacher and Regulus exchanged a look at that. Grindelwald and the young Zabini were a couple, then. Interesting.

Regulus chuckled. "When I first saw Grindelwald with the family, I thought he and Sabra's son were brothers. I feel rather disgusted now."

"Well you didn't know," Wolfgang said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"You couldn't just see into their heads," Millicent asked.

"I don't look without good reason," Regulus explained. "It feels rude and invasive. I wouldn't like people doing that to me were the tables turned. When I learned that the blonde one was in fact Gellert Grindelwald, I did try, though, and his mental shields are locked pretty tight. I'll have to try harder today."

Millicent made a face. "Be careful you don't get some disgusting image of he and Blaise or something. I swear, they're like animals! Blaise didn't give most people the time of day and when he did shag a girl he was done with them forever directly after. Like once he'd been there and done that there was no appeal. With Grindelwald, though, it's weird. Both of them are so weirdly into one another, and yes we did check that one didn't bespell the other, and nope."

Regulus chuckled. "Well that's good. That no one was under a spell, that is."

He suddenly realized that he felt uncomfortable admitting that he and Kreacher were a couple because of Millicent's seemingly annoyed reaction to Blaise and Gellert. When he'd returned to wizarding society, Regulus sincerely believed that he no longer gave a damn about what people thought. He and Kreacher had been through too much to care about such things.

He still felt that way, but now that they had new friends that both honestly liked, he felt more hesitant about sharing their personal life. He was not ashamed of Kreacher. He thought far more of Kreacher than he did anyone else, but if others were unkind and that hurt the elf, Regulus would consider that to be his doing. It was Kreacher, after all, who feared the consequences of their relationship back in the early days and wanted to be careful. Regulus knew he should respect that.

(Dear Reader, If you'd like to know Grindelwald and Blaise's entire story, it's also here and called In The Dark.)


	49. Great Minds

The door to the library opened and Wolfgang's Kobold ushered Gellert Grindelwald in. The blonde took in the fact that Regulus and Kreacher were present with interest that he didn't bother to conceal.

"Hello," he greeted the room with a friendly enough smile.

"Hello," Wolfgang replied, giving the other German a friendly nod. "Regulus was interested in helping us out if he can see a way to do so." The half giant spread his hands. "You know me, the more the better I always say."

"Nice," Gellert said, nodding and giving Regulus a smile, though his blue eyes were sharp and calculating. His mental shields were still as tight as ever, but Regulus could read clearly on his face that the blonde was attempting to sum him up. He seemed interested in working with Regulus if only to see what he could do.

As Grindelwald moved to the nearest empty chair, Wolfgang turned to his kobold.

"Another cup of tea for Mr. Grindelwald please." The little blue creature nodded and left.

"Kreacher shall be assisting us as well, if he sees an area he feels he can expand upon or improve," Wolfgang continued to Grindelwald.

Gellert regarded Kreacher with a lively and curious interest as he nodded.

"Good. My elf is brilliant, but he's more comfortable attending to the family home and wasting his abilities," he complained, a mildly resentful frown briefly crossing the sharp features of his face.

"You mean Bramble," Millicent asked, speaking up for the first time since Grindelwald had entered the room.

He nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't call him mine, but he does seem to have a particularly special spot in his heart for me," Gellert said with a laugh.

"I didn't think he liked you," Millicent drawled, obviously struggling not to smile.

"Oh I think he considers killing me in my sleep," Gellert agreed readily. As he spoke, his lively blue eyes danced with amusement.

"Blaise used to be the only thorn in Bramble's side, but now Gellert shares the job," Millicent explained to Regulus and Kreacher. "Bramble is the Zabini family elf. He basically just wants to be left the fuck alone to do whatever he feels that his job is while Blaise and now Gellert are always wanting something that he considers trifling."

"What sorts of things does Bramble consider to be trifling," Kreacher asked curiously.

Millicent shrugged. "Blaise always made him apparate him to Knockturn Alley to hang with me and Kereston during the summers when his parents told him to stay home. You know, because Voldemort. Bramble was not directly told to keep Blaise home so Blaise could order Bramble to take him out. This all went down before we were old enough to apparate ourselves. I'm talking fourth and fifth year," Millicent explained.

Regulus and Kreacher exchanged a glance. Back in the day both would've relished slipping out together and browsing the darker shops of Knockturn Alley had it occurred to Regulus to have Kreacher apparate him. Apparently Bramble wasn't as interested in Knockturn alley or socializing with Blaise. It made Regulus's friendship with Kreacher feel all the more special even before it had turned to something deeper.

"And Gellert also wishes Bramble to take him to Knockturn Alley," Kreacher asked curiously.

Grindelwald shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I think I offended him once when I forgot to eat."

Regulus blinked. "Oh?"

"Indeed. He kindly offered to prepare some German food for me so I requested one of my old favorites. He researched the preparation and made it. I ate it and loved it, complimenting him highly, of course. Only I did not eat it for dinner as he intended because...Well I was occupied and did not come down to dinner, so he was very offended, taking it personally."

"Hm," Millicent drawled, grinning. "Well let's see. You asked him to make you something..."

"No he practically asked me to ask him," Grindelwald interrupted, lifting a hand in protest while struggling not to laugh.

Millicent shook her head dismissively. "No, so you asked him to make you something, then rudely didn't eat it, and you wonder why he was offended?"

"I did eat it," Grindelwald insisted. "I ate it the very next day, only he did not believe it was as good by that point, being officially leftover. I strongly disagreed, but there was no pacifying him no matter what I said. He just kept giving me this quiet calm look of reproach and condemnation."

Millicent laughed. "You really care that much what he thinks?"

Gellert nodded. "But of course. He is powerful enough to kill me in my sleep, after all."

"Why didn't you just go eat when it was ready," Regulus asked.

"Blaise and I were occupied with something at the time," Gellert explained carefully and Millicent made a gagging sound.

"You were shagging, you mean," she said.

"Well...Yes," Gellert said, having the grace to look mildly uncomfortable. "Blaise even apologized to Bramble, kindly claiming it to be his fault that we missed dinner, but Bramble has no mercy and did not care in the least."

"Was it his fault," Regulus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well...I suppose we were mutually at fault, but Blaise did...initiate the experience that particular time," Gellert said.

"Okay no more disgusting talk," Millicent exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her face as if fending off a foul odor.

"Didn't you come here to get some work done?"

"Yes Troll," Gellert said, giving her an almost fond smile.

Millicent scowled and Gellert's smile grew. He was obviously pleased that calling her a troll had vexed her. Regulus had a feeling this was not the first time these two had exchanged such...friendly pleasantries.

The kobold entered with Gellert's tea, and the blonde thanked him. The little blue creature gave a gracious nod. At a nod from Wolfgang indicating that there would be nothing else, he departed. Regulus nearly startled himself with his next thought. He was actually having tea with Gellert Grindelwald, or at least watching Gellert Grindelwald have tea with Kreacher, Wolfgang and Millicent! Grindelwald! One of the greatest and most powerful dark wizards ever! For a time, he'd nearly forgotten that. The man seemed so...approachable and...well...human! Granted he was unusual and entertaining as well as amusing and interesting, but these qualities made him friend material rather than particularly larger than life.

Millicent's pointed comment about getting to work would allow him to see more of Grindelwald's greatness, though.

"I decided to wait until you were here to explain our current project to Regulus in case you've anything to add," Wolfgang told Gellert, who nodded.

"We are working on setting up detect wards in Knockturn alley that will latch onto any dark mark and track the Death Eater to whom it belongs," Wolfgang explained. We've set up the actual wards and they will detect the dark mark, but we haven't yet perfected the tracking bit. Now we only know how many Death Eaters entered the zone where we set up the wards, not where they went afterward."

"Obviously the wards are not detectable to said Death Eaters or anyone else other than ourselves," Grindelwald added.

"You have a spell that will detect your own wards, and that is what you use to check how many Death Eaters were detected, yes," Regulus asked just to clarify.

Both Wolfgang and Gellert nodded.

"And that detection is how you plan to track the Death Eaters once you manage to set up that part?"

"Indeed," Wolfgang agreed.

"Have you attempted to use a scrying spell for the tracker," Regulus asked, looking at Gellert. He recalled reading something about the wizard being a seer.

"My ability never works as directly as scrying," Gellert explained. "My visions simply come to me unbidden."

"We did use a general scrying spell, linking it to the tracking ward but it failed," Wolfgang said.

"That isn't surprising as such attempts often do fail if one does not have a particular ability for it," Regulus said.

"And you don't either, I assume," Grindelwald asked and Regulus shook his head.

"Nor does Kreacher of course. But there are other spells."

Both Germans looked interested. Regulus shot a glance at Kreacher.

"I'm thinking of the spells mothers use to keep an ear on their sleeping babies from other rooms. Do you think we could extend that to something visual and link it to the wards?"

An eager light of interest sparked in Kreacher's eyes as the elf smiled excitedly.

"Master Regulus is a genius! Indeed Kreacher thinks we could manage such a thing."

"Babies," Grindelwald asked, expression a mix of confused and intrigued.

Wolfgang chuckled. "As none of us have babies, this spell is a thing we aren't aware of."

"Some simple spells for cleaning or managing a home can actually be adapted for rather complex magic," Regulus said.

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher placed wards on the bedchamber of the Mistress and Master when the children were small, so that if they cried in the night, they would be heard."

"So you're saying you could place such spells on the detect wards we have already placed and even convert them to visual wards rather than auditory ones," Grindelwald asked. His blue gaze lit eagerly at the idea.

"Kreacher can place the auditory spells and link them to the wards Gellert Grindelwald and Wolfgang Adler have already cast," the elf said carefully.

"Making them visual will be a bit more tricky, but between the four of us, Kreacher has faith that we will eventually come up with something."

"There is a charm that Blaise and I were working on that when linked to an object, allows one to see what has been going on around that object. We're working on a home protection device," Gellert explained. "If we could link that to Kreacher's listening spell perhaps we could hear and see what the tracked Death Eaters are up to."

"That is brilliant thinking, Kreacher thinks," the elf complimented.

"We're using these tracking wards to hunt more Death Eaters faster, yes," Regulus asked and both men nodded.

"Excellent." He smiled. The idea of killing three or four Death Eaters in a night if the spell was successful was positively exhilarating! When he went to Knockturn alley to hunt, he could only seek out those who were there at that very moment. With this spell tracking passing Death Eaters at all hours, the possibilities were far brighter. Thinning Voldemort's ranks, while not as satisfying as getting rid of the monster himself, was still very very good.


	50. Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

Between the four of them, and in spite of their great minds, they did not get the job done that night. Instead they spent two cold dark hours in Knockturn Alley working on magical theory with only partial results. Regulus and Kreacher used the cloak of invisibility and Grindelwald used disillusionment to hide himself. It wouldn't do for anyone to see that Grindelwald or Regulus lived. Millicent went along so that Wolfgang would not appear to be talking to himself. Everyone walked in a close knot so they could hold murmured conversations without gaining too much attention.

Wolfgang cast an anti-eavesdropping spell around them so that no one could hear that there were more people murmuring than were visible to the eye. Their little group walked the dark wintry streets of Knockturn Alley, stopping at the two street corners where Wolfgang and Gellert had laid there dark mark detect wards. Kreacher was in fact able to easily connect the audio charms to the wards, but when they attempted to add the visual ones that Gellert had perfected with Blaise, they would not attach to the ward.

This wasn't truly surprising, because such charms were intended to attach to an object and not another spell. It was just that with the four of them working together, they all believed they could sort a way to make it happen regardless. This was still quite likely, Regulus knew. It was just going to take longer than expected to make it happen. Before dispersing, they agreed to brainstorm separately and reconvene after the new year if no one had a breakthrough sooner.

As Regulus and Kreacher apparated home, Regulus's thoughts were on Grindelwald more than the current project on which they worked with him. He was an interesting one, and Regulus hadn't walked away feeling as if he knew him any better even if he did find him quite likable.

"So what did you think of Grindelwald," he asked Kreacher as they stood together in Doge's front hall while Kreacher methodically replaced the hex locks on the door.

"Indeed," Doge spoke from behind them.

"What did both of you think of Grindelwald?

Regulus turned to Doge, quite aware that his mouth was gaping. How did Doge know about Grindelwald? And why was he still awake?

The older man chuckled, answering the question stamped on Regulus's face. "Albus told me. Albus tells me everything probably, and if he doesn't, he tells me more than he tells anyone else. A man carrying that much burden coupled with responsibility has to have someone he can talk to."

Regulus nodded. He could understand that.

"Very well. As long as I am breaking no confidence, Grindelwald was friendly. He was amusing and engaging. He has a respect for elves that I admire, and I very much enjoy the innovative way he thinks about magic. It meshes quite well with the way Kreacher and I see things. I found working with him tonight refreshingly stimulating even if we couldn't quite finish the project we're developing."

Doge nodded thoughtfully.

"Interesting. What about you, Kreacher?"

Kreacher frowned, considering for several long seconds before he replied. It was obvious that he liked Doge asking his opinion, and as such was truly putting thought into it.

"Kreacher believes that Gellert Grindelwald is a very smart man," he said at last.

"Kreacher also believes that Gellert Grindelwald finds it very difficult to trust. As such, he likes people as much as he is able while...perhaps not being completely certain of them. Kreacher thinks it is likely a very lonely existence."

Isolated, Regulus found himself thinking, nodding in understanding to Kreacher's words. His friend was always so wise and perceptive and Regulus's admiration of that only grew stronger and stronger. Considering this, their accidental kiss at that fateful newyears party leading to where they were now was no true surprise.

"What about his man? Sabra's son," Regulus asked.

"Do you think he at least trusts him?"

Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher thinks so. His eyes truly warm when he speaks of Blaise Zabini."

"While that is all well and good, do the two of you believe he is truly on our side," Doge asked.

"Yes," both said in unison, then exchanged a quick grin of pleasure at how in sync they were.

"And after this war is over," Doge pressed. "Do either of you believe he will then return to his old ways of Muggle domination?"

Kreacher shrugged.

"I don't know him well enough to wager a truly educated guess," Regulus said honestly.

He nearly added that he also couldn't get into Grindelwald's mind very well to delve into his inner most thoughts, but decided to keep that to himself for some reason he couldn't exactly explain.

Somehow it felt like an unnecessary unkindness to Gellert if he shed suspicion on him for no reason other than that the man kept up very tight shields on his mind. Considering Kreacher's earlier comment about trust, that made even more sense. After what Regulus and Kreacher had experienced at the Dark Lord's hands, it was reasonable for them to be more unlikely to trust as well. This did not mean that they had to openly mistrust someone they found likable either. While the Dark Lord had also appeared likable, Gellert was likable in a way that was more on their level, and he had never asked to be called a lord even at the height of his power.

"Rest assured that we are keeping an eye on him," Regulus added to Doge, giving the old man a reassuring smile that he sincerely meant.

"Grindelwald unlike Voldemort, did intend true good for wizarding kind, so I believe he can always be reasoned with."

"Let us hope that you are correct, young man," Doge said.

"And with that I am taking these old bones up to bed."

"Good idea, Sir," Regulus agreed, and taking Kreacher's hand, followed Doge up stairs.

The fact that Doge didn't press them for information about the project they worked on with Grindelwald made Regulus respect him even more. When he and Kreacher were alone in their bed chamber with the door firmly barred behind them, Regulus turned to the elf.

"Is that all," he asked, arching curious brows.

"All?" Kreacher blinked large round blue eyes in open confusion.

"Is that all that you think about Grindelwald," Regulus clarified.

"Other than what Master Regulus already said, that was all, Kreacher supposes," the elf said with a thoughtful nod.

"What of Master Regulus, though? Has he thoughts on Gellert Grindelwald that he did not share with our host?"

As Kreacher spoke, he tilted his head thoughtfully to the side, as if to study Regulus more closely.

Regulus shrugged.

"Probably not. I just...left his company feeling that in spite of his being open and even friendly, we still know little about him."

"Oh," Kreacher asked.

"Unlike the Dark Lord, we know that Gellert Grindelwald loves someone other than himself, that being Blaise Zabini. The ability to love at least makes him human. We also know that unlike the Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald respects power unlike and other than his own. He admitted that an elf can kill him in his sleep without then seeking to kill the elf first."

Kreacher's lips twitched and Regulus chuckled.

"Indeed. Voldemort definitely would've killed the elf in question."

Even as he spoke, Regulus cringed at the words for indeed Voldemort had tried to kill an elf...HIS ELF!

"That isn't what I meant," he said hastily, and Kreacher reached out to lay a pacifying hand lightly on his sleeve.

Kreacher knows," he said, low rasping voice holding a note of assurance that soothed Regulus's concerns at once.

"Besides," the elf added. "Kreacher never showed any sign of aggression or even disapproval to the Dark Lord. He gave him no reason to see Kreacher as a threat and yet he still sought to destroy Kreacher. Gellert Grindelwald seems to Kreacher to be genuinely fond of the Zabini elf, and that sets him far above many wizards in Kreacher's eyes. No matter what his intentions may be in the future, Kreacher does not believe Gellert Grindelwald poses a threat to Kreacher or Master Regulus, and for now that is all that Kreacher cares about."

"Kreacher is as always quite wise," Regulus said, reaching for the elf as he found his thoughts leaving Grindelwald for the moment and going down far more intimate avenues.

Kreacher made a low sound of desire as he moved readily into Regulus's arms. Reaching up, he dragged Regulus's face down to his for a kiss that left them both weak in the knees...Which meant, of course, that they had to retreat to the bed.


	51. A Christmas Fit For A King

Kreacher nearly drove himself to distraction over the next few weeks resisting the urge to peak at the stack of boxes that Master Regulus tucked away in a downstairs cupboard at Doge's. He'd commanded Kreacher to leave them alone so the elf guessed it had something to do with the upcoming holidays. If after Christmas, the boxes were still hidden away, Kreacher would surrender to his curiosity and look. Once this was decided, it was a bit easier to wait.

As the holidays approached, Kreacher busied himself with meal plans for Christmas day. This was to be his gift to Doge so he planned to outdo himself. Master Regulus insisted that Kreacher make all their favorites and stuff himself for the both of them as Master Regulus was unable to do so. It made Kreacher a little sad at times that Master Regulus could no longer enjoy his cooking that he had once so loved, but having him back again made this hardly matter. Had Master Regulus returned as an Inferius, Kreacher would've still been glad so long as the Inferius Master Regulus still loved Kreacher.

Vampires were obviously far preferred to Inferi, though, and Kreacher was even coming around to the idea of becoming one himself some day. He'd agreed at once when Master Regulus asked, but the concept had felt foreign to Kreacher and mildly unsettling. To drink blood, to be bound to a dark room and forced to sleep during the day, it wasn't something Kreacher was certain he would completely enjoy. He would still do it, though. He would do anything for Master Regulus. Watching Master Regulus hunt, bothered him less and less if it ever had at all, though. Repeatedly witnessing the excessive strength and speed Regulus had obtained as a vampire, caused Kreacher's interest to grow.

For now, though, Master Regulus wished Kreacher to regain his strength completely and enjoy food, drink and sunlight to the fullest. Kreacher tried to acquiesce, but he did not venture out into the sunlight much at all, preferring to remain with Master Regulus while he slept. If he left the beautiful vampire's side for too long, his separation anxiety would quickly grow. At times it was still nearly impossible to believe that his Master Regulus had returned to him, so Kreacher needed to frequently touch him and look at him just to reassure himself that it was all true.

With Christmas only two days away, while Kreacher did not venture out into the sun other than to shop for food, he did spend a few hours during the day in the kitchen, arranging everything to his satisfaction for the Christmas dinner. When the day finally came, Doge insisted that they wait until Regulus and Pandora were awake to eat so that they would feel a part of the festivities. This touched Kreacher's heart in a way that he found difficult to put into words, and he vowed to begin making very nice meals for Doge even more frequently from then on.

"Elphias Doge is a good man," he said gruffly, swallowing down his emotions as he rubbed fists into his eyes.

Doge grinned selfconciously.

"Hardly that. You made me such a large and delightful breakfast, that it shall certainly keep me full all day."

Kreacher smiled back.

"That was the traditional Black family Christmas breakfast. Kreacher made all of his and Master Regulus's favorites. He is happy that Elphias Doge enjoyed them as much as Kreacher."

The traditional Black family Christmas breakfast consisted of peppermint and chocolate pancakes orange slices, chopped candied nuts, sausage and eggs. Kreacher had to admit that eating it had put him into quite the festive mood. Mortis, who always appreciated Kreacher's cooking, ate two entire oranges and three pancakes. Once the meal was over and the kitchen cleaned, Kreacher retreated upstairs with the black phoenix to wait with Master Regulus while he slept.

When the sun set, Kreacher was already eagerly bending over Master Regulus, peering into his face as the room dimmed.

"Is Master Regulus awake?"

Regulus chuckled as he reached up an arm to gently draw Kreacher down to him for a kiss.

"I hope so," he murmured. "Because otherwise this could turn into a very frustrating dream."

Kreacher opened his mouth to protest that Elphias Doge was waiting Christmas dinner for Master Regulus and Dora, but his bothersome mouth had a mind of its own. When it opened, it was only to deepen the kiss, tangling his tongue with that of Master Regulus and making a low sound of need as he allowed himself to be drawn down onto the bed. His body went all jelly, while at the same time searing with heat as Master Regulus caressed him, fangs driving into Kreacher's neck in that way he'd come so quickly to desperately desire. As Regulus drew small drops of blood from Kreacher's neck, one hand moved down to cup the elf's erection, causing Kreacher to groan. Crying out in nearly instantaneous pleasure as Master Regulus drank from him, Kreacher arched against the vampire as his world spun with ecstasy.

Such an encounter was so intense that it only lasted a matter of seconds before Kreacher went over the edge, but it was so incredible that he didn't care. Three or so minutes later when he could move again, he slid languorously down Regulus's body, trailing kisses down his slender chest as he did. Glancing up, he relished the openly glazed look in Regulus's beautiful blue eyes as he drew his erection into his mouth.

"Kreacher," Regulus gasped and the elf redoubled his efforts. When Regulus's breathing increased and his cheeks were flushed in that way that made him nearly heartbreakingly beautiful to Kreacher, he drew back and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Master Regulus," he murmured, before sending him over the edge as he always knew how to do.

"Gods," Regulus gasped with a chuckle, nearly a minute later.

"That was..."

Kreacher grinned as he slid off the bed to retrieve a small package from the top of the wardrobe where he'd placed it earlier in the day.

"Kreacher has another gift for Master Regulus."

He presented Regulus with a silver bracelet that sported a round green stone in the center.

"It was Mistress's, but Kreacher thought she would like Master Regulus to have it," he said. "Kreacher placed a charm on it that involves a bit of blood magic. With this bracelet, Master Regulus shall always be able to find Kreacher if it is ever necessary. He only has to press the stone with a finger and speak Kreacher's name and he will be apparated to him."

"That is wonderful, Kreacher. Thank you. Don't you need something like that for you to find me as well, though?"

Kreacher smiled and nodded.

"Kreacher put a bit of Master Regulus's hair in the locket, on which he placed the same spell."

"Good," Regulus said with a smile before drawing Kreacher into his arms for a hug.

"This is wonderful. Thank you very much, my dearest one. If we'd only thought to have something like this back when, our misunderstanding never would have happened. Thank you for taking care now. It is more of a comfort than you can know to be sure that we will never be separated again because of this."

Kreacher embraced him tightly in return and when they finally parted Regulus put the bracelet on his left wrist where Kreacher thought it looked extremely elegant.

Regulus rose and dawned green dress robes, then arranged his hair at the mirror while Kreacher watched in open admiration.

Moving to the bedroom door, he flung it open before turning to Kreacher.

"And now,there are some boxes downstairs for you," he told the elf with a mischievous wink.

Kreacher's heart leapt. So the boxes were for him! He'd eventually suspected as much, though he couldn't imagine what Master Regulus thought he could need that would involve so many boxes. At least the boxes weren't any part of some dangerous plan that Master Regulus was, for some reason, withholding from him.

"While Kreacher is eager to see, perhaps he should wait until after dinner," he said reluctantly.

"Elphias Doge insisted on waiting for Master Regulus and Dora."

Regulus's eyes widened slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? They've been waiting!"

Kreacher widened his eyes in return, giving Regulus an incredulous look.

"When Master Regulus kisses Kreacher like that, he is unable to do anything that does not involve more of that."

Regulus grinned, then took Kreacher's hand and the two went down stairs to Christmas dinner.

Doge and Dora were already seated at the table in the dining room. After a hasty apology for being late, Kreacher quickly set about serving the food for himself, Doge and Mortis. The black phoenix perched on the back of one of the high dining chairs that was pushed completely under the table. This made it ways for the bird to lean forward and easily get at the plate of food Kreacher set for him.

"That was kind of you to wait dinner for us, but you really didn't have to," Regulus said, giving Doge a shy apologetic look that for some reason made Kreacher's heart melt.

"Merry Christmas," Regulus added, including Dora in his holiday wellwishes with a glance and a smile.

"To you as well, Regulus, and Dora said the same about us not needing to wait dinner on the two of you, but blast it, it's Christmas, and that is a time of togetherness even if some of those with whom we are together aren't able to eat," Doge said warmly.

"This is my first true Christmas celebration," Dora said.

"I find it rather fascinating and I am honored to be included. Though I can not eat or even desire food, it all looks lovely nonetheless, Kreacher."

"I'm sure it tastes even better than it looks," Doge said.

In fact it did. If Kreacher did say so himself, he'd outdone himself this year! He, Doge and Mortis all had seconds...TWICE! By the time they were done, Kreacher felt entirely stuffed to the point of discomfort and Mortis would not stir from the back of the chair.

Never had Kreacher stuffed himself like that during family dinners at Grimmauld. It would have been unseemly, but Master Regulus wanted him to enjoy the food, and he appeared quite pleased when Kreacher took seconds, so the elf was happy to take seconds again, when he found himself wanting more. The act was oddly freeing.

While the three ate, Master Regulus and Dora sat at the table chatting with them about this and that. The atmosphere was festive and relaxed and to Kreacher's mind it was one of the best holidays ever.

Doge thanked Kreacher for the best holiday dinner he'd ever eaten as the elf cleared away.

"Kreacher is happy that Elphias Doge enjoyed it," he said, giving a pleased smile.

"I have something for you as well, to thank you for your hospitality," Dora said, and rose to hand Doge a small festively wrapped package.

"How kind," he said and eagerly tore it open to reveal a heavy pocket watch in gleaming gold.

"It is the sort that must be wound and it's a German antique from the late fifteen hundreds," Dora said proudly.

"Good. Something older than me," Doge said with a grin as he lifted his awed gaze from the watch in his hands.

"Dora, this is wonderful! Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it," she said.

"Well now mine doesn't look so grand," Regulus said with a chuckle.

"I paid a friend who had some extras and got you an...well you'll see."

He stood eagerly.

"I'll be right back."

Kreacher followed as Master Regulus moved to the downstairs cupboard and lifted the stack of boxes into his arms. A package in brown paper rested on top, and Kreacher gave a knowing grin because he knew what that one was. Regulus had bought one of Wolfgang's extra invisibility cloaks off him for Doge, not knowing what else the man may not already have.

When he returned he presented the older man with the package and Doge gave a cry of excitement as he tore off the wrapping.

"Well I'll be! Thank you, Regulus!"

He produced three packages from under his chair, passing one to each of them.

"Oh you didn't have to get us anything," Regulus insisted. "You've allowed us to stay here, after all."

"Rubbish," Doge said firmly.

For Kreacher there was a book titled Merlin's Travels, a historical accounting.

The elf clutched it to his chest, smiling.

"Kreacher thanks Elphias Doge."

With a grin at Regulus he added, "Kreacher will kindly share with Master Regulus."

"I am grateful," Regulus said, already tugging the book away to have a look.

He and Dora had thin black cloaks in their packages and Doge explained, "Those block the sun. You can't see out of them as they cover you entirely, but if there is an emergency, someone else can guide you along if you ever have to be out."

"Brilliant," Regulus said.

"Did you make them?"

Doge shook his head.

"Got them from a friend of a friend of a friend who knows a vampire."

At last Kreacher attended to the stack of boxes eagerly. He'd never thought to have so many clothes and shoes, and felt rather overwhelmed.

"Millicent did what she could with the sizes, and she said you could likely alter them easily if they were a bit loose," Regulus said apologetically.

Kreacher nodded.

"Yes, Kreacher can," he assured, running one hand over the soft thick fabric of a cloak that looked perfectly sized to him. At least Master Regulus had been careful not to free Kreacher with the clothes, allowing the elf to open the boxes and take the clothes himself without technically being given them.

"How did Master Regulus find these with Millicent?"

"Oh she helped me order them on the Internet," Regulus explained and Kreacher had to struggle not to recoil.

"A Muggle made them?"

Regulus shook his head and grinned.  
"No."

Kreacher gave a sigh of relief.

"It was probably several muggles and some of their machines," Regulus said.

Dora chuckled and rolled her eyes at the look of frozen horror on Kreacher's face.

"You can wash them," Regulus told the elf firmly.

"They are very high quality. We ordered the best. Millicent understands our standards."

"But Muggles," Kreacher protested.

"I wanted you to have nice things and I did not wish to separate from you long enough to sort out a way to shop for them in Knockturn Alley," Regulus said.

Kreacher stared at the clothes.

"Kreacher thanks Master Regulus," he said.

He knew he'd had a bad feeling about those boxes.


	52. Happy New Year!

Regulus and Kreacher were invited to a New Year's Eve party at Adler Manor. New years eve was always special to Regulus, considering that was the night he and Kreacher had their first, if accidental kiss. Regulus dressed for the occasion in formal black robes and tall black boots while Kreacher wore one of his new Christmas outfits consisting of a black velvet tunic and tall fur lined boots.

The elf cut quite the dashing figure, but when Regulus told him so, Kreacher only frowned, mild resentment coming off him in passive aggressive waves.

"It doesn't matter who made the bloody clothes, Kreacher," Regulus said in open exasperation.

"My buying them and you wearing them doesn't make us bloody Muggle Lovers! It makes us efficient. I was able to get you nice things without risking anyone noticing that I am back and you still got nice things for bleeding Christmas even though I could not go holiday shopping the traditional way!"

Kreacher's scowl deepened.

"Kreacher did not need anything for Christmas. Having Master Regulus back is gift enough for Kreacher."

Regulus frowned right back.

"Well I wanted to give you things, so I did. They are nice things, and you deserve nice things. The fabric would be the same no matter who stitched it, so get over it. No Muggle will ever touch your new things again ever. And if you need to purify them, just put some sort of strengthening magic on them so they won't wear out for ages or something. Then they'll have elf magic on them which should cleanse any Muggle taint."

Kreacher's lips twitched so Regulus smiled as well. Though the entire situation was ridiculous, it was somewhat expected. That didn't stop Regulus from wanting Kreacher to get over it nonetheless.

"Kreacher will consider that," the elf said slowly.

"Good," Regulus said, giving a smile of relief.

"Now let's get to Wolfgang's before we're late to the party."

"Very well," Kreacher said, taking Regulus's hand and apparating them from their bed chamber at Doge's to the front door of Adler Manor.

Millicent opened to their knock, and gave them a warm smile of greeting.

"Regulus! Kreacher! It's so good to see both of you. Come in. Kreacher you look grand in your new clothes!"

Kreacher was unable to keep a brief frown from his face, but it only lasted an instant before he was smiling at Millicent and murmuring shyly afew words that sounded a lot to Regulus's vampiricly enhanced hearing like thank you.

Millicent ushered them inside to be greeted by soft warm lighting, bright holiday decorations and the sound of cheerful holiday music turned down low so that everyone could still hear properly to converse. Many of the guests were already present. The party was mostly in the parlor. There were two long tables lined up against the far wall filled with party food, and Regulus led Kreacher over directly.

"Eat something," he said, bending to kiss the elf's cheek.

"It all looks delicious, and I am certain no Muggle touched any of it."

Kreacher frowned, but the expression gave way to a grin nearly at once.

"Master Regulus!"

Grinning back, Regulus gently pushed Kreacher toward the refreshments. The elf regarded the spread thoughtfully before taking a stuffed olive.

"Yes do have some of those before my owl and I eat them all," Severus chuckled.

He had a glass of wine in one hand, and the large white owl in question sat on his shoulder. From the man's relaxed demeanor, it was evident he was enjoying the wine. That was good. He deserved to relax for a change, Regulus thought.

He glanced around to see Mag talking quietly with an interesting looking Egyptian girl and a small friendly looking blonde with ringlet curls.

"Severus Snape is right to eat a lot of these," Kreacher said.

"They are quite good!"

"They're stuffed with bacon and cream cheese," Severus said. "I've never heard of putting bacon in an olive, but hell...Bacon is the candy of meat so it goes perfectly with anything."

He glanced at the owl as he spoke, as if the two were sharing a joke, and Regulus found himself idly wondering if the bird could be...special in some way as was Mortis. Snape wasn't the warm fuzzy sort to randomly take up with a pet, after all.

"Want to try one," he asked the Black Phoenix.

Mortis bobbed his head in a nod, so Regulus reached for an olive, feeding it to the bird who nearly swallowed it whole.

"It appears my bird likes them as well," Regulus commented with a chuckle.

"Try these mini sandwiches, Kreacher," Severus encouraged.

"They are turkey cranberry, and quite good."

Indeed Severus was definitely more friendly when wine was added, Regulus observed.

"Does your owl like those as well," he asked and when Severus nodded, Regulus took one for Mortis. Kreacher was reaching for his second when Gellert Grindelwald approached with Blaise Zabini at his side. The two were practically glowing and Regulus smiled to see them. It was obvious that they'd missed one another a great deal while Zabini was away for his final year at Hogwarts as the sentiment was practically coming off both of them in waves. Gellert's mind was still shielded quite well otherwise, though.

"Hi," Regulus greeted with a smile.

He poured Kreacher a glass of wine and pushed it gently into his hand.

"You'll need to drink something while you eat, and it's a party," he said before the elf could object.

"Good idea," Gellert said with a grin, and he and Zabini took glasses of wine for themselves.

"I'm glad both of you are here," Gellert continued sincerely, turning to face Regulus and Kreacher with his glass of wine held casually in one hand.

"In case Potter fails, I am preparing to deal with this Lord Voldemort, and to do so, the more understanding I have of him, the faster he dies which is what we all want. As such I would like it if the two of you allowed me to pick your brains about him. I understand the topic is surely sensitive, but my need obviously goes deeper than random curiosity."

Regulus nodded hastily, and Kreacher was quick to follow with a nod of his own.

"Of course," Regulus said, and Kreacher drained off half of his wine for fortification, Regulus guessed.

"What would you like to know," Regulus asked.

"Well...Perhaps tell me your story again, from beginning to end with as much detail as possible especially when it comes to any personal interactions with Voldemort," Gellert said slowly.

As Kreacher and Regulus acquiesced, Gellert listened attentively, sipping idly at his wine as they spoke.

Regulus considered it significant progress that neither he nor Kreacher grew overly emotional while speaking of the horrors. Not to say there was no emotion, as how could there not be, but it was far easier to distance themselves from that time. Perhaps it was the party atmosphere. Perhaps it was that they were surrounded by friends who genuinely believed and supported them, or perhaps it was just getting easier.

"What I notice the most about him is his disregard for Kreacher," Gellert said when the two had stopped speaking.

"It makes me sick. He is tossing away that which he needs, and those who love him. He can and will never succeed with this sort of mentality. In the end he must fail. How many will die before he does is the question, though."

Regulus nodded grimly, one hand resting protectively on Kreacher's shoulder.

"Voldemort, as a man, as a genius, is not at all impressive to me," Gellert continued, glancing over at Zabini to include him in the conversation.

The dark haired young man was rather quiet, Regulus noted.

"His desires and goals are silly and small. What impresses me in the worst of ways, is his disregard for what is important," Gellert said.

"It's obviously the insanity," Blaise drawled, and Gellert nodded.

"Yes but the particular way his insanity manifests itself is interesting. His lack of regard for others, his lack of regard for his own soul, he is feeding everything to something...well outside of himself."

"That sounds disturbing," Zabini murmured with a frown and Gellert grinned.

"Precisely."

Returning his intense blue gaze to Regulus and Kreacher he added, "And of course the fact neither of you can remember what happened after Orion's death is unsettling."

Regulus nodded.

"Memory gaps always are."

"Well said," Gellert chuckled.

He thanked Regulus and Kreacher warmly for their help, and the conversation turned to lighter topics. The evening was a pleasure, and the count down to the year's end seemed to come far too quickly.

All the couples seemed to find one another in the crowd, embracing for a new year's kiss. Regulus and Kreacher found themselves beside Millicent and Wolfgang as the lights dimmed and cries of "HAPPY NEW YEAR," rang out.

As couples became lost in one another, Regulus decided that he didn't care who saw them or what they thought. He and Kreacher were a couple too and they'd earned the right to enjoy this kiss as much as anyone else. Bending he embraced Kreacher as the elf's mouth met his.


	53. The Beginning Of The End

The first half of the year felt to Regulus like a ball rolling down hill, rapidly speeding up as it went. January passed relatively quickly while February went by even faster. The only thing that stood out about that month was Valentine's day. It provided a meaningful opportunity to celebrate and revel in their love now that they finally could do so. Other than Regulus going out to feed, he and Kreacher spent the entire evening in their bedroom at Doge's with the door locked. Regulus fed Kreacher chocolates and wine in bed and Kreacher pleasantly shocked him with some inventive...tricks that took scentual pleasure to an entire new level.

By the end of March, Wolfgang and Adler finally worked out a connecting charm that linked Kreacher's listening charm to a scrying charm allowing Death Eaters to at last be tracked via their dark marks from Knockturn Alley. In early April, Regulus received a note from Severus that he was rather expecting as it asked he and Kreacher to attend a meeting at Wolfgang's to continue making plans for Snape's own survival. enclosed in Regulus's note was another that Severus asked be sent on to Albus at Durmstrang. The man was obviously concerned that his correspondences could be tracked, as he sent them with his own personal and obviously resentful owl.

Regulus sent Albus's note off via Mortis at once, and just as quickly released Severus's owl to return to him.

"He wishes us to meet late in the evening this Wednesday near midnight," Regulus told Kreacher, passing the note to the elf.

"That's logical," Kreacher murmured, nodding his understanding.

"With being Headmaster now, Severus Snape cannot just vanish after dinner without raising notice and questions."

Regulus and Kreacher knew better than most that one couldn't be too careful when it came to Voldemort and his followers, two of which now taught at Hogwarts. For Regulus this was still difficult to believe...Processing that things had actually gotten that far probably should not have been so challenging considering what Voldemort had already done to them, but it was.

Perhaps this stemmed from hoping the Ministry would finally man up and step in to do their job. Part of Regulus wondered if they were simply too inept and cowardly to do so or if they actually couldn't locate the man or track his followers. He was truly leaning toward the former, though. He believed the later was fully possible were the Ministry willing to be tougher and perhaps even more vicious to gain necessary information...To quote Gellert, for the greater good, but blast it, sometimes that was necessary! A bit of harshness to save many lives was necessary especially when the reluctance to do so got Voldemort in power and innocent people killed.

Regulus and Kreacher arrived at Wolfgang's that Wednesday, half an hour before midnight, because it was better to be late than early, or so Regulus's Mum had always said. Albus and Gellert were already present, having tea with Millicent and Wolfgang. The two did not seem to know what to say to one another, and both interacted more with everyone else. Though they were of the same generation, that didn't surprise Regulus in the least as the two were day and night. He still highly respected both and found admirable qualities in both despite their obvious differences.

As always, Regulus attempted to scan Grindelwald's impressively shielded mind, and as usual he failed. Well this time he did get the vague concept of Grindelwald missing Zabini and wishing he could be here with him along with the vague feeling of not being complete without the other even in social situations with wizards whose company he generally enjoyed. While that was more than usual, Regulus chalked this up to Zabini being the crack in Grindelwald's armor rather than Regulus actually making any progress on the blonde's shields.

Regulus found it both ironic and awe inspiring that three out of the six gathered in the room were supposed to be dead. He, Grindelwald and Albus were obviously harder to kill than people expected and that felt surprisingly empowering to contemplate even if it shouldn't have. It was all about planning and staying one step ahead for each of them, if in different ways, after all.

When Severus arrived, he had Mag with him, which was no surprise. The person walking at Snape's other side was a surprise, though.

"Professor Flitwick," Regulus greeted with a warm smile that he couldn't keep from looking hopeful as he feared his second favorite professor thought less of him now.

"Regulus~! So good to see you!"

Flitwick's wise, merry button black eyes sparkled with true warmth as he smiled at Regulus. Regulus gave an inner sigh of relief.

"I was so pleased to discover that he'd not gotten you after all. It broke my heart to think of such a promising young wizard dead at such a young age."

"Thank you," Regulus said.

As the two spoke, Severus was greeting Dumbledore. It was clear how much both had missed one another, and Regulus was touched.

"Albus! Thank you for coming," Severus exclaimed, reaching to embrace the older man who returned the embrace.

"Anything for you, Severus, you know that," Albus said. "Besides, it's nice to be out and about a little. What with the me being dead business, I try to stick to Durmstrang as much as possible," he added with a chuckle. "Oh and Bera sends her regards," Albus added, resuming his own seat as Severus settled onto a sofa between Mag and Filius.

As Albus and Filius exchanged greetings, Regulus turned to greet Severus and Mag.

"We really need to sing together again soon," he told the red head who nodded eagerly.

"Definitely!"  
When Wolfgang's kobold had served Mag, Filius and Severus their tea, Snape began to speak.

"Thank you all for being here," he began, sweeping the faces in the room with a glance.

"I want to say that first. I asked to meet with all of you this night, because I presume all of you would be pleased if I survived these hopefully final days of Voldemort."

Just as killing Death Eaters made Regulus feel a deep sense of satisfaction and productivity, so did acts like this. Saving a life rather than taking it was the opposite act, so in that it felt even better. Still both taking the lives of Death Eaters and saving the lives of others who could be needless and blameless victims of Voldemort's madness struck at the Dark Lord in much the same way. Contributing to both as much as he could made Regulus feel at least somewhat redeemed.

"As many of you are aware, Mag has read the runes for me at my request. I will not survive the entire encounter with Potter and Voldemort if I remain. This is due to some unforeseen shift on Voldemort's part that her runes say I would not be able to predict or see coming. For this reason, I must leave around midway through if I am to survive. Mag says I will see the proper opportunity to depart clearly. For me to depart successfully without being hunted down by Voldemort or his followers, due to whatever Voldemort will kill me over, another should be there in my stead. Another that Voldemort will believe to be me. This person will die in my stead. I feel a Death Eater is most suitable to fill this role because those people have done such dreadful things in Voldemort's name and loved every moment of it that they deserve to die far more than I."

Regulus spoke first, nodding his agreement. "I feed on Death Eaters when I can find them, and evil Muggles when I can not, so of course I support your reasoning. If evil people die so that we can live, I say we're helping the world out...making it a better place." Grindelwald, Kreacher, Wolfgang and Mag nodded their agreement while Filius looked thoughtfully grave and Millicent looked bored.

Regulus thought that if they'd had Mag's runes back when, they could've known that their supposedly fool proof plan to kill the Dark Lord would go badly awry. They could've regrouped and figured out something else to do. There had been no one with a runic gift for them to turn to, however, and sadly what was done, was done.

For his part, Albus looked doubtful, but remained silent, so Severus continued. "Each of you have skills that would help me greatly to succeed in this endeavor. Gellert's elf has suggested the idea of capturing a Death Eater and freezing his dark mark so that it is in a sort of stasis until it is needed. We can link it to mine so he can be summoned when I am which will make posing as me all the more believable. We can transfigure him into me rather than using Polly juice that could obviously wear off at precisely the wrong time."

He looked directly to Albus then. "I was hoping that you would help with that bit, as if anyone's transfiguration can go undetected by even HIM, it's yours."  
Albus nodded. "You literally saved my life, so I owe you the same, Severus, even if I disagree with the method used."

Severus frowned, obviously offended if trying not to show it. Seeing the man show feeling was fascinating, Regulus had to admit. Like some rare novelty.

"That's the only reason," Severus demanded.

Albus's blue eyes softened as he sighed. "Of course not, Severus. You are like a son to me, you know that. I never planned to see you dead at the end of this. Again I am not comfortable with the method, but if it is the only thing to be done, of course I agree that a Death Eater deserves to die far more than you. I just hate that we are burdened with making that decision."

Severus nodded, seemingly mollified.  
"The next step after we have this Death Eater appearing as me on the outside, is having him appear as me on the inside...In his mind," he continued. "Not only that, he will need to either believe it himself or be placed under extremely good compulsion not to reveal that he is not me to Voldemort or anyone else."

At this, Severus turned to Regulus.

"I was hoping you could handle that bit. I have read much of the hypnotic abilities that come naturally to vampires, and if they're half what they appear to be, we can bend him to our will in any way we like. It's simply a matter of choosing the best method that you feel would be undetectable by Voldemort. So would you recommend that he believes himself to be me or that he is compelled to pretend to be?"

Regulus frowned, considering the question for several long seconds before replying. Severus's life could literally depend on his making the right choice, after all.

"Though I am quite certain that I can do either, I would like to see how your memories are to be implanted into his mind before I decide which method will work best."

His past mistakes had taught Regulus extreme caution if nothing else.

Severus nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Gellert and I have made a great amount of headway on our Death Eater tracking system in Knockturn Alley," Wolfgang spoke up, reaching for a sheet of parchment on a low table beside the chair in which he sat. "Here is a list of names that we have tracked thus far along with their addresses. If any are suitable, we can work on a plan of capture directly."

"Thank you," Severus murmured gratefully, taking the parchment and quickly reading over the three Death Eaters listed on it.  
""Boris Bane will do I think," he decided. "He is a steady brutish sort unlikely to be missed right away."

Regulus did not recognize the name, but he had only been in the Dark Lord's service for a short time. Many had certainly come after him and he hadn't exactly tried to get to know many of those who'd worn the mask along side him. He'd preferred to keep company with the Lestranges rather than making new friends. They'd always had a close family circle with little tolerance for others, he supposed. Ah well, it didn't appear he'd been missing much from Severus's unflattering description of their mark.

Wolfgang nodded. "I have three cloaks of invisibility currently on hand," the German half giant said. "I could capture him on my own, but as we're being extra careful these days, if you would like to come along with me, Regulus and Kreacher, it could be helpful. We will wear the cloaks and remain undetected. We can take him in the middle of the night so that no one will be in his presence. I usually kill Death Eaters rather than collecting them," Wolfgang said, an amused smile passing fleetingly over his face. "With us keeping this one, if you could compel him to relax, Regulus, things would go far more smoothly and we could eliminate unnecessary use of magic."

Regulus nodded readily. "Of course. Just say when."  
Wolfgang smiled. "How is tonight?"

Regulus nodded after exchanging a quick glance with Kreacher. "I think we're free."

"After we have our captured Death Eater, the next step is transferring Severus's memories into his mind in a fashion that makes them appear to be his own," Wolfgang continued.

"Making him experience the memories is the best way to accomplish that," Grindelwald spoke up. "I read something once long ago that spoke of connecting one's emotions to a pensieve to achieve this...full experience."

"We have a book in our library at home that addresses that," Mag said. "It's called empathic experience. Some...more progressive countries use it to punish criminals by making them experience the hurt they caused their victims."

"Excellent," Wolfgang enthused. "Can you bring that book here tomorrow?"

Mag nodded.

"Good. We will meet here again tomorrow night to proceed if you are all able," Wolfgang said and everyone agreed. The process of saving Severus had fully begun.


	54. The Molding Of A Sacrifice

Severus, Mag and Filius apparated back to Hogwarts and Albus stood to go as well.

"We will have our Death Eater tonight, and we will need to extract Severus's memories tomorrow. Can you return in two days to transfigure the man," Wolfgang asked and Albus nodded.

From his expression, it was clear that the former Hogwarts Headmaster did not relish such work, and the fact he was willing to do it anyway spoke much for how he cared for Severus.

Albus departed for Durmstrang after bidding everyone a good night. That left Regulus, and Kreacher with Gellert, Wolfgang and Millicent in the parlor of Adler Manor.

"Gellert, I would appreciate it if you waited with Millicent while the three of us go an grab ourselves a worthless little Death Eater," Wolfgang said. "Then you can call Bramble to freeze his dark mark right away. It will allow Kreacher to see how it's done just in case it's ever necessary for him to deal with it at a later date for any reason."

Gellert nodded.

"Sounds good."

Wolfgang rose to his feet with an easy elegant grace.

"I'll just go get the cloaks of invisibility," he told Regulus and Kreacher.

"Want to play on my computer while they're gone," Millicent asked Gellert as Wolfgang walked from the room.

"It would give you an interesting look into Muggle life that you otherwise couldn't get from a distance."

"Alright," Gellert said, slender shoulders lifting in a shrug.

Things between the two seemed relaxed and easy enough, so perhaps they'd worked out whatever issues Wolfgang believed Gellert had with he and Millicent. As the man's mind was still nearly impossible to read, Regulus wasn't able to see his thoughts on the matter.

"The computer seems to Kreacher to be nearly magical, which he finds somewhat disturbing, considering it was invented by Muggles," the elf told Gellert with a slight frown.

Gellert nodded. "Understood.

Before the conversation could progress, Wolfgang was back with the cloaks over one black suited arm.

"Our spell has tracked this Boris Bane to an address in downtown London," he told Regulus and Kreacher as he walked over to a low table beside the armchair in which he was seated for the earlier meeting. Retrieving a piece of paper, he glanced at it, then nodded to himself.

"I can side apparate the both of you so that we may all arrive together with minimal noise," he said. "I'll put us at the end of his block and we can walk up to his house. Regulus, I assume your night vision is good enough to see house numbers?"

Regulus nodded.

Wolfgang smiled. "Good then. When we arrive, you can lead us to his house and we shan't have to light our way. Of course, the less trace we leave, the better."

Regulus nodded readily, and Wolfgang continued.

"Brilliant! The house number you'll be looking out for is 134."

When Kreacher and Regulus dawned their cloaks of invisibility, Wolfgang placed a hand on each of their arms and they apparated away.

The three walked up the block in a huddle, and stopped at a house at the far end of the street. It was small and dark with a neat front yard. The short front walk leading up to the door was lined with neatly trimmed shrubs. Regulus found himself rather elated to be included in this...To be valued as a result of his choice to become a vampire rather than just being tolerated.

"Can you apparate us inside, Kreacher," Regulus whispered.

Elves could easily get around any locking wards without setting them off.

Kreacher nodded and smiled, obviously as pleased as Regulus to be helpful. In an instant the three were inside with their backs to the still closed front door.

"I am going to mentally scan the house to see how many people are here and then we can proceed," Regulus whispered.

If there were other occupants, they would kill them if they were fellow Death Eaters or make them forget if they were innocent. If there were children, of course they would be made to forget. Regulus would never harm a child and he knew that Wolfgang nor Kreacher ever would either.

"He lives here alone," Regulus whispered a few seconds later.

"He is sleeping, so this shall be simple," he added before proceeding deeper into the small house.

Able to follow the sound of his quiet footsteps, Kreacher and Wolfgang trailed close behind. Regulus went directly into Bane's bedroom and simply lifted the sleeping wizard, clamping one hand over his mouth as he woke and began to struggle.

Though they weren't going to kill this one, Regulus found himself experiencing the thrill of the hunt nonetheless. Bane was a bit larger than Regulus, but it didn't help him. This is where his vampiric strength came in quite handy. It ensured Regulus's slight build mattered not in the least when it came to keeping the Death Eater immobile.

"Go ahead and apparate us back to Wolfgang's," Regulus told Kreacher.

"We can finish attending to him there."

"Right," Kreacher agreed and Regulus felt the elf's slender hand closing around his forearm. In an instant Bane's dark bedroom was replaced by Adler's moderately lit parlor where Millicent and Gellert sat together on the sofa hunched over her laptop computer.

"That was fast," Gellert said, flashing a pleased grin before speaking the name of his elf.

"Bramble!"

The disgruntled Zabini elf, wearing a green tunic covered in a spider web pattern appeared before him.

"It is time to freeze the dark mark," Gellert said and Bramble looked around, gaze taking in the situation in a blink.

He approached Regulus who'd just shed his invisibility cloak and was locking eyes with Bane as he lowered the Death Eater's feet to the floor so that Bramble could get at his dark mark.

"Be still and be quiet," Regulus commanded, words and eyes tugging at Bane's mind so that the man had no choice but to obey.

Bramble's hand shot out, and a jet of cold issuing forth with the sound and feel of a small winter wind. Regulus shivered, as the room had chilled even though the jet of icy air was only directed at Bane's arm.

It only took a few seconds and it was done. Kreacher watched in open fascination and Wolfgang gathered up the cloaks, also watching with a milder interest.

"Is that all," Bramble asked and Gellert nodded.

"Thank you," the blonde said, and the elf nodded back. Though Grindelwald had spoken at their last gathering as if Bramble richly disliked him, Regulus noted the elf moving rather protectively to stand at his side.

"If there is nothing else, I will see everyone at tomorrow's meeting," Gellert said.

Wolfgang nodded.

"Sounds good. Thank you, Gellert."

Grindelwald inclined his head and Bramble apparated them both away.

Millicent stared at the spot they'd vacated for a moment, then shrugged.

"He was actually kind of fun to hang out with while the three of you were gone," she said, a slightly bemused smile on her face as she spoke.

"Interesting," Wolfgang said, then chuckled.

"Perhaps there is hope for him yet."

"What are we doing with Bane," Regulus asked.

"I plan to keep him stored away in one of my guest rooms," Wolfgang replied easily.

"If you could suggest to him that he remain calm and quiet, that should be sufficient. My kobold will bring him three meals a day and there is a bathroom attached to the room he will be using."

"Do you have to like command him to use the toilet on his own when he has to go," Millicent asked Regulus curiously.

"I mean we don't want him shitting himself or anything."

She grinned and Kreacher snickered.

"I've never commanded anyone to do anything long term," Regulus admitted.

"So I am not exactly certain. Just to be safe, though..."

And he turned back to Bane, locking eyes with the docile Death Eater once again. He commanded him to eat when served food and to relieve himself in the bathroom that adjoined his room when he felt the urge.

Wolfgang led Bane upstairs to his room and Regulus and Kreacher bade Millicent a good night before taking their leave. When they were back at Doge's, Regulus found himself feeling more melancholic than elated which, considering the success of the night and the pleasure he'd taken in it earlier, was a bit surprising. For his part, Kreacher was oddly silent, and a glance at the elf's face told Regulus that their moods were similar.

"Are you thinking that we could've just frozen my dark mark back in nineteen-seventy-nine and I could've avoided vampirism," he asked quietly.

"Perhaps Kreacher is thinking that," the elf admitted.

"You and I could've left together," Regulus said, the catch of regret in his throat causing his voice to come out in a whisper.

"We could've avoided so much pain...Never separated."

It all seemed suddenly so unfair...far too unfair.

And then Kreacher was moving with nearly vampiric speed, flinging himself at Regulus, his momentum taking them both down onto the bed beside which Regulus had been standing as he removed his heavy winter cloak.

The elf's mouth was hard and demanding with need against Regulus's own, hot little hands tugging at Regulus's shirt, then nearly angrily removing his own tunic so that the two were deliciously skin to skin.

"Master Regulus should stop speaking so of a past that we can not change. It is too...painful, and Master Regulus should know better. He should know that no good can come of this sort of regret."

Kreacher was kissing him again before Regulus could reply, and he gladly surrendered to the demanding touches of the only person he would ever love.


	55. Righting More Wrongs

As Regulus lay tangled with Kreacher on the bed afterward, he silently realized that he wasn't certain he could ever forgive himself for his past mistakes and all the hurt they'd caused to Kreacher, to himself and his family in general. He had to do something to help Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan as soon as possible. At least that day would come sooner than later. Perhaps that would ease at least some of the aching sadness in his soul as would the death of Voldemort if Potter could manage to pull it off. Kreacher's and Severus's open lack of confidence in the Boy Who Lived did admittedly give Regulus a bit of anxiety when it came to the very near future.

The next evening, Regulus, Kreacher and Gellert were already in the library with Wolfgang when Severus, Mag and Filius arrived at Adler Manor.

"I brought the book," Mag said, presenting it to Wolfgang who murmured his thanks as he took it. Regulus felt a surge of excitement at the prospect of a new book to peruse and a new magical art to glean from its pages. He hadn't picked up anything new in far too long. From the gleam of interest in Gellert and Wolfgang's eyes, it was clear that they felt the same.

"We'll need a few days to study that," Gellert said and Wolfgang nodded in agreement.  
"We can keep our prisoner relaxed and subdued during that time, though, no worries," the half giant assured. "Thanks to Regulus's most excellent vampiric mind control, he's as pliable as...well someone under extremely good vampiric mind control," he concluded with a chuckle.  
"How does that work," Mag asked Regulus curiously.  
"She's into Muggle psychology," Severus said a bit proudly.

Snape looking at anyone like that was still a bit disconcerting for Regulus, but he was pleased for the other man nonetheless. It truly meant there was literally someone for everyone, and Snape hadn't done half bad. Mag was an interesting and strong young lady who Regulus looked forward to getting to know better. One of the unexpected benefits of returning to the land of the living, as it were, was adding to his circle of friends.

"Ah," Regulus nodded.  
"I recall you mentioning that. It's very interesting...What vampires do is a form of hypnosis, I suppose, impressing onto the mind that which we want them to think. It is a mind to mind connection," he explained and Mag nodded slowly.  
"I think I understand."

"In this case, for now I have simply told the new guest to relax and be at ease and Kreacher put him to sleep with a sleep spell. He is quite good at those."  
"Thank you," Severus told Regulus and Kreacher, and they both nodded.

"What, exactly, is it that I am here to help with," Filius asked, blinking and tilting his head curiously.  
"Sorry, I should've said earlier," Severus said, giving an apologetic chuckle. "What with so many points to consider, and so many things to get exactly right, my mind got away from me on the matter. As for what I was hoping you could do... you've placed so many excellent defenses on Hogwarts. I was thinking once everything was completed that you could place defenses on this man's mind, so that no one would notice that it was tampered with."

Filius nodded thoughtfully. "That's a bit different than anything I've ever done before, but I'll give it a try. It's a good thing every thing else will take a bit of work, because I'll need to ponder this one."

Severus nodded weakly, a fleeting look crossing his face that Regulus interpreted as either worried or ill. Unfortunately considering they were going up against Voldemort, he well understood the sentiment. Any words of encouragement he may have wished to give his friend would've been hollow and empty so he remained quiet.

"I called Bramble in to freeze the dark mark last night as soon as Wolfgang, Regulus and Kreacher returned with our prisoner," Gellert spoke up.

"Thank you, and please thank Bramble for me as well, when you next see him," Severus said.

"Albus just wrote a few hours ago, and he is coming tomorrow during the evening hours to transfigure him into you," Wolfgang added.  
"We realize that you can't risk leaving Hogwarts too often, so he sent a Pensieve for you to deposit some memories in. We can get started layering them into our Death Eater's mind as soon as he's been transfigured. Gellert knows a memory duplicating spell that he will work on your memories once you've deposited them into the Pensieve so you can retrieve them again tonight before you leave."

Severus nodded.

"The Pensieve is on the desk," Wolfgang told Severus, gesturing to the corner of the room. The Pensieve in question sat beside a small stack of books on a heavy oak desk. Walking over, Severus sat down at the desk and got to work.

Regulus watched him drawing a large quartz and obsidian wand from a deep inner pocket of his robe and felt a stab of envy. It would feel amazing to work spells with a wand possessing twice the strength of a wooden one! He wondered if Mag had made any progress on his wand. As she wasn't currently occupied he turned and quietly broached the subject.

"Were you able to make any progress on my wand," he asked and she smiled.

"Actually yes. I feel that lava rock with quartz would work best for you, but Gringotts only had small bits of lava rock in stock so my goblin jeweler had to order a long piece, then cut it into the shape I want, that being the six sided shape of a crystal. It will be paired with a clear quartz and though the shapes don't have to match, I feel they should in most wands, yours included."

She gave a sympathetic smile.

"Trust me I understand that you are eager to have a wand again, and I am trying to rush the process as much as possible, but trust me, you want this done right. It will be well worth the wait and you'll be glad you stuck it out for perfect rather than just suitable because perfect feels soooo much better in the hand!"

Regulus smiled back, nodding.

"I can imagine...and shall eagerly do so until my wand is ready," he said honestly.

"Lava rock is made of the same volcanic material as obsidian, and has protection and fire energy, but it forms slower than obsidian," Mag explained.

"Somehow I think this feels more like you, your energy and your magic."

"Well I can't wait to see it," Regulus said.

"I am happy to pay you extra for the extra effort of having the stone cut and such."

Mag shrugged slender shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I chose the stone, after all."

Before long, Severus was finished.  
"There you are," he told Gellert as he stood with a sweep of black robes. The blonde wizard nodded and took his place at the desk in front of the pensieve.  
"If Albus wants more memories, have him leave a note specifying precisely which ones," Severus told Wolfgang. "I tried to think of everything Potter or Voldemort may find important but due to my own stress these days I very well may have overlooked something," he admitted.

Wolfgang nodded and Severus turned to watch Grindelwald at the Pensieve. Interested in the technical mechanics, Regulus watched on as well. The memory duplication looked quite a lot like the book duplicating charm that Regulus had discovered in his later days at Hogwarts. Grindelwald worked fast and soon the Pensieve was nearly full.

"I will need to return some of these to you before I finish," he said, and Severus nodded, approaching so that he could do so. This happened two more times, the Pensieve growing full, and Grindelwald restoring more of Severus's memories to him until it was all done.

"I think that's all we can get done tonight, but we're making great progress," Grindelwald said, rising from the desk once he'd restored Severus's final memory.

Wolfgang, having duplicated the book on magical empathy that Mag had brought while Grindelwald did the same with Severus's memories, handed it back to her.  
"We'll be in touch as soon as their is anything new to report," Wolfgang told Severus.

Severus nodded.  
"Thank you again."  
Wolfgang smiled. "We all help one another...You're welcome."

Regulus was honored to be part of a group that focused so intensely on helping one another to remain safe and strong. It was obvious from the uncomfortable look on Snape's face, though, that asking for help and taking help when he'd learned to be so independent and self sufficient made him extremely uncomfortable.

Filius must have read this on Severus's face as well, for he gave the potions master a reassuring smile. This will all be behind you before you know it, hard as that is to imagine," he said, patting Severus's arm.

"And we're all survivors," Grindelwald said, flashing a smile. "We're all too good to be otherwise, and they can't take us down so easily."

Severus nodded. The blonde wizard was living proof of that, and like Severus, Grindelwald had also had the support of their group behind him. Regulus found himself nodding along with Snape, also taking comfort in Grindelwald's strong and encouraging words.

Severus departed for Hogwarts along with Mag and Filius after promising to keep in touch for progress updates. Wolfgang passed Gellert and Regulus their duplicated copies of Empathic Experience, the book Mag had provided. Regulus couldn't resist opening his directly and glancing at the first page.

"This should be relatively simple, but taking a few days to study it over will ensure no mistakes are made," Gellert said, turning a page of his copy as he spoke.

Considering the man's impressive abilities, Regulus wondered what sort of book he would actually find challenging.

"Other than helping Severus with the staying alive bit, what else are you doing against Voldemort," he asked, turning to the blonde as he lowered his own book.

"Because I could help. I'm always looking to do more against the bastard."

Grindelwald's mouth tightened slightly.

"Not much, truly. I am not allowed to work at my fullest, due to the prophecy that clearly states that things must play out between Voldemort and Potter. It is quite frustrating, but I am only to serve as back up if that goes wrong."

"Mr. Grindelwald has, with the assistance of Mr. Zabini, made several magical items to strengthen Hogwarts as well as to allow the staff to keep tabs on all areas of the grounds," Wolfgang gently interjected.

"They have also made us all a safeplace to rally in case things go South in a way for which we are not prepared. They have truly been invaluable."

Though Regulus knew this was true, he also knew that it wasn't nearly enough for Grindelwald. The man had led the largest rebellion that wizarding society had seen in centuries, and the restraints he was under here obviously chafed.

"I am sorry," he said simply as his gaze met Grindelwald's.

Gellert looked mildly startled, but after a second, he smiled and nodded, obviously appreciating the understanding he saw in Regulus's gaze.


	56. Nosferatu

In the next several weeks, Grindelwald had removed most of the Death Eater's memories that made him who he was. All thoughts, opinions and memories of his life that gave him his identity were stripped, only leaving him with basic knowledge such as how to write or apparate. Well not just how to write and apparate, but the understanding of magic, a Hogwarts education, an understanding of geography...What made a person an educated human was left, what made this particular human Boris Bane was erased.

By the time that was finished, Wolfgang, Gellert, Regulus and Albus had all studied the book Mag had supplied so they were all familiar with the concepts of emotional empathy via thought sharing as well as how to apply it to their Death Eater via Severus's real and fake memories. When Albus implanted the memories Severus had put into the pensieve in the Death Eater's mind, the man was able to feel what Severus felt when experiencing the memories.

When Albus implanted the memories he'd faked concerning Harry Potter's mother, he simply added the feelings he thought were suitable using the method of emotional transference described in the book, Empathic Experience.

Watching Dumbledore at work was fascinating. The older man handled the situation with a focused detachment that did much to remove his lighthearted demeanor, leaving him almost grim and highly concentrated for the most part. Regulus clearly recognized this state as the defense mechanism it was.

Albus liked to believe that most people were redeemable, and he was, to save Severus's life, taking Bane's opportunity for redemption away forever. Of course Regulus did not believe the man would be redeeming himself or that he deserved the opportunity. Before Bane's memories were wiped, Regulus had clearly seen in the man's head that he'd done enough harm to deserve exactly what he was getting and more.

When it came to Regulus himself, Wolfgang, Gellert and Kreacher, none of them had a single qualm. Bane's demise would not cost them a single second of sleep or a twinge of guilt. There were enough things to lose sleep over and feel guilty about that were actually true, after all. What they'd done over the past few weeks, was all to save Severus's life. Bane was, in essence, now ready to take Snape's place at a moment's notice.

"It's nearly disconcerting to see him," Regulus marveled as he stood with the others before their finished product. At present, Kreacher had Bane resting under a sleep spell. He lay peacefully on the bed in the guest room Wolfgang had chosen for him.

"He looks like Severus, his mind feels like...a rather relaxed and out of it Severus but still Severus for all that. I truly think it's believable! We did it!"

Granted if Regulus dug long enough, he'd see that there weren't enough memories to be Severus, but there wouldn't be time or cause for anyone to dig so deeply when Bane was at last put into play.

"We done good," Grindelwald quipped with a roguish grin that made Regulus smile back.

"I must admit the process of combining the various forms of magic it took to accomplish the feat was quite a fascinating exploration."

Regulus caught the fleeting frown on Dumbledore's face at Gellert's words. It was obvious that the former headmaster disapproved of Grindelwald's open fascination with how they'd basically implanted an, at least on the surface, personality into another human.

"I'm so tired," Albus murmured.

"So ready for all of this to be over."

"Welcome to the club," Regulus said, flashing the old headmaster a sincere smile as Kreacher and Wolfgang nodded in agreement.

Grindelwald was the only one to remain impassive, seeming unburdened for the most part, but he was the one literally most unaffected by Voldemort. He'd been cooling his heals in Nurmengard during Voldemort's entire reign of terror...both of them, so the weight of the Dark Lord's shadow had never made its impression on him. Just as he was unmoved by mention of Voldemort, he was unmoved by Albus's disapproval, if he'd even noticed it at all.

Regulus opened his mouth to say he and Kreacher should be getting back to Doge's when the sound of Adler's door chime rang through the manor.

"Well I can't imagine who that could be," Wolfgang said, glancing around the guest room as though he expected the new guest to suddenly appear, making themselves known.

"Anyone I was expecting is already here."

Regulus hoped it wasn't Severus with dire news. From the tightening of Albus's expression, the former headmaster had similar concerns. The little group left Bane sleeping and trooped downstairs to see who had come calling. When they'd gotten half way down, the sound of female voices could be heard, at least by Regulus's vampiric ears.

"Millicent," Wolfgang called out when they reached the front hall.

"It's Kereston! We're in the library," Millicent called back.

At that, Gellert's face broke into a happy grin, blue eyes dancing eagerly.

"It isn't like her to call so late," Wolfgang murmured.

Well, Regulus thought. With a late night visit, the news could still be dire even if Severus wasn't stuck bringing it. When they entered the library, Millicent was seated across from a small girl with long blonde ringlets wearing Ministry robes.

At sight of her, Gellert's pleased grin returned.

"Porkey Mouth," he crowed happily.

"It's been too long!"

The blonde frowned, presumably at being called...Porkey Mouth but then gave Gellert a small smile anyway.

"It's been less than two weeks, Gellert," she said dryly.

Gellert nodded.

"Yes. Exactly."

He somehow managed to load the two words with playful accusation.

"Is all well," Wolfgang asked Kereston, a look of mild concern on his face.

"I guess," she said with a sigh and slight shake of her head.

"I don't know...It's just really dreadful at the Ministry right now with him in charge. It's creepy too," she complained with a slight widening of her eyes. "It's like we all know he's in charge but he still leaves the Minister in place...I don't know, pretending that he isn't truly in charge or something? Not being directly open until he kills Potter."

"He isn't going to kill Potter, Remember," Millicent said firmly, a slight note of panic in her voice.

"Somehow, mediocre Potter will still manage to pull a Voldemort murder out of his broom riding snitch chasing ass and save us all, Remember?"

At that Kreacher made a choking sound that Regulus knew very well for restrained laughter.

"I know, but he thinks he is and I was speaking from what I assume is his perspective," Kereston said with a slight shudder.

"So there is no specific new news," Gellert asked, walking over to sit on the sofa beside Kereston.

Regulus had only seen Grindelwald's guard down as low as it was at present with Blaise. It was interesting, he had to admit. Though Grindelwald had no romantic interest in Kereston, he obviously had some sort of affection for the little blonde, thus the open familiarity and very odd pet name of Porkey mouth.

"Not really," Kereston admitted.

"I suppose I just wanted to vent to someone about the general weird haze that seems to hang over the bloody Ministry of late, and bringing it up to my parents will only make them worry. I know Millicent is always awake late into the night, so..." She shrugged. "I didn't know the rest of you would be here."

She smiled at Albus.

"It's nice to see you again, Headmaster. I'm glad I graduated just in time to miss you not being at Hogwarts anymore. I know professor Snape must hate having your job! He already hated teaching, much less having even more responsibility."

Albus nodded, giving a slight frown of agreement.

"Indeed he is rather displeased with the necessity of the entire situation. It is good to see you again, Miss Boxwood."

When Kereston's blue-gray eyes at last lit on Regulus and Kreacher, she wore an expression of open curiosity.

"Kereston, this is Regulus Black and Kreacher."

Before Kereston could speak, Millicent hastily turned to Regulus.

"Kereston is in our group, and though she talks more than anyone I've ever met, she can keep a secret. She wouldn't tell anyone that you're alive," she assured.

Kereston shot Millicent a frown at the comment on how much she talked, then returned an interested gaze to Regulus and Kreacher.

"It's wonderful to meet both of you. Regulus, congratulations on surviving Voldemort!"

"Kereston graduated Hogwarts last year and now works at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," Millicent explained.

"It is grand to make your acquaintance, Miss Boxwood," Regulus said, giving the little blonde a polite smile.

Kreacher nodded.

"Yes, it is nice to meet Miss Kereston," he murmured.

"Mag has spoken highly of both of you," Kereston said.

"She said that it was Voldemort's treatment of Kreacher that opened your eyes to who he truly was, Regulus. I am sorry that had to happen."

Kreacher lifted his gaze shyly and smiled.

"Kreacher is as well, but he thanks Miss Kereston for her thoughtful words. As long as Kreacher has Master Regulus back, no past hurts matter."

Regulus gave a faint smile, wishing he could put past hurts aside as Kreacher seemed to do.

"Are you both vampires then," Kereston asked in open her credit, she did not seem in the least concerned if they were, Regulus thought.

"Not yet," he said.

"I wanted Kreacher to enjoy mortality a bit longer before he can no longer eat or enjoy the sunlight."

Kereston nodded.

"Ah. I understand."

She grinned suddenly at Kreacher.

"When you do become a vampire, though, you shall be delightfully frightening! You shall look exactly like the Nosferatu from that old silent film from...what was it, nineteen twenty or something? That vampire terrified everyone!"

When Regulus and Kreacher both gave her blank looks, she elaborated.

"It was around the time the concept of moving pictures was first invented for wizards and Muggles alike, and it was the scariest vampire ever!"  
"Miss Kereston was alive then," Kreacher asked, voice and expression openly incredulous.

Laughing, Kereston shook her head of blonde ringlets.

"Of course not! I just saw pictures of Nosferatu on Halloween some time ago and he impressed me as the most frightful depiction of a vampire. Nosferatu has no hair, a long hooked nose, and pointed ears...He literally could've been you as a taller version of yourself, Kreacher! It is quite a brilliant coincidence!"

The elf's eyes narrowed in interest.

"Kreacher would like to see this Nosferatu that looks like Kreacher."

"I'll show you, then," Kereston said with a smile.

"Perhaps Millicent can help. Millicent, do you think the silent films are online?"

Millicent shrugged.

"We can certainly look."

"Why don't we do it over the weekend," Kereston said enthusiastically.

"Kreacher, can you come over during the day while Regulus sleeps?"

"We could do it Saturday," Millicent offered.

"We'll have popcorn and make it a proper movie day. Unless you'd like us to wait and have it Saturday night, Regulus," she offered hastily.

Regulus shook his head.

"No. Go ahead and enjoy your movie day. I know Kreacher grows bored when I sleep, and having a day of activity will do him good."

The elf hesitated and Regulus shook his head firmly.

"No, Kreacher. I insist. You have the right to go out and have fun when the opportunity presents itself. Doge will be home, Mortis will guard me, and I will be perfectly safe for the few hours you are away."

The fact these girls were reaching out to Kreacher as a friend...and an equal meant a lot to Regulus. Whenever he and Kreacher got around to making their relationship public, the more friends the elf had to support him in the face of disapproving wizarding society the better.


	57. Doubt In The Shadows

Too frequently events occurred when a person was not ready for them. As if the act of not wanting a thing called it like a siren song. It happened the next night when Regulus was hunting down his evening meal with Kreacher at his side. He knew he should've known such a showdown would come to pass considering he frequented the darker parts of town in his constant hunt for Death Eaters. He should've expected it, but somehow he'd believed he could avoid the situation until he was prepared to act on it properly.

He and Kreacher had just dodged behind one of the more seedy bars so that Regulus could feed from the Death Eater he was fortunate enough to find stumbling drunkenly through Knockturn Alley and shouting that he had troll teeth for sale. Regulus should've been scanning for other minds in the area, but he was more concerned with shutting the loud drunk Death Eater up. Noisy prey drew notice to the hunter as well, after all. Regulus had just flung back the hood of his borrowed cloak of invisibility so that he might lock eyes with his dinner and thus command him to be silent when he heard a cry from just ahead.

"Silence," he told his meal, then lifted his gaze to search for the cause of the disruption.

Three hooded figures huddled like crows in a tight knot just ahead.

"Regulus?"

The gasped voice was all too familiar and caused his blood to run cold with dread. No! He really wasn't ready for this right now! If he explained himself, he was literally putting them all in danger if the Dark Lord happened to see it in the minds of the three who now stared at him in open shock.

"No," he said, deciding then to use vampiric suggestion on them and make them forget they'd ever seen him.

"Rubbish," Bellatrix hissed.

"That's Kreacher with you! We aren't stupid. Regulus what have you done?"

She approached, face full of open concern before her eyes narrowed and one hand moved toward the wand tucked into the side of her corset.

"You've betrayed our Lord. That's what everyone is saying!"

She drew her wand, and Regulus sighed, holding up a restraining hand.

"Please, Bella. I don't want to fight you."

"I ought to kill you," Bellatrix said angrily.

"I don't hear you denying the charges, Cousin! Why?"

"No I am not denying the charges, but there is more to it than you know."

"No reason could be good enough for you turning traitor! Do you know what a blow that was to our family, Regulus?"

"Bella, Please."

She threw a hex, though obviously not with her full heart in it, as he easily dodged.

Though the two Lestrange men followed close behind her, neither had reached for their wand yet.

Now that they were so close, Regulus finally took in how thin all three were under their billowing cloaks, and how haunted and haggard their faces were. All had a madder than usual edge in their eyes that caused his heart to twist in sorrow. A result of too many years in Azkaban or the compulsion the Dark Lord had placed on their minds? Did the reason truly matter? Neither made him less guilty, for he had a distinct part in their fate due to his own choices to handle his discovery about the Dark Lord as he had.

"Please, Miss Bella," Kreacher spoke up from where he remained close at Regulus's side.

"Yes indeed, Kreacher," Bellatrix snapped angrily.

"You've just put us all in danger, and do you even care? I ought to kill both of you on the instant."

Regulus knew he should erase their memories of seeing he and Kreacher here tonight, but something in him hated to do so considering their minds had already been through enough forgetting at the hands of the Dark Lord.

And that was when it came to him. Inspiration struck! Forgetting and altering memories! Yes! That was how he would help them, only it wouldn't be the memories of the Lestranges he'd be altering. At last his choice to become a vampire would serve someone other than himself. The choice would serve and protect his family as he'd always intended before things had gone so dreadfully, horrifyingly wrong.

"Turn around and forget you saw me, all of you," he said.

"When things finally come to a head around Potter, I'll have your backs, I swear."

To his relief, Bellatrix's wand wavered in the air before it finally lowered as her hand angrily dropped to her side. The three exchanged a look. Regulus hadn't expected to see that flicker of hope in their eyes. They were beginning to doubt the Dark Lord too! In spite of all he'd done to them, he was still managing to cause them to doubt him! Unable to resist, he scanned their minds for the reasons for their sudden lack of confidence.

Images of cutting words from a twisted snake like man thing and unwarranted family shaming and punishments danced across the minds of all three. They no longer felt particularly safe or favored by Lord Voldemort, and the way he was using his seeming success obviously perplexed them all.

"I love you, Bella. Remember that," Regulus said, and taking Kreacher's hand, he snatched the Death Eater's cloak in the other and apparated away.

In less than a second, he, Kreacher and the Death Eater who still needed to become his evening meal stood in Doge's guest room.

"I hate to take sustenance here, but you can burn the body away to ash when I've finished, can you not," Regulus asked the elf and Kreacher hastily nodded.

Regulus sighed.

"There was nothing else for it."

He hated to eat here, but he wasn't willing to leave his prize behind. Not only would the man recall far too much, but one more Death Eater would continue to walk free and Regulus couldn't have that.

It was when he reached for the man's shoulders that Regulus noticed he was shaking all over. The encounter with his family had been more stressful than he'd expected.

"I wanted to tell them everything so badly!"

Kreacher nodded.

"Master Regulus knew that it was too dangerous at present," the elf rasped soothingly.

"He will have his chance when the Dark Lord is gone."

Sighing Regulus nodded, then bit into the man's neck, glad to kill something if only for a release of the tension he felt. As food often did for mortals, the Death Eater's life blood soothed his nerves as well as his stomach. As soon as he allowed the man's lifeless body to slide gently to the floor, Kreacher lifted it into the air with a gesture and caused it to vanish in a puff of flames. Not so much as a single ash remained, and even Mortis looked impressed with the neat job from where he sat on Regulus's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing those three again, Master Regulus must admit," Kreacher said with a wicked grin.

Regulus gave a tired sigh, then smiled back.

"I suppose it was at that. Though I worry it wasn't safe, seeing them does serve to remind me again of what I'm fighting for when things come to a head."

"Perhaps," Kreacher said, stepping closer.

"But Kreacher thought he was doing a good job of that already."

As the elf spoke, he began gently but firmly tugging at Regulus's clothes until green robe and underthings slid to the floor.

"Perhaps Kreacher should improve something," he murmured against Regulus's chest and as his mouth slid lower, Regulus gasped.

"I think...that more...could...quite...possibly...kill me," he managed and Kreacher let out a low chuckle.

"Let us see."

Regulus shot out a hand to grasp at the nearest bed post as his knees were suddenly no longer interested in doing their job, that being to support his weight. Kreacher's ministrations had caused them to go all liquid as other parts of Regulus grew quite deliciously hard. While Regulus was still able to think, he silently vowed to pay the elf back for whatever he was about to do...quite thoroughly. As he always tried to keep his promises, even to himself, the two had a very long and very intensely pleasurable night during which no stressful situations were thought of at all.

It wasn't until they woke the next evening that Kreacher thought to ask Regulus just how he intended to help the Lestranges.

"I plan to get into the Ministry very soon and use my abilities to suggest to the Aurors that saving the three of them would be a very useful and productive idea," he answered with a pleased grin.

"I will suggest that the Lestranges would serve the Ministry far better alive than dead and that their skills when it comes to torture and murder should be put to a good use."

The concept was so beautiful, he couldn't help but feel rather satisfied with himself. Indeed some of his best ideas were born under pressure, and at least that hadn't changed.

"I will point out the truth of the fact that the Ministry has handled the Voldemort situation extremely poorly both times, and that if they had skills like those possessed by the Lestranges on their side, he could've been brought down much sooner."

Kreacher nodded.

"Brilliant Master Regulus! Kreacher knew he would come up with something, and as always Kreacher was correct."

Regulus chuckled, enjoying the way the elf brought the compliments back around to himself. He only spoke the truth, after all, and deserved far more recognition than he got from most.

"Of course the Lestranges will have to work under cover," Regulus said.

"Society shall never forgive them their crimes, even if some were done after Voldemort twisted their minds to forget all the reasons they tried to kill him. If the Ministry claims them to still be in Azkaban, though, it isn't as if anyone shall actually check."

"Does Master Regulus believe the Lestranges will agree," Kreacher asked thoughtfully and Regulus nodded.

"I should think so. The option is a far better one than returning to prison, and mad they may be, but they've never ever been stupid."


	58. Friends

Kreacher had never had a social life that wasn't connected to Regulus. Never had he personally been invited anywhere for his own sake. Never was his company personally sought out except by Regulus. One could speculate that wizards and elves did not often socialize together and this would be true. One may also claim that most elves were slaves and as such having a social life was not appropriate or even likely. Even free elves, though, weren't often heard of being invited to tea with wizards for whatever reason.

Though Kreacher was vaguely intrigued by this Nosferatu that supposedly looked like him, he would not have wanted to go on a social outing without Master Regulus, had said master not strenuously encouraged him to do so.

Being invited to someone's home for a purely social outing without anyone else accompanying Kreacher had surprised him, and were he honest, flattered him as well. Still he had no use for activities outside of those in which Master Regulus could participate. He went to Adler Manor Saturday at two in the afternoon, though. Millicent Bulstrode had written Friday night to say they would be meeting at two, and Kreacher prided himself on being on time.

As it happened, Kereston apparated to the door of Adler Manor at the same time as Kreacher. She apparently valued punctuality as well.

"Hi," the small blonde greeted, giving Kreacher a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you were able to come! I'd have watched the movie with Millie, but it'll be so much more fun and interesting with you watching too. I cant' wait to see what you think of Nosferatu!"

"Does Kereston Boxwood not have...fun, with Millicent Bulstrode when others are not present," Kreacher wondered.

Kereston chuckled, shrugging.

"Oh sure, but we grew up together, so if nothing new is going on to give us something to talk about it's just the same old same old. And do just call me Kereston. It's faster and we are friends, after all."

Millicent opened the door as Kereston was saying that last bit, and she grinned, nodding.

"Same here. Just call me Millicent," she invited easily.

"Not Millie, then," Kreacher asked, peering up at Millicent as he and Kereston stepped inside.

Millicent scowled at Kereston.

"Has fucking Boxwood been calling me Millie," she demanded.

"I fucking hate that. .It."

"Sorry, it's just..." Kereston began and Millicent cut her off.

"It's just shorter? One fucking syllable shorter, Boxwood. Stop being so god damned lazy with your mouth. It isn't as if you have trouble talking, after all."

Kreacher couldn't help but snicker at Millicent's creative speech patterns.

Her mention of Kereston's mouth brought another question to mind that he and Master Regulus were both curious to know the answer to.

"Why does Gellert Grindelwald call Kereston Porky Mouth, Kreacher wonders."

Kereston rolled her eyes and sighed as Millicent led them into the parlor.

"Because he's being a prat," she groaned.

"I took him once to McDonalds and he hated it! Like hated it even more than Millicent hates being called Millie! I assume he started the Porky Mouth thing because I like to eat their burgers and he assumes they're made of pork due to the term hamburger."

Millicent giggled.

"He can be an immature prat when he gets something into his head."

"What is McDonalds," Kreacher asked, mildly perplexed.

Idly he wondered if he would be able to read a person's mind fast enough as a vampire to simply see the answers to his questions in their thoughts without having to ask. Then again would he feel wrong reading the minds of friends in case they were thinking something private? Perhaps so, he decided. So he'd better not get out of the habit of asking questions.

"It's a Muggle fast food restaurant," Kereston replied.

"I wanted to show Gellert what has changed while he's been locked away in prison. How Muggle technology has grown, and how many bloody Muggles there are these days. They multiply like cockroaches, I swear!"

"Hopefully he gets that and won't try his old shit again," Millicent said darkly as she seated herself on a long comfortable looking sofa against the parlor's far wall.

She gestured Kreacher and Kereston to come and sit with her.

"It'll be easier to see the movie on my computer if we're all together."

Kreacher and Kereston settled onto the sofa and Millicent rang a small bell on the table beside her.

""Getting the refreshments before I start it up," she explained.

"Oh, that reminds me," Kereston said, reaching into her shoulder bag and withdrawing an ornate gold looking box.

"Assorted chocolates. I thought they'd go well with the popcorn."

"Good idea," Millicent said with a quick smile at the blonde.

"Thanks."

Kreacher peered at the box again. It looked fancy so apparently Kereston had taste. This was a relief, for she seemed very nice, but it made things even more confusing.

"Why does Kereston enjoy eating Muggle food and why is it fast," he asked, voicing the questions that were perplexing him and weighing heavily on his mind.

"It's fast because of the way they prepare it," Kereston explained.

"It's for busy people who want to grab something fast and eat on the go or after they get home from work and are too tired to bother making a meal," Kereston explained. "And I like it because it's yummy."

She grinned.  
"Call it the pleasure I should be guilty about."

Kreacher nodded, for he felt she certainly should.

"It comes of Muggles not having house elves to cook for them," he muttered scathingly.

"I didn't have a house elf either," Kereston said as Wolfgang's Kobold entered carrying a fragrant tray that caused Kreacher's stomach to rumble.  
"But my Mum cooked or she'd stop off at The Three Broomsticks for take out."

"That is good," Kreacher said.

"Decent folk should have home cooked meals."

As he spoke, his gaze took in the huge heaping platter of popcorn dripping with butter. He'd seen wizarding adverts in the paper for self popping corn, but the Black family had never tried it, so of course neither had Kreacher.

Millicent flicked her wand at the tray so that it levitated in front of them, in easy reach of all three. Aside from the heaping buttery platter of popcorn, the tray also held three cups of pumpkin juice.

"Why does Kereston's family not have an elf," Kreacher asked and Kereston shrugged.

"I don't know really. I suppose my Mum just likes doing things for herself and our house is rather small. Perhaps she thought having another person there would make it even more cluttered. We're not poor or anything," she explained with another shrug.

"Our house isn't overly large but it's not tiny. I am an only child, so we don't really need a ton of space. I have my own room, my parents have theirs, we've a kitchen, dining room, two baths, a sitting room, and that's it."

"She's not a mudblood or anything," Millicent told Kreacher.

"Her Mum's just a former Ravenclaw so a little weird."

Kereston frowned at Millicent but didn't comment.

"What house was Kereston in," Kreacher wondered.

"Slytherin, just as my father was," Kereston replied with a smile.

"I wanted to get into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but so many Slytherins were prats! It was surprising really. My parents have enough former school friends who were in Slytherin and they're all cool. Most of my friends were Huffles or Ravenclaws, though. Millicent, Blaise and Mag were my only close friends from Slytherin, honestly."

As Kereston chatted to Kreacher, Millicent took her laptop computer from the table beside her end of the sofa.

"Perhaps it's the stress of Voldemort looming over everyone that makes people gittish," she said.

"We all have our coping mechanisms."

Kereston nodded.

"That makes sense...And you sound like Mag. She'd be proud. It's all psychological."

Millicent grinned.

"See? I listen sometimes when I appear to be ignoring everyone."

"It's so weird she ended up with Severus," Kereston gushed as Millicent turned the laptop on.

"I mean she was obsessed over him for years," she added, turning to Kreacher.

"None of us really thought she'd get him because...you know, he's Snape and probably doesn't want to be touched."

Kreacher snorted, chuckling reluctantly, because Severus Snape had always been kind enough to him.

"It's not that I didn't think he'd want Mag particularly because she's great," Kereston added.

"Seeing them being a couple is still so weird though."

She sighed.

"I'm glad they're happy. It's really going around, though."

Kreacher gave her a curious look and she explained.

"I mean people getting into serious relationships who don't at all seem the type. Take Blaise...He's the ice king literally and he melts like a snowball in June when Gellert looks at him. And even you, Millie! You're married! I never thought you'd find anyone you didn't hate."

"I didn't want to go back to school this fall, so the wedding was faster than my parents liked," Millicent said with a shrug as she glanced up from the computer screen.

"But yeah, I understand what you're saying. You'll find yours exactly when you're not looking just like Blaise and I did," she told Kereston.

"And you too," she added, grinning at Kreacher.

"Kreacher...doesn't need anyone," the elf said.

"Everyone has the right to find love," Kereston said.

"If someone is out there for you, I'm sure Regulus wouldn't begrudge you that. He seems very fond of you to want you to become a vampire with him, after all."

"That's just it," Kreacher said, deciding to just have done with it and see who he was really dealing with for good or ill.

He could do this for Master Regulus and spare him pain if these people were going to be unkind about their relationship. It would spare him the bother of telling anyone else if it went dreadfully. Kreacher wasn't able to spare Master Regulus the dreadful potion and the lake of Inferi, but he could spare him this if it was an issue.

"Kreacher has already found love. He found it many years ago...With Master Regulus. Master Regulus always wished to free Kreacher and to make our relationship known, at least to some people, but Kreacher feared for our safety, and now there is stupid Potter needing Kreacher about for other reasons," the elf concluded resentfully.

Resentful thoughts of Harry Potter almost distracted him from worrying over the reactions of Millicent and Kereston to his revelation. Almost but not quite. He glanced from one to the other, worriedly trying to read their expressions. Both were shocked, but trying not to show it.

"Well...That's nice," Kereston said.

"I'm glad you found one another again. That time apart when you believed him dead and he believed you wanted nothing to do with him...it must have been even more horrible than if you were just friends! Not that it wouldn't be bad enough with losing a friend...I just meant...""Shut up, Kereston," Millicent said with a roll of her eyes.

"It sucked ass, but they're okay now, right, Kreacher?"

The elf smiled and nodded, feeling his entire body relaxing with the fact neither seemed interested in beheading him for being involved with a wizard.

Kereston shot a dark look at Millicent before returning her gaze to Kreacher.

"Being a vampire forever with your lover is so romantic, though. How wonderful!"

Kreacher nodded, smiling shyly as he didn't really know what to say. Kereston had done a good job of saying it all, and though he appreciated Millicent, he didn't think that Kereston needed to shut up. Unlike most people, she said nice things. And so what if she talked a lot. Kreacher talked a lot. Kereston was interesting and if interesting people talked a lot he did not mind.

"Speaking of vampires, I have the movie up now," Millicent said.

"It's an old silent film so the dialog is in writing here on the screen along with the image."

They watched the movie in silence, snacking on the popcorn that Kreacher found to be extremely deliciously addictive as well as the chocolates Kereston had brought. Kereston was right! The vampire in the movie did look a lot like a taller version of Kreacher. The thrall the woman seemed to hold over Nosferatu in the end fascinated the elf for some reason that he could not explain. As the movie ended, he turned to Millicent with a grateful smile.

The popcorn platter was empty as was the box of chocolates.

"Kreacher thanks Millicent for the movie and for inviting him over. He liked the movie very much."

Millicent smiled.

"Good. And it was cool hanging out with you. We should do it again soon."

Kereston nodded.

"Certainly! I bet you're bored while Regulus sleeps and having something interesting to do on the weekends would really help me right now to be honest. Work is worrisome these days with us having to clean up magical messes we know Voldemort and his lot caused, yet we can do nothing about it but put up and shut up."

"Potter better kill that bastard somehow," Millicent said grimly.

From the threatening gleam in her eyes, Kreacher knew Potter would be in for it if he failed and managed to survive.

"Kreacher would enjoy visiting with Kereston and Millicent again if Master Regulus does not need him," he said, realizing that it was true.

Never had he sought company outside of Regulus and his circle, but he felt rather at ease around these two girls, and they were interesting. Not only that, they'd accepted he and Master Regulus, and honestly hadn't seemed to believe that it was wrong for them to be together.

Drawing in a deep breath, he looked from one to the other, fingers tugging nervously at the hem of his new tunic as he steeled himself to ask a question that he knew would worry him if he didn't get an opinion from someone else to balance his own.

"Do Kereston and Millicent think that other wizards and witches will want to kill Kreacher and Master Regulus for being together? Or will they ostracize Master Regulus and make his life miserable?"

He watched the girls exchange a surprised glance. For a moment neither spoke.

"I honestly don't know, but if they do, fuck em," Millicent said.

"Oh Millie, no one is going to try to kill them," Kereston snapped.

"Don't tell him that."

Millicent reached across Kreacher to punch Kereston on the arm.

"Don't fucking call me Millie! And of course no one is going to try to kill them. I meant the ostracizing part."

She turned back to Kreacher.

"Of course I meant the ostracizing part! We'll always be your friends, and I'm sure everyone else in our crowd will too. If it's anyone else, fuck em."

"Or not," Kereston said with a giggle.

"Because that would be nasty."

Kreacher laughed, suddenly feeling much better.

"Kreacher asks that Kereston and Millicent do not tell anyone else, though. He wishes to give Master Regulus an opportunity to decide when he wants people to know. Though honestly, he has only been silent this long for Kreacher," the elf admitted.

"Of course," Kereston said.

"It's your business."

"So are we the only ones who know, then," Millicent asked.

"I'm feeling all honored and shit!"

"Almost," Kreacher said with a quick smile.

"Though Millicent should still feel honored because it is difficult for Kreacher to speak of. Miss Dora, Master Regulus's maker knows, and the Lestranges. Master Orion knew before he died," he added, unable to keep his eyes from going moist at the thought of dear Master Orion and the horrifying way he was taken from them.

"The Lestranges knew," Kereston gasped.

"And they were alright with it? I mean they must be because you're still alive, but that's a surprise."

"They are kind to Kreacher," the elf defended.

"They were not pleased when they found out about Kreacher's relationship with Master Regulus, but they kept quiet. As Kreacher did, they feared what would befall he and Master Regulus were word to reach the wrong people."

"So family loyalty," Millicent asked and Kreacher shrugged and nodded.

"Yes, Kreacher supposes, but they also like Kreacher and Master Regulus more than they ever did Master Sirius and Miss Andromeda," he concluded proudly.

"What are they like," Kereston asked.

"The Lestranges that is."

Her blue-gray eyes were round with curiosity, though her face also held the fear many felt when speaking of the Lestranges.

Kreacher considered for a moment before replying.

"They are fierce and loyal. They are wild, and they are proud."

"What about crazy and dangerous," Millicent asked.

"Cause that's what the word is on the street."

"Dangerous if you're on their bad side, yes, but if they like a person they will fight for them," Kreacher said.

"Mad, perhaps a little. Perhaps Azkaban made it worse, but Kreacher has only seen them once and only briefly after their escape," he admitted.

"Well you make them seem a bit more human at that," Kereston admitted reluctantly and Kreacher smiled.

"Kreacher is glad."

He considered telling Kereston and Millicent what Voldemort had done to them then and there, but he hesitated. Kereston said Voldemort had the Ministry, so if she knew too much and someone got at her, that would not be good at all. No, he would wait and tell everything once the monster was dead.


	59. A Good Day

When Regulus woke Saturday evening, it was to see a flushed Kreacher bending over the coffin and peeking in under a slightly opened lid.

"Kreacher has watched. The sun is gone," the elf murmured half to himself.

"I am awake," Regulus said with a chuckle as he pushed the lid back the rest of the way and sat up.

Kreacher seemed wired or excited or both. The elf paced about in a tight line along side the coffin and back again, eyes bright as they rested unwaveringly on Regulus. For his part, Mortis sat calmly on the bed preening.

"Whatever is it, Kreacher," Regulus asked, then recalled Kreacher's movie outing with Kereston and Millicent.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Kreacher did, but we can speak of that later," he said.

"There are so many other things Kreacher wishes to speak of now. First, he had an idea...He had it as soon as he returned home from Adler Manor. Kereston works at the Ministry as Master Regulus is aware. So it occurred to Kreacher that perhaps she can get us in to speak to the Aurors so that Master Regulus may make them help the Lestranges."

Regulus nodded thoughtfully.

"Good idea, as always," he said, giving Kreacher a smile of fond approval.

"How much can we safely tell her, do you think?"

Kreacher frowned, one finger coming to rest on his bottom lip as he thought. He stopped his pacing to lean against the end of the bed. Regulus waited, allowing the silence to stretch out for several seconds, giving the elf time. It had always been thusly between them and some things he knew never would change. They gave one another space and time to sort their thoughts, and through that patience, the best thoughts always came.

"Kreacher trusts Kereston, so were it solely a mater of trust, we could tell her anything at any time, Kreacher believes. She may have reservations, but she listens well and she would consider our explanations. Kreacher believes she shall be willing to help us in our endeavor. He merely fears, with the Ministry so much under the Dark Lord's control, that if Kereston knows too much too soon, she could be in danger. Kreacher would not at all like for anything to happen to her."

Regulus nodded quickly.

"Of course not."

"So perhaps we should tell her as little as possible while explaining that we need access to the Aurors for a very good cause," Kreacher continued.

"Kreacher thinks that honesty is best with her, so we can tell her that we fear for her safety if she knows too much at present. We can promise to tell her as soon as we are able, and of course we shall."

Regulus smiled.

"Brilliant as always, Kreacher."

Kreacher beamed, obviously basking in Regulus's approval. This may have made Regulus feel awkward, had he not always valued the elf's own approval equally as highly.

"Kreacher will speak to Kereston about it next Saturday unless Master Regulus wishes to be there as well."

"Next Saturday," Regulus asked, aware that he was obviously missing something.

"Oh yes," Kreacher said, glancing away almost shyly.

"Kereston requires Kreacher's company to take her mind off the stress of work. Kreacher and Millicent have agreed to spend next Saturday with her as well, though Kreacher does not yet know what we plan to spend it doing as of yet."

"Well that's lovely," Regulus said warmly, meaning it.

"I'm thrilled that you're making friends, Kreacher. If you'd only had friends back when...when everything happened, you would not have been alone with it all."

Regulus felt the old familiar ache rising up in his chest. The one that sprang to miserable life any time he thought of the past and all the damage it had done.

"No amount of friends would have served to return Master Regulus to Kreacher," the elf grumbled.

"Kreacher wishes Master Regulus would stop speaking of such sad times."

Regulus forced a smile.

"I will try," he promised.

"Kreacher hopes so," the elf said a bit sullenly.

"Now for the rest of his news."

As Kreacher spoke, the unhappy expression faded from his face and the excitement that Regulus had noticed upon waking returned to his intelligent blue eyes.

"Kereston was speaking of the people she knew being in serious relationships and...well...Kreacher ended up sharing that he is in a relationship with Master Regulus and has been for quite some time. He explained that Master Regulus wished to free Kreacher from the start, so they do not think ill of him."

Regulus took a moment to take it all in, but made an effort to speak quickly enough so that Kreacher did not mistake his silence for any sort of dismay that he'd told anyone, because of course it was not.

"Well, I am glad that you felt you could speak of it to someone," he said honestly.

"How did they take it?"

He grinned in spite of himself, recalling how terrified Kreacher was that he could lose his life over their love.

"I see you still have your head."

"Master Regulus!"

In spite of himself, Kreacher smiled a little as well, though.

"They were kind to Kreacher. They did not seem to mind. They did not seem to believe that anyone would kill Kreacher over it either," he admitted almost reluctantly which caused Regulus to smile again.

"Kreacher asked them not to speak of it to anyone else, and they agreed. He wished for Master Regulus to be able to tell his friends himself when he is ready."

"I am always ready," Regulus said, and reached for Kreacher. The two spent a pleasant hour in one another's arms before they went out so that Regulus could hunt down his evening meal.

"You choose your friends well," he complimented as he and Kreacher walked together in Knockturn Alley under the cloak of invisibility.

The night was chill, but it was the wet chill of spring rather than the bone chilling unforgivable cold of winter. As a vampire, Regulus was not affected by the cold, but he still appreciated more pleasant weather.

"Kreacher wasn't looking for friends, but he likes Kereston and Millicent very much," the elf replied.

"He is glad that Master Regulus is pleased."

Regulus dropped a hand fondly on the elf's shoulder as they walked. His mind was open and scanning the other minds in the alley. If luck smiled on him this night, he'd take down another of Voldemort's followers. The mind of a Death Eater wasn't the first interesting one he found, though. Biting back a surprised laugh, he bent to whisper into Kreacher's ear.

"Someone's got a drugged troll! I wonder what they're doing with it. The thing is rather sedated and in good enough spirits."

"Where," Kreacher asked, peering about.

"A street or two over...You can't see it. I felt its mind," Regulus explained, still whispering.

"Rodolphus used to say anything and everything went on in this alley. I just wonder what they're going to use it for."

"Does Master Regulus care," Kreacher asked.

"I don't know," Regulus replied honestly.

"Would Master Regulus drink troll blood, Kreacher wonders?"

"No. I think not."

The elf chuckled and Regulus reached for the mind of whoever had the drugged troll, knowing he'd rest easier when he knew what it was doing.

"Oh. They're using it to move some sort of heavy equipment that is warded against magic so levitation spells won't work," he said.

"That's alright then. It isn't being made to help Voldemort. We can't have him getting any more bloody help."

With that settled, they were able to proceed with Regulus's mind fully focused on dinner. It was indeed a good day, for he found himself a Death Eater. A Ministry worker who was thinking about how to magically track down Harry Potter. The man was just walking out of a rundown potions shop when Regulus spotted his thoughts.

"Got one," Regulus murmured to Kreacher.


	60. A Wand To The Wise

The following Wednesday, Regulus woke with Kreacher bending over him, peaking through a crack in the coffin lid which he held open just wide enough to see inside. In similar fashion to Saturday, Kreacher's eyes were eager.

"Master Regulus. Someone is here to see you. Well she originally only wished to leave something for Master Regulus in Kreacher's capable care, but Kreacher suggested she wait. He knew Master Regulus would be awake soon, and that he may wish to thank her himself. Kreacher served her tea and we chatted about Millicent and Kereston who Master Regulus knows Kreacher likes very much."

Regulus sat up, running a hand over his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Kreacher? Or rather who?"

Kreacher smiled, perhaps enjoying the act of drawing out the mystery a little too much.

"Magritte WestCraven. She has come with something for Master Regulus. Something that Master Regulus has long and eagerly awaited!"

Regulus sprang to his feet.

"My wand?"

"Master Regulus is indeed brilliant," Kreacher said, nodding sagely before his face lit with a grin.

"It is rather magnificent! Kreacher believes Master Regulus will love it!"

"I must see it," Regulus said, and hurriedly got dressed. So ecstatic was he, that he nearly forgot to comb his hair!

"Did you hold it," he asked Kreacher as he opened the bedroom door to head downstairs.

"Kreacher did."

"Does it feel extremely powerful?"

Kreacher frowned.

"It feels nice...Kreacher does not require a wand so he perhaps does not see the appeal that wizards do."

"I suppose not," Regulus agreed, nodding.

"It's why I never truly understood the reason elves serve anyone...And before you say that you are compelled to do so, I am aware, but that never sat well with me as you know."

Kreacher shrugged, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to peer briefly up into Regulus's face.

"Kreacher shall be surprised if we can ever solve the mystery of what causes elves to serve wizards. Regardless it does not need to affect Kreacher and Master Regulus. Now let us go and claim Master Regulus's new wand."

Regulus grinned.

"Indeed that is most definitely something we can act affirmatively upon right now."

Bending he kissed Kreacher's cheek, then let the elf lead the way into Doge's library where Mag was waiting. The red head was lost in a book, and to her credit, did not seem at all impatient.

"Thank you so much, Mag! I am thrilled," Regulus said, hurrying over to her.

"I'm excited for you to see it as well," she said.

Lifting a long white box from the table beside her chair, she presented it to Regulus, who did not at all bother to hide his eagerness as he reached for it. This was an entirely new wand owning experience! Of course it was not at all like shopping at Ollivanders. There was no tedious checking each wand to see which finally decided to respond to you. Yet there was still the knowledge, over which to marvel, that the wand would work perfectly for you nonetheless.

Regulus moved to the sofa near Mag's chair, and settled down to examine his wand, Kreacher taking a seat at his side. He carefully lifted the hinged lid of the jeweler style case like long box to reveal a black and clear wand. The stones were of a similar size and cut, both possessing six sides or facets. The two stones were held together in the center with a wide band of polished silver. The black stone had a rough pitted texture over which Regulus ran one finger, while the clear crystal was gleaming and smoothly polished. The contrast captivated him somehow. It was almost mesmerizing.

"Well? Aren't you going to pick it up and give it a go," Mag asked expectantly.

The smile in her voice caused him to chuckle.

"It's beautiful," he breathed.

He took the wand into his right hand, curling his fingers around the black stone, and aiming the crystal forward.

"The clear is obviously quartz to amplify the wand's strength as well as any spell you cast," Mag explained.

"The black is lava rock, much like obsidian but slower forming. I may have mentioned that earlier. To me your energy feels like lava rock. You are fire, and obsidian and lava rock are both born in the fires of volcanoes, but obsidian forms fast while lava rock is slow. To me your fire is slow, mellow, and steady, much as lava rock itself is. It is a protective stone, grounding, and it aids in promoting your natural intuition. The crystal will enhance these properties as well as any spell you cast in general."

"Amazing," Regulus murmured.

This was one of the most exciting magical moments of his life, even better than getting his first wand as a child!

Aiming his wand at the coffee table that stood in front of the sofa, he murmured, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The table shot toward the ceiling, and Regulus hastily shouted another spell to lower it to the floor into which it promptly slammed.

"Hell! If I keep at it I'll be buying Mr. Doge another table," he grumbled, then laughed at himself.

"That was the first charm we learned as first years," Mag observed.

"I was almost surprised when you chose something so simple, then I realized...With a new wand, why not use one of the first spells we learned? It makes the firsts match."

Regulus nodded, smiling in pleasure that she understood.

"That's exactly it. Only I didn't expect to overdo it quite so much."

He frowned thoughtfully.

"It puts me in mind of learning to be a vampire. My strength and speed were so new that I over did things without intending to and had to learn to adjust. This is to be the same way it seems...Unless I require a spell to be extra powerful, such as in battle, then I will want to over do it as much as possible."

Mag nodded.

"Exactly. Or even with spells like for silencing or invisibility, you can't overdo those and the stronger the better. Better apparations can't hurt either."

Regulus nodded.

"I suppose I should practice something else...Something I can't damage if I overdo it again," he added thoughtfully.

"Why doesn't Master Regulus transfigure something," Kreacher suggested.

Mag stiffened, large green eyes growing expressively panicked.

"Just nothing alive, please. I really hate seeing inanimate objects turned into mice or bloody rabbits! I hate it!"

Regulus felt his brows going up. Mag had seemed such a grounded logical young woman, so this was a bit startling.

"Very well," he agreed.

"I don't think I would've done that anyway, but it's good to know that you don't like it. I will make sure never to do it in your presence. Of course it's not something I generally do."

"Sorry...I'm sure that probably sounds silly," Mag said, obviously trying to be apologetic without truly feeling it one bit.

"It's just so insanely creepy to be able to transfigure something inanimate into something that is bloody running and breathing!"

She shuddered, arms coming up to hug herself.

"But it isn't, really," Regulus said. "It's more of a simulation of life."

Mag shuddered again.

"It's just wrong and I hate it!"

Regulus chuckled suddenly.

"Well it's good to know we all have something."

Mag's face relaxed into a sheepish smile.

"You should've seen me as a horrified first year running to Severus in tears after the first time we had to turn a stupid match box into a mouse in Transfiguration."

"As Severus doesn't at all seem the sort one goes to when upset, I really should've seen that indeed," Regulus said regretfully.

"He was actually kind," Mag said, eyes growing warm with fondness as she spoke of Severus.

"He confessed that he didn't like that aspect of Transfiguration either. He said it was one of his least favorite subjects and that my father helped him cheat on his OWLS in that class."

"He cheated," Regulus practically squawked.

"And here I thought he was always nearly as brilliant as I am."

Mag chuckled happily.

"Cheating on that exam successfully takes brilliance as you should well know. It's also a very Slytherin thing to do. He is probably even more brilliant than you, if that helps," she teased.

Kreacher frowned, obviously not amused with the idea of anyone being more brilliant than Regulus.

Ready to distract the elf before he literally got into an argument with Mag over who was more bloody brilliant, Regulus snatched up a vase from the table and aiming the wand at it, transfigured it into a boot.

"You see? With a spell like Transfiguration there is no way to overdo it," Mag said, nodding and giving him an approving smile.

"It was far easier, wasn't it?"

Regulus nodded.

"It felt amazing. Effortless, smooth, and the Transfiguration itself is better. There is more texture detail on this boot than I think I could've done with my old wooden wand."

The boot was tall with a solid bottom and sides of stiff high quality black leather. The laces were thick and well made and the inside had a soft comfortable looking lining. Regulus gave himself a few moments to admire his work before aiming his wand at the boot and returning it to its natural vase form once again.


	61. The Magic Of Music

"I wonder," Regulus began, lowering his wand and turning to Mag.

"As you're already here, if you'd like to play some more music together. I really enjoyed it last time."

Mag's face lit with an eager smile as her large green eyes danced.

"Oh that would be grand! I'll just go quick and grab my fiddle. I'll be back in just a moment."

"Great," Regulus enthused. Mag apparated away and he hurried upstairs for his guitar. When he returned, he found Kreacher looking rather ill.

"Are you alright, Love," he asked, exuberant excitement giving way to a nearly heart stopping concern. If anything were to befall the elf, he didn't think he could stand it.

"You really should become a vampire soon," he muttered half to himself.

"Then I will no longer have to worry that you could fall ill or otherwise be taken from me."

Kreacher straightened, giving a weak smile as he shook his head.

"Kreacher is sorry. Kreacher did not mean to worry his Dear Master Regulus. He is quite well, he promises."

Regulus frowned doubtfully.

"Well you didn't look at all fine a moment ago."

Kreacher shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, glancing away from Regulus and back again before speaking.

"The discomfort was not of a physical nature. Kreacher promises."

When Regulus's frown of concern did not fade, Kreacher rose up and twined his arms tightly around Regulus's waist.

"Kreacher is in good health. He will never leave Master Regulus," the elf murmured.

"He promises."

Yes, it was he who'd done the leaving, if very inadvertently, Regulus thought as an inner jolt of pain reminded him of just how inferior he was. He dropped the guitar beside Kreacher on the sofa and returned the elf's embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Kreacher," he whispered against the elf's cheek.

Kreacher sighed, patting Regulus's hair.

"Kreacher knows. Kreacher..." but the elf was interrupted by the sound of a crack as Mag reappeared, fiddle case in hand.

The two hastily drew apart and Regulus seated himself on the sofa beside Kreacher.

"What would you like to play," Regulus asked and Mag shrugged.

"You decide. I really enjoyed your last choice...It helped me to stretch my bardic wings, as it were."

Regulus slid a glance to Kreacher, still concerned over the pained expression the elf had worn when he'd come back down stairs.

"So what was it, if it wasn't physical," he prompted, not caring in the slightest that Mag was present.

It was more important to know that his friend was alright these days than to concern himself with social niceties.

Kreacher ducked his head and squirmed.

"It is nothing. Kreacher was just hoping that Master Regulus could choose a different song...the last one was so very sad."

"Something faster perhaps," Mag suggested, seeming to pick up on the important points of the conversation without requiring the details. Regulus gave her a grateful smile, nodding as he considered. Though his mind was unable to come up with a fast song at present, he did recall one that Kreacher may like.

"There is a very pretty song, that you may enjoy," he told the elf.

"It used to depress me quite a lot when I was away, actually."

Kreacher cringed, and gave a resigned sigh, causing Regulus to chuckle.

"Not because it is sad, as you may think, but because it was not. It reminded me of what I would never have, but now that I am back, all that has changed. It's a duet called Friends and Lovers, by Gloria Loring And Carl Anderson."

As Regulus suspected, Kreacher's expression brightened at the title.

"It is about friends who progress to more, and it speaks of the potential risks to the friendship involved in such a transition, but how it is worth it when the trust and love are there. The point is that they do not have to choose between their friendship and being lovers, because they can have both."

"That sounds nice," Kreacher said carefully.

"Hopefully it will not take any sort of dark turn."

Regulus laughed.

"It won't. I promise."

He gave Mag the chord progressions, then began to play. Before long, her fiddle was picking up the lead. The song was simple enough, so she caught on quickly. As he began to sing, Regulus locked eyes with Kreacher and by the end of the song, Kreacher was smiling tenderly back and wiping at his eyes.

"That is indeed a beautiful song," he choked out when the last notes died away.

"There is another song we could play that I think you would like quite a lot, Kreacher," Mag said.

"In fact, Severus once told me he'd love to hear you sing it...That it could've been written for you."

Sniffling, Kreacher dragged himself to an upright position, regarding Mag curiously.

"But Kreacher does not sing."

Mag smiled.

"I bet he could if he tried. Have a listen and see what you think," she suggested.

"I would be surprised if you didn't know this one as well, Regulus," she added, and began to play.

It only took a few bars before Regulus was joining in, because in fact he did know the song very well. Though he'd never considered it before, Severus was right. The words could've literally been written for Kreacher.

As Mag sang, the elf leaned forward, listening attentively. The song was somber with a building tension and ambiance of power as well as dread. It was called In The Air Tonight. The singer, Phil Collins, was one Regulus played often. In fact he'd already played another of his more depressing songs for Kreacher. As Mag sang, Regulus could feel Kreacher speaking to Voldemort through her words. The power in her voice swept him away to a black lake and a vengeful elf who was eager to watch the Dark Lord drown and never lend him a hand, effectively returning the favor in kind.

By the song's conclusion, Kreacher was even swaying a little to the beat, a nearly hypnotized glaze to his round blue eyes.

"Well," Mag asked with a slightly shy smile.

"Kreacher enjoyed the song," the elf replied a bit hesitantly.

"It even spoke of how the Dark Lord may not even know who Kreacher is, yet how Kreacher remembers what he did...Kreacher does, Kreacher remembers his dark secret," the elf said, half to himself, his long slender fingers picking idly at the fabric of his new tunic as he spoke.

The far away expression in his eyes caused Regulus a sudden stab of concern that he couldn't quite explain.

"Kreacher? Are you alright," he asked, reaching for one of the elf's hands, taking it into both of his.

"Kreacher is," he replied. Squeezing Regulus's hand reassuringly, he gave his head a little shake as if to clear it.

"It is just...just that for a moment there, it was almost as if there was something more for Kreacher to remember. Something that he once knew."

"I could get you a copy of the song if you think that hearing it more could help," Mag offered.

"Severus has it."

Kreacher shrugged, still not seeming completely himself.  
"That could be nice. Thank you," Regulus replied, figuring that it couldn't hurt.

"And now, for a fast song as you originally suggested, because I've finally thought of one that I know how to play!"

Smiling at Kreacher he added, "It is another that once made me sad, because it presented me with a reminder of what I could no longer have. It is called Call Me and it's by Blondie."

Though the name of the artist would mean nothing to Kreacher, it somehow felt proper to share it anyway.

He gave Mag the chord progressions and began to play a fast solid rhythm, leaving the lead to her fiddle as always. As Regulus sang of being rolled in designer sheets and never being able to get enough, he locked eyes with Kreacher, whose glance heated pleasantly as a flush crept into his cheeks.

"Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any way." As he sang, he knew that were Mag not present, the two would be literally acting out the words to the song right there on Doge's floor, so intense was the heat that practically crackled between them.

Regulus could feel himself channeling the raw sexuality of the song, and from his flustered reaction, apparently Kreacher could feel it as well. Mag's high soprano chimed in on the choruses and once again, Regulus marveled at how wonderful they sounded together.

"Allright now it's your turn to pick a song," Regulus prompted Mag once the final notes of Call Me had faded from the room.

Mag thought for a moment then said, "Well, there is the second song I ever played for Severus...It sort of reflected how I felt about him and us at the time. It's called Desperado, by a Muggle group calling themselves The Eagles.

"Muggles are strange," Kreacher muttered, and Regulus nodded.

"Indeed. And I know that one as it happens."

They played and Regulus vocally harmonized with Mag on what he felt were poignant key phrases. The song spoke of a man chancing the wrong goals and not allowing himself to be loved, a thing that was hurting him. Mag was quite astute, as it did indeed sound like Severus.

"How did Severus respond to that," Regulus asked, when the song had concluded.

As he spoke, he couldn't keep his lips from twitching in amusement.

Mag smiled.

"Oh he was quite uncomfortable," she said in a satisfied tone.

Kreacher looked sympathetic, but remained silent on the matter.

"So...You said this was the second song you sang for him," Regulus said.

"What was the first?"

Mag chuckled.

"Bedlam Boys."


	62. The Death Stick

"Regulus! Kreacher! Someone is down stairs asking for you," Doge called through the closed bedroom door.

"Judging by the blonde hair and German accent, I think it may be Mr. Grindelwald," he added in a near whisper, knowing by now that Regulus's vampiric hearing and Kreacher's elf ears could pick up on a near whisper just fine.

It was the second day in a row that Regulus and Kreacher had someone to call. The two currently lay tangled and sated on the bed. They'd recently returned from hunting Regulus's evening meal before enjoying other pleasures once back home.

"Do you mind putting him in the library," Regulus asked.

"We shall be right down."

"Not a problem," Doge said.  
"I shall offer him tea."

"Thank you so much," Regulus said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, Dear Boy," Doge said and then Regulus could hear his footsteps retreating.

"He truly is a kind soul," he murmured and Kreacher nodded against his shoulder.

"He's a friend of Dumbledore's. What else could he be but kind?"

Regulus gave a short laugh.

"Well, Severus is also a friend of Dumbledore's so..."

Kreacher's lips twitched into a slow grin.

"Yes but Severus Snape is also kind to Master Regulus and Kreacher, so for us at least, Kreacher's sentiment still stands."

"Fair enough," Regulus said.

Dragging himself languorously up to a sitting position, he bent to give Kreacher a final kiss before getting dressed.

"Master Regulus is so beautiful," Kreacher murmured nearly wistfully against Regulus's lips. The elf's hands slid through Regulus's hair, spreading the black locks over his slender naked shoulders as the kiss deepened. Suddenly getting dressed was the last thing on Regulus's mind. Making a low sound of desire, he sank back down, drawing Kreacher closer.

"Beautiful Master Regulus," the elf murmured, then gasped as Regulus's hand slid down his body.

Though Regulus did very much wish to know what brought Grindelwald to call, he was, at times like this, tired of always being responsible rather than taking what he wanted. Look what it had gotten him thus far to be the diligent, responsible one, after all.

Escalating heated kisses and touches had them both on the edge, so at least Grindelwald would not have to wait long. Soon they were crying out their pleasure against one another's skin as their bodies shuddered together in ecstasy for the second time that evening.

This time when Regulus gave Kreacher a final kiss both dragged themselves up from the bed, hastily locating then dawning their garments that had somehow gotten themselves scattered around the room. Before long they were walking into the library together to join Grindelwald. The blonde sat in an armchair near the fire, an untouched tea tray on a table at his elbow and an old looking book in his hands.

"Have you seen this one yet," he asked them in way of greeting as he glanced up with a slight smile.

"What is it," Regulus asked, arching a brow.

Grindelwald smirked.

"Can't you see it in my mind?"

Though he quipped, a genuine curiosity flashed in his animated blue eyes.

"No, actually," Regulus said.

"Your shields are quite impenetrable unless you happen to be thinking of your man."

At the mere vague mention of Mr. Zabini, Gellert's expression softened.

"The book is a history of secret under ground cities," Grindelwald said, standing to replace it on a near by shelf.

"This library has a few impressive tomes."

Regulus nodded.

"Yes, Kreacher and I read that one soon after we moved in."

He could be flattered that they shared reading tastes with Grindelwald, but then again most like minded dark wizards would have a similar eye for intriguing texts.

"The master of the house sent in a cup of tea for you as well, Kreacher. I waited for you so that we may drink together," Grindelwald said as Kreacher and Regulus seated themselves on the small sofa across from his armchair.

"Ah, Gellert Grindelwald did not have to put himself out for old Kreacher," the elf murmured, but he did look pleased as he rose quickly to take the extra cup.

As the elf smiled, Regulus noted the flushed quality of his lips. The knowledge of just why they were flushed, that being from their many heated and impassioned kisses, sent a surge of pleased satisfaction singing through him.

Gellert took up his own cup as Kreacher resumed his seat.

"I came to ask what you plan to do when the end truly begins."

Regulus smiled. He appreciated the direct manner in which Grindelwald conducted himself.

"I will track Potter's plans as best I can through Kreacher's exposure to him and do what I can against Voldemort accordingly. So no direct plans of yet, though I do plan to have a hand in the monster's defeat if it is safe for Kreacher and I to do so."

Knowing how cowardly that must sound he hastily continued.

"Not because I am afraid, but because after what I have done, I owe Kreacher the assurance of our safety. We deserve a better life than we've had thus far after crossing HIM. And the prophesy dictates that we can't kill him anyway."

Gellert nodded.

"Exactly. I'm in the same situation. I can not kill him and I can not expose the fact that I am alive without risking another imprisonment, which I can not tolerate."

Something flickered in Gellert's eyes that Regulus recognized as kindred. It caused him to nod in understanding.

"Not to mention I promised Blaise not to put myself at risk for a society who chose to lock me away," Grindelwald added, eyes softening once more with love at the mention of Zabini.

"So you were hoping I could do something more," Regulus asked, still a bit confused when it came to Grindelwald's line of questioning.

"I just hoped you'd let me know if things start to go...unexpectedly wrong. I don't expect that anything shall, in truth, but if it happens I would like to be ready with a good team around me. We have a safe place, and I wanted to give you a talisman that shall get both of you there. One for each of you, actually," he clarified.

"If things go wrong, we will all gather and plan the next stage. "Reaching into a side pocket of his robe, he produced two matching pendants on silver chains. The pendants were greenish copper and cast into the shape of a very detailed oak leaf.

"Thank you," Regulus said as Grindelwald passed one to him and one to Kreacher.

"Of course. When you touch these with the intent to activate, everyone will be transported to our hiding place. I would tell you where it is, but as you are exposed to Mr. Potter and Voldemort, even if indirectly, it is safer for you to simply know that it is a safe place."

"Of course," Regulus agreed readily.

He did not feel left out of any informational loop by not being aware of the exact location. The precaution had nothing to do with he and Kreacher not being trusted and everything to do with keeping them all safe from Voldemort.

At mention of a safe place if things went wrong, Kreacher's face showed open relief, a clear sign of how concerned the elf had been over the outcome of the impending battle.

"Who arranged for this," Regulus asked, interested.

"All of us in essence, but it was mainly facilitated by Mr. Adler and my own family."

At Regulus's perplexed look Gellert flushed slightly and clarified,"The Zabinis. They have quickly become the family I never had."

The blonde chuckled.

"It is nearly uncanny, honestly. I never realized I wanted parents as much as I did until I had them. And while I look quite a lot like Sabra, my personality is closer to that of Geo so both tend to see me as one of their own."

"So they truly accept you as a...son-in-law of sorts, then," Regulus asked with a smile.

Gellert nodded, smiling back.

"It seems so."

He looked as if he would say more, but when he did not, Regulus spoke again.

"And the age difference between you and Blaise?"

Zabini was certainly of legal age, and with Grindelwald youthened, he looked extremely young himself, so the two appeared close in age. Still did it work out mentally?

"Not anything I even consider," Gellert said definitely.

"Blaise and I connect on so many levels, it's symbiotic. I've never met anyone as much like me in my life and nothing has ever felt so right."

Regulus and Kreacher exchanged a look and Regulus nodded.

"I understand and I am truly happy for both of you."

"As is Kreacher," the elf added.

"So as we all have much to live for, we must keep ourselves safe and alive."

Regulus chuckled.

"I think he's worried that I shall run off and do something Gryffindor stupid when things truly begin."

Kreacher smirked, giving his head a slight shake.

"No. Master Regulus is never Gryffindor stupid. Slytherin stupid, though...He has been countless times."

Regulus smiled slightly, ducking his head in acknowledgment.

"And that is why I allow you to make the final decisions," he reminded the elf.

Though he caught the briefly confused look in Grindelwald's eyes at that, he chose not to clarify.

"So, the Elder wand...Did you lose it," he asked instead, deciding to pursue a topic on which he was genuinely curious as Grindelwald was actually here calling on him.

The confusion on Gellert's face turned at once to an expression of regret as he nodded.

"I lost everything when I was locked away and I have no knowledge as to where any of it is now."

"Well I have theories on the Elder wand, and if correct, it could mean that its loss was a blessing in disguise...A heavy disguise mind, but still," Regulus said.

"And Master Regulus's theories are always correct," Kreacher murmured proudly.

"He is, after all, the most brilliant wizard there is."

Regulus never expected to hear anyone, not even Kreacher, speaking such words to the like of Gellert Grindelwald, who was surely more brilliant than he, but the elf made the sincere proclamation without batting an eye.

Regulus was surprised to see a mild flicker of interest rather than definite doubt in Gellert's eyes as he spoke a single word of inquiry.

"Explain?"

"Well considering that only brilliant wizards are able to claim the wand, due to the obvious level of difficulty involved, and also considering the fact that every wizard who gains it suffers, and at last considering the fact it's called the Death Stick, my theory involves a Horcrux."

Regulus could not deny a gratifying satisfaction when Grindelwald's eyes widened a little.


	63. I Got A Black Magic Hallow

"Think about it," Regulus said.

"Because after Voldemort apparently created seven, I certainly have. Then I began connecting what I have discovered about Horcruxes to what I knew of the Elder wand. Back as a student at Hogwarts I was fascinated by the history of famous artifacts, reading everything the restricted section had about any and all of them. It was documented that the Elder wand's former owners felt it was sentient. It was said that the thing seemed to have its own personality and will. This is also true of a Horcrux."

"Very well," Gellert said slowly.

His expression was, at present, as difficult to read as his mind, but at least he did not seem to disbelieve, so Regulus continued.

"Did you experience this sentience with the wand," he asked and Gellert nodded.

"It was quite the unique experience. Like having a magical partner of sorts in some ways."

As Gellert spoke, Regulus caught another mental flash of Blaise Zabini. As if Gellert thought of the young man as a similar sort of magical partner. Well that was alright, and far healthier, Regulus thought.

"Do you believe it could have betrayed you in the end," Regulus asked and Gellert slowly shook his head.

"I don't see how. It was all so sudden.

"Nonetheless, I still do not believe that any Horcrux can be trusted," Regulus said.

"I believe that it would have betrayed you eventually had you kept it much longer."

"Alright," Gellert said carefully.

His expression was considering if not completely convinced.

"If it truly did not cost you any battle victories, you were extremely fortunate. In the end, it turned on all of its owners if my theory is correct. Keep in mind what sort of person actually wants to create a Horcrux," Regulus said.

"Not at all a sane or savory one. Perhaps it gets a thrill from switching owners to personally experience various types of dark wizards, relishing the way each operates for its own twisted entertainment."

Gellert nodded.

"Point taken."

Regulus smiled.

"That is good. Because I don't feel it would be safe for anyone to keep the thing. I like you and I would hate to see anything befall you for placing your trust in a Horcrux simply because it came in the guise of a powerful wand."

Regulus knew that he may be crossing a boundary in speaking so frankly, because this was none of his business. He had a feeling, though, that Grindelwald had had no one back in the day to tell him these things. Followers, even if cherished, were not friends who cared enough to say what required saying even when it could be uncomfortable.

Friends dared what followers never would. Now Gellert had friends to care in the way only friends would. He had Blaise of course, and Kereston with whom he seemed close. Regulus assumed as things had changed, perhaps friendly concern would be welcome and heeded.

"Well as I said I no longer have the thing so I am entirely safe."

Gellert flashed a bright smile that did not quite touch his eyes. It made Regulus think he still missed the wand, at least a little. That was logical, though. Such a powerful and likely addictive magical tool had to have a pull to it. A lure that must be difficult to resist. It was the main reason Regulus would never pursue such a thing himself fascinating though it may be.

"But if you ever got an inkling of where it had gotten to, would you want it again," he asked.

Gellert shook his head, meeting Regulus's gaze directly. When he spoke, Regulus believed he was telling the truth.

"No. Not anymore. I have gained too much to risk losing it for any reason."

"Blaise," Regulus asked and Gellert nodded.

"Of course. And my family as well as the new friends I have made. My youth has been restored to me, and I will not spend it behind prison walls again. I had no plans to pursue the wand, but if you are correct about it containing a Horcrux, that makes it even easier to resist."

He sighed, a look of weariness suddenly in his eyes.

"I could never figure out what made it sentient, though I frequently tried," he admitted.

"So you believe my theory to be a solid one," Regulus asked, feeling a sudden ridiculous fanboy sort of pride that Grindelwald liked his bloody conclusions.

"I think it sounds credible," Gellert said.

The blonde's unhappy expression made Regulus believe that he wasn't just humoring him.

"Speaking of Horcruxes," Gellert said, the cloud of slight sadness leaving his face as he flashed Regulus a smile that this time did fully reach his eyes.

"If anything else occurs to you that I should know or understand about this Voldemort, please don't hesitate to inform me. I see that your thoughts and observations are quite valuable."

Regulus grinned. He couldn't help it.

"Very well. Now I am flattered."

Gellert chuckled.

"What of the other two artifacts? Do you believe the other two brothers placed Horcruxes in the cloak and resurrection stone?"

As he spoke, Grindelwald leaned forward slightly, his expression thoughtful and interested. He looked at Regulus as though he were an equal. Just a few dark wizards sitting around talking up the dangers of Horcruxes.

"I think it is a distinct possibility," Regulus said.

"The only problem is that no one who has owned the cloak or stone has died that I am aware of. Well of course they have died," he amended hastily. "But not by any sort of nefarious means. They all did have an obsession with death and defeating it, though."

Gellert nodded.

"Excellent point," he murmured distractedly.

"I once believed the resurrection stone would make Inferi, but as it turns out, it does something far more strange and less useful than that."

"Really," Regulus said.

This time it was his turn to lean forward in interest.

"How do you know?"

"Severus told me when both of us were early to a meeting at Wolfgang's and had a bit of time to talk. The stone is in the possession of Albus Dumbledore."

Regulus felt his eyes widen.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He is Dumbledore after all."

Gellert shrugged, expression mildly unimpressed.

"So what is he using it for," Regulus asked.

By this point, Kreacher was leaning forward as well, equally as curious as Regulus to know the answer.

"I don't know that he is using it at all, though in this particular case I suppose I can hardly blame him, because it isn't that interesting," Gellert said.

"It only allows a person's dead loved ones to return as something odd...not quite alive but stronger than most ghosts. They can only stay for a short period of time. That seems rather useless and depressing to me," he complained, making a disgruntled face.

Regulus felt his breath freezing in his chest as time seemed to stand still. He exchanged a look with Kreacher and saw the same dawning comprehension on the elf's face. They could use it to speak to Regulus's father, and mother! Perhaps to find out what had befallen Walburga, and to apologize to Orion...Gods could he ever apologize to his father enough, Regulus thought miserably.

"Are you alright," Grindelwald asked.

Confusion blended with concern on his face as he regarded both of them.

"It is just...that we could use such an item to speak with both of my parents again," Regulus said.

"I could ask my mother how she died and apologize to my father for getting him killed with my stupidity."

"No, it is Kreacher's fault for not taking care and protecting Master Orion," the elf lamented as his face crumpled.

"That isn't true, Kreacher," Regulus said as he hastily put a comforting arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Please don't get yourself worked up. It is all my fault...all my doing. Had I been here when my mother met whatever ended her, I could've protected her and probably prevented it, but no. I was off stupidly believing that you did not want me around. Somehow I stupidly believed that you were both safer if I stayed away. This was just one of my many grand mistakes."

"Kreacher still does not understand how Master Regulus could believe that he was not wanted," the elf said, sniffing and using the hem of his tunic to wipe at his eyes.

"Because, as I continue to remind you, I ruined everything and placed everyone in danger by my actions," Regulus said, frustrated that Kreacher somehow kept forgetting that.

Gellert gave him a perplexed look.

"So you're Voldemort now?"

Kreacher gave the blonde an appreciative grin.

"He must think so," the elf snarked, giving Regulus a dark look.

"Of course not, but I handled everything in the worst way possible," Regulus said, frowning from one to the other.

"So Master Regulus was the one to nearly kill Kreacher and he struck the killing blows that ended both Master and Mistress," Kreacher asked, feigning confusion.

Gellert smiled happily and Regulus's frown of exasperation deepened.

"Well not as such as you well know, but my actions brought it all into being."

"So Master Regulus made the Horcrux and decided to gain many followers and lie to them before ridding himself of any who were not behaving as he expected," Kreacher asked.

"He was a busy Master Regulus indeed, and Kreacher never knew."

Regulus finally grinned in spite of himself before sighing and giving his head a despondent shake.

"No, of course that is not what I am saying."

"Very well then, because the pity party is growing dull," Gellert said cheerfully.

Kreacher nodded in fervent agreement.

"Thank you for telling us what the stone does," Regulus told Gellert gravely.

"I will ask Albus if we may use it. Perhaps speaking to my parents can give Kreacher and I what we need as well as helping them to rest easier."

Gellert nodded.

"That would be nice. At least the bloody thing will have some use for someone."

Regulus assumed that Gellert had no one on the other side with whom he would wish to speak. He was fortunate. This thought caused him to realize that he did have something to tell Gellert about Voldemort.

"You asked for any useful information on Voldemort and I do have something. Love...He does not understand or relate to love of any kind. I believe this is why it can be used as a weapon against him in more than one way if it ever becomes necessary."

As he spoke, Regulus remembered the hesitation of all three Lestranges to attack him when they'd met up in Knockturn Alley not so long ago. Family love and loyalty was a thing Voldemort would never understand. Love, be it for friends, family, lovers or one's child was more powerful than anything, and Voldemort's failure to see this in spite of the many examples that had been used against him by Regulus's own family as well as the Potters was very telling.

Gellert considered for a moment, eyes contemplative before he nodded.

"I understand. That is good to know. Thank you."


	64. Bloodletting

Kreacher got a letter regarding weekend plans from Millicent the next day while Master Regulus was sleeping. An owl tapped on the bedroom window, startling both elf and phoenix a bit after lunch. At the sound, Mortis's head came up quickly from where it was bent to his chest, preening the thick feathers there. Kreacher lowered the book he was reading on the magical characteristics of various woods as he glanced suspiciously at the window.

"Who ever could that be, Kreacher wonders," he murmured to the bird, slowly inching toward the window.

In spite of his much improved health and good spirits, he caught himself walking in that old familiar hunched fashion his body had adopted over the years from weariness and emotional pain. It seemed that uncertainty could regress him back to that state, at least to an extent.

Sensing his concern, Mortis launched off the bed, black wings spread wide as he coasted toward Kreacher to hover just behind him. The presence of the black phoenix was comforting in case there was an issue of any sort. After Master Regulus was gone, Kreacher always felt alone and without backup. Even when the Mistress still lived, Kreacher felt alone and vulnerable without Master Regulus's reassuring existence that had always given him the inherent sense of true companionship and the security that went along with it.

With Mortis present, though, Kreacher felt far less alone even if the bird could not directly communicate with him.

"Whatever it is, we must protect Master Regulus," Kreacher continued in the same low murmur. As he leaned to peak around the curtain in an attempt to identify the persistent tapping sound at the window, Mortis drew even closer in an obvious show of support.

"It's an owl," Kreacher said, and hastily opened the window.

They did get mail, just not often. If Albus, Wolfgang or Severus wrote, it came through Elphias Doge's mail drop and the man gave it to them. Rarely did they get mail at their own window. Kreacher knew it was silly, but a tiny part of him, or perhaps the part was not so tiny, dreaded to see a note from The Dark Lord, perhaps written in blood, stating that they were done for.

When the letter was only from Millicent instead, the elf gave a sigh of relief. How could he have forgotten that the girls had promised to get in touch regarding weekend plans, Kreacher wondered, feeling a little silly for his initial trepidation. The letter was brief and to the point, which seemed to be Millicent's way.

Kreacher,

During the summer, a lot of us in our group met at Hogwarts to practice dueling and such for protection. We learned a lot from Grindelwald, Professor Flitwick and Wolfgang among others. Kereston thought you may like seeing some of the spells we learned in case you run into trouble so if you want to do that Saturday, we can do that. If you aren't interested, we'll come up with something else. Just let me know.

Millicent

Kreacher considered for a moment, because he'd never really studied wizarding spells. Elf magic was so different. But as Millicent said, he may be in danger soon, considering Potter would surely drag him into the fight with The Dark Lord, and in some ways, he was ready. Being even more prepared, though, could only help. Nodding to himself he left the window open so that the owl would know he planned to respond to the letter, and as such remain where it was perched on the sill. He hurried over to the small desk in the corner of the room that he shared with Master Regulus to write Millicent back that the idea was a good one.

When Master Regulus woke at sunset a few hours later, Kreacher showed him the letter as soon as he'd had a moment to rise and get dressed.

"I could tell you were excited about something," Regulus said, giving the elf a fond smile as Mortis sprang to his shoulder. The bird's glossy black feathers stood out like living night against the potion green robe Regulus had chosen for the evening.

"It sounds as though you will have an interesting time. When you return, you can teach me what you learned if you don't mind."

"Kreacher does not mind. If Master Regulus wishes to learn what Grindelwald taught everyone, Kreacher shall show him."

It was a pity that Master Regulus had to slumber in the dark most days. He could miss out on a great deal as a great deal took place during the day. Still Kreacher considered it a worthy trade if giving up the day kept Master Regulus alive and with him.

"Thank you," Regulus said, bending to kiss him before opening the door to the bedroom.

"I figured if we get the evening's hunt out of the way, the rest of the night can be ours."

That husky note of promise in Regulus's voice effected Kreacher as deeply as the tantalizing contact of his mouth on Kreacher's own. He felt his very ears twitching with anticipation as he followed Regulus from the room.

Sadly the hunt was uneventful and they found no Death Eaters. Though he was not the one ending their lives, the idea of one less wizard to aid The Dark Lord in the end did soothe Kreacher's soul. Master Regulus had to settle for a Muggle criminal, though, and that did nothing for Kreacher's soul what so ever. While Muggles could at least serve a worthy function as Master Regulus's sustenance, the idea of poor dear Master Regulus ingesting Muggle blood was mildly abhorrent to the elf.

When they returned home, Dora was in Doge's parlor playing the piano. Her mood was melancholic and as such not very talkative so Regulus and Kreacher only listened to a few songs before drifting upstairs. When Dora was in that state, she truly did not care who was about or who went away.

"It's probably about that bloody Marius," Regulus complained with a sigh once the bedroom door had closed behind them.

"I had to hear about him over the years at least half as much as she had to hear about you."

As he spoke, Regulus gave Kreacher a sadly unapologetic smile that did not touch his blue eyes.

While the elf was pleased to have been missed during Regulus's foolishly self-imposed exile, he hated seeing that look in his eyes.

"Marius may be her maker, but he doesn't treat her properly," Regulus grumbled, and Kreacher was glad for the shift of focus away from Master Regulus's own issues.

"He only wants her when he wants her and when he does not want her he is throwing her over for...well many others," Regulus said, lips curling in well bred disgust.

"He has flavors of the month, none of which he treats well. It bloody turns my stomach! And she has put up with this for thousands of years! Two thousand of them to be vaguely precise."

"Miss Dora deserves to be treated properly," Kreacher said sincerely.

He liked Miss Dora very much and would never forget how she had saved and looked after his Master Regulus.

"Should we punish him, does Master Regulus think," Kreacher wondered eagerly.

"Trust me, the idea is tempting. With us having magic, and him not, it would be very simple to teach him a lesson or four. Alas, Dora would be beside herself if we did."

"Perhaps Miss Dora should consider the possibility that this Marius will behave better if he is magically...reprimanded," Kreacher persisted mildly.

"He thinks he shall speak to Miss Dora about it when she is again receptive."

That should be in a few days. Her moods could fluctuate but the world around her interested her too much to allow her to remain withdrawn for too terribly long.

Regulus's lips twitched.

"You do that!"

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently drew Kreacher into his arms.

"If anyone can persuade her to be at all logical when it comes to that man, it's you," he murmured before claiming Kreacher's mouth with his own.

Kreacher made a small sound of glad surrender as he leaned into Regulus. The fire that sprang up between them at the slightest touch had not faded in the least over the years. In fact, at times, it seemed to Kreacher to grow even stronger. Regulus's touch caused him to go all hard yet all jelly at the same time only in different places.

His breath came faster as the feel of Regulus ignited him. As the kiss deepened, Kreacher wrapped himself needily around Regulus, pushing him back onto the bed. When at last he had to break their kiss for air, he urged Regulus's face toward his own neck, arching up to expose his throat with a near growl of need. Rather than biting him, though, Regulus merely trailed soft kisses down Kreacher's neck as he rose to tug at his robes.

"I want you inside of me for that," Regulus breathed.

His eyes were glazed with need in a way that made Kreacher feel like the most special, important person in the world...But...he wanted Regulus to drink from him at that moment even more than he wanted full skin to skin contact.

Pushing Regulus firmly back to the bed, Kreacher straddled him, clutching his head and dragging it up to his own throat. The temptation of Kreacher's racing pulse was too much for the vampire to resist, just as Kreacher had known it would be. Regulus gave a sigh of defeat, then drove his fangs into Kreacher's neck, clutching the elf's waist to draw him closer.

"Yes, Master Regulus," Kreacher cried, as the delicious sensation of Regulus drawing his blood swept over his entire body. He made a few more inarticulate sounds of encouragement, writhing shamelessly against Regulus in utter ecstasy. The intoxicating ride of decadent sensory overload was always short, but so very good. When the vampire gently withdrew his fangs from Kreacher's neck, the elf was entirely limp, eyes rolled back and happily glazed.

As he drifted in a happy haze, Kreacher thought he heard Master Regulus muttering something about not getting his because Kreacher was too impatient to do it properly.

"Just give Kreacher a moment or two to collect himself," he managed.

"He is more than ready and eager to...do it properly."

Picturing himself sliding into Master Regulus while those delicious fangs pierced his throat again had him stirring even sooner than he expected. Kreacher dragged himself upright, a small smirk curving his lips. Yes indeed, Kreacher was a good elf, always ready to serve.


	65. Protego Diabolica

The sound of Kreacher's voice reached his ears just as consciousness returned to Regulus Saturday evening.

"Kreacher shall be pleased when autumn arrives. The day grows darker far faster then and he has Master Regulus several hours sooner each day."

The elf turned back the lid of the coffin as he spoke, and Regulus reached up to draw Kreacher down to him for a kiss. He was so warm and soft and familiar in the best of ways. A soothing balm to his well being as well as his romantic emotions.

Lithe body wriggling to get himself even closer Kreacher gave a sigh of contentment.

"You smell of chocolate," Regulus said, lips twitching in fond amusement.

"We had ice cream after dueling," Kreacher said with a self satisfied smile.

He bounced up then, expressive round blue eyes brightening in that way they did when he had something exciting to report.

"Kreacher learned a few interesting tricks, but the one he thinks Master Regulus shall enjoy the most happens to be one of Gellert Grindelwald's personal favorites. He taught it to our dark little group this past summer just after he was released from Nurmengard. It is called Protego Diabolica! It could perhaps even protect us from The Dark Lord...at least long enough for us to get away. It impressed Kreacher very much, he must confess," the elf gushed.

Regulus sat up eagerly.

"Very well. Let's see it."

Kreacher moved to the other side of the room. "The spell works by surrounding the caster in a ring of fire. But it is very special fire, because whoever crosses through it to reach said caster must be loyal to him or they die! Brilliant isn't it?"

Regulus nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed it is."

A small frown of concentration crossed Kreacher's face as he murmured the words of the spell again.

"Protego Diabolica."

Even as he spoke, a ring of black fire surrounded the elf then slowly expanded until it nearly filled a third of the room.

"Kreacher also learned to keep the shield in place while moving, which was actually Kereston's idea."

No wonder Grindelwald liked the girl, Regulus thought. She was definitely one of their kind, like minded in cunning and sharp wit.

Kreacher demonstrated this by slowly approaching Regulus, who rose and moved to meet him. He was curious how the shield would feel against his skin. Was it safe for vampires? If it hurt he would simply back off and have Kreacher recast it with them standing together. There was no issue, though, as he passed through the black fire without even feeling it. It's recognition of him as being loyal to Kreacher kept any ill effects completely at bay.

"Kreacher also spoke to Kereston about getting us in to speak with the Aurors," Kreacher said as he allowed the black fire to vanish.

"She had concerns, mostly about being discovered by the Dark Lord or losing her job, but Kreacher convinced her that Master Regulus will ensure that she is not implicated."

Regulus nodded.

"Kreacher suggested we get inside with all of us under our cloak of invisibility."

"Brilliant thinking," Regulus praised and Kreacher's eyes shone with pleasure.

"Kreacher is just happy that he could help. Kereston said to write her whenever we're ready to be let into the Ministry. Many Aurors leave in the evening, so we shall have to sort a way to get Master Regulus up and out earlier even if there is not a rainy day coming soon."

"If it did rain soon, that would make things far simpler, though," Regulus said, frowning as his mind began to worry over the bloody weather.

"We could sort a way to watch the Muggle news to get a glimpse at the weather forecast, or...I bet Millicent could look online," he realized.

"Would you write her, Kreacher, and ask her to check online to see if it will rain in the next week and when?"

Kreacher nodded and went at once to their shared desk in the corner of the room. While Regulus got dressed for his evening hunt Kreacher wrote Millicent. Mortis took the letter, vanishing in a cloud of black flame. They waited for the phoenix's return before heading out, and he was back in less than five minutes with a return letter from Millicent.

"She says if the weather report is correct, it shall rain next Friday," Kreacher said after scanning it quickly.

Regulus nodded, making a face.

"That's the trouble. At least a third of the bloody time, the weather report is wrong. Apparently the weather is a difficult thing to pin down for Muggles and wizards alike."

"Kreacher will write Kereston to say that we would like to meet with her at lunch Thursday in order to sneak into the Ministry so long as the weather is rainy," Kreacher said, returning to the desk.

When the elf completed the short note, Mortis plucked it from his hand and vanished again.

Kereston was as quick to respond as Millicent, writing back that she would see them then.

"Kereston is a good friend that Kreacher is fortunate to have," Kreacher said as the black bird returned to Regulus's shoulder.

"Indeed," Regulus nodded.

"Thank you, Mortis," he added, lightly touching the phoenix's glossy feathers in a gesture of appreciation.

Mortis bobbed his head gravely and the three headed out so that Regulus could have dinner.

Under the shelter of the cloak of invisibility, Kreacher apparated them to Knockturn Alley.

"Did you eat something other than ice cream today," Regulus asked the elf.

"Kreacher did, for lunch," he replied.

"I want you to have something for dinner when we return," Regulus said firmly and Kreacher nodded.

They fell silent then as Regulus opened his mind to scan for someone suitable to appease his own hunger.

Though Regulus didn't spot any Death Eaters, he did notice the angry thoughts of a wizard who daily beat his nine year old son. As he slipped from the shadows behind Borgin and Burkes, Regulus silently vowed that the child in question would have a far better night when his father never came home.


	66. Family Always

For the first time in ages, Regulus felt as though some higher power may just be on their side when it was indeed quite rainy Thursday. The bedroom he shared with Kreacher at Doge's was nearly dark when the elf shook him awake at noon. Less than half an hour later they were meeting with Kereston Boxwood behind Borgin and Burkes.

The small blonde was leaning against the building with a mildly pensive expression on her face. Kreacher reached a hand from beneath the invisibility cloak under which he and Regulus were draped to lightly touch her arm in way of announcing their arrival.

"Thank you, Kereston," Regulus said quietly when she turned in their direction.

"My family and I owe you much for this, and trust me when I say that your kindness shall not be forgotten."

"Well," Kereston said, her expression mildly flustered.

"It is a bit difficult to tell Kreacher no."

Regulus chuckled.

"I know this better than anyone else."

He could tell from the fond expression in Kereston's gray-blue eyes that she liked Kreacher quite a lot. Anyone who appreciated the wonderful person that Kreacher was, was stellar in his book.

"Everyone will be back from lunch soon, so I should get you into Auror Headquarters now," she said.

Suddenly Regulus could sense nervousness coming off her in waves. Though he greatly needed her help, he also understood how frightening giving such help could be in current circumstances. Placing her job on the line was certainly stressful enough but with the Dark Lord basically running the Ministry any risk was ten times more dangerous.

"Rest assured that we will not put you in danger," Regulus said, hoping to soothe the poor girl's concerns.

"I can make anyone forget if you happen to be spotted, though we shall be certain that you are not."

Kereston let out a breath and nodded.

"Yes. I know. Kreacher promised as much before I would agree to help."

She chuckled.

"It's just that everything is so insanely stressful at work these days with HIM being in control. Everything feels weird, it seems that everyone is acting unnaturally. We're all on pins and needles, that's for sure."

"I'm sure it's quite dreadful," Regulus said sympathetically.

"Kereston is a wonderful friend, and we promise to keep her safe at all cost," Kreacher said loyally.

"Okay." Kereston gave a shaky smile.

"We'd better go before someone comes along and notices me talking to myself!"

In spite of himself, Regulus chuckled.

"Just tell them the job is getting to you."

Kereston smiled dryly.

"It would be true!"

"Alright, let us get this over with," Regulus said, glad to at last be taking an action to truly redeem himself when it came to the mistakes he'd made that had affected his family.

"You get us into Auror Headquarters, then you can apparate back out while still hiding under the cloak of invisibility. You won't be seen at all."

Kereston nodded.

"Sounds good."

She drew in a deep breath, obviously to fortify herself, then reached out for the cloak. She quickly slipped under it with Regulus and Kreacher. Placing a hand on the arm of each, she apparated them into the Ministry and into Auror Headquarters.

"Good luck," she breathed, then released their arms and apparated away as planned under the shelter of the cloak. She was wise to bring them in when she did, because even the sounds of apparating were not at risk of standing out due to the fact that everyone was apparating back in from their lunch break.

Regulus moved with Kreacher to stand out of the way against the nearest wall, then opened his mind to search for the head Auror. Kereston had told Kreacher last week that the man's name was Gawain Robards, so Regulus searched the minds of other Aurors who may be thinking about their boss. It seemed the man was good at confounding charms.

One Auror was thinking that he'd like to learn a few from him for cleaning up messes. Something about the slimy way that particular bloke thought made Regulus uneasy. A pity he didn't have time to hunt right now or he would've delved deeper into the man's mind to see what he needed to hide. Later, then.

Regulus almost relished the idea of bending the will of someone who excelled in confounding charms. It should give him a bit more of a challenge than average minds, but in truth he doubted it. Confounding well did not mean one could not be confounded. He was betting the man didn't expect it from others and in that case, his mental shields would be lacking. Shields that would protect him from other wizards should present no challenge for a vampire because the method of invading the mind was a bit different in that it did not involve spells.

Instead the act was achieved on more of a subtle primitive level that slid around magic quite nicely. Except when it came to Grindelwald's shields, Regulus suddenly recalled in some mild annoyance. He really should just brooch the subject with the man. They were at least friendly if not yet friends and Regulus very much wanted to know what sorts of shields he used!

For now, though, he had to get past the shields of Gawain Robards, and something told him the man was no Grindelwald. As it happened, someone across the room spoke the man's name aloud before Regulus saw an actual image of him in anyone's mind. Following the voice with his gaze, he saw two men standing together in a corner of the room. The speaker was burly and intense. The man he was addressing, Gawain Robards, was tall and lithe with short dark hair and a hard cleanly shaven jaw.

As soon as he was able, Regulus planned to get him alone and have the one sided conversation that would keep the Lestranges alive. He was prepared to have to wait until it was time for everyone to go home, but fortune was still smiling on him. In less than fifteen minutes Gawain Robards left his desk and headed for the men's room. Regulus started forward eagerly, only pausing to catch Kreacher up into his arms so as not to leave the elf behind as he threaded through the room with vampiric speed.

Due to said speed and the cloak of invisibility, not a single Auror noticed his progress. While this did make him feel safe, Regulus couldn't help experiencing a mild flash of contempt. No wonder Voldemort was able to infiltrate with such ease. Once in the men's room, he waited for the head Auror to do his business.

When Gawain Robards exited his stall, Regulus moved in a flash to stand in front of him. Lowering Kreacher gently to the floor he tossed back the hood of the invisibility cloak in order to catch the man's gaze and hold it. The head Auror was slightly taller than Regulus, so the vampire had to tilt his head up slightly to lock gazes.

"Go back into the stall, please," he commanded and Gawain Robards obeyed at once. As he did, the man's eyes glazed over in that way that told Regulus the Auror's mind was completely in his control. Though he'd expected as much, it was satisfying nonetheless, considering all that was on the line. He followed Robards into the stall and Kreacher squeezed in after, closing the door behind them. If anyone else entered to relieve himself, they were no longer in open sight.

"You shall inform all of your Aurors that you have made a decision for the betterment of the Ministry," Regulus began.

He still held the Auror's gaze as he spoke, and as expected the man remained quietly placid.

"You have decided that the Lestranges should be kept out of prison when Voldemort is taken down. This is because you now understand that their talents and abilities should not go to waste. You understand that wizards like the Lestranges can and should serve the Ministry. Had they been on your side, you would've captured Voldemort by now. You feel this very strongly.

Just as strongly as you feel that the Ministry has been far too lax in how it has handled this entire situation. You are aware that you cannot trust everyone, so you will only speak to those Aurors that you feel can be trusted and only they shall be exposed to the Lestranges when they make their presence known in Voldemort's army."

Regulus paused for a beat to allow the man's mind to process his words, then continued.

"You have decided to use the Lestranges for the benefit of wizarding society by allowing the three of them to work Black Ops. No one will do better. You can make them take an unbreakable vow to serve the Ministry and never to betray it to ensure they can be trusted to never defect or turn on you. You feel quite brilliant for this plan and you know it will go leagues in making certain another situation like this one with Voldemort never happens again. You will have wizards who can and will get the job done on your side."

"Do you understand," Regulus asked.

Gawain Robards face broke into a dreamy smug smile as he nodded.

"Good," Regulus said, feeling a surge of satisfaction.

"Then go about your day and know that you never saw us and that these ideas are entirely yours."

Gawain nodded. Regulus took Kreacher's hand and the elf apparated them directly into their bedroom at Doge's.

"We did it," Regulus whooped, scooping a grinning Kreacher into his arms for a happy embrace.

For the first time in ages, he nearly felt like a school boy again, overjoyed at a brilliant accomplishment.

"Master Regulus did it," Kreacher corrected, beaming with pride.

"Kreacher knew he could."

Regulus shook his head.

"No. We did it together. Your friendship with Kereston made it possible. It was you who talked her into helping. I could never have done it without you."

"Kreacher believes you could have, but perhaps with more difficulty," the elf admitted with a pleased grin.

"The Lestranges should be safe now," Regulus said, reveling in the sense of satisfaction this gave him.

He'd at last been able to do something to help those he'd wronged if inadvertently with his actions.

"And there is something else almost as wonderful," Kreacher murmured, arms tightening around Regulus.

"We still have several hours until evening. Kreacher can think of very many things we can do with all of that extra alone time."

Regulus smiled, thrilling with anticipation.

"I'm all yours, and quite literally up for any and all suggestions that you might have."

Kreacher gave a low chuckle, then covered Regulus's mouth with his own.


	67. The King Is Dead, Long Live The King!

Before they knew it the day had come. In retrospect, Regulus was annoyed with himself that he hadn't predicted it. Like everything else over which Voldemort obsessed, including the Founders relics, the man had given indications. He loved marking aka soiling anything sacred to wizarding kind with his own stamp of dishonor as it were. During his own school days, the Dark Lord called the motley band of followers he amassed The Knights of Walpurgis. Walpurgis night, the last night of April, was sacred to witches as it was an extremely powerful night for magic. It was the Halloween of Spring when legend said witches and demons were strongest.

Regulus had never personally seen a demon on Walpurgis night or any other, but the energy of the night was wild and full of raw power. He'd looked forward to it yearly for as long as he could remember. This changed when he was away, of course, for there was no joy to be taken or power to be relished in the face of all he had lost. Now that he was home again, however, he enjoyed the night to its fullest. Just as on October thirty-first, Halloween, spells were stronger, and magic flowed through the world more freely in a wild intoxicating current. On Halloween Regulus and Kreacher had celebrated by beginning the process of a batch of Felix Felicis. Now, six months later, they celebrated Walpurgis night by completing it with an enhancement spell for extra potency.

Eventually the Dark Lord would strike, and they wished to be more than ready. If all worked as intended the potion should be three times it's usual strength. With the night itself making magic more potent plus Regulus's new quartz and lava rock wand from Mag being twice the strength of a wooden wand, the magic rushing through him was heady. Not for the first time, he was grateful that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were unaware of the potential of crystal wands. Regulus planned to share the liquid luck with all of their people who were fighting against Voldemort, but by the time he discovered that the fight was on, it was too late.

On the night of May first, he and Kreacher bought potion bottles from a shop in Knockturn Alley before hurrying home to celebrate Beltane with Mr. Doge and Dora. This was one of the few times that Regulus ventured out without his borrowed cloak of invisibility. The previous week, Wolfgang had requested it back so that Millicent's parents could borrow it. The Bulstrodes worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry. Regulus hoped they were using the cloak to network with other countries against Voldemort, but even if they were not, he wanted them to remain safe so was glad to go without the cloak to help out. He traveled with a long hooded black cloak to shroud his face in shadow when hunting the dark streets of London and the night of Beltane was no exception.

When he and Kreacher returned home Doge had a tall wooden maypole streaming with ribbons and hung with garlands of flowers in the front yard. He and Dora sat in two wooden chairs brought out from the dining room beside an unlit bonfire. Two more empty chairs waiting for Regulus and Kreacher. Brightly colored ribbon bundled the mystical nine sticks of wood that topped the bonfire. These were said to bring luck and fertility to the summer crops and to life in general. With a gesture, Kreacher apparated the glass potion bottles they'd bought while out to their room as he and Regulus seated themselves. Doge gave them a warm smile of greeting.

"I can't say enough how wonderful it is to have company with whom to share the holidays," Doge said warmly.

"All of my old friends are often too busy, and most of my relatives are dead," he admitted.

Regulus silently vowed never to forget the old man on the holidays, even when he and Kreacher were back at home again.

"I was just asking Dora if she'd ever celebrated Beltane and she was busily avoiding my question," Doge continued with a chuckle.

Dora frowned, her cheeks flushing as she glanced away.

"Well," Doge prodded.

"Let's have it."

"I...Uh...visited a Beltane fire once when I was perhaps a few centuries old," Dora said.

"I was with a friend...we...well we...It was a feast."

Doge's eyes widened, then he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Some day I will learn not to ask ancient vampires too many questions," he said, as Dora dropped her face into her hands.

"I forgive you in the names of all the slaughtered dead," Doge intoned.

"It was very many centuries ago, after all."

Dora looked up with a faint smile, slender hands dropping into her lap.

"And now for the lighting of the Beltane bonfire and the spell of prosperity," Doge said grandly.

Withdrawing his wand from a sleeve, he aimed it at the nine branches bound in colorful ribbon.

"Kreacher and Regulus, help me out with the chant to add power, won't you," he said and Regulus smiled, because he knew the words well. Though his family rarely celebrated Beltane, the practice fascinated him and he'd enjoyed reading all he could of it as a child. As Kreacher had often read with him, the elf knew the words as well. The two exchanged a look, smiled and reached to clasp hands for the spell.

"Hickory, birch and willow  
Oak, ash and thorn  
Holly, hazel, rowan  
Are the nine where the flame is born!"

On the last word that the three spoke, Doge lit the fire and it sprang to life with a glad roar.

Dora clapped.

"That was beautiful! You were casting magic, yes?"

"Yes indeed we were," Doge said.

"And from the looks of it, it shall be a profitable year! With He-who-must-be-killed on the loose, we need all the good fortune we can get."

Doge rose and extended a hand to Dora, flicking his wand again so that a rousing dance tune filled the air, all fiddles and drums.

"And now for a dance around the maypole m-lady?"

Chuckling she nodded and rose to take his hand.

"But not too fast," he added.

"Take pity on an old man's knees."

Regulus rose and took Kreacher's hand, feeling in the mood for a dance himself. Kreacher grinned, his cheeks flushing as he realized the same thing that Regulus did. They'd never danced together like this before. It probably looked amusing to anyone who cared to be amused, but neither cared as they spun around the pole with Dora and Doge. The air was light with magic, hope and prosperity. It was Beltane, and the ancient rights lived strong. Hopefully the ancient gods smiled upon them as well.

It was several hours later, and the bonfire had burned low when the letter from Mag arrived. Her handwriting was nearly frantic, asking them to meet at Wolfgang's at once.

"I need you to bottle up our liquid luck, Kreacher, and please drink a draft yourself then we must go to Wolfgang's," Regulus said.

Kreacher nodded, apparating upstairs to their room without a word. Regulus turned to Doge with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful Beltane! Wish us luck, we're off to do what we can against He-who-must-be-killed."

Doge nodded.

"Of course. I wish you much luck, but you shall not need it. Be careful, Regulus and return safe."

Dora nodded, but her lips were pressed into a tight white line of worry.

"Do not allow him out of your sight," she told Kreacher when the elf returned.

He nodded.

"Mistress Dora is wise," he said, then grasped Regulus's hand and apparated them to Wolfgang's.

The half giant opened the door, giving them a warm smile.

"it seems it is nearly over one way or another," he commented, blue eyes bright with excitement.

Regulus felt an answering rush of excitement as he nodded, following the German inside. Wolfgang led them to the library where Mag was pacing and Millicent huddled in an armchair in the corner of the room, expression pinched and drawn with fear. The anxiety the dark haired witch was feeling over the possibility of Voldemort winning was practically rolling off her in waves. It made Regulus ashamed that he'd ever thought the monster was someone to follow, but then he had to forcefully remind himself that back then, Voldemort had not seemed horrible or frightening. Rather he had been a beacon of light and hope for wizarding society for people like him.

Kreacher set the small bag of potion bottles that he carried down on one of the little round tables that peppered the room as Regulus patted Mag on the shoulder.

"What is happening now," he asked.

"Potter returned to Hogwarts for whatever reason and Death Eaters are looking for him," she answered.

"Do you know how many people's lives that boy's very existence puts in danger," she ranted, green eyes flashing vengefully as she began her pacing again.

"I can't believe Dumbledore allowed him to attend Hogwarts in the first place, considering that he knew Voldemort would have to be after him! He should've been fostered out to some childless wizard and educated at bloody home instead."

"That sounds good," Regulus agreed mildly.

That was when it occurred to him that the beginning of the end had technically begun on Beltane. A great wizarding magical holiday, and the day after Walpurgis night...Another mark Voldemort attempted to make on all things magical and sacred, but hopefully this one would be his undoing. All the signs certainly appeared to point to it at any rate. Regulus clung to that, allowing it to gladden his heart. They set up a silent vigil, waiting without anyone speaking a word for what felt like hours as Mag paced, sometimes quickly and sometimes slowly.

When a knock came at the door, Wolfgang nearly ran from the room to answer it.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I bloody hope that's Snape returning," Millicent said.

"I richly dislike the Git but today seeing him would mean something is going well...hopefully."

This was the first time she'd spoken all night.

Thankfully it was indeed Severus returning. When he entered the room with Wolfgang, Mag gave a cry of relief and flung her arms around him. Regulus found himself suddenly struggling not to blink back tears, so moved was he to see Severus sagging into Mag's embrace. Snape's face showed a nearly bone deep relief and it was one of the few times that Regulus had ever seen him displaying raw emotion as he embraced the young woman in return.

"We need to act fast," Severus said abruptly, dark gaze moving between Wolfgang and Regulus. "Where is he?"  
"Sleeping in my guest room," Wolfgang said, understanding at once that Severus referred to Bane. "We leave him sedated when he's not eating. It keeps him from building up more memories that we would have to bother with removing, and a sleeping guest is no trouble." The half giant gave an amused smile at his own words. Severus nodded in agreement before turning to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I need you to unfreeze his mark now. Bramble froze it, you can unfreeze it, can you not?"  
Kreacher nodded. "Yes...Bramble showed Kreacher what he did, and it is a simple process to reverse. Should Kreacher do it while Boris Bane is still sleeping?"  
Severus nodded. "Please."  
"It's the fourth guest room on the right," Wolfgang told Kreacher. The elf nodded and apparated upstairs.  
"Thank you again for keeping him here," Severus said. "I realize I owe you for this...If there is anything you ever need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Wolfgang gave a warm smile. "We're all here to help one another. It's not about keeping score for me. It is about having a group of people who can count on one another and do what needs to get done. If I need anything, I know all of you will be there for me."

Severus nodded, his embarrassed expression a clear indication of how uncomfortable it was for him to take help. That caused Regulus a flash of sadness for the other man, because it meant he'd likely rarely had experience being helped to be so uneasy with the process.

Kreacher was back in less than a minute, and Severus thanked him again before turning to Regulus.

"Now I need Bane to think he experienced the fight at the school that I just had. Once we get those memories into his head we can send him off to meet Voldemort in the forest."

Regulus nodded, then turned to Wolfgang who was already across the room lifting Albus's pensieve from his desk. "Kreacher and I can place the memories into Bane's head then perform the empathic link while he is still sleeping."

Severus nodded his thanks to the vampire and took the pensieve from Wolfgang.

As Regulus watched, he removed his memories of a recent battle at Hogwarts against several professors. Regulus felt his lips twitching in amusement at Severus's memory of an enraged Filius pointedly calling Severus a murderer.

"He's a good little actor," he said and Severus nodded.

"Too good at times," he drawled tartly.

Regulus duplicated the memories then as Grindelwald had done weeks earlier. Severus replaced his own memories back into his head while Kreacher and Regulus apparated upstairs with the copies.

Once in Wolfgang's guest room, Regulus set to work, his actions both hasty and methodical. His vampiric speed made the magic feel like a dance, fast and fluid, and he enjoyed it far more than he expected to. Though there was no one to oppose him, it nearly felt like a duel, with the amount of complicated skill involved. All too soon, it was over, though.

"I want to go to Hogwarts and help," Regulus said quietly and Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher thinks we should," the elf replied quietly.

"Kreacher took it upon himself to speak to the Hogwarts elves on the matter weeks ago and they have agreed to help if we come. Kreacher will lead them against the Dark Lord's followers...He will do it for himself and for Master Regulus."

Harry Potter had ordered Kreacher to stay at Hogwarts, and as he had not specified how long, Kreacher easily interpreted the order to suit himself. He went to Hogwarts once and stayed for five minutes, then periodically popped in to check for news.

"I am so proud of you. My strong, brave, wonderful Kreacher," Regulus said and bending he kissed the elf hard, drawing him close.

Kreacher returned the kiss with equal fervor but the two had to break apart far too soon. Taking Kreacher's hand, Regulus apparated back down to the library to join the others. It was going to be a long night with much to do ahead of them still.

"It's done," Regulus said, looking to Snape.

"I gave him a vampiric suggestion to apparate to Voldemort in the forest. He thinks he came directly from Hogwarts so no one will be able to track him to this manor. I even made him believe he flew off the grounds then apparated to the forest, so there will be no flaws in his memory," he concluded proudly.

The dazed copy of Severus had been mildly unsettling even though Regulus was present during every stage of his creation.

Kreacher beamed proudly. "Master Regulus is a most brilliant and wonderful wizard."  
"And Kreacher is the most brilliant and skilled of elves," Regulus said, slipping an arm around the elf and drawing him close.  
"Today I must agree that you're both marvelous," Severus said, with only a slight hint of dryness in his tone. "Thank you again, Regulus...and you as well, Kreacher." He chuckled. "I didn't even have to see the other me. That's good, because it surely would've been disconcerting."

Kreacher chuckled. "He was rather docile, so that made it somewhat disconcerting for Kreacher as well. At least the empathic spells should cause him to feel as properly peevish as Severus Snape does when he actually has to begin interacting with others."

"It always makes me feel loved when people know me so well," Severus said.

"What now," Mag asked, expression tense. Severus shrugged. "If Wolfgang doesn't mind us staying here...I'm feeling a bit tired. I was planning to go to bed and...you know...wake up tomorrow when it's hopefully all over."

Regulus could tell that Severus knew exactly how anticlimactic that sounded after all he'd been through, but he'd paid his dues and he was literally tired.

Wolfgang nodded. "That sounds like a most excellent idea. My lady is already upstairs reading, and I find myself eager to join her."

Regulus frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him.  
"I suggest removing that dark mark first," Regulus said and Severus frowned. "I'd planned to ask Kreacher to freeze it for me once Bane was gone," he said.

"I stupidly forgot due to excessive amounts of stress, but we can do that now."

"You could, but my maker cut mine out. I think you should do the same...Just in case," Regulus said. "One can never be too safe, after all. Plus it's nice to have it gone and never have to look at it again. My maker believed the vampiric transformation would remove Voldemort's power from the mark, but we just didn't want to take any risks. She cut very deeply into my arm to ensure all traces of the thing were gone. I will do that for you if you would like."

"Very well," Severus said.

"Can you conjure me a knife from Grimmauld, Kreacher," Regulus asked and the elf nodded. In an instant, he was handing Regulus a small silver dagger. To his surprise, Severus closed his eyes when he approached.

"Oh gods, I can't see this," Mag said faintly.  
"How romantic," Severus said. "We've just discovered something else we have in common...Apparently both of us become ill at the sight of my blood."  
"No," Mag groaned. "It's usually just my blood, but I think yours would bother me equally. Anyone else's...well that's fine."  
Severus laughed. "I agree. Now that I've had to think of it, the sight of your blood would probably make me ill as well."

"You see," Regulus said, gesticulating slightly with the blade. "The two of you still have something in common and it's most romantic. Rest your arm on that table there, Severus."  
Severus sank into the chair beside the indicated table and did as Regulus requested.

"Kreacher thinks Severus Snape should lean back in the chair and relax," Kreacher said.  
"How am I going to relax while he cuts into my arm," Severus practically squawked.  
"Kreacher was going to put Severus Snape to sleep," Kreacher said.  
Now that was an idea. He'd not feel a thing nor would he be aware of having his arm sliced into.

"That's a brilliant Kreacher," Regulus said proudly.

"Thank you," Severus said gratefully, then leaned back in the chair.

With a gesture, Kreacher put Severus to sleep and Regulus cut deeply into his arm at once. He made sure to cut deeply around the dark mark so that it was all gone.

"I shall need you to cauterize this," he told Kreacher and the elf nodded.

"If you have a spell that can burn away any trace magic, please apply that as well," Regulus added.

Though Voldemort would likely die quite soon, they didn't want to risk him being able to track Severus at the last minute for any reason.

Elves used such forms of magic for cooking every day but it could do so much more, Regulus thought, standing back to let Kreacher attend to Severus's wound. The elf then plucked the bloody chunk of meat that was Snape's dark mark from Regulus's hand and burned it to a crisp then to ash then vanished it away. Wolfgang appeared at Regulus's elbow with a clean bandage which Regulus applied to Snape's arm. Once all was clean and clear, Kreacher gestured at Severus again and the man's dark eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't look until the end but there is a nice chunk missing from your arm," Mag told him with a shudder. "I just wanted you to be warned for when you have to change the bandage. I will help, of course."

To Regulus's mild amusement, Severus glanced away from his arm with an ill expression on his face.

"I was wondering if I could borrow an invisibility cloak until near sunrise," Regulus asked Wolfgang and the half giant nodded.  
"Of course. I'll get it." He apparated up stairs and Severus arched his brows at Regulus.  
"Do I want to know?"

Regulus let out a breath. His earlier heightened emotions of powerful exhilaration faded to the all too familiar one of inner torment. "I have to go help...I just have to...Kreacher is going to lead an army of house elves and I need to do something as well...for all that snake faced evil bastard did to us! Please understand, Severus. I promise to be careful. That's why I'm taking a cloak of invisibility. I'll be near Kreacher, helping to fight and I will keep the cloak on the entire time. I swear. You've already gotten to spend years striking back in your way, and I have not. I need this."

Severus nodded. Regulus could see from his expression that he understood. In truth Regulus expected as much for due to his own experiences, Severus understood the need for revenge more than most.

"Just be careful," he said.  
"I will. I promise," Regulus said.

Wolfgang apparated back in then and handed Regulus the requested cloak.

"Thank you," he said.

Draping the invisibility cloak over himself and Kreacher, he took the elf's hand. Kreacher apparated them into the Hogwarts kitchen. Had he visited the kitchen as a student, Regulus may have been more intrigued by the variety of tantalizing smells, but as a vampire, he was quite disinterested.

Standing in the middle of the warm bustling kitchen was surreal for more than just that reason, though. As elves moved busily around he and Kreacher, obviously unable to see them, all Regulus could think about was the fact they were here to fight and kill Death Eaters who served Voldemort.

He'd hunted them down for months with minimal success and now he would at last have access to many. Bending he scooped Kreacher into his arms so that they could talk in soft whispers without being noticed.

"Let's go scope out the place then form our plan," he said and Kreacher nodded.

Leaning close to Regulus's ear he whispered, "Should we pass out some of the liquid luck?"

The elf clutched the small bag of full potion bottles against his chest. Regulus nodded, slipping out of the kitchen. Opening his mind to search out who was where, he sensed Flitwick in a cluster of other professors near Ravenclaw tower.

"I found Filius. We can give him a bottle and one for him to give to Professor Slughorn. I'd also like to find the Lestranges if we are able and give them each one then I think you should distribute the rest among the elves," he whispered to Kreacher who nodded.

Regulus glided up behind Filius and leaned to whisper into the small man's ear.

"Filius. It is Regulus and Kreacher. Please do not indicate that you can hear me. I need you to excuse yourself to attend to something. Go somewhere private and we shall follow you. I have a bottle of Felix Felicis for you and one for you to give to professor Slughorn."

Filius did not indicate that he'd heard, but in less than a minute, he excused himself to visit the men's room. Ducking into a side corridor, he turned around.

"Here you are," Kreacher said, reaching his hands out from the cloak with a bottle in each.

"We will see you later. Be safe," Regulus said.

"Thank you both," Filius said as Regulus hurried away.

He would've liked to give liquid luck to everyone fighting against Voldemort, but as this was impossible, he had to be honest and distribute it to those he most cared for. He focused on scanning the minds of those inside the castle for the Lestranges. They were not in Hogwarts, so Regulus had Kreacher apparate them into the forest where he could feel the minds of several enraged spiders heading wrathfully for the school. Voldemort's followers had disrupted the forest, at least letting him know where the Lestranges were.

They were fortunate enough to run into Rabastan Lestrange relieving himself behind a great oak.

"Rabastan," Regulus whispered.

With a curse, the younger Lestrange whirled, drawing his wand as he struggled to peer into the darkness.

"Rabastan, it's Regulus. Stop that!"

"Fuck," Rabastan breathed, lowering his wand.

"What the fuck are you doing? If he sees you..."

"Do you see me, Rabastan," Regulus asked, unable to keep from smiling in amusement.

"Fuck no, but it's him. You know how uncanny he is! Now what the fuck are you doing?"

"I came to give you three bottles of Felix Felicis. The other two are of course for Bella and Rod."

"Really? Thanks man!"

Rabastan reached out blindly and Regulus heard the soft clink of glass as Kreacher passed the bottles over.

"Sure. It's the least I can do. Now when the Ministry attempts to capture you, allow it. I swear you won't be returning to Azkaban. Trust me. I will speak further with you all later, Rabastan."

He hurried back toward the school before the youngest Lestrange could comment, not wanting to give Rabastan too much to think about that would draw Voldemort's notice. He felt it wise to give the warning he had so that the Lestranges would not attack those he'd set to save them, but he dared not share more than that.

"Should we return to the kitchen so that you may direct the elves," Regulus asked and Kreacher nodded. He apparated them into the kitchen and Regulus gently placed him back onto the floor. Slipping out from under the cloak, Kreacher waved his arms to gain the attention of the other elves.

"Kreacher is here," he announced imperiously.

"Now every elf shut up and listen to Kreacher. Every single one of us is going to go out there and defend the school. If any of you feel your life is in danger, defend it at all cost. This is a war!"

Under the cloak of invisibility, Regulus watched in mild horror as during the next five minutes, Kreacher argued with all of the other elves. They were afraid to kill Death Eaters directly, or unwilling, Regulus honestly wasn't certain which, so strangely did they behave on the matter. They insisted that they simply could not.

Kreacher at last snarled for them to carry kitchen knives and at least hobble the enemy, to which the elves agreed but only after Kreacher proceeded to terrorize them with examples of how much worse it would be at Hogwarts if Voldemort won.

Soon every elf was armed with a kitchen knife or cleaver and Kreacher led them forth. As they flowed out into the hall, Voldemort's voice could suddenly be heard ringing out, obviously magically amplified and from a distance.

The sound of the monster's high chilling tones caused everyone to freeze in place, Regulus and Kreacher included. Months ago Severus had explained that the Dark Lord was different after his return, and not at all in a flattering sort of way, but the sound still chilled them. Regulus reached to clutch Kreacher's hand, not caring that to anyone looking, the elf's hand would appear to have vanished due to the cloak. He doubted anyone was looking.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

As the man spoke, Regulus found his mind reeling with shock.

"But why," he asked, bending to whisper into Kreacher's ear.

"He doesn't give a damn about anyone! Why is he bloody pretending to be decent?"

After all Voldemort had done, all the evil atrocities he'd committed, Regulus was not buying it one bit.

"Shhh. He wants Potter to come to him so he is pretending," Kreacher hissed back.

"I am not feeling peaceful. Let's go kill some Death Eaters while he waits for Potter," Regulus hissed and Kreacher nodded.

"Retreat back to the kitchen. Kreacher will return in an hour and we go forth to defend Hogwarts when the battle recommences," Kreacher told the elves.

They waited until every elf had returned to the kitchen, then Kreacher slipped under the cloak with Regulus. The next hour was quieter than Regulus liked. They only found three Death Eaters to end in the forest. The others were too close to Voldemort and they dared not approach. Regulus would never risk Kreacher. Not ever. Not again.

Just when the wait was getting to them and leaving them both edgy, the hour was over and fighting broke out again both in the castle and the forest. Kreacher apparated them back into the kitchen and he led his army of elves out for the second and final time. Though small, they looked extremely impressive, wielding their bright blades. Regulus felt his chest tighten and a lump rise in his throat as Kreacher, at the front of the line, roared, "For Master Regulus!"

As the elf flung a stunning spell at a near by Death Eater, Regulus saw the emerald locket flash on Kreacher's chest. He loved the elf so much it hurt.

"For Kreacher," he said, descending on the stunned Death Eater and dragging him under the cloak. With no time to feed, he simply broke the man's neck under the cover of invisibility then proceeded on. Following in Kreacher's wake he killed Death Eater after Death Eater, breaking necks as easily and quickly as anyone else might snap a twig. It was a waste of good blood, but there was nothing else for it and he was full anyway.

For his part, Kreacher killed his share of Death Eaters as well. At first Regulus was uncertain just how, then he looked into Kreacher's mind. The elf simply fried their hearts as he would an egg or slab of meat. Efficient and not one of the unforgivables that the Ministry would notice.

Regulus would've liked to say that he relished every moment of the battle, but oddly it floated by in a strange if rapid haze. Though something he had waited a very long time for, it did not feel personal enough because they could not fight the one who had truly hurt them. Sadly that was Mr. Potter's job and Regulus just hoped he was trained enough for it.

They were at least able to witness the Lestranges being captured aka saved, though. They came upon the scene just when Molly Weasley almost got herself killed by Bellatrix. Just as Molly attempted to throw a killing curse, an Auror struck Bellatrix with a hard stunner from behind causing her to topple as Molly's spell zoomed past.

Obviously believing she'd killed his cousin, Mrs. Weasley gave a crow of satisfaction. The Auror who'd stunned Bellatrix loudly praised Molly, then said he would dispose of the body. As he spoke the other two Lestranges were being apparated away by other Aurors. In spite of the fact he could not be seen, Regulus gave Molly a dark glare before turning away with Kreacher and his army of elves.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of killing and dodging attacks until Potter and Voldemort had their final show down. Regulus and Kreacher watched from a distance, huddled under the cloak and clinging together. It was unsettling and dreadfully, starkly real.

If Potter lost they would rally with Gellert and everyone else working with him to decide what was next. It would be a dire time. If Potter won, it would finally be over. Until it was decided, though, they could only watch and wait.

When Voldemort at last fell dead for the true and final time, it was by the hand of the Elder Wand rather than that of Potter. Regulus shook his head as Kreacher apparated them back to Wolfgang's.

"I bet that wand's Horcrux didn't like the idea of all of Voldemort's," Regulus said with a shudder and Kreacher nodded against his shoulder as he clung tightly to him. It was over. It as finally over.

It was still dark. Regulus asked Kreacher to apparate them inside so as not to wake Wolfgang. Scanning mentally for Mag and Severus, he felt them sleeping in a guest room upstairs. Approaching silently so as to disturb no one else, he knocked.

"What's wrong?"

The tension filled question came from a suddenly awake Severus.

"Everything is fine. It's Regulus with Kreacher. I wanted to return Wolfgang's cloak, but he's been so kind to us all I didn't want to wake him...So I thought I'd leave it with you. May we come in?"

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Is he dead?"

Regulus opened the door. "Yes. He is."

Mag gave a cry of delight, then laughed. "For sure?"

Regulus chuckled. "Yes! At last for sure!"

"Did Potter actually do it," Mag asked.

"Potter sort of...well he does rightfully own the wand that killed him if that counts," Regulus said.


End file.
